Runaways (A Baroline Story)
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Two teenage runaways play a dangerous game with older, rich men. Best friends Bonnie and Caroline left their privileged, abusive lives and didn't look back. They build their new lives around deception, getting lost in a world of crime. They only had one rule, "Never fall in love." There will be lots of other character appearances. [Bamon and Steroline]
1. Cherry Bomb

**A/N Been sitting on this story for a little bit, deciding on whether or not to upload it. Music influences me, heavily. I started this fic based on my love for the self-titled album by the Runaways. If you haven't heard it, listen to it. Punk Rock if you can handle it. I listen to all types of music. I've also been wanting to write a Baroline story, not your typical one, but you know me. You will definitely see other characters as well from TVD, TO, and OUAT! There will be violence, graphic depictions of drug use, sexual and adult themes, and Rated M language. You are warned, please don't read if it's not your type of story. The rest of you, Please enjoy this ride with me. New story/ RR!**

* * *

 **Runaways**

 **Chapter 1** _Cherry Bomb_

 **Rating** **M** _Drug use and Language_

 ***I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.**

* * *

 ** _Can't stay at home, can't stay at school. Old folks say you poor little fool'._**

 ** _Down the streets I'm the girl next door. I'm the fox you've been waiting for._**

* * *

The burn felt so good, it tingled every sense in her body. The electric vibe made the hair on her arms stand on end, and she swam in a mental state of bliss before waiting for her best friend, who was right next to her, to take the same dive into freedom. She took one more swipe and wipes her nose, and falls back on to the bed at the cheap motel they have slept in for the past three nights.

"We can't sleep in this motel another night."

"We have to stay low profile Care. We can't take the chance of anyone recognizing us."

"I mean, I get it, but…"

"But, what?"

"I forgot what I was going to say." Caroline laughs uncontrollably, and rolls onto the top of her best friend staring at her face to face then kisses her on the nose. "Come on mopey pants, let's go to the pool. I'm hot and sweaty. I need to go for a swim." Caroline hops up and skips to her Chanel bag pulling out an itty bitty bikini. She turns to Bonnie and gives a smile and wink before trotting in the bathroom to change.

Bonnie still in her laid back position stares at the ceiling. Being on the run for six months with her best friend was the freest Bonnie has ever felt. She wouldn't have it any other way. The life she lead before leaving the shelter of her home, was a lonely and painful one. So being gone, running away from home meant she was her own person. Rich or poor, all she needed was Caroline. She lays there, and her high is putting her more in her feelings than anything. The emotions she refuses to allow to surface have turned into a begrudging, tactical, alliance with her best friend to live and survive off of the stupidity of rich, unfaithful, men.

"Bon?" Caroline calls out from the bathroom. The echo triggers the sound waves in Bonnie's ears that makes her relax into the bed and sink into her thoughts. She doesn't answer Caroline; she falls into a daydream. Nothing in particular, just happy hopefulness, and the need to hear music.

"Bonnie!" Caroline snaps Bonnie out of her trance.

"Bonnie, come one. Get dressed. I want to go for a swim, and I am not going alone. There are too many creepers in this motel. Hurry up and get your ass up. I am going to get a coke from the soda machine, so by the time I get back you better be ready. I'm serious."

Bonnie sighs loudly. She doesn't want to go for a swim because the motel pool looks as though it hadn't been cleaned in a while, but she knows the second she allows the sun to hit her skin on the outside of the room, her skin will begin to burn up. The sweltering heat had to be over 100 degrees and the swamp cooler in the cheap room just made it humid and saturated the air with moisture.

Caroline pulled Bonnie up by her arm and forced her to stand up and search for her bathing suit. "Okay, Care. One-hour pool side. One. Hour. Then we need to get a hustle for tonight. We are running low on funds and I need to get some more supplies, because I am running out of canvas."

Bonnie loves to create Pastel art on her canvas. Since childhood Bonnie's talent lied with a canvas and her hands. Her preferred method of art was Pastel. This is how she kept busy during downtime on her and Caroline's escapades, although they rarely had any downtime. In order to survive they lived everyday on the edge of their seats, hustling to get by and their main targets were the wealthy and elite.

"Okay, so you need more crayons and pads, I get it. Let's get out and enjoy what is left of the sun. We have to get ready for tonight."

"Ahem! Don't call it crayons. And yes I need it. It is good therapy for me."

"Whatever, I am going to get my coke, you have three minutes to change and be ready Bonsters!"

"Ugh. You know I hate that stupid nickname."

"Well, your boyfriend gave it to you." Caroline says and laughs.

"Ex-boyfriend. Now go. I will get dressed and you will be back in minutes, we will get this experience in this pool of filth over with and you will owe me."

"Word?"

"Word up!"

Both girls smile and go their ways. Bonnie refuses to walk barefoot in the musty room. Not only is she worried about bed bugs, but now the moisture from the swamp cooler was making the carpet moist beyond means. How many times has that carpet been moistened by the humidity? She was willing to bet there was a festering of mold under the carpeting and in the walls.

There it is, the itty bitty bikini, her last sugar daddy bought her. The strings that held together the small piece of cloth that attempted to cover her plump behind and perky, small, breast were no help to concealing much of her body. While Bonnie would love to think of herself as conservative, her current lifestyle bids, her sex appeal and her wit for survival. She and Caroline had made a lifestyle out of being thieving and deceiving, con artists. They weren't always this way. Circumstances pushed them to become swindlers. Ask them what they wanted to do with their futures a couple of short years ago, one would have told you a High school Art teacher, and the other would have said a Social worker. Both girls wanted to work with kids, because the worlds they grew up in, there was no emphasis on healthy parent child relationships.

 **Back Story**

Since childhood, both girls were used to being under heavy scrutiny. Their parents were public and political figures. Bonnie Bennett could think of a hundred other people who knew more about her than her own father. He didn't get custody of her until her mother left the country when she was twelve. She was the product of a single family home. Which is how her father won the popular vote, and the compassionate vote, in his political campaign, by being relatable. One could say he used Bonnie strictly for the heartfelt factor. He had no relationship with her and he never believed a word she said. Even when she told him her teacher Mr. Castle had been raping her. Crying rape in Mystic Falls gave you a bad reputation, Besides Caroline, she told no one but her father, who brushed it off. He actually wanted to barter her college acceptance on it. Since running away, Bonnie had to be in constant disguise. Concealing her identity was harder than she thought it would be. Being her father was Senator Hopkins, and her Mother Abby Bennett cheated on him with the Prince of a small island off of the Mediterranean coast, their family was already the center of scandal for years. She and her best friend became the best non-schooled cosmetologists in the past two months. Identities were a dime a dozen for them.

Caroline Forbes Mother, Liz, was the newly retired Chief of Police. She held her position in the police department for over twenty years. She was very well known, and well-loved in the community. Although the town was relatively average in size, the town was wealthy and known for birthing some of the most elite in society, with family blood lines that came from old, old money. The Southern town of Mystic Falls, where families still participated in Cotillions, and large societal functions. Caroline was always under spotlight to be the consummate teenager. She, along with her best friend Bonnie were both Honor roll students and on the cheerleading team. Caroline was the Cheer Captain, and the School's Junior class president. Liz Forbes was always under a lot of pressure from work, and since Caroline's father was not around, Liz became a passive aggressive alcoholic for a few years, mentally and emotionally abusive to Caroline. Setting standards for her which were above high, and coming down on her when she didn't do things perfectly. She gave Caroline a complex, which was later diagnosed as Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Not many of her friends could tolerate her because of it. Bonnie, sympathized with Caroline, because around the same time Bonnie was clinically diagnosed with Acute Stress Disorder.

When both girls started their senior years they were ready to quit school even with their bright futures, they wanted to give up and leave Mystic Falls. So… they did. They became Runaways. Neither parent reported them missing for fear of public scrutiny. Instead, it was told to the public that both girls went to overseas boarding schools. Rudy and Liz also told Bonnie and Caroline, that they were cut off financially, and if they dared show their faces they would be put in Mystic Falls Clinic for Mentally disturbed.

Both girls got rid of their cellular phones so they could not be tracked, and were forced to find their own way in the world. What better way than to take advantage of the very people who have mistreated, and abused them? The elitist.

These two con artist, lived on the edge every day. Tomorrow wasn't promised, and it was a rush for them. It went against everything they were diagnosed with, but it somehow helped both girls deal with their diagnoses.

 **Present Day**

"Okay Bon, are you ready? Wow. I am still amazed that Kol Mikaelson bought you that and never made you wear it for him. Well, I think the bigger question should be, why did we decide we weren't going to play with the Mikaelson boys for longer than we did?"

"Kol was becoming too intense for me. I decided long ago for myself I wouldn't take any of these guys seriously Care. You shouldn't either."

"I mean, I don't. Klaus and I were just having fun. He was a really fun guy. He wasn't looking to get very serious but he definitely knew how to show a girl a good time." Caroline smiled guiltily and began checking her body in the mirror. She was nearly flawless, and perky as can be. Her Eighteenth birthday was around the corner and she was excited to be alive and free.

"Care, are you still following the no sex rule?"

Caroline gives Bonnie a disconcerting look and then hunches her shoulders at her best friend. This was her universal attempt at fiddling the fence with an answer so that Bonnie would believe she was saying no, but she wasn't technically lying to her.

"Caroline. If you give it up, we lose control of the situation. We can't do that. We have to remain in control, it'll lesson our chances of getting caught. Especially since you aren't on any birth control."

"Condoms Bonnie."

"Which aren't exactly fool proof babe."

"Yeah, well it's hard not having sex Bonnie. Especially if you've been having it a while."

Bonnie looks up at Caroline with eyes that could have only been described as lost.

"I'm sorry Bon. I forget sometimes. I know it isn't easy for you to be… that way with a guy."

"It's not that, it's just why would I have sex with one of these assholes? That's all they want after all. They don't care how they get it, as long as they get it. No matter how much you don't want it, they just don't care. It's about what they want. It's always about them."

"Bonnie, maybe if you have sex with someone else, the memories will be less painful. I mean, I am just a stupid teenage girl, full of hormones, what do I know?" Caroline started tapping her feet. And once she tapped one foot a certain amount of times she tapped the other foot a certain amount of times, and cycle went on until she did that three times on each foot.

"Care, Care. Hey. Stop, I am sorry I am not mad at you, okay. Don't let your OCD get the best of you right now. I was just arguing against myself. I know sex shouldn't be a big deal okay. I'll make you a promise. If a good hustle comes along, I will do it. But it would have to really be a big hustle Care. Not just a couple of stacks and some coke. I could get coke from the college guys."

"But don't forget the rules, no kissing on the mouth and _No falling in love_." They both say in unison. They tried modeling their hustle after a cross between pretty woman and Thelma and Louise. And maybe, somewhere along the way they'd pick up a Brad Pitt…second thought, they were a better as a two-woman team.

"Ok. Pool time." Caroline smiles just as she realizes Bonnie forgot her promise to spend an hour in the sun with her.

"Ugh. Let's get this over with."

As they walk to the pool, Caroline decides against swimming. Her OCD wouldn't let her get past the debris trapped in the bottom of the pool. But she enjoyed an hour of sun, tanning, and slightly burning then sleeping, while her best friend made a pastel of her laying out, in her small royal blue bikini.

After about twenty minutes, Bonnie realizes the entire motel is filled with suppliers and buyers. She notices a few people outside of one of the rooms make quick deal, then another room has traffic going in and out, and she is all too familiar with this flow of traffic. When one of the guys gets in a truck and drives off, she sees his license. She always looks at license plates. She had become very good and memorizing license plate numbers over the past six months. This license plate said XL-John. She has seen this one before. The truck then drives off and when she sees the direction, she realizes that is where she has seen it before. The dive bar that kept traffic going throughout the day. It was busy for being in such a desolate town. She and Caroline had to make one more hit before they disappeared from this little rat hole of a town.

* * *

 ** _Hey street boy, what's your style? Your dead end dreams don't make you smile._**

 ** _I'll give ya something to live for, have ya, grab ya, til you're sore_**

* * *

"Before we go in here Care, we are in agreement, full on Cherry Bomb right? If we can't do a Cherry Bomb, we get out within the first five." Bonnie says their signal for a Cherry Bomb was any particular movement once by one girl, then the other would respond with a double. So if Caroline rubbed her right ear, Bonnie would rub the right then left. If Caroline pinched Bonnie once, Bonnie would pinch Caroline back twice. That meant they were going through with their plan. A Cherry Bomb was code for full come up, or a cash out.

"Right on."

"Code names only."

The girls walk into the dive bar near the motel they are in. They are fitted and perfectly disguised. They look like two women who have never had a drink in their lives. Caroline wears two pigtails and some glasses while Bonnie wears a messy bun with no make-up. They pretend to be lost and need of directions. Their clothes are conservative, and boring. Bonnie had a large purse on hand and she kept a tight clutch to it.

"Hey, what are a couple of sweet faces like ya'll doin in this sort of town?"

"Oh, we are lost, and we really just need to find our way to the nearest city."

"Oh sure, what's in it for me?" The big man with the full beard asks as he scratches his belly and pulls a toothpick out of his mouth. His hair looked greasy, and his trucker cap was stained all around the edges where the hat met his scalp. Bonnie felt instantly disgusted.

Caroline speaks up, so that she can avoid looking at his filthy trucker cap. "I suppose I can buy you a drink, kind sir." She bats her eyelashes and smiles innocently. Bonnie had to cover up her eye roll.

"Well I ain't never been one to turn down a cold one." He laughs, but begins to choke because he has horrible lungs they can tell, he is a chain smoker. "What about my buddy?"

"We really should be heading out sir, we can't stay too long. We need to make some money in the city."

"Money, say… I may have a way for you to make some money little lady."

Caroline lowers her clear glasses, "Sure, as long as it is enough money to get us to the city and stay in a hotel for a couple nights, what you got in mind?"

He whispers in her ear. Something tacky and tasteless, because within a few seconds she smacks him clear across his cheek.

SMACK!

"Fucking Pervert!" She yells. The man gets a rude awakening when she hits him and tries to bite back his tongue from saying something degrading. Another younger gentleman runs over from the pool tables and greets them.

"Ladies, ladies, I apologize for my cousin, Big John. He means no harm, he's just a terrible flirt. Say can I buy you ladies a drink?"

Both women take a pause and look at the young buck. He's ruggedly handsome and speaks with a bit of an accent. Not some Hick accent either. He sounds maybe Scottish, but he is country non-the-less, down to his belt buckle and boots. He has brown hair and killer blue eyes, and when he smiles, both girls are silenced.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Joanie, and this is Cherie." Caroline says.

"Pretty names for pretty faces. The names, Killian! But, my friends call me Mr. Hook."

"Wh- why do they call you Mr. Hook?" Bonnie asks nervously.

"It's a long story." He says innocently and laughs guiltily. "Let's just say I'm not a good guy. But, that's neither here nor there. For two beauties like you, I am a friendly face in this town. I know whatever there is to know. So would you like that drink?"

"Well, we are really just passing through, actually and I think it is best if we don't drink anything." Bonnie mentions.

"Oh well, I insist. I mean, it's customary to be friendly to our passersby, and we quite like you." He continuously insists.

"Listen, I said we don't want-"

Bonnie was cut off by Caroline. "Sure, handsome. I'll take a Jack'n coke. She don't drink. She'll just take a coke."

"We'll, if she don't drink, what does she do?" He looks at Bonnie and walks to her almost invading her space.

"I don't _do_ … nothing."

"Feisty little devil aren't you? Well How about you come with me to the back room little Cherie, and I can find something for you to do."

"No thank you sir." Bonnie grabbed her wrist with her other hand. That was typically the sign that her ASD was going to start acting up .

"Uh, she really doesn't do to well with strangers, what is it that you want from us. All we want is directions out of here, and we are willing to pay you, if you let us go peacefully."

"Pay me, for directions? That's new. Well, How about just a kiss. One lousy kiss for a man who will never see two beautiful women like you walk into a dump like this again."

"You are awfully persistent aren't you?" Caroline asks.

"Well, I just know what I want."

"So a kiss, from the two of us?"

"Yes."

"Surely not in front of your friends here, right?"

"No we can go to the back room."

"Okay, deal!" Bonnie looks at Caroline in complete shock. They had a no kissing agreement. "How about if I kiss, and she watches?"

"No. The deal is a kiss from you both."

Caroline looks at Bonnie who is still clutching her wrist. Caroline gets ready to dispute, so she doesn't make Bonnie uncomfortable, but Bonnie reluctantly agrees.

"Deal!" Bonnie says, letting her wrist go. After all, the girls had been scoping this spot for a couple of days. They had a mission, and the role playing had to be believable. Sometimes they weren't exactly role playing, but they had become really good at understanding one another's triggers.

Killian leads the way to the back room, holding Caroline's hand, while she pulls Bonnie along. With a gentle squeeze of the hand, Caroline squeezes Bonnie's once. Bonnie gives a double squeeze to signal she is okay with the decision they made and plans to follow through. Once they get to the back room, Caroline sees another room where people are measuring out and weighing straight blow. _Bingo_. She thought.

"Okay, here we go. I know it's not exactly the Ritz Carlton, but you two don't mind right?"

"Certainly not, right Cherie?" Caroline asks.

"Sure." She looks around at the room. It is actually bigger than it would appear to be from the outside, and this man was definitely much more important than he let on. He had a shit load of dough, Bonnie was well trained on this, having grown up in Mystic Falls, and she could tell this little dive bar was just a cover up for some bigger scheme. She and Caroline might be in too deep right now. He's not some elitist, he's a cut throat, pirate she thought. This guy was dangerous. "You know, Joanie, we should go. The clock is ticking and we need to hit the city, before it's too late."

"Why the rush? You just got here after all." Killian's accent was now leading Bonnie to believe everything about him was dangerous and scary, and this little Hick town was the center of some huge drug cartel.

"I just don't think we should-" Just as she opens her mouth to speak another face follows suit closing the door behind him.

"William." Killian motions, "This is my brother ladies. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We have to get going. That meeting is important, we can't be late." William looks like the serious type. The type to overlook two girls like Bonnie and Caroline. But he was just as good looking as his brother. Both with heavy, foreign accents. Trying to cover up their dealings behind some skeevie, hick dive bar in the middle of butt fucked Egypt.

"I'll be with you in a few brother. Just a few minutes."

"Aye, hurry up." Scottish. That is what Bonnie thought about their accents.

As soon as William turns to walk out, he gives Bonnie the strangest look, as if he was saving her face to his memory bank. Bonnie found it strange and off-putting. He seemed scary in his own, strong, silent-type way. When Bonnie turned to finish business with Killian, he and Caroline were already putting in work. Caroline, was giving extra special treatment so Bonnie could take advantage of her time.

Bonnie watch Caroline's hand signal to grab what she could. Bonnie looked around quickly for any cameras, then silently leaned on the desk and pushed in some gram sized bags of coke into her purse, then she reached over to his cash count and grabbed about four stacks sitting in a drawer that was barely opened. Once she was done, she wasn't trying to be greedy, she stood up right and closed her purse. To keep him from getting weary of her withdrawal, Bonnie grabbed at Killian's shoulder and handed her bag to Caroline, when she looked at him she said, "I don't mean to be a bitch, but just like you, we are in a hurry." Then she prepped her mouth for the absolute thing she hated the most, grabbed him by his handsome scruffy face then pressed her lips to his. She didn't make an attempt to mix saliva, she was going to just kiss him gently, but his mouth was controlling and he opened hers with his tongue and kissed her something aggressive. He walked her against a wall and pinned her there, kissing her until she was out of breath. When he pulled up from her, he finished with another small kiss to the cheek.

"I like you, even if you are a bitch."

He lead the girls out of the office, but not before he noticed something strange. He looked at his desk and walked over to it slowly. Bonnie's heart started to race and she felt a deep rooted thump pulse through her entire body. Her right hand grabbed her left wrist and she began to breath hard. Caroline squeezed Bonnie's hand to signify they would be okay. Bonnie tried to keep her ASD in line, but at this moment she realized, this wasn't the type of man she wanted to rob. He wasn't the rich and fancy, elitist scum that had taken advantage of her. He was a crook just like her, getting by. Just more experienced, and probably ten times as dangerous.

He looked at his desk, then looked at the girls and back at his desk. Bonnie's fingers tightened grip on her wrists. She had never been so close to getting caught. Just as she was about to panic, his office door opens, "Kill, Let's go!"

Why did she barely notice Killian's short name was _KILL?_

"Here." Killian hands Caroline and Bonnie a joint. "It's on the house. You two need to loosen up." He smirks and winks.

Caroline laughs and looks to Bonnie whose wrist is scratched to pieces. When Killian sees Bonnie's wrist he grabs it, and says, "I'm sorry if I scared you. All I wanted was to steal a kiss from a couple of pretty faces." Then he kisses her wrist and then her hand. "Call me a thieving pirate. I hope to see you ladies again, sooner than later." He escorts them out and has them follow him to the highway, "I'll be going south, you keep North. You should hit the city in a few hours. Stay on the same highway."

"Okay, thank you Killian." Caroline says.

"Call me Mr. Hook."

"Does that make us friends?" She asks.

"I guess so." He winks and gets in a big old truck with Big John and Will. The Blue Ford truck with the license XL-John. Bonnie hated Ford. She stared on at the truck as she and Caroline hurriedly jumped into their own car to put as much space and distance between them and the _Dive bar boys_. A name they coined this group from this day forward. Bonnie and Caroline get in Barracuda, a third generation 1974 Black Chevy Nova Bonnie bought a week before she turned sixteen with her own money. Her grams took her to buy it. She matched Bonnie's saved money to her own, to purchase the car. It was a little run down, and in need of paint job. The muffler was loud and the windows sometimes got stuck when they were being rolled them up. There were no tints, which was a double bummer. The windshield wipers were shifty and the tires had the original hubcaps on them, from over thirty years ago. She loved her beat up old car. It was the same type of car that her grams bought when she was Bonnie's age. Grams was Bonnie's only real family. She died the day after Bonnie's sixteenth birthday of natural causes. The girls get in the car and take off, and don't speak a word until they get on the highway. They knew they weren't in the clear until the dive bar boys were driving in the opposite direction.

"OMG!" Caroline said.

"OMG, can't even do that moment justice. I fucking died in my skin Care!"

"I know right. I think that you were on the verge of fainting Bon. What the hell, you have to try to hold yourself together a bit better next time. Guys like that can read a scam a mile away."

"Except they didn't. They didn't even realize what was happening."

"I don't know. It was a bit nerve-wrecking. Thank God for his brother William, walking in when he did. We were about to be slit by our throats. So what did you come up on?"

"I don't know pull my bag up and count the money, I'm driving."

Caroline counted and looked like Bonnie had about 9 small gram bags and a couple of 8 balls.

"Fuck Bon, this is good to last us a few weeks, and you also got cash? Where was the cash? I didn't see cash."

"It was in a semi-closed drawer. I grabbed a few stacks."

"Yup. Bonnie, 40 grand. Atta girl."

"And all it cost me was a kiss on the lips, right?" She said facetiously.

"Bon, I am sorry you had to kiss him on the mouth. I know you hate that. I just… look, we are good for another month. Unless you want to live extremely meekly, then we can last longer and not have to do another hit for 2 months or so." Caroline says.

"Yeah, we are good. To be honest, I didn't want to take anything from him. He's not our target type Care. We need the Elite snobs, not the low life drug dealer. He's just like us, in a way. Just trying to survive."

"Right. So he should understand." Caroline says bluntly. "Everyone's gotta start somewhere."

"Yeah, I just hope he never figures it out. I never want to see those guys again." Bonnie admits though, "Although, I thought he was kind of cute, so was his brother."

"I know right. I didn't think you'd think so at first, you seemed so grossed out."

"No. I was just very intimidated. To be honest, the kiss wasn't half bad. He scared me a bit, but it was so dangerously, sexy. I think I enjoyed it more because of the situation we were in."

"So, what, does this mean we can do lips now? Are we marketing ourselves to full service now?"

"No, we are not hookers Care. No sex. I guess if you want to do mouth to mouth, it's up to you."

"Right. Well, all I can say is, life is good when you spend it with the ones you love. Another _Cherry Bomb_ for the books!" Caroline laugh encouragingly and rolls the window down and screams "FREEDOM!"

The girls drive-away leaving the lowly town for good, and hopefully never running into the Dive bar boys, ever, ever again!

Off to the next town, the next scam, and the next come up.

* * *

So for those of you who follow OUAT (Once Upon a Time, that was Killian Jones/Captain Hook and William Scarlett/Knave of Hearts) They will make other appearances. In this story they are brothers, and huge Drug Lords. I didn't mark this a cross over, because I am not sure how much I will have of Killian and Will yet, but they will be back and there will be some hefty Salvatores in this story as well. definitely open for characters suggestions as well!

 **Bold and Italic lyrics:**

 **Song- Cherry Bomb/The Runaways**


	2. You Drive Me Wild Part I

**!Content Warning!** Language, adult situations, drug use, triggers. Adult themes and content

* * *

 **Runaways**

 **Chapter 2** _You Drive me Wild Part I_

 _Rating_ _ **M Drug use and Language**_

 ***I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.**

 ***Happy Reading!**

* * *

Stefan Salvatore ate pussy for breakfast. In college not many guys got away with whatever they wanted with both, students and faculty. Stefan Salvatore, got what he wanted when he wanted it. Women and girls alike threw themselves at his mercy. He was a sweet talker, and he had a brooding, yet, self-assuring sense of self. "Darcy, where my money?"

"I'm sorry Stefan, I'll have it to you by Friday. I haven't hit the block, the parentals are on me tough this week about my studies. My grades are slipping."

"Let me know if you can't do this, I don't have time for this bullshit Darcy. Money is money. Don't fuck around with mine." He approaches her and his intimidation factor is on level ten.

The young girl was somehow mesmerized by his classic good looks, she vowed to have his money by nights' end. He walks away slightly satisfied. The fact that the little bitch wanted to fuck him could have a lot to do with his clout in school. Or every other girl within a certain radius of him. Or, it could have something to do with the fact that his father was THE Giuseppe Salvatore. Head of one the biggest crime families in America, notoriously known for their dealings with and loyalties to the Mob. Giuseppe was known as Sal, Stefan was baby Sal or "the baby" and his older brother Damon, was known as Big Sal, or Jr. No one messed with Jr. He was ruthless, and money hungry, and he was imposing his power hungry drive onto his little brother Stefan. Stefan was proving himself to his family every day with his underground bids at the University.

"Darcy, don't make me fucking regret this." Stefan said to the girl before dismissing her.

(Phone rings)

Damon is calling him.

"Yup."

"Stefano, Siete a corto, questa settimana. Dove si trova il vostro denaro? "

"I just hit up my last couple people, I'll have my ends in the next couple days."

"That fucking party is tonight, get the rest of it there?"

"I thought about it, you know I hate those parties. Stupid frat guys starting shit all of the time."

"Don't matter. Guaranteed money. Plus, I got shit to do tonight, so I'm going with you."

"Salvatore brothers together, plus bitches, plus blow."

"Those three B's usually equals a good night."

"Alright. I'll be by Later to pick you up."

"Ciao."

* * *

"I thought high school boys were stupid. College guys are possibly stupider. You just throw an invite at them with barely any clothes on and they offer you their life savings." Caroline said.

"Those are the ones you watch out for. Desperation rings loud, and brings trouble. These guys at this school are rich so we want them slightly gullible, but not too stupid."

"Right. But, if we plan on staying in this area for a couple of months, can we have fun for a while. You know, the way we did with Klaus and Kol?"

"I don't know, I told you that Kol was getting too intense for me. Then you and Klaus seemed to have gotten kind of serious. We have a goal here Caroline. Survival. No lovely dovey crap."

"Right. I have a plan then. Let's get in good with a couple of the sorority chicks, over there, "she points to a group of cackling girls, "and get invites to some soiree tonight. The Greeks usually have money or come from money."

"Okay, but I have no idea how I can relate to these younger guys. They have one track minds."

"Play hard to get Bonnie. Be a tease. It makes guys want you more."

"Until they find out my tease is not a game." Bonnie give Caroline a face of seriousness. Then she breaks down and laughs. "Oh my gosh, Care…I am just kidding. Tonight is your birthday; I just want to have fun okay. Eighteen is a big deal. You are no longer a baby. We have to toast to this monumental day."

"Well, Since I am eighteen, and I am your figurative guardian, I say we start celebrating now." Caroline pulls out the joint that Killian gave them and starts to smoke it. She lifts her fingers slightly higher than her purse, and signals for Bonnie to look around. They are currently at the pool of the hotel they are staying at most of the people who are outside are sunbathing and not swimming.

"You are in the clear. Pass it when you get a couple hits. I need to relax. My nerves are starting to act up."

"How much medication do you have left Bonnie?"

"I am almost out. I have to find a connect through one of these college kids. There has to be someone out there who can get counterfeit prescriptions. I'll be damned if I pay full price for it. Besides, no more therapy sessions, I need a higher dosage."

"Don't say that. We can't have you increasing your dosage. We need to be off of these prescription drugs in the next year or so. We told ourselves. We said we'd be settled a year from now and no more hard hustles."

"Before we took off and left home Care."

"Yeah, well, who cares, let's not focus on it tonight. Besides, this will definitely help." Caroline passes the little brown slice of heaven to Bonnie and begins eyeing a young woman walking their way. "Bon, eyes wide."

"Hi ladies. Is that Cannabis you guys are smoking illegally on hotel property?"

"Umm, you see." Caroline stumbles, "My friend here has ASD and it started acting up again recently, and-" Caroline was briefly cut off."

"Easy Tiger, I am not going to say anything. Just noticed you guys at this nice hotel, and you seem kind of young. I was wondering if you guys go to the University?" This brunette was wearing a uniform and it looked like maybe she worked for the hotel.

"Ahh…" Bonnie stumbled.

"Because, my sorority is throwing a huge bash tonight. Along with our Brother fraternity. It is going to be one of the biggest parties of the year, and every dollar raised goes towards our Sorority of the year fund. _IF_ we get sorority of the year we get to go to Spain for two weeks this summer. Which includes taking new pledges."

"Pledge?"

"Yeah, girls who want to be involved in our Sorority. We aren't as strict as some of the other sororities as to when we accept pledges, but because we lost two girls this year, we need two more. Which we typically grab from our next pledges in line, but I can see that you two girls like to party."

"Oh, we are not interested in pledging a sorority." Caroline says.

"Why not?"

"Elitist snobs who think they are better than everyone else. No thanks. No offence."

"None taken, I guess. Listen, we are a sisterhood. We have each other's backs and we are family for life. Also, we basically get away with murder."

Caroline and Bonnie look at one another unsure of what to say. It obviously sounds picture perfect for their current life. But they weren't even enrolled in college, or living in a permanent place.

"Listen, just think about it okay. Here is a flyer, and here are two invites. Personal invites from me. These will get you in our VIP party, nothing but the biggest and baddest on campus will be there."

"Okay, thanks."

"I am Faye, by the way. Those are my friends over there, and they have already approved the both of you. Come in your best black attire. It's an all-black party. And ladies, dress to impress, we will have the hottest guys on campus there."

"Umm-"

"Oh, come on, say you'll come. Here is my text, get back to me."

"We will get back to you." Bonnie says, contemplating the idea.

Both girls look skeptically at Faith then at each other. "Listen, I know girls like me have terrible reps for being bitches and stuck in scandal, but I swear this is legit. Here, this is my ring from my pledge year. Hold on to it, and give it back to me later."

"Okay, sure. We'll think about it. "

"Yes. Awesome. Hey I am trusting you with one of my favorite pieces of jewelry. Well I gotta go so, see you girls later."

"Sure." As the young and pretty girl walks off, Caroline looks at Bonnie skeptically.

"Wasn't that a strange coincidence. We needed an invite and got one?"

"Yeah, but out of nowhere, is that not fishy?"

"It is sketchy, but who cares, once in house, we can just have fun."

"Yeah. True. I am going for a swim. My body needs a little stress reliever."

"Go for it, honey." Caroline continue to smoke and relax and lavish in the scenery before her. Sunset, clear skies, and the sound of debauchery weighing on her ears. Tonight will be a night she will never forget, she will make sure of it. She glances down at her manicured toes, and remembers that the shoes she is wearing later will show them off. Life wasn't always easy for Bonnie and Caroline. Day to day they suffered from plenty of struggles. Being on the run was nowhere near easy and most times it was not fun. Inhaling the smoggy air, and the beautiful fragrant aroma of her little brown slice of heaven, made her optimistic about tonight. She and Bonnie would find a good hustle and have one of their best come up, she thought. Even though technically they were not supposed to be working tonight.

Bonnie looked back at Caroline from within the pool, and smiled. Caroline knew she had to do what it took to keep that girl happy. Her very best friend and sister from another mister. She was an awe of the woman before. All that Bonnie had been through with her parents and Mr. Castle, she managed to smile, and push on. Caroline admired Bonnie, and in fact, tried her hardest to keep up with Bonnie mentally. Her strength helped to hold Caroline together at times. Bonnie signaled for Caroline to jump in the water, but Caroline was stuck in a bit of a hazy daze. Just staring out into the small ripples within the water and imagining the feel of it on her skin. But hating the idea of getting her hair wet, and having to wash it before the party.

"No, I don't want to get my hair wet."

"Damnit, Caroline, if I can get my hair wet, I think you can get your hair wet." Bonnie says pointing to her growing curly fro.

"Bonnie, your natural hair is gorgeous. My wet mop will have to be done at a Salon for tonight. Which I have no time to reserve. So no. "

"You pouty brat. You suck."

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to." She said, sticking her tongue out.

Bonnie did a couple more laps to calm her nerves before they girls head up to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

The party was filled with drunk college kids by ten pm. Most kids came high on their own supply, and for those that didn't they found the local connect. There was always a connect at a party. That was the golden opportunity to make a lot of money, because at parties, drunk kids were willing to pay a fortune for whatever they could get their hands on.

"Hey Stef. Thanks for coming to our party." Faye says walking up to the notoriously, handsome thug.

"Hey Faye. Where is your boyfriend? He owes me money?"

"Umm, Jake's around. Hey maybe we can talk about ways I can pay off his debt." She grabs Stefan up close and flirts with him. Smiling and what not in his face, and throwing her body around to weaken his mind. Little did she know, Salvatore's were weakened by nothing that came in between them and their money.

"Listen Faye, your offer is mighty tempting. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't want to fuck the President of Lambda Pi Omega? You are gorgeous, but I'm here on business tonight. Money first, pussy later."

"Okay. You know how to find me." She says giving him the eyes of a lusty girl, high on his supply, and ready to fuck. Damon notices her aroused state-of-mind.

"She's rolling heavy."

"Yea, she doubles over." Stefan told his brother.

"You're not into her are you? She's a fucking mess bro. She's strung out."

"Most of these girls are."

"Whatever, I need a drink." Damon rolls his eyes and walks over to the bar and Stefan is not far behind. "Two shots of whiskey."

Jake walks up to both Stefan and Damon. He casually hands him a wad of money then after Stefan counts it, he hands Jake a small cut. "You were late, so I docked you. Don't be late again or I won't associate my name with you."

"I got it bro. Sorry I had midterms this week, and shit is getting crazy. It'll never happen again. Luckily I ran into two chicks outside who had dough, bro. I sold my whole stash to them."

"Who? What are their names?"

"Aw, some new trim bro. I've never seen them before and they were both fucking hot. I plan to find them again before the nights over. Once their shit kicks in."

"You didn't get names? What did they buy?"

"Uh, Joanie, and Cherie. A little salt and pepper duo. Bodies' on ten bro. They bought some dirty Becky."

"Yeah, well all that matters, is I got my money. Don't fuck around again Jake."

"Right, Baby Sal, yo, there they are. Over there. The cute ass blonde. And that hot black chick with the fucking perfect ghetto booty."

"Yeah, like that?" Stefan asks

"Bro." Jake said, with his hands holding his pants, keeping himself from showing excitement. "Well, let me go find my girl, before she gets too stoned."

"I think it is too late for that." Jr. Says to Jake. "Hurry, her panties were half way to her ankles."

Damon and Stefan laugh so hard they almost get off track. They don't usually laugh, but idea that Faye tried touching Stefan's man junk mere minutes ago was a red flag that she was probably already somewhere in the party fucking someone else.

The Salvatore Brothers were caught off guard laughing, and when they turned around two beautiful girls stood before them at the bar waiting to order drinks. The blonde girl had on barely anything. A black skirt and form fitting black top. The other girl wearing a short, backless mini dress. Both wearing barely any clothes, yet all black everything. Each one wearing sexy pair of red bottoms. By the look of the attire, the boys knew these two girls were no college slackies. These were two experienced women. Not just the Louboutin's that gave it away. These two girls, were not high, or drunk before arriving. True signs of a higher class. The act of the cheap alky, or pill popper was always evident in typical college girls, who showed up already high or drunk before they arrived. These women were sober, but ready for an experience.

"Fuck me…." Stefan trails off looking at the backside of the smaller one and the legs of the blonde. Both girls slender, and beautifully sculpted.

"Those chicks ain't about fuckin." Damon said.

"Makes you say that?"

"I know these things. I won't waste my time, I got shit to do, like make money. Good luck trying Stef."

* * *

 ** _"You know when you're close you really turn me on."_**

* * *

Then she turned around and they spotted one another. "I'll be back Damon."

"Really? Stef."

Stefan walks up to her slowly. Paying close attention to her mannerisms and trying to read whatever signals she is trying to put out there. "Hey." Caroline says to Stefan, and winks her eye.

"We don't see two beauties like you walk in here often. What are your names?"

Bonnie remembers Killian saying that to them, and was slowly beginning to think all of the men in this area of the country were the same. It was a turn off to her. So she didn't even bother to turn around and look at who Caroline was flirting with, because she figured Caroline could handle one guy by herself.

"Gee, you are sweet." She says, putting on her act, and biting a straw with her teeth in a seductive manner. "I-uh, I'm Joanie, and this is my girl Cherie."

Damon walks up behind the girls and takes a long look at the blonde one and then the shorter one. Who has yet to turn around. All he sees is a beautiful body and wild curly hair. He says nothing merely observes them.

"So what kind of fun are you guys looking to get into tonight?" Stefan asks Caroline.

"You know, typical…college…fun." Caroline says smiling meekly. Her blond waves and red lipstick set Stefan off.

"You're fucking gorgeous. What do you say we ditch this party in a little while and go have some real fun?"

"What kind of fun are you thinking, Mr. Nameless?"

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Stefan. But my acquaintances call me Baby Sal. This is my brother Damon, aka, Big Sal or Jr."

"Dude, what the fuck are you guys mobsters or something?" She laughs biting her straw, strategically.

Neither guy says a word, Stefan looks down at his shoes and twiddles his thumbs. "Let's just say, we aren't your typical college, frat boys." Something about the way Stefan speak makes Caroline very intrigued to get to know him. There's an aspect of danger in his voice.

"Sure, we can leave later, it's whatever." She insists with her flirting.

"So what, your tiny friend over there doesn't have any manners or what?" Damon says with his broody thick accent, looking at the little one. "She don't speak?"

Bonnie turns slowly. They make eye contact. Steady eye contact. Each unafraid to look the other up and down. Damon and Stefan both notice how beautiful Bonnie is, and how captivating her eyes are, and Damon gets angry because she is looking at him like he's not worth a damn. Bonne, doesn't take shit from this tough guy, so she speaks frankly to him. "Oh I speak, I just didn't feel the need to interfere with what they had going on. They were obviously flirting. You need to chill Tony Montana." Bonnie speaks with a confidence Damon didn't hear too many girls speak with. It made her come off as a bit bitchy to him. He felt challenged by her.

"You got some attitude?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"Did I deflate your ego or something?" She stands up right, and gives him slight attitude from a confused place.

"What did you just say to me?" Some onlookers gather, because no one has ever seen anyone talk to Sal like that. Everyone becomes curious as to who this girl is, and realizing she isn't from around. He walks up to her and grabs her arm as he speaks.

"Let go of my arm, are you a freakin psycho?"

"Yeah, I am psychotic, and I don't like your attitude."

"So what. This is the land of the free, I can talk any way I want. It's not my fault you can't handle a real woman, and that you are too used to girls throwing themselves at you." Bonnie was thoroughly confused.

"You're not gonna talk to me like that." Damon says and walks all the way in her face.

"Whoa whoa, hey! Get your friend!" Caroline tells Stefan.

"He's my brother. He means no harm. That is how he is, a little rough around the edges." Stefan says amused.

"Well, fuck that! We don't deal with assholes." Caroline says to Stefan. Meanwhile Bonnie and Damon are having the ultimate stare down. Caroline grabs Bonnie by the arm and drags her off.

"Don't ever think that type of shit is okay. Got it Baby Sal. That goes for Big Sal also." Caroline says with conviction for her friend. All the while Bonnie and Damon keep staring each other down.

As the two girls walk off, Stefan hits his brother. "Fuck me bro. Why do you have to always feel like something is a challenge?"

"They were bitches. Get out of here Stefan."

Stefan shakes his head looking at the two girls trail off.

Bonnie stops and walks back to Damon, "You know, I think you should check your approach, getting in my face like that. I didn't appreciate that, and a real man, would never talk to a real woman like that."

"If only I was talking to a real woman."

"I ought to kick your ass." She says rushing back towards him and Caroline holds her back.

"What? Listen to me ghetto girl… I don't fuck around. Don't threaten me-" By this point everyone around them had heard the comment Damon said to Bonnie.

"What did you just call me?"

"Little ghetto girl! Talking about hitting a man. I fuckin dare you to try."

Bonnie raised her hand pretending to hit Damon's face. He slightly flinched, then she put her hand down, and said "You are lucky I am not a violent person, and that I don't hit bitches. Don't ever call me ghetto again."

"Did you call me a bitch? Wow, it goes to show." He grabs her by the wrist and squeezes, "You can take the girl out of the ghetto, but you can't take the ghetto out of the girl."

That is when Bonnie looked around and noticed there was no other black person around. Her hair, her skin, her body, different from every girl there. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she refused. "Listen, you giudo reject, wop, mother fucker, don't you ever call me ghetto girl. You racist fuck. Guys like you that give your kind a bad name."

"Don't give him the satisfaction Cherie. Let's go." Caroline grabbed on her arm to leave.

"My kind? You don't know shit about me! You think you do, but you have no idea you stuck up bitch. You see guys like me coming a mile away, and you think you know us. So you give your little attitude like your shit don't stink. Fuck you!" Damon spit out at the small framed woman.

"You have no idea, where I come from, or what I have been through. You disgust me. I hope I never see you ever again, Paisano!"

"I'm sorry Joanie, Cherie please don't leave. We can talk about this. He's drunk and I promise he didn't mean it." Stefan calls out to Caroline.

"Please, stop, don't make excuses for an asshole. Be the better man, and check him. Let's go Cherie."

"Bye, ghetto trash!" Damon says one last time to Bonnie, a girl he had never met before, who had never done anything to him. Before she leaves he grabs her by her arm, and when he turns her sound, he saw tears fall down her face. He was taken back and left to be made to feel like shit. But in his mind, NO ONE ever spoke to him like that. Everyone feared him and she didn't. He needed to let her know why he was, who he was.

"Fuck Damon. Why? She didn't have an attitude. Now you have her thinking we are some racists. Do you know how bad this will be for my business? Che si sta per resolvere questo fratello.

The two girls walk to a low lit area, and both men could tell the blonde was comforting the short one, wiping her face, and hugging her. Damon walked away angry, because he knew he messed up. "Tornerò!" He went for a walk alone.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that Care? I didn't even have an attitude with the guy until he got one with me."

"Bonnie, he was just mad you didn't flock to him. He saw his brother getting play from me, and because you didn't flirt with him or have eye sex with him like I did his brother, he was mad. Don't let him get to you."

"You are right. It's your birthday, and I wouldn't want to ruin it with a verbal sparring match with some mobster wanna-be."

"You have every right to be hurt, and if you want to leave we can always celebrate my birthday tomorrow." Caroline said wiping Bonnie's face.

"No, I am good. I just better not hear another 'ghetto' remark tonight, or I will probably go to jail." Bonnie said with an attitude.

"No you won't, because I will go to jail for you." Care said laughing with Bonnie.

After that several different frat guys came up to Bonnie and Caroline attempting to make up for the lack of compassion in Damon. They flirt with the girls and some even get a couple of dances in.

It wasn't long before frat guys were making their ways over to the pair, just as the girls were going to leave, two fellas stopped them and started sweet talking them both. Then before you know it, more and more guys were buying them drinks throughout the night.

Bonnie and Caroline were getting hot at the party, it was getting crowded and they each decided to hit the back yard for some fresh air. The girl's moods have been changed and they kept clear heads by not drinking much. After what Damon did, they realized they would be the target of Frat boys taking advantage of their feminine dependency on comfort. They take a moment away from the crowds and try to figure out what their plan is.

"So any such luck, or is tonight going to be a bust?"

"Care, it's your birthday. Let's not worry about a hit okay."

"These frat boys are loaded Bon."

"Yeah, then what, we will have to do something we don't want tonight. Let's just enjoy the night. Okay. Two friends, partying, and living life. We will deal with the rest tomorrow."

"Okay. Say, are you cool, from everything that happened earlier?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't know why I let him get to me."

"He was an asshole." Caroline says just as someone walks up to them.

"Hey ladies, nice to see that you made it. Wasn't sure you were going to take me seriously." Faye said.

Clearly Faye was messed up. She was beyond messed up stumbling all over the place, like a good amount of the college girls by this point of the party already. "Hey, here is your ring." Caroline said handing the girl her pledge ring.

"Thanks." Faye accepted the ring and as she did, she stumbled around trying to remain in control. "Hey, why don't you girls come to a more exclusive area of the house for a party. The 'IT' group of people. Let me introduce you to some people with connections."

"We were actually just thinking about leaving." Caroline told Faye as a lie, to keep from having to go around any closed off group of people for too long.

Faye continued to fall all over the place like the mess of a rich college girl, she was. "Joanie, we need to go sit her down somewhere, hopefully with some friends, that care about her."

"Caring friends, you girls are funny." Faye says.

"Okay, let's go." Caroline says reluctantly. Faye seemed like so much trouble and Caroline didn't like her much. They trail through this large mansion following the verbal ques of Faye. She leads them to a down stairs area and that is sectioned off from the house party all together. As they trickle into this room slowly, trying not to appear as sloppy as Faye is, they find themselves in an elite part of the social networking circle. Exactly where they didn't want to be, because it felt like a boobie trap.

All eyes landed on them as they stumbled into the room trying to hold up Faye. "Hey, sorry we didn't mean to interfere on your party, we were just bringing her where she asked to go. We will be on our way now." Bonnie says as she walks Faye over to a chair.

Both girls walk towards the exit and attempt to leave, just as a couple of guys block them.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble okay. We could care less about what you guys do. We just want to go now." Caroline is stopped as she tried to hold the door open for Bonnie.

"Hey you are not going anywhere."

"What? Listen, we ain't apart of this sorority, so we don't need to know what you all do behind closed doors." Bonnie catches herself say that as she looks to a far area of the room to see a door open, where both Stefan and Damon are in surrounded by women. "What is this?"

"Oh, just the real party sweet heart." A blonde guy says to the girls. Just then they see Faye get up and walk to a table where she gets ready to do a line.

"Come here girls, this is good shit right here." Faye says, bringing the girls into her circle of trust. "See, fun right? Go ahead, you first."

"I don't do want to." Caroline says. "Neither does she."

"Wait, what? Listen, I brought you in my circle of trust. Don't make me fucking regret it." Faye says getting louder with the girls. Damon and Stefan come out of the room they were in to see what the noise was about.

"It's not that we don't want to have fun, we just rather not, right now."

"I call bullshit." Faye says. "Rocko, hand me two drink 'specials' please. You guys aren't the party girls I thought you were."

"Fine." Caroline takes her hit. Bonnie takes one right after her to show solidarity.

"Right on. See, now here, have a drink. It's my special." Faye hands each girl a mixed drink of some sort. She then waits for the girls to try the drinks. "Good right?"

Stern watched the girls drink these laced drinks, curious to see if they know what they are getting themselves into.

"Yeah, this is really good. Thanks."

The Salvatore brothers watch a few minutes as the girls get acquainted with this dark group of college kids who party too hard for a couple of classy girls like them. Bonnie has thwarted off several advances of gentlemen trying to grab her hands. Caroline was nice enough to talk to one guy, who seemed to be pretty respectful of each girl's boundaries. Damon went back into the back room with two girls, leaving Stefan at the door way watching on.

"Hey babe, I'm going to the bathroom, okay, I need to calm my nerves." Bonnie told Caroline, who knew it was Bonnie's que to go smoke a little of her joint. She didn't know what was in that coke or that drink, but she didn't want her body to have a stressful reaction to it. The way Faye was acting, made Bonnie believe that something else had to be in the mixture.

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have to. I will go right in the bathroom. You can hang out. I am good."

"You sure."

"Yeah." Bonnie also wanted to check an email which she knew Caroline wouldn't approve of. Bonnie casually walked over to the bathroom. Making sure no one was following her. It didn't appear to be any eyes on her, so she just backed herself into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She didn't realize one set of eyes stayed focused on her.

She went to the counter top and sat up top. She braced herself for what she was going to read because she held on to some memories of her past a little more closely then she lead Caroline to believe. She and Caroline told one another everything. This, was something she couldn't get out. She couldn't tell her best friend that she still loved the man that hurt her. The man that took advantage of her and hurt her time and time again. She knew Caroline would probably yell at her and kick her ass about it. Her hand shook as she unlocked her iPhone. As soon as she hit the home screen button, a little red circle in her email was lit up with the number one inside of it. She clicked her email.

Email from **Lucien Castle**

She clicks the icon. Her eyes water and weld with water bubbles waiting to drip from her socket.

 _Bonnie Baby. Hello love. I have been searching for you for months. This is ridiculous. Get back to Mystic Falls. I've sorted things with your father and he approves of our relationship. I told him how I loved you. I asked his permission for your hand, he said yes. Please. You have disappeared on me. I told you I loved you. Let's fix this, I just need to hear your voice. Call me, please. Doesn't matter what time. Just tell me where you are and I will come and get you. I am sorry about everything that has happened, I will deal with my temper I promise. I'm in anger management. Just please call me. Quit avoiding me. I love you._

 _LC_

Bonnie's heart breaks as she read it. She knows she probably shouldn't care about this monster, but she can't help it. He was her first of everything. Her first and only love, her first and only sexual experience, her first and only boyfriend. In part because he never let her enjoy the company of high school boys. So, he had a bad temper, what man was perfect? Her father set the tone by not giving a damn, and though she never told Caroline, her dad abused her also. At least Lucien noticed Bonnie.

"God I can't do this." She says to herself. She left Mystic Falls to escape Lucien, and her father. She needed a new beginning. With the only other person she trusted. Her best friend. She lifts the phone and dials his number, she knows it by memory. Just like license plates, Bonnie was good at memorizing number patterns. She clicked send.

The phone rings and she braces herself. A breath gets stuck in Bonnie's throat as she prepares herself to talk. She sighed in relief when there was no answer. She hung up and reached to open the door knob to the bathroom. Then the buzz of the phone scares her and she drops the phone. When she picks it up she recognizes the number. She braces herself to answer again and speak as the breath gets stuck once again in her throat.

"Hello, Bonnie? Is this you?"

Bonnie gets stuck. She can't speak, the words won't come out.

"Bonnie, I can hear you breathing, please say something baby. Where are you, I'll come and get you. Just tell me where you are."

Her cries come out, barely muffled but he recognizes her cry. He has heard it often.

"Say something to me."

Just as she starts to talk someone bangs on the bathroom door. "Hey!" A man's voice yells to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Bonnie, who is that? Where are you, is that another man?" He sounds angry again, the sound she was familiar with. So she hung up.

"Just a minute." She says, walking to the sink barely dabbing her face with a wet paper towel trying to keep her make up intact. After she fixes herself she opens the door. It was _him._ The racist asshole. She tries to walk past him devoid confrontation.

Damon grabs her by her arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

She snatches her arm out of his grasp. "I'm fine." Then she leaves him standing there. For some reason he can't take his eyes off of her. She makes it back to Caroline, "Hey sugar, you okay? Your face looks reddish."

"Yeah, I think there was some dust in the bathroom. Hey, I feel a little light-headed, do you?"

"I've been light headed honey. I feel fine though." Caroline says.

"I need fresh air, okay, I'll be back again."

"I'll go with you." She says to her best friend, then turns to the guy she was talking to, "I hope you don't mind, Jesse, I am going to get some air with my friend."

"That's cool. Hopefully I'll see you again."

"Yeah. Hopefully." She squeezes his hand before walking away with Bonnie. Both girls walk as if they are going to leave this lower level room. They head for the door, and they are stopped.

"Can't go up there." A random guy says blocking the door.

"What why?" Bonnie asked.

"Party got disbanded, cops are still up there questioning people."

"I need some air. I am burning up."

"It's just the drink special, just go get some ice water, You'll be fine." The guy re-assures them.

"What the hell was in that drink?"

The guy laughs at the girls.

"Screw this Bon, I knew this college party was going to fuck us over. We need to stick to a game plan."

"Care, we just came for your birthday, no hustle tonight. We took a night off, remember?"

"These guys aren't as stupid as I Caroline and Bonnie thought they'd be. We should stick to the rich, older men. These college guys are drug, slanging thugs. They are kind of ruthless. We are going to start trippin on whatever is in our drinks. So we need to stay strong and stay together. Seriously. I can feel it Bon."

"Okay, let's just go sit on that couch over there and pretend to we are fine."

Faye walks up again. "Hey ladies, how are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Fine thanks. Say what was in these drinks?"

"Oh ya know, a little of this, a little of that." The drunken high girl laughs uncontrollably. "Anyways, So yeah, let's play a game."

"Strip poker." Someone screams out.

"Strip bingo."

Stefan walks up to Caroline, and grabs her arm and whispers, "Play along."

"What?" Caroline says.

"Hey, thanks Faye for keeping your word, and finding my friends."

"You know these girls?"

"Yeah, yeah, we go way back. They are cool, trust me."

"Okay, til next time girls." Faye winks at Bonnie and watches them walk away with Stefan.

* * *

 ** _"You're on my mind always my one desire. And let's get together and build us a fire._**

 ** _Make me tremble and make me shake. Pleasin' each other rockin' till daybreak."_**

* * *

"I guess we owe you a thank you." Bonnie stumbles on her words. Just as they get further in this secluded room, she makes eye contact with the older Salvatore brother.

"No problem. I just want to apologize about earlier okay. My brother was irritated by some business matters." Stefan says.

Bonnie looks at Damon for a split second then rolls her eyes. She looks back at Stefan and says, "Yeah, well, Thanks again."

"Yeah, me and my girl, should get going," Caroline said as she tugged at Bonnie's arm heading for another doorway to leave.

"Please don't leave. I thought you and I hit it off earlier, I mean you were giving me all of the go signs."

"Yeah, until your asshole brother decided to act all confederate flag on my friend. Mind you, she's my family. Whatever you do to her you do to me. We don't take that racist bullshit." Caroline poked her index finger into Stefan's chest as she spoke.

"Whoa, okay. I get it. My brother isn't racist. He just has terrible people skills." Stefan laughs.

"I'd laugh, but it wasn't funny." Caroline says.

"I know it isn't funny, but I laugh because, it's really ironic, his best friend is black."

"So is mine, and you'd never catch me saying that bullshit."

"Right. Well. Listen, why don't we all start over?"

"Unfortunately you only get one time to make a first impression." Caroline says.

"Well, listen, I may pardon your brother's asinine behavior, if you can get us outside of this hot room and out to my car." Bonnie said.

"That's not an issue." Stefan snapped his fingers and two girls ran to get Damon out of the back room. Damon walks out of the room and over to Stefan with a hesitant look at Bonnie. She turns her body away from him allowing Stefan and Caroline to do the talking. After he explains to Damon, they walk the girls out of the front entrance. The guy blocking the girls before moves without so much as a word. When they make it back upstairs, Damon Grabs Bonnie's hand.

"I know you don't like me, but you need to hold my hand until we get past these cops."

After almost pulling away, she reluctantly holds his hands and keeps her grip very loose, as does he. Until he gets to an area where there is a larger crowd of people, he holds her hand tightly and keeps her close to him. Both girls notice the boys walk right past the cops with a couple of head nods, and not so much of a word. They walked through as if they had some pass for not being questioned. Both girls realized these guys had some type of pull with authority.

As soon as they get outside of the house, they make it about a block away to the girl's car. Damon and Bonnie quickly let go hands and avoid one another altogether. They stand in a parking lot, and Damon says, "So where is your car?"

"You are standing right by it."

"What, this?... Is yours?"

"Yes. What's the problem? You never seen a classic before?"

"Me? Of course, not being driven by a chick."

"Yeah, well, get used to it. She's my baby. I know she's not some new luxury, overpriced, foreign, crap car. She's my baby. I would never trade her for all of the money in the world."

"Yeah, right."

"I wouldn't my grams took me to buy it with my own money before she died. My dream car."

"A 74' Nova is your dream car?"

"Leme guess, you're a foreign car lover?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Oh wait, no, you're a Ford guy."

"No. actually I'm not."

"Anyways, Care, are you ready to head back to the hotel?"

Damon and Bonne look onto Stefan and Caroline who are all over each other at this point. All Bonnie sees is Caroline kissing Stefan like a love crazed school girl. She has never seen Caroline like this. Caroline and Stefan were all over each other. Caroline looks happy that the not kissing on the lip rule was abolished.

"You know you can't drive right now? You are completely inebriated."

"I can drive."

"Don't be stubborn. It's not attractive."

"If I was worried about attracting you I might take your advice. Unfortunately, I'm not." Bonnie rolls her eyes at Damon. She opens her car and sits inside while Caroline sits on the back of the car with Stefan standing between her legs.

"So baby Sal... What is it you do that makes such a BMOC here?" Caroline asks.

"I can't tell you, or I'd have to kill you."

"Okay, you realize this makes you more intriguing, right? More mysterious, and thus I want to see what kind of trouble we can get into together."

"You don't look like a trouble maker."

"I'm not, but you make me want to get into it with you." Stefano grabs Caroline's face and kisses her pulling her into him spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist. They are enthralled with one another.

Bonnie looks out her rear view mirror at the girl sitting on her trunk. "Hey don't deny my car up Joanie." She says to herself, after watching Caroline kissing Stefan's lips, "Give her an inch she takes a foot. Fuck my life." She continues talking to herself in her car. She reserves her green eyes back to the front of her car and spots one raven haired Italian peering at her from outside. She scrunched her nose up and flips him off.

He mouths words to her silently, "In your dreams."

Bonnie is feeling light-headed. Her eyes get happy and her face gets relaxed. Something just hit her out of nowhere. Her hands feel heavy and her finger tips feel slightly numb. The sensation warms her blood all the way to her nose, and and the tingling hits her heart, and her feels explode in mind-numbing Euphoria. She starts her car because she wants to hear music. The sudden urge to drown herself in music. The vibration of the roaring engine vibrates her womanhood, sending pulsing urges through her pussy thanks to her after market exhaust. She lays her head on the steering wheel of her car and allows the vibration to tickles her senses and fuck her emotionally.

She looks out of the window and Caroline and Stefan a walking off to a secluded area.

 _What? Caroline, no! Come back. Where the fuck are you going?_

Bonnie swears she is yelling but, not even a sound is coming out of her mouth. She's screaming for Caroline to come back but no one hears her. All of a sudden her body is filled with an entrapment of nerve-ending, pulsating explosions. She has an orgasm on the front seat of her car. She needs to write a thank you email to that after market company.

(Bang bang) on her windshield. She is snapped out of her orgasmic daydream.

It's him again. "What?"

"In case you didn't realize, my brother and your friend disappeared. They may have stumbled along the beach somewhere but we need to find them."

"Sure, okay. Let me turn the car off."

"You can or we can drive around in the car to find them."

"I don't think I can drive."

"I knew it. You can't drive. I'll drive."

"Fuck that noise. You ain't getting behind the wheel of my car. So we can just walk."

"You really have no idea, who I am do you?"

"Should I? I mean, you don't scare me, and I am not interested in getting to know you, what-so-ever." She rolls her eyes at him, and he wants to set her straight, but he just sits there and humors her. This brave little witch.

"Get out."

"What? Hell no!"

"Get out of the car, and give me your keys!"

Damon pulls Bonnie out of the car and she attempts to fight him off but when he is pressed against her she feels like staying connected to him. Whatever is hitting her system, is making her want his touch.

"What did you do to me? Seriously, what did your friends put in our drinks?" She asks rubbing his lips with her fingers and feeling the moisture allowing it to make her feel some type of way. "And why do your lips feels so soft and puckery?"

"Puckery?"

"Yeah, puckery, like kissable."

"You are trippin baby. You can barely walk. Here let me put you in the passenger seat." Damon walks Bonnie to the passenger seat and sits her in buckling her seatbelt.

"Aw, you really care?" She laughs at him. "I knew it." Her system is shutting down from any control she can possibly have over herself.

He walks around to the driver side and watches her for a minute. Her entire personality just did a 180 flip, she went from hating him, to being nice to him. She puts her hands on his lips again. "This is spectacular; I have never felt such puckery lips."

He hates when people touch his face. He grabs her hand to remove it from his lips and then she gives him this doe-eyed stare and humble smile, that makes him see a different version of her. He lets her roam his face.

"I have no idea why it feels amazing to touch your face, but holy shit, I have never wanted to touch another person's skin, the way I am touching yours. You are so handsome." Her words were sincere, and the thunderous, roar of her exhaust is making him excited to drive her car. He pushes on the pedal and roars the engine loudly once, listening to her moan. She bites her lip and allows her head to fall backwards. The roar of the exhaust did that to her.

Damon puts the peddle to medal again, while the car is in park and she moans even louder. She bits her lips harder, gripping the ends of her dress tightly. Her legs open slightly and she allows the pulse of the engine to vibrate her pussy again.

Damon pushes the pedal again, and Bonne loses it, throwing her hands on the dash and putting her forehead against it. Damon is playing with her pussy through the roaring of her engine. He pulses the gas pedal three to four times quick and fast. She grips his hand and she cums to completion. She breaths heavily and he is shocked out of his mind. She is not even embarrassed, thanks to the chemicals in her system.

Damon thinks about responding to her, and mentioning it, but he decides against it. He puts the car in drive and begins pursuing his brother. All the while he replays what just happened mentally in his head. Her moans would be perfect if it was his name she said. It would never have happened because she hated him. He negated the radio and decided to drive in silence, wondering if she would speak. He drove along the beach another block away and parked where he saw his own car. A 1967 Camaro, the same color as his eyes.

"Sit tight, I am going to check something." Damon gets out of her car and walks to his. Sure enough they were inside of his car. His brother and the girl he took off with. He didn't bother to interrupt his brother and be a cock block, but he also knew he wouldn't be having any such luck tonight. "Damnit." He said, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

He looked over to see the girl in tow, she turned her music on, and loud, got out of the car and started dancing.

Neither Stefan or Caroline bothered to look up. So he walked away from his car. He vowed to kill his brother tomorrow because that car was his prized possession, and he'd be damned he's cleaning Stefan's would be babies out of it tomorrow.

"Hey, I think your brother and my friend found us." Caroline says.

"Yeah, so what!"

"Cherie will kill me if I have sex with you."

"I guess you are practically on your death bed. Would you like for me to stop?" He says breathing heavily.

"Not at all." Stefan's lips connect with Caroline's and they moment couldn't be more perfect as Bonnie increased the volume of music in her car, thus allowing Caroline to get louder.

"You are so tight, Joanie."

"Stop talking, just work me."

The windows fog up quickly and Damon walk away from his car.

The small framed woman before him continued dancing. He wanted to ignore her. He knew she was basically high, and drunk, and unbeknownst to her, both her drink and her Becky were laced with Molly. By the looks of it, she had never done it.

Bonnie's body was lost in her music. She had the thumping of her heart syncing with the thumping of the base in her music. Her feet were without shoes and she was close enough to the sand to dig her toes into the grit of it while she traveled along the cool breeze, being carried away in the music notes. Damon walked to her and watched her.

He knows he can't touch her. After the way he spoke to her, he had to keep his distance. It didn't stop him from thinking she was beautiful. It didn't stop him from wanting to fuck her. After all, she was in a state of bliss, she can't hate him right now.

He grabs her by her waist turning her to him. She puts both hands up to his arm, to remove it from around her waist. In her mind she is fighting his advances, but her mouth is not moving. Just like it happened, when she tried to tell Caroline to come back but the words would not come out of her mouth.

"I'm not racist." Damon says.

"You have to live with yourself, I don't."

"But I need you to understand that I am not a racist."

"You are strong." She says as she bends both of her elbows, to grip his arm with her small wrists, and to no avail, she can't remove his arm from her waist. "Why are you so serious right now. Enjoy the music."

This girl was a gem. She was a carefree girl, who wanted to dance. He disrespected her earlier, and he was feeling worthless because of it. What was worse, was that he still wanted to have his way with her, while she would allow it, because come sun up, she would hate him again.

"What brought you here? I know you are not from around here."

"Work. My friend and I came here for work." She smiles and plays in his hair. Rubbing her fingers all the way through his scalp, letting the bristles of his hair massage her fingers. She moans into the feel and just wants to keep her fingers buried in it. "Your hair, makes me feel very happy, and relaxed. I just want to rub my hands through your hair Big Sal!"

When he realizes she knows his name, he bites his own lip. "You remembered my name? You weren't even looking at me when my brother introduced me."

"I have a great memory with names and numbers." She bites her lip in return to his biting his lip.

"Do you know that you and I got into a fight earlier?"

"Yes. I am high, not stupid. What do you think I have anterograde amnesia?"

"Ante-a-whata?"

"You know, the type of amnesia, when a person has no recollection of things that have happened recently, after a traumatic event." She looks at him and he is confused. "Never mind."

"What are you ? One of those smart girls?"

"I am a very smart girl, and you treated me like scum on the bottom of your shoes earlier." She gave him a face of attitude, but it wouldn't hold because of her inebriation.

"I didn't mean those things I said earlier. I am sorry, okay. I was a jerk and I am sorry. You didn't deserve that. I know you will never remember this conversation, so I will say this once. I tried to hurt you because you looked at me like I didn't exist."

"Oh and you are just not used to a woman not throwing themselves all over you."

"What can I say, women love me."

"Well not this little ghetto girl." She quoted

"Well, if it helps, I like ghetto girls."

"You are an asshole. Get off of me. I want to dance and you are a serious mood killer." Typically, when Bonnie was high, she buried herself in the chemicals and allowed her feels to take over. All of her emotions. Tonight, whatever they gave her made her want to move around and feel any and everything against her. Even the light breeze tickled her nerve-endings.

"You told me I was handsome a while ago. Did you mean that? Are you attracted to me?"

"What?"

"Do you, find yourself attracted to me?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Because, you bruised my ego."

"That's not my fault your ego is so delicate."

"I think you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. and I am so attracted to you that I can't let you go without having one taste." What is Bonnie supposed to feel right now? The inebriated state, mixed with her loneliness from Mr. Castle's email, and her inner most desires were all battling each other.

"Thank you, I guess."

Damon looks at Bonnie, hypnotizing her, not breaking his eye contact.

"You are a good looking guy ok. Now are you going to let me go so I can dance or are you going to keep eye fucking me?"

"No, I don't want to eye fuck you. I want to real fuck you."

"Not going to happen."

"Really?" Damon pulls her closer and starts kissing on her neck.

Her hands are still stuck holding his arm, and now both of his arms are around her tightly. His kisses tease her senses. He feels so good against her neck. Her neck is one of her special spots. She loves when attention is given to her neck. The softness of his full lips and the moisture from his tongue was building the wetness between her thighs. She rubs her fingers in his hair again, allowing the hair to massage her fingers, into a waveless, oblivion. Bonnie moans on accident, awaking the beast.

She snaps herself out of it.

"Stop it, I am not okay with this. Let go of me." She doesn't want him to know he turns her on.

"You will be okay with this, because I am going to make up for hurting your feelings earlier."

"No. Don't you take no for an answer? Does every girl have to want you?"

"This isn't about every girl, it's about you and me."

"There is no you and me."

"Tonight there is a you and me."

She couldn't fight him if she tried, he was far stronger than her, and not nearly as inebriated.

She was about to learn who Damon Salvatore was, and if possible, he was going to leave his mark on her. He picks her up and carries her to the secluded and dark beach. Close to the water where no one could hear her.

* * *

 **Bold Italic words**

 **Song: You Drive Me Wild Lyrics / The Runaways**

Translate:

"Stefano, Siete a corto, questa settimana. Dove si trova il vostro denaro? " / "Stefano, you are short this week. Where is your money?"

"Che si sta per resolvere questo fratello." / "You are going to solve this brother."

"Tornero." / "I'll be back."


	3. You Drive me Wild Part II

**!Conetnt Warning!** Language, adult situations, drug use, triggers. Adult themes and content and suggestive behaviors.

* * *

 **Runaways**

Chapter 3 **_You Drive me Wild Part II_**

 ** _Rating_** _ **M**_ _Language Sexual and Suggestive behaviors_

 ***I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.**

 ***Happy Reading**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Come on, come one and take me home_**

 ** _Please stay with me and don't you leave me alone."_**

* * *

Bonnie woke up next to the beautiful torso of a half-naked man. Damon Salvatore, was lying in the sand on his back and she had her head on his chest while his arm wrapped around her. They were near a large rock, where the water wouldn't reach, them, yet they were near the shoreline. Both people were covered in sand, and she couldn't find her panties. She has vague recollection of what happened last night, but she knows it will all start to come back to her, thanks to her exceptional memory. Apparently things don't look as though they were forced upon her, but she couldn't tell. The moment she got up, her entire groin was sore, as if her legs had been spread wide, her back was sore, and her kitty cat ached.

This monster of man, what did he do? Her dress was flung somewhere and buried in the sand. She was literally naked covered by his shirt. She needed to get out of there before he woke up. All she could see on her body was the anklet Lucien bought her.

 ** _Damnit!_** She thought. She broke her own rules. Not only did she have sex, but this man had lipstick on his face. It couldn't be more than maybe five or six am. The sun was barely beginning to rise. The glow crept over the far mountainside, and water was beginning to get it's morning glow. Waves crashed, taking her sanity with it. Just breaking her apart from the inside out. She had bruises on her thighs and hips, light pink suck marks on her breasts, and her areolas even had hickies. She was basically destroyed.

She grabbed the only visible thing she could, his black dress shirt and put it on, buttoning it so none of the surfers could see her in her nude form. Gucci shirt and Tom Ford Noir cologne. She recognized brands well. She turned to look at him, he had bite and scratch marks all over his body. **_What the hell did we do? Are those hickeys on him?_** She looked to make sure he was breathing and he was. Why should she care?

She just did.

Bonnie gagged on her indecencies and almost vomited last night's escapades in one swift upchuck, until she feared the noise would wake him, so she swallowed it. Tasting that vile taste slither back down her throat slowly and sickeningly. Her head felt like a 45lb weight sitting between her shoulders, barely being held up by her neck.

Looking off into the distance she had to be about a quarter of a mile away from the car. **_Caroline!_** She thought, **_Fuck! Got to find Caroline_**. She tried shuffling through the sand as fast as she could. The sand weighed her feet down and made her feel as though she was living in slow motion for the entire five minutes it took to get to the car. She struggled across the sand, and the smell of the sea water was pulling her sickness to the surface again.

She was a trooper though. She could do this. She and Caroline have gotten themselves out of many a situation. She looked back at the man lying on the beach _how the hell did she get all the way out there_ , was her only thought for a solid minute. She doesn't remember that long walk.

"Caroline!" She whispers loudly. "CARE-O-LINE." She searched her car, no Caroline, she searched the bathrooms, no Caroline. She was getting worried. She noticed only one other car was in the parking lot. The driver had excellent taste in cars, but she shall digress until she finds Care. Something told her to check that car. License plate SALII.

Sure enough Bonnie sees her friend, asleep, next to a gloriously naked man. She tried her hardest to get Caroline's attention. She tapped her finger nail lightly on the window. "Care."

The force was working against her today. Soon enough she would get caught and one of the men would wake up. She needed to formulate, leaving without a trace. She tried the window one more time. Caroline's eyes open, unsure of where she is.

"Oh Shit!" Caroline whispers. She spots Bonnie, "How am I going to get out of here?" she mouths silently.

Bonnie points to the lock on the door and motions for her best friend to unlock it with her toes. It was a classic car, so the locks were much made stronger back then. Caroline strained her toes trying to push the lock up. "Ahh, toe cramp, toe cramp." She finally pushes the lock up but not without it making a loud noise. Bonnie quietly opened the heavy metal door and grabbed what she saw of Caroline's clothes. Caroline slithers slowly from underneath Stefan. They are still sticking to one another by sweat. And every inch of her that pulls off of Stefan feels like a sticky film being peeled back slowly. She couldn't feel more disgusted. Both Caroline and Stefan were naked. When she finally got every sticky form of sex, love and sweat apart from him, he grabbed her and pulled her back to him, yet sleeping heavily.

"Fuck! Bonnie whispered. "Care, just lift his arm and put it at his side, sit up fast, and slither out here. We have to go. Now. We are in big trouble."

Caroline eventually withers her body from Stefan's and gets out of the car.

"Where are my panties?"

"I don't know. Do you really want me to go on a search crusade for them right now?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Damnit. Come on, let's get the fuck out of here. I barely remember what happened? Well, I remember maybe half, but I don't want to talk about it," Caroline said.

They run to the car. "My keys? Damnit."

Just when things couldn't get to a rougher start today, the girls need to find Bonnie's car keys.

"Bon, look, they are on the floor by the driver's seat."

"Really?" Bonnie's excitement couldn't be contained, until she went to open the door and realized she was locked out of her car with the keys in the car. Both doors locked. "We are screwed Care. These guys are going to wake up and it's a wrap. We lose if that happens. I can't believe what we let ourselves do last night Care."

"Bon, I know, I mean, we were pretty messed up. We just need to put our heads together and get into the car. Wait. The trunk opens sometimes if you bump the car hard enough. We can climb in through there and get inside." Caroline put on Stefan's pants and her dress top from last night. "He won't miss these. He has great taste though. Marc Jacobs."

"I'm glad their expensive tastes get the heads up from you." Bonnie's sarcastic wit takes a double dose, as she tries bumping her car hoping to get the trunk to loosen from the partially broken lock. "Help me Care. On the count of three, bump the car. 1,2,3!"

Thank God for Bonnie having an old car with basically most of the original parts. The trunk takes two or three tries and the girls open it. Bonnie climbs though and ends up flashing Caroline her goodies in the meantime.

"Oh My God."

"What?" Bonnie gets in and unlocks both doors. Within a minute the girls are in shock of one another. Bonnie fears stating the car, because it is loud and will surely wake both men up.

"Bonnie, you fucked him."

"What? Stop Care."

"No, you aren't wearing panties."

"Neither are you."

"Yeah, well they were a casualty of war. I can't help it."

"Care we broke our own rules."

"I know. I am sorry Bon. But didn't you have fun at least?"

"I can barely remember. It'll take time but it will come back to me slowly."

"What is that last thing you remember?"

"I remember him throwing me in the sand." She says confusingly.

"Friendly or foreign fire?" Caroline grew in concern, wondering if it was flirty or aggressive.

"I don't know, but he had this look in his face. I don't remember how I got to the sand and I don't remember if it was friendly or foreign at all. I will never forget the look on his face and I will never forget how it made me feel."

"What kind of a look was it Bon?" Caroline asked with concern not sure if her friend had been raped or not.

"It was as if he took pleasure in intimidating me, he looked possessed. I remember I felt small and consumed. Then he smiled, softly. And I relaxed a little. It was confusing."

"That is intense Bon. Like an emotionally intense. He seems kind of intimidating though."

"Yeah, then the way I woke up. Next to a man that called me ghetto, and belittled me. But when I woke up, we looked as if we both fell asleep happy. I can't explain it. I am confused and sore all over. Especially between my legs."

"Me too. Mainly because I slept in the back seat of that car with another grown body. My neck hurts. As does everything else."

"How do you feel after your encounter?" Bonnie asked her friend, who looked just as confused, but less bothered.

"I felt like a college girl. I felt like a young carefree girl. He made me feel good. There was something about him I really liked."

"Really? You didn't feel taken advantage of at all?"

"No. I felt connected to him. I think he liked me, actually."

Bonnie looks at Caroline and wonders where her head is right now. "Are you lonely out here with me Care Bear?"

"Bon Bon! No, I couldn't feel better being with you every day, doing these wild crazy things. Our chains have been cut Bon. We are free birds. We don't have to answer to anyone, but each other."

The two girls smile at one another. "Now I paid some cute guy for some white last night, and I can't find it. Like anywhere?"

"Care, we gave up a few hundred bucks for that overpriced stuff."

"I know Bon, I don't know what to say. I must have dropped it in the car, fuck! My purse! You didn't happen to grab my purse?"

"Care, why would you have a purse at a party? We never take purses."

"Last night, I took it just in case. I don't know why."

"Caroline? What. Was. In. That. Purse?" She looked at Caroline angrily.

"My real ID, some cash, the stuff I bought off of that guy, a few receipts I think."

"Damnit, Care. We have to go back and get it before they wake up."

"They are awake Bon, we left them high and dry." Caroline takes a pause and a look of worry over comes her. "It gets worse."

"What?" Caroline reaches in Stefan's pants pocket and brings out a wad of cash.

"Got Damnit Care, they are going to think we hustled them. They have mob ties. We are so dead. We are fucking dead! We are so dead. We have to go back."

"Okay, we have only been gone about fifteen minutes, they should still be there."

The girls got off of the highway and turned around heading back in the direction they came from. Each girl's pulse rate increased rapidly and they spoke barely any words to one another. They just tried to re-assure each other that it would be okay and that they were doing the right thing by going back. They held hands as Bonnie burned rubber.

They were coming up on the exit. The closer they got, the more the chills hit them, putting them on edge. Caroline looked out the window in search of hope. All she got were highway signs and billboards, which ironically, they all related to money. She just wanted to get them back their money and it be over with. Her heart sped up as they took the long exit to the intersection. Bonnie headed back to the beach and as they got closer, there was no car on the beach, nobody was around.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh my gosh. What did we do?" She was beginning to become hysterical.

"Care we did nothing wrong except try to avoid the walk of shame. We didn't intend to take their money or even steal from them. Hell Sex wasn't in the plan. We just have to stay strong and do what we do best. Formulate a plan."

"Right. All we can do is go back to the hotel."

"Okay. We can think after a couple of showers and some food." They head back to the hotel and when they arrive, they get the car valet parked.

Bonnie pulls into the valet handing him a gracious tip asking that he park her car in the safest area and not to park it near other cars.

They head up to their room and drop their things. The hotel feels different today. It doesn't feel like the carefree space they had been sleeping in. It feels like this guilt ridden box of lies. They barely feel comfortable. Each girl heads to her own room to shower. AS Bonnie turns the water on and Begins stripping her clothes, she looks at the marks on her body, and a small visual recollection of events plays out in her mind. Memories of last night.

 _(Flashback to the night at the Beach)_

 _"_ _Take your dress off, it's just the two of us."_

 _"_ _No. I don't know you."_

 _"_ _Which should make it an easier decision." He tries convincing her._

 _She stares at him long and hard. How dare he bring her out to this beach side, where she can hardly see her car. "I can hear my radio; my battery is going to die. I need to get back to my car."_

 _"_ _Relax." Damon takes his phone from his pocket. Calls his brother. Let's it ring twice then hangs up._

 _"_ _What did you just do?"_

 _"_ _Signaled Stefano to call me back."_

 _"_ _If he and Joanie are sex, what makes you think he will…" Damon's phone rings. "Call back?" she said quietly. The ring silenced her._

 _"_ _Stefano, take the keys out of the ignition of that black car please, and lock it up." He smiled then hung up. "Done. He will call back on signal, or I'll kick his ass."_

 _"_ _Tough guy." She mentions quietly and sarcastically._

 _He notices her rubbing her fingers through all of the sand and along with her toes. She is very settled on just feeling the grainy feeling against her. Her body relaxes into the dirt and rummages it searching for the vibration. Only the deeper her fingers and toes get, the wetter and finer the dirt gets. It also gets colder, and her body produces goosebumps. He takes his jacket off and puts it on her._

 _"_ _First you want me to take my dress off, now you cover me with a jacket?" She smirks and pulls her little fingers out of the sand, hitting her hands together to knock of the wet and sticky sand. She looks back to the cars and then out to the ocean._

 _"_ _You seem upset that your friend and my brother are fucking."_

 _"_ _Do you have to speak so crassly about it?"_

 _"_ _Fucking is fucking. Why are you mad?"_

 _"_ _Fucking is fucking? Well there are other ways to…. Be intimate." She says shyly._

 _"_ _Like what?" He laughs. "We are young, why waste time with the technicalities?"_

 _"_ _Because, it can be a different experience all together. Plus, Joanie doesn't 'fuck' in cars, or 'fuck' strangers. So it's weird to be sitting here while she is over there…"_

 _"_ _Fucking Stefano? Well, he is a lady's man and she is a lady, right? Girls can't resist my baby brother."_

 _"_ _You are full of yourselves. Both of you."_

 _"_ _Yea, so!"_

 _Bonnie looks at Damon and rolls her eyes._

 _"_ _I'd rather you be full of me." He says to her._

 _Bonnie is so high she wants to hate him and it becomes harder and harder. His cocky charm is weakening her. "I am not the type of girl you think I am. Neither is Joanie."_

 _"_ _Why can't she be into my brother?"_

 _"_ _Well, it's just, not like her. Or me to engage in sex with …"_

 _"_ _What? Two thugs."_

 _"_ _No. Anyone."_

 _Bonnie runs her fingers through the sand, loving how it fulfills her in the physical sense._

 _He laughs, "You going to tell me that you dress like that…and you don't expect people to think you fuck a lot?"_

 _"_ _Excuse me. You are ruining my emotional connection with the sand. I am at one, and you are pulling me out of it. I wear what I wear because I work hard for my body. I have been a dancer my entire life." She lifts a small pile of dirt into her palm, and begins sifting it between hands letting the grains travel her palms, leaving behind the sensation of coolness on her hot hands. Her body temperature increases when she sees him unbutton his shirt._

 _Her mind is fighting the urge to stare, her body fights the urge to grab him and hug him, just to feel him pressed against her. Bonnie stands up slowly and he watches every step she takes._

 _"_ _Dancer? I bet you are flexible." He bites his lips._

 _"_ _I am. But you'll never find out."_

 _"_ _Wanna bet?"_

 _"_ _No." She stands up_

 _Her eyes keep looking at his chest._

 _"_ _Do you like what you see?"_

 _"_ _I like the feel of the sand between my toes, and the wind in my hair, and the music in my pulse. Before it was turned off." She begins walking backwards slowly._

 _"_ _Clever, not answering my question."_

 _He allows her to believe she is making a move without his knowing, but he sees what she is trying to do._

 _"_ _I see it in your eyes. Don't do it." He says, looking at her as she contemplates running back to the car. "I will catch you."_

 _She drops his jacket and runs anyway. The heavy sand is fighting her freedom, slowing her down like quick sand. Damon catches her. She laughs initially at her own attempt._

 _But, then tries to sober up and get serious._

 _"_ _Why did you bring me out here?" She asks him, then screams. "CAROLINE!"_

 _"_ _She can't hear you." He holds her tight. Holding his hand over her mouth. His body is behind hers, holding onto her firmly._

 _"_ _Let go of me." She mumbles under his fingers._

 _"_ _No. But you can keep fighting me, because I'd be lying if I didn't say it wasn't a turn on."_

 _Damn grabs her and walks her back to the rock. She fights against it, but he can handle her struggle, he throws her on the softest part of the sand, and stands above her. "Ouch."_

 _She looks to him, and he is just staring at her. Intensely and he won't stop. He knows it makes her uncomfortable, but he thrives off of her discomfort, because he needs to get her to crack. She is acting too tough for him. He smiles because he is overpowering her._

 _"_ _Why am I out here with you?"_

 _"_ _I'm sobering you up."_

 _"_ _Why? I don't want to sober up. I like feeling like this. The sand feels amazing, the breeze feels amazing, the water sounds like I'm transporting through space, and up until you had him turn my music off, I could still hear it really well. I felt like I was in the music when I was dancing. I haven't felt this in a long time. You have interrupted that. You are really trying to kill my high."_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _So I won't feel any guilt after the night is over."_

 _"_ _Guilt for what?"_

 _He looks at her and smiles sinisterly, before his face turns very serious._

 _"_ _Fucking you senseless."_

 _(End flashback)_

Bonnie is still in the shower as the memories trickle into her mind of last night, when Caroline knocks on her door scaring her. "Bon. You have been in here for twenty minutes. You said ten minute showers and we were going down to the cafe."

"Sorry Care, still getting the sand out of my hair."

"Okay. Well I'm waiting."

Bonnie drops the idea of recollecting last night and just hurries up and showers. They need to brainstorm their next move.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie sit in the cafe nervously, they are almost finished with their food, but both barely had appetites. Pancakes with dredged up syrup and soggy fruit sat on both plates,

"May we have two more glasses of water with lemon?" Care asks the waitress.

Their mouths were both dry and orange juice wasn't quite doing the trick for their dehydration.

"They seemed to know Faye, the girl who invited us. Maybe we need to get ahold of her and we can find them that way."

"Smart, but how?" Care asks.

"Back to the University."

"Damnit, the one place I never wanted to see again. You were right. Older men are our ventures. So much less drama, and craziness. Just entertain them and be pretty, and witty."

"As soon as we squash this sitch we're in, we are back on our hustle."

Bonnie's phone rang.

When she looked at it, she ignored it.

"Care you must have butt dialed me."

"What? No my phone isn't…. wait, where is my phone? It's…. Fuck, Bonnie, my phone was in my purse."

"Caroline!"

"I know, I am so sorry, I am freaking out here!"

The phone rings again.

"Answer it."

Bonnie answers.

"Hello?"

"Where are you and Caroline?"

"Who is this?"

"We can play games all day, but I am not in the fucking mood."

"Um, listen there is a valid explanation for -" (Call ends)

Bonnie's face dropped. She looked like she signed a declaration of death. Her hand covered her mouth as her mouth dropped open.

"What happened Bon?"

"He hung up in my face."

"Damnit, what if they followed us?"

"Come on we need to get in the room. He knows your name Caroline. We need to get inside somewhere."

"No, Bon we need to check out and go somewhere else." They leave enough money to pay their food and tip handsomely, then Bonnie grabs Caroline's hand and runs.

They rush into the hotel and Bonnie has her room key, because Caroline can't find hers. They open the door and get inside and lock the room.

"Bonnie, what the fuck? I thought you left the lights on. I am freaking out. What are we going to do?"

"Care, stop we will figure this out."

"Turn the light on Bonnie, hurry, I can't see shit."

"I am it isn't working. Why the fuck is it so dark in here?"

"I don't know, just turn the bathroom light on then, I'll go turn the light on in the other room."

"What kind of fucking hotel suite is this?" Bonnie yells in frustration.

Caroline, walks back to grab Bonnie, because she is afraid, and she is grabbed from behind, and her mouth is covered, and arms are pinned tightly against her body. "Don't say a word, or I will gut you like the spineless snake you are." The man drags her into a quiet space and shuts the door quietly.

She begins breathing hard in his clutch and her eyes water, but she doesn't cry, she has to think fast. Meanwhile, Bonnie is looking for her best friend.

"Caroline?" Bonnie calls out with concern.

"Caroline, what the hell? Say something." She becomes frantic.

"Maybe cat got her tongue!" A lower, masculine voice says.

Bonnie remains quiet. She tip toes in the darkness trying to get to her room, and grab her gun. A gun Kol, bought her, but she still wasn't sure how to use it.

She gets to her room door and someone pulls the curtains open. There you are beautiful little Cherie. He looks at her and speaks, "I'm looking in your eyes, I know what you are about to do, don't try it. I WILL catch you…. again." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

She runs for the doorway, and he catches her again, like the night before. He grabs her tightly, and shuts the door behind her locking it.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Don't hold off do it, I need your lovin'. I'm getting so hot, I'm cooking like an oven_**

 _ **My head is all filled with crazy thoughts. Love like this just can't be bought."**_

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx CSCSCS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Stefan has his hand around Caroline's mouth. "I am going to remove my hand. Don't say a fucking word."

He removes his hand. She turns and backs away from him. "Please listen. This was a big misunderstanding."

"Shut the fuck up."

Caroline's becomes quiet and afraid.

"Really, and I am supposed to believe that, why?"

"Because, why would I leave my purse behind and my favorite shoes, my panties and skirt?"

"Because you came up on fifty grand."

"No, my friend and I were simply avoiding the embarrassment of one night stands. I'm sorry but we have never had to do the walk of shame before, and I accidentally, put your pants on in a hurry trying to leave without waking you. My girl had nothing to do with the money mix up she just wanted to avoid your brother after they hooked up."

"My brother said he never touched her."

"What? That is a lie."

"You calling Jr a liar?"

"Yes, Because Cherie, doesn't lie to me."

"You expect me to believe you when you are still referring to her by a fake name? Wow, you really are a con artist."

"Okay, you are right. We use fake names, but it is for a very good reason. It doesn't have to do with you or your brother, it has to do with us and our lives. I am Caroline, and she is Bonnie. That is the truth."

He looks at her long and hard. They hear a thud against the wall, possible a body. Caroline searches for a sound from Bonnie and tries for the door to go check on her friend.

"I don't think so." Stefan says angrily. Grabbing the know and her hand.

"I need to check on my friend, he is psychotic."

"Yeah, he is. But he's not about to do anything, until we figure out what the fuck happened. So you aren't leaving this room to run and check on your capable friend."

"Your brother probably raped my friend last night." Caroline blurted out.

"What, no, he wouldn't rape any one. I should kill you, for saying that." His face angered, and it was so menacing, that it put fear in Caroline's body.

"Stop this, you violent asshole. Bonnie wouldn't lie."

"Did she say he raped her?"

"No. But she isn't the type."

"The type to what?"

"Have sex."

"Oh, what is she a virgin?"

"No, but it's complicated."

"I can't believe anything you say." He punched a hole in the wall.

"Oh my God, I have to pay for that."

"Really, we talking about money again, after you stole from me, you thief?" Stefan grabbed Caroline by her arms and shook her.

"Wasn't last night special. I enjoyed you. Didn't you enjoy me?" Caroline had to sweet talk she and Bonnie out of this one.

"We fucked. Like any other Friday night." Stefan said.

"Oh, really. We just fucked? That is all it was to you?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Okay, well here is your money," She says walking to a safe. "Take it, and you, and your brother leave. Fuck you both. Taking advantage of us in our inebriated state-of-minds." Caroline walks towards Stefan and pokes him in the chest with her finger. "Huh, how about the fact that you guys took advantage of two girls who were fucked up? Why would we try to hustle you and also get wasted out of our minds? Who hustles like that? Not even a fucking rookie would do that."

He looks at her and wants to believe her. He is also surprised she knows what she is talking about.

"We don't even care for college parties, it was my birthday and we wanted to have fun. We got suckered into trying things we had never tried and we got lost in the night. It was my birthday. I just wanted to have fun. I liked you. This happened, because my friend and I are not supposed to …" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence,. "Never mind. Just know it was a mistake, and Get out!"

Stefan doesn't move, she has peeked his interest and he is curious about this blonde hair blue eyed girl. There is more than meets the eye with her.

"How can you afford this hotel?"

"Trust fund."

"You are lying to me again."

"Listen all you need to know is our interactions last night were clean. Okay. In no way were we ever trying to hustle you. Our life outside of last night is none of your business."

"Maybe I will make it my business."

"Maybe you need to leave." She points to the door with her arm straight and her face firm. She was done fucking around.

Stefan walks up to Caroline and brushes his hand down her cheek. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because, before this morning, you liked me. So hold on to that memory. You won't have to worry about us anymore. She and I are hitting the road again."

"Going where?"

"Wherever we want."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx BDBDBD xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Looking at his shirt on the bed. "That is one of my favorite shirts." Damon says looking at her as he holds her close to his body.

"Where is my friend?" Bonnie says worrying about her Caroline.

"You mean Caroline, or Joanie? I can't keep up."

"Listen, everything was a misunderstanding. We have your money, you have our purse, and we can do the exchange and you go about your way and we'll go ours."

"Says the thief." He squeezes her arms and penetrates her with his crazed gaze.

"It was a mistake."

Damon's jaws begin clenching, not understanding how she was able to play him so well.

"The mistake was trusting two whore, con artists."

"Whore?" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he squeezed her tighter. "I didn't ask to have sex with you."

"How would you know, you were looped on Molly and Coke. For all you know, you begged for it."

"Not by choice." She spoke through gritted teeth and clenched her fists. He felt her muscles in her arms tighten, then looked down at her fists.

"Whatever, I guess I was right about you. Ghetto, huh?" He raises an eyebrow and insinuates another asinine remark. She wiggles, and forces herself out of his grasp.

"You have no idea who I am. Please stop calling me that?" Bonnie begins inching towards her bag with her small gun.

"Why? You fucking thief. Do you have any idea what we do to people like you? What I myself do to people like you? I can kill you right now, and no one would miss you."

"You are probably right."

He looks at her confused, but doesn't let up. He backs her body into a corner.

"It was a mistake."

"Damn right, a big fat mistake. Now I need to go get checked, out, no telling what you have. Are you a prostitute?"

SLAP! Across his face, with her hand. Hard and swift.

He pushes her against the wall.

"What? Fuck you. Get your money and go!" Her nerves begin to jitter. His intimidation is working.

"You stole from me. You have made a new enemy."

"When we realized what happened we went back and you guys were gone. Then we turned around to brainstorm what to do, and somehow you are in my room now."

"You idiots left behind identification, hotel room keys, etc."

Bonnie is slowly beginning to break under his scrutiny, but she holds it together. She is backed in the corner, and he is invading her space, breathing her air, all while eye fucking her.

"Care? Where are you?" She yelled out to her friend.

"Stop yelling." He said angrily.

Bonnie reached for her small bag with her handgun.

"You wouldn't be looking for this, now would you?" He has her gun in his hand.

"Why are you going through my bags?"

"Looking for my money, duh? Come on college girl. Plus, I am a thug, you think I wouldn't make sure there was no weapons to be formed against me?" He laughs barbarically. Damon grabs Bonnie roughly by her arm and pushes her onto the bed. She sits her body up and he gets in her face.

"What are you willing to do for your life?"

"What?"

"What are you willing to do to keep me from killing you?"

"Nothing. Kill me."

"You are either brave or stupid."

"Probably stupid if we slept together."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"What? I woke up next to you with no clothes and you were half naked, with unbuckled pants. I know what the insinuation was there. Don't tell me we didn't have sex."

"You are not my type. Now give me my shirt back." He said maliciously.

SLAP across his face. "Get out."

He holds his cheek and stretches his jaw. She hit kind of hard for a small female. "That is the second time you hit me in my face. Maybe if I teach you a lesson, you will keep your hands to yourself." He jumps on top of her pushing her back onto her back.

 _(Flashback to the beach)_

 _She lay back on the sand, and his body hovers hers as he looks her in the eyes._

 _"_ _Why do you find it appropriate to keep looking at me like this?" She asks of him, but is truly intrigued by his opaque eyes._

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _"_ _Then don't do it."_

 _"_ _I can tell about a person through their eyes. I can always tell when someone is lying to me."_

 _"_ _Well, good thing I don't owe you any of my truths." She said honestly._

 _"_ _You want me to fuck you?"_

 _"_ _What? Get off of me."_

 _"_ _No. Answer me. Would you like me to fuck you?"_

 _Bonnie swallowed her spit and kept her lips pressed together unwilling to move all of the muscles in her face. She just wanted to be as steady in all of her motions. "No."_

 _"_ _Liar!" He says with a slight turn up of his mouth. Half smiling at her, still lying on top of her._

 _"_ _Stop trying to read me."_

 _"_ _I can't. You are addicting." His personality is softening._

 _"_ _Why do you have to know if I am being honest or not, we don't owe one another anything?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. A part of me needs to know a part of you. Do you want me to get off of you?"_

 _She answers him indirectly. "You are heavy."_

 _"_ _Should I move from on top of you, be honest. Is that what you want? For me to get off of you?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _He searched her eyes and she was being honest. "There is nothing more beautiful in a woman's eyes, than honesty."_

 _He pins her arms above her head. "What color are my eyes?"_

 _"_ _Aquamarine."_

 _"_ _What color is my skin?"_

 _"_ _Tanned, but fair."_

 _"_ _What is my name?"_

 _"_ _You're real name is Damon." (Fuck it sounds good when she says it.)_

 _"_ _I am attracted to you. Are you attracted to me?"_

 _She stays silent._

 _"_ _Don't pause. Are you attracted to me?"_

 _She nods her head._

 _Speak to me. "Are. You. Attracted. To. Me?"_

 _"_ _Yes." She breaths out._

 _He gets hard immediately and uses his legs to spread her legs apart, then presses himself against her center. "Can you feel that? My dick pressed against you?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Does it turn you on?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Where is my money?" He penetrates her with his gaze. His blue eyes stare into her green ones searching for any sign of a lie so he can be done with her.

"Caroline has it, it was in his pants, and she put them on when she left, unknowingly. **_Unknowingly_**."

"I hate liars."

"I'm not lying."

He hovered her like the night before searching her eyes again. He stared at her until she couldn't take it anymore. She was telling the truth. She pushes at him, and he pins her wrists above her head until he realizes she is beginning to panic. Her chest is heaving up and own and she is becoming anxious.

"What is happening to you?"

"My anxiety, you… are… about to hurt me. Please, don't." She thought of Lucien and her ASD was automatically triggered.

"What? No. I am not trying to. I'm sorry. Calm down. Please. How can I calm you down?" His penetrating gaze turned into sudden concern. He let her wrists go. He started pushing her hair off of her face. As he searched her eyes to find the girls from last night. The one he made love to. The one who could barely remember a damn thing. It angered him that she couldn't remember the beautiful moment they shared.

"Where's... Caroline." She says out of breath. Bonnie hasn't had a panic attack in over six months.

He runs out of the room and runs to Caroline and Stefan and bangs on the door. Stefan opens the door and Damon is panicked. "Your friend, is freaking out, she is having, an anxiety attack or something."

"Oh my gosh, no! Bon. Bon, babe I am coming." Caroline runs into the room, trying to get to Bonnie before she has a really bad attack. When Bonnie felt threatened or afraid, around a man, her anxiety kicked in. She usually tried grabbing her wrist with one hand and squeezing. In this case, she couldn't get her hands together. Caroline rushed to comfort her friend. She pushed through the door and grabs Bonnie who is lying on her back holding her face crying uncontrollably and pulling slightly at the root of her hair trying to forget.

"Babe, I am here I am here, stop. Stop. I got you. It is me. Look, it is me, Caroline. Not Lucien. Look. At me. Focus on my face."

Damon and Stefan fall into the room trying to understand what is happening and hoping they are not being hustled still. They both look at the two girls and stop thinking about money for once. Bonnie just became a ball of emotions and Damon's first thought should have been to run for the hills, but he couldn't help but to want to figure her out and why she suddenly became afraid compared to the night before, when she relaxed into him.

Bonnie sits on the bed almost as if she is curled up in a ball. The tough yet relaxed girl Damon had seen the entire night before had disappeared. This girl almost looked like broken-hearted, and betrayed teenager. Her breathing was still heavy, and she was zoned out of reality. Her face looked as if she was existing in another moment of her past that she couldn't escape. He moved further into the door and examined both girls for credibility.

Caroline with her hair in a French braid looks at Bonnie as if Bonnie was a small child. She treated her with such a delicate strength, that both Salvatore men saw some rarity in both girls. Loyalty, and family.

Caroline's voice softens, and she takes her time with her best friend.

"Breath, hunny. Listen to my voice. Deep, deep breaths. In and out." Caroline says as she inhaled and exhaled slowly with Bonnie. "I am here. I am not Lucien. He is far, far away. We are together. Remember, we left that old life behind, and now it is just us two."

Bonnie looks at Caroline, as if Caroline's words are the end all be all. Caroline speaks and its bible to Bonnie. It reminds The brothers of themselves.

A blur of oxygen and light run rampant around the girls as they center themselves on the king sized bed and they are trapped in a visionless tunnel and all they can see is one another. Caroline and Bonnie block out the outside world so well when they calm each other down, they tune out reality, and in this case, they forget two Italian men were standing behind them figuring out what was happening.

Bonnie speaks. Her voice leaves her body as a heart-breaking tremble, and her lips shake as tears falls down her face when she speaks. "Just us, right? Everybody is gone, no more pain."

"No more pain." Caroline assures her, holding her face.

"No more, pain." Bonnie drags out the last word as her eyes flood, and thus making Caroline eyes water and tear. The red in her eyes deepens and she looks a like a broken little girl. When Caroline and Bonnie make eye contact, the each become emotional, remembering the lives they left behind. Caroline her mother, and Bonnie her father and abuser. Bonnie's head falls into Caroline's chest and her cries begin to sound like hiccups, because her pain sucks the air tightly out of her chest. The suction hurts, and her arms lightly wrap around Caroline's back as she falls apart. Caroline cups the back Bonnie's head with her palms.

"We are safe now. Just us. Remember. Fuck the world, You and I against the world? Don't give up on me. We are all we have. You are too good for that. You are too strong for that. Look at me Bonnie. I normally look to you for strength. You have got this. You are not defined by your past. He is long gone. I will never let him find you."

Caroline pulls Bonnie's face up to look at her, "He is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. None of them can hurt us. We are strong, and we are together. We make our own way. We will find some more medication ok. I promise. But until then, let me try to get you some MJ, and just take it easy. I love you."

"I love you Care. I love you so much. Don't leave me okay. Please don't leave me." Bonnie breaks down. She has been abandoned by everyone. The one person who loved her died. The other person who claims to love her, hurt her over and over. Then there was Caroline, the only person to never leave her thus far.

"Never. You are my sister from another mister, remember. Your pain is mine, and mine is yours. Your joy is mine, and mine is yours. Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise." Caroline hugs Bonnie once more than as they are having a moment, a noise behind them distracts them. They turn to look. Embarrassed and scared. They just relinquished some deeply held in truths, and hopefully no one asked them for explanations.

Each girls wipes their face. The tough girls they portrayed were easily lost in the six minutes it took Caroline to calm Bonnie down. Stefan and Damon didn't know what to say. But Damon knew somewhere he messed up. Again. He became angry with himself. Whenever he was angry at himself he took it out on everyone around him.

"So yeah, you guys got your money. Okay?" Caroline said. "You going to kill us?" They each look up and these men have never been in such a situation.

Should they comfort them? Should they offer to let them go or forget about it all? What was the best thing to do?

Damon and Bonnie share eye contact for a moment. She angers him when she breaks it and looks at anything but his face.

"We'll be in touch," Damon says, coldly. "Don't leave town yet. I mean it, or we will find you, and it'll get nasty. Stay out of trouble, and don't talk to a got damned soul in this city." He storms out of the room. Stefan and Caroline glanced at one another for a few moments feeling as if they may be torn between these two people. Stefan trailed behind his older brother.

Each girl was left with confusion and fear. Both just happy to still be alive.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx BCBCBCBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Caroline, we can't sit in the hotel just afraid to go out every day."

"I know. I just think if we leave we are going to be targeted, like shot in the head or something."

"Really?" Bonnie laughs. "Listen. Once this blows over, we are heading to Las Vegas. We will have no issues there. We can stay there for as long as we want."

"Yeah, I suppose. I honestly thought I could grow to like this place. Besides our bad experiences, it was a starting point away from Mystic Falls and Fells Church, and even outside of New Orleans."

"Yeah babe, I just don't think Florida is the place for us. We have gotten into too much trouble. A couple of smart girls would have left after the whole thing with the _Dive bar boys_. We stayed and not only did we stay, we got into more trouble. Maybe even worse off. Once everything is straightened out and we leave here, I just want to go far far away."

"When can we leave? It's been almost over week and we have heard nothing."

"Don't let them control us, don't think about it. Enjoy the sun and the beach."

"Hey isn't that where Junior took you?" Caroline asked Bonnie, pointing to a large rock wall and a secluded area of the beach.

"Yeah, so?"

"Bon, don't act like that with me. Do you think about him? Does that night ring any familiar bells yet?

"Some."

"Well?"

"Well?" Bonnie repeats sarcastically.

"Listen, I will tell you a secret about my night with the baby brother if you tell me something about your night with the big brother."

Bonnie thinks a few long minutes looking at Caroline then out to the water then back at Caroline as they sun bath. "Fine. One of the things I remembered, which was weird, is he and I talked for hours."

"Okay? And… You know I want something juicy Bon."

"Ok. At one point when he was inside of me, I mean deep inside of me, he looked me in the eyes, and he told me I was his and that he would never let another man touch me. Then he made me tell him that I belonged to him."

"What? Did you tell him?"

Bonnie nodded. "It was a moment. One lousy moment in history."

Caroline's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Wow. That is intense. Why do you and him seem so intense for having spent less than twenty-four hours together?"

"I don't know, he's just really intense, I guess."

"You think he was just in the moment? Do you think he meant it?"

"No, how could he mean it. He probably said it, thinking I would never remember."

"Has all of your memory come back?"

"No. Not all. Just a few moments."

"I guess he doesn't realize how phenomenally precise your memory can be. I can't wait until you remember it all. Do you remember the sexual act in its entirety?"

"No. Just bits and pieces right now. I have honestly not focused on it in a few days because I feel like he is playing mind games with us. I refuse to let him inhabit my mind anymore."

"That is insane."

"Oh, and one more thing. He spoke in Italian a few times."

"So, did his brother." They both looked at one another and smirked.

"What if they just said they were going to kill us?" Bonnie joked.

"Don't joke like that Bon." Care said sipping her beer.

"Enough about me, now you."

"Okay." Care gets ready to divulge onto Bonnie. "Here goes…"

"Stefan and I went down on each other."

"Damn Care, talk about breaking the rules. You were so excited you broke every rule." Bonnie looked at her and laughed.

"By the way he was very good at it. I think I came like twice. That is not the craziest part. After I finished, I went down on him, and he was too excited, because, when he came…" She paused to laugh and she couldn't stop, "When he came he said, _I love you Joanie!_ And his whole body kind of shook."

Both girls started to laugh so hard they cried. Both girls in tears over the revelation of Stefan telling Caroline he loved her, only her fake name, and at a moment of pure, instinctual, and sexual bliss.

"Ahhh, this made my day Care. This made my day. I love you so much! You must have known how to cheer me up." She says as she wipes the tears off of her face, and her chuckles die down.

"I am truly happy to tickle your fancy Bon. So I can be honest about one more thing. The night of the party, when Stefan and I disappeared into the beach and left you and Damon alone, we did it on purpose."

"Caroline!"

"Initially, we did it to force you two to talk."

"What? Care how could you do that? Now I ended up having sex with a-"

"A man that wasn't Lucien. A man that wanted you the same way you wanted him."

"Stop. It was just a one-night stand. He wants my head on a platter remember?"

"No, he was so into you. After the first encounter, it was obvious how he followed you around the party. If not with his body, his eyes wondered wherever you went. Then, when you disappeared into the bathroom, I watched him walk over and follow you there and wait for you to come out. I watched to make sure he wasn't trying to mess with you. The way he looked at you all night, I could tell he was into you. Plus, Stefan said how bad he felt for what he said, and how he had never seen his brother have such a reaction over a female, the way he did with you."

"Yeah, well. Then they have a great way of showing us, right. Stefan apparently loves you, "She laughs, "And doesn't even call. I am over it. They have us afraid to live life and we just can't keep doing this. We need to move forward. Hustle and bustle time." Bonnie convinces herself, not thinking about Damon will keep her from being distracted by him. He was trying to throw her off of her game.

"Yeah, I guess. They were nice eye candy though." Just as Caroline speaks a volleyball hits her in the butt.

"What the?" Caroline says as she turns to see a beautifully chiseled body walk towards her.

"I am sorry. My brother has a terrible aim. He doesn't know how to play volleyball."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Volley ball is one of the easiest beach sports to play." Caroline says to him.

"Well, maybe you should teach him. He could use all of the help. All of that height and no jump!"

Caroline looks over to the other guy, He is cute, and kind of adorable. "Fine. But no funny business."

"Fine, and what do you say your friend play on my team to even it out?"

Bonnie feeling slightly more confident these days looks to him and says, "Sure." Very casually.

"Alright. Sounds like a game. I'm Dean by the way, and that is my brother Sam."

"Joanie, and Cherie." Caroline says.

"Beautiful, both of you!"

"Thanks." Both Girls say in Unison.

They meet Sam and play a friendly round or two of Volley Ball. After wards they dismiss the beautiful men and go about their way. The men invite them to a party later but Caroline and Bonnie refuse to get caught up too quickly. They need to stake out a couple of men for a while and then begin to work. Sam and Dean although cute, came out of nowhere. They had no background on the two men, nor any idea, really of what these two guys could do for them. They exchanged information and left on friendly terms. It was the first time the girls had felt they made a right decision in a while.

Both Bonnie and Caroline went back to the hotel room to have a girl's night. They ordered Pizza, and wine, and fruit. They rented Thelma and Louise from Pretty Woman from the hotel painted each other toes. Tonight they weren't going to be vixens or hustlers. They weren't going to do lines of coke or smoke weed. They weren't going to think of the problem that was the Salvatore Boys. They were goin to be Bon Bon and Care Bear and enjoy the entire night as the two girls they were before all of the terrible things happened to them

 **Meanwhile…**

Outside of the Hotel. On the phone

"Yeah, it was them."

"Are you sure?"

"Exactly the way you described them. The same girls from the pictures. A tall, beautiful blonde with blue eyes and amazing legs, and a shorter one with a dancer's body, caramel colored skin and green eyes, gorgeous face, with slight attitude."

"What did they say their names were?"

"Joanie and Cherie."

"Alright. Did you follow them back to the hotel they are staying in?"

"Yes. The Plaza South."

"They won't be there too much longer. I am positive they will be on to the next place soon. Keep on them."

"Will do."

"And Dean?"

"Yes Sir."

"Get me what I need. By any means necessary. Keep at them."

"Alright. We are staked outside of their hotel now, to see if they plan to go out tonight."

"Good. Keep me updated."

"Will do Sir."

They hang up and Dean continues to sit and wait. In the meantime, he decides to text Bonnie.

 **Dean:** hey beautiful

 **Bonnie:** why hello there handsome

 **Dean:** did you girls decide about the party tonight?

 **Bonnie:** yea, we're just going to stay in and watch movies

 **Dean:** what? really?

 **Bonnie:** yea, we are low pro tonight.

 **Dean:** can I come to see you?

 **Bonnie:** seriously?

 **Dean:** so serious ;)

 **Bonnie:** Idk

 **Dean:** why not?

 **Bonnie:** stranger danger.

Dean actually laughs at her comment.

 **Dean:** haha

 **Bonnie:** can u blame me?

 **Dean:** no. well how about breakfast 2mrow?

 **Bonnie:** persistent aren't we?

 **Dean:** just in town for a short time.

 **Bonnie:** oh

 **Dean:** well?

Bonnie sits a few minutes and thinks about it, and talks to Caroline…

"Caroline, Dean invited me to breakfast tomorrow."

"The guy from volleyball?"

"Yes. What should I do?"

"Breakfast can't hurt Bon. It's just food."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay." Bonnie pics up her phone to let him back.

 **Bonnie:** ok. Sounds like a plan.

 **Dean:** ok. I'll call you in the morning.

 **Bonnie:** okay. Gn.

 **Dean:** sweet dreams.

 **Xxxxx DW SW xxxxX**

"This should be too easy." Dean says.

"As long as we stay focused, and don't get distracted by the obvious beautiful women they are. We should be in the clear after this." Sam takes out pictures of Bonnie and Caroline and looks them over while they sit outside of the hotel. Glancing at Carolines's picture then looking at Dean.

"Yeah, but I think I want to have a little fun first." Dean smirks, holding Bonnie's picture in his hand. "Let's get a beer."

* * *

 **For some reason the reviews haven't been popping up for a few days, but please continue to leave them I can still see them in my email and I am sure they will pop up in a few days on the website. Also, if you'd like to see a particular character interaction, let me know. I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm loving this story of a bad Bonnie and Caroline. This story will go many places. So stay with me for the ride. Thx!**

 **BTW, STEFAN AND DAMON are a part of this story. The haven't gone anywhere. (:**

 **Bold Italic words**

 **A/N: Song Lyrics: You Drive me Wild/ The Runaways**


	4. Is it Day or Night ? PArt I

**!Content Warning!** Language, adult situations, drug use, triggers. Adult themes and content and suggestive behaviors.

 **Runaways**

Chapter 1 **_Is it Day or Night? Part I_**

 ** _Rating_** _ **M**_ _Language, Sexual and Suggestive behaviors, Violence!_

 ***I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.**

 ***Happy Reading**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Is it day or night?  
Porcupine kiss, novacaine lips  
Is it day or night?  
White flowers weep  
In their warm dust sleep  
And its dog eat dog tonight"_**

* * *

 **Caroline's phone:**

 **Text message From: Stefan**

 **Stef:** Morning beau-tee-ful

 **Care:** Gm Handsome

 **Stef:** How was your Friday night?

 **Care:** What a dumb question. We stayed in, since we can't leave.

 **Stef:** (:

 **Care:** You?

 **Stef:** Ya know, same as last Friday

 **Care:** So u partied and fucked a random girl u don't know? She asked with attitude.

 **Stef:** Except that.

 **Care:** Whatever

 **Stef:** Miss u

 **Care:** U don't U man whore

 **Stef:** What? No. Seriously. Only Eyes 4 u!

 **Care:** Liar

 **Stef:** No really. [Then he sends her a picture message of him pouting]

 **Care:** (: haha

 **Stef:** Plans 2day?

 **Care:** Yeah, Beach

 **Stef:** With?

 **Care:** Who else?

You forbade us from making friends

 **Stef:** Atta girl, no talking to strangers

 **Care:** Bye

 **Stef:** Wait…

 **Caroline:** What?

 **Stefan:** I want 2 see u

 **Care:** idk We'll talk later

 **Stef:** k

 **Sam Texts her.**

 **Sam:** Surfing?

 **Joanie:** Sure

 **Sam:** Pic you up in half hour

 **Joanie:** K

 **Sam:** My brother said he'll meet us after breakfast

 **Joanie:** k

"So many boys, what's a girl to do?" Caroline asks herself lying in bed, stretching so she could wake herself up. She smiles. Stefan particularly brings a smile to her face.

 _(Flashback to that night in the car)_

 _"_ _Joanie, I am really horny, but if you want to just make out, that's cool. You seem nervous."_

 _"_ _It's not that I am nervous, I just don't want Cherie to get mad."_

 _"_ _Well, do I need to go back to her car and ask permission?"_

 _"_ _No." She laughs encouragingly._

 _"_ _I want to be honest with you, I have fucked lots of girls. A different one every Friday, plus the other days of the week, to be exact. But, I usually don't care enough to ask this question."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Can I eat your pussy?"_

 _"_ _Oh my god, what?"_

 _"_ _I mean, I really wanna eat your pussy. I don't know why. I just imagine you taste so good."_

 _"_ _Sure. You can. I guess." She said licking her lips._

 _"_ _Has anyone ever eaten your pussy before?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _A lot of guys?"_

 _"_ _Umm, two."_

 _"_ _Ok. Have they ever made you cum?"_

 _"_ _I think so. I am not sure."_

 _"_ _Then that is a no. I am going to eat your pussy til you cum, then I'm gonna make you cum again."_

 _Caroline's legs began to shake around Stefan's head as he spoke to her. She put her finger in her mouth and bit down. "Okay."_

 _The second his tongue touched her wet place she bout collapsed inside of her own body. She felt her inner devil want to squeeze his head with her legs, but she didn't instead she made porn star noises and pulled his hair with her hands._

 _He did a circular thing with his tongue and she lost it._

 _"_ _Oh my god, Oh. Stop. Stop."_

 _He pulls her closer and locks her in with his arms._

 _Stefan's puts in work for more than a few minutes and Caroline's body begins to squirm._

 _"_ _No. No. Really, stop, you are making me…. I can't… I think I am – Ahhhhhhhh!"_

 _She came, and he didn't let up. Her clit was so sensitive, that she tried stopping him, and he dug deep for some redemption for the earlier part of the night, and he reached it again. Her G-spot. "Damn you."_

 _Caroline wiggles around but there is no room in the car. What a terrible trick Stefan played on her. Giving her not space to move, and forcing his evil tongue inside of her. Making her cum twice. She sat there for a few minutes catching her breath. He just watched her breathing hard, almost as if he was patting himself on the back. Once he got back on the seat next to her, she looked at him and reached for his jeans. "What are you doing?" He asked her._

 _"_ _My turn." She said. Right then and there he fell in love. There was no doubt that they were so sexually compatible, it would be hard to get them away from each other right now. So when Damon walked up to the car, and saw the foggy windows, they didn't even bother looking at him. He stood there long enough to get someone's attention and nothing. So he walked away, and they went for a few more hours._

 _(End Flashback)_

Caroline smiles.

After texting Stefan and Sam, Caroline gets out of bed and wakes Bonnie up too. "Hey, Sam just texted me and asked if I wanted to go surfing?"

"Okay, you don't know how to surf, Care." Bonnie says with a groggy voice and messy hair.

"Yeah, but it will be hella fun to try, besides, you and I have plans tonight to go to the Casino Night, and find our next meal ticket. So why not live a little right now?"

"Okay. Have fun." Bonnie puts the pillow back over her head.

"No. No. Check your phone, I am pretty sure Sam mentioned you and Dean coming too."

"Uh, No! Dean specifically said breakfast. I'm going to be hungry. Trust me."

"Check your text Bons."

Bonnie reaches for the phone and sure enough Dean mentions meeting up with Sam and Joanie after they eat breakfast.

"Rise and shine pumpkin. Dean should be here in about ten or fifteen minutes to get you."

"Damnit," Luckily she was showered, she just needed to brush her teeth and put her hair in a messy bun or side braid. She stumbled out of bed, her toes freshly painted thanks to Caroline. Her face was clear and her eyes were well rested thanks to she and Caroline staying in last night. Although they stayed in every night for over a week, last night they made a girl's night of it. The Salvatore boys were playing games with them and scaring them into seclusion. Only thing the Brothers Sal, forgot, these two girls answer to no one but each other. They would be heading out for the entire day, enjoying a day of play and a night of working.

"She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny, yellow, polka dot bikini…" Bonnie sings as she watches Caroling put on her teeny tiny bikini.

"Yeah, well, the smaller the better. One day I won't be able to wear these. I'll be married with kids, God forbid, and still have a decent body to wear a two piece."

"Well, I am wearing a one piece today."

"You have a one piece?"

"Yes. It is gold, and white, and makes me look like ethereal. Like a Greek goddess."

"Then you better not wear your hair in a messy bun. That will kill the entire look."

"So. I am not trying to impress anyone. I mean of course I want to look good, but no one to impress."

"What? Bonnie, I think you are missing Big Sal. I think you like him."

"Caroline. Stop. I just don't want to get caught up in some crazy, thing I can't get myself out of with Dean. I am not looking for a boyfriend, or another complicated situation, like…"

"Like with big Sal?"

"Never mind. I just don't need the head games and the bullshit. In case you forgot we have to survive out here. We have to have a plan well ahead of executing it." Bonnie and Caroline each take a quick hit before getting ready for their day. Caroline lays next to Bonnie on the bed and they realize they each need one more hit. After they take it, they look to the ceiling.

"Who would have saw this happening a year ago?" Bonnie said.

"Pft. Not me. I was still planning Junior Prom and to think, if we were home we would be getting ready for senior prom and graduation soon."

"We are going to miss Prom Care, and Graduation. It is kind of depressing when you think about it. Every girl our age is preparing for the last quarter of high school, and getting ready for college. We are hustling and living day to day."

"Yeah, but we are no longer being hurt and abused, or mistreated. So what would you rather have, the high school, American dream, or the freedom to make our own choices without being hurt?"

"Yeah. You are right. I just don't want to let you down Care. Make you feel as though I failed you."

"Never that. Ride-or-die." They pinky promised.

"Well, I guess I should start today. What a drag."

"It won't be a drag. We still have a good amount of funds to enjoy today."

"But we are going to casino night. We need to use money to gamble. No telling if we will win or lose. I just want to be focused Caroline. What happened with me and Big Sal was a one-time thing. I can never slip like that again."

"Ok." Caroline didn't believe that at all. Caroline has been texting Stefan for a couple of days but was afraid to tell Bonnie, knowing Damon hadn't messaged her at all. Stefan and Caroline didn't talk about specifics. They just flirted, and had small talk. He made sure they were okay, and she made sure she and Bonnie were safe from any danger involving the Salvatores.

"Okay, Bon. Hey. Have fun today. With Dean. Don't think about you know who. I'll see you after your breakfast at the beach."

"He's no one to me Care." Bonnie face proved she was lying. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon, but at the same time, whatever he was doing was making her question the minimal memories that were coming back to her from the night at the beach. She had no idea what was and wasn't true based on what he meant to say or just said in the heat of the moments. The more she remembered, the more she was realizing their moments were personal, and intimate.

 _(Flashback to the night at the Beach)_

 _Damon looks at Bonnie and after telling her he was going to make up for hurting her feelings. He picks her up, throws her over his shoulder and takes her to the dark, secluded part of the beach, where no one can hear her screams._

 _"_ _Put me down."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _He laughs at her. "Will you quit wiggling around before you pop my shoulder out of its socket."_

 _She won't stop wiggling, so he places his hand over her butt, rubs in a circular motion then pop smacks her in the ass hard. "Ahh. Ouch."_

 _"_ _Are you going to stop?"_

 _"_ _This hurts my stomach."_

 _He walks about halfway to his end point, takes her down and then picks her up bridal style. "Better?"_

 _She nods her head. She puts her fingers in his hair, and he likes it. He shows no facials to prove it, but the fact he doesn't stop her, shows he likes her fingers in his scalp. One of her hands drops slightly to his cheek and turns his cheek to make him look at her._

 _"_ _What are you going to do with me?"_

 _He looks at her and smiles, "Everything."_

 _Her hand works its way back to his hair. She plays in his hair until he gets her to the destination. When he gets there, he lets her down gently. She fights the urge to be friendly, but the battle is her vs herself._

 _"_ _I'm not racist. Okay. My reference about the ghetto had nothing to do with your color and everything to do with me being an ass, thinking you had an attitude. I grew up in the ghetto. You reminded me of the girls I grew up with. The second I saw you I wanted to talk to you. I just went about it the wrong the way."_

 _"_ _Well, I think it is admirable to admit you are an ass."_

 _Damon laughs._

 _"_ _You are seeing a side of me, that I don't show to anyone." He says._

 _"_ _What side is that."_

 _"_ _Patience. Calmness. Dare I say, Likeability."_

 _She laughs. "Why doesn't anyone see this side of you?"_

 _"_ _I guess if you are meant to find out, then one day, you will."_

 _She plants herself in the dirt and sits, digging her feet in the grains. She is in love with this feeling, her body is connecting with the sand._

 _"_ _Why would you show me this side of you? Why me?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Something inside of me, wants me to trust you. I don't know why, because I trust No ONE!"_

 _"_ _Not even Baby Sal?"_

 _"_ _Well, of course I trust my brother, my father, and my mother. That is, it. But, I- I think I was supposed to meet you tonight."_

 _"_ _Why would you say that? I'm just a girl, from a small town in Virginia. Nothing special." She laughs._

 _He sits next to her on the sand, "I'm just a kid from the ghetto, that made somethin' outta nothin' with my pops."_

 _Bonnie looks at him and smiles. "I'm not used to guys like you."_

 _"_ _What kind of guy is that?"_

 _"_ _The sincere kind."_

 _(End Flash back)_

Bonnie was getting ready to walk out of the hotel to meet Dean. She followed Caroline's advice about not wearing sloppy hair, so she washed her hair and wore it curly. She slipped one of her old band tees over swimsuit with some jean shorts.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, Bonnie was surprised at how well she and Dean got along. Despite telling him she wasn't looking for a relationship he managed to spark her interest enough to consider hanging out again. In the meantime, they were on their way to meet up with Sam and Caroline. Bonnie's phone buzzes and she ignores it. She assumes it's Caroline rushing her, so she leaves it alone.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was very good. I will have to take Caroline there sometime. She'd love the mimosas and crepes."

"My pleasure." He says with a straight face turning towards her. He looks at her curly hair and pulls a few tendrils out of her face. He offers a subtle smile.

"So, Dean, why do you seem so quiet and serious?"

"I do?"

"Yes. I mean I have never been asked out on a date before and had a guy be so… so…speculative."

"Really, I seem speculative? On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you pay close attention to every move that I make and you look directly at my lips when I speak, as if you are trying to read between the lines or catch me in a lie." She looks at him with a straight face. "Who the hell are you? And why the interest in me and my friend?"

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

Bonnie crosses her arms and awaits an answer.

"Okay, okay. Well, I pay close attention to you because you are a young woman traveling around a dangerous city with another young woman, alone. I see two vulnerable women, and I feel uneasy. I watch your lips when you speak," He walks up to her and closes their distance, "Because you have sexy lips. They are heart-shaped and pouty, and the perfect shade of pink. I can't help but to be drawn to them when you speak."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and smirks. "You know, I guess you get points for that last one. But that is it. Joanie and I are not vulnerable. In fact, we are very capable of taking care of ourselves. So don't pay such close attention, Dean. Or I may have to end this date."

"Date?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Or not. Whatever it is, I shouldn't be presumptive."

"No, date works for me. As long as I can have another one?"

Bonnie looks at Dean and says, "Hmph. Aren't we supposed to go watch two really tall people surf?"

"Yeah." He laughs. "I guess." He grabs her hand and walk the boardwalk and heads to the beach. It catches Bonnie off guard. She moves her hand. "I'm sorry. Too soon?"

"I just don't really do this kind of thing. Okay. I just-"

"No, it's okay. I get it. Slow." He says. "Friends?"

"Friends." She says and smiles.

They make it to the beach a few minutes later. Bonnie's phone buzzes again and she ignores it, because she made it to the beach and Caroline could wait a few seconds.

"Hey Cherie. How was breakfast?"

"Amazing."

"Lucky. I was starved, then Sam went to Sharkey's and got me a breakfast burrito."

"Yeah, you refused to get in the water on an empty stomach." Sam said.

"Sounds about right." Bonnie agrees.

"Shut up." Caroline throws her towel at Bonnie.

"I guess another game of Volley ball is in order." Sam says.

"Well, that is if you guys want to lose again?" Dean says, as he and Bonnie beat them.

"Partner switch." Caroline says. "Sorry Sam, but you kind of suck." She laughs.

"It's okay, Sam, I played a couple years of Volleyball, I got you." Bonnie said. High-fiving Sam. Her phone buzzes. "Caroline, my phone has been buzzing all morning. Why do you keep texting me?"

"I haven't text you at all. Once I ate breakfast I went to the water and hadn't touched my phone since."

"Really? Who else could be texting me?"

Caroline gives Bonnie a strange look and one of urgency that Bonnie should check her phone. As Bonnie pulls her phone from her bag she has 10 missed messages and 2 missed calls.

 ** _What the hell?_** She thought to herself until she opened her phone, and about died.

 **2 missed Calls Damon**

 **10 text Messages** **Damon**

She opened her texts

 **8:23 am**

 **DAMON:** Call me

 **8:30 am**

 **DAMON:** Hello?

 **8:45 am**

 **DAMON:** Hello?

 **8:55 am**

 **DAMON:** ANSWER YOUR GOTDAMN PHONE

9:10 am

 **DAMON:** ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?

 **9:24 am**

 **DAMON:** I'm coming to the hotel

 **9:25 am**

 **DAMON:** One more warning

Answer your phone

 **9:47 am**

 **DAMON:** I'm Here

 **9:52 am**

 **DAMON:** I'm in your room

where the fuck are you?

 **9:55 am**

 **DAMON:** I'M COMING TO FIND YOU

Bonnie's Body trembled with slight fear. Those texts messages got in her bones and gave her the chills.

"Cherie, everything okay?" Caroline walks to Bonnie and whispers again. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie handed Caroline her phone.

"Oh shit. When did he send these?"

"Over the past two hours. I guess"

"Well text him back, and I will check my phone to see if Baby Sal called me."

Bonnie picked up her phone and sent him a text.

 **Bonnie:** "Sorry was out having brunch. I will be back at the hotel later."

Her phone rings, and she hesitates to answer. She isn't going to let him ruin her day. In her own mind she tries to toughen up and respond to his call through text.

 **Bonnie:** What do you want right now?

 **Damon:** Answer your phone.

 **Bonnie:** I'll call in an hour

She puts her phone in her bag and proceeds to get ready for Volleyball. She takes off her tank top and her shorts as Dean watches closely. "Ready?" She says as she grabs the ball and walks towards the guys.

"Okay, I was winning team last time, so my serve." Dean says

"Wait, I was winning team too. And I am a girl. So my serve."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Mine."

"Okay. Who is older?"

"Who's is prettier?"

"Who would win in a fight?" He says.

"Try me." She says, He reaches from her to grab the ball and ends up grabbing her at her waist in play fighting with her. He picked her up spun her around, and then they collapsed on the beach tangled up in each other's bodies.

Meanwhile Caroline looks for her cell phone only to find shock and surprise at her messages from Stefan.

 **Stefan:** Caroline, Damon decided he wants to go to the hotel today

 **Stefan:** I guess I get 2 see u after all

 **Stefan:** Why aren't u answering my texts

 **Stefan:** Caroline?

 **Stefan:** I'm at the hotel

 **Stefan:** Where are you,

answer your phone

That was nothing for her until she saw picture messages sent to her, from Stefan's phone. There were pictures of she and Sam sitting on the beach, of Sam with his arms around her waist in the water. Then she looked at Bonnie, who was goofing off with Dean, and she received another buzz to her phone. She looks down to open a picture message from Stefan: Its Dean and Bonnie in this moment on the beach. Looking suspect and flirtatious. "FUCK! Cherie. Come on we have to go."

"What, Why?"

"Don't ask. It is an emergency, just let's go!"

"Joanie, no. If it is about the texts, you yourself said to have fun today."

"No." She signaled for Bonnie to come to her. "Check your phone."

Bonnie reaches in her bag and has three new picture messages from Damon. She opens them. She and Dean Walking on the boardwalk together, Dean grabbing for her hand, then Dean with his arms around her waist, in her bathing suit from just a minute ago. She didn't say much. She put her hands over her mouth and got up. She was too afraid to look around to see where they were she just let her mouth drop in shock then she put her clothes back on. Caroline got dressed as well and as Bonnie tries to get dressed in a hurry, a small flash back hits her memory hard.

 _(Flashback to the night of the beach)_

 _Damon hovers Bonnie's body, and he gently puts his weight down on her. He uses his legs to spread hers and when he does he presses himself into her, Hard as a rock. "Can you feel that? My dick pressed against you?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Does it turn you on?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _His eyes close in on her lips as he takes her in a kiss. Pressed against her, and moving in a motion that signals sexually charged motivation, and he pins her hands down and attacks her neck. "No. No. No."_

 _"_ _Yes. Yes. Yes."_

 _"_ _No I can't, and you need to stop."_

 _"_ _Stop what? Touching you? Kissing you? Turning you on? Making you want me? Why are you fighting me?"_

 _"_ _I don't know?"_

 _"_ _Then Stop."_

 _She looks at him, and if only it were that easy. "I have feelings. I am not just my body?"_

 _"_ _Then why do you dress that way?"_

 _"_ _Because, I am my own survival, okay. I am the way I get by. But this does not define me."_

 _"_ _I know that."_

 _"_ _Do you?" She asks looking at him. "Do you know that I am a woman, and I am so much more than just an object of sexual desires?"_

 _"_ _Stop. I want you. I want all of you. You think I spent 3 hours out here sobering you up, so that you could feel as if I was using you for your fucking body? If I was that type of guy, I could have fucked you hours ago. I could have taken advantage of you. We've been out here talking about music, and life, and the moon and the stars, and the sand, AND TRUST! Not once, have I done anything to violate you."_

 _They just looked at one another for a few seconds. "I'm not a whore, but I am damaged goods. You don't want me."_

 _He sat up, on top of her while she lay back. "I just sat and stared at you from a distance all night. All fucking night, just watching you. Why? I don't know. For some reason, I am supposed to be here with you tonight. Maybe I was meant to find you, maybe you were made for me. I don't know. All I see is beauty, and I just want to touch it. Let me touch you."_

 _"_ _This is weird. You are-"_

 _"_ _Crazy? Yea, I am fucking crazy. So if you are damaged, I guess I am just to crazy to see it."_

 _"_ _You are pretty crazy." She says smiling._

 _"_ _Fucking right! Right now, I am crazy about you. I won't stop until you see it. You make me crazy."_

 _(End of flashback)_

Just as Bonnie and Caroline put their clothes back on, Dean and Sam walk up. "Hey is everything okay? Why are you guys getting dressed. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it is just an emergency came up and-" Bonnie was cut off when she saw Stefan walking a short distance behind Caroline.

"We just have to go." Caroline finished.

"Joan, turn and leave now, okay. Just go, I am right behind you." She saw Damon nowhere.

"What?" Caroline asks.

"Negative on a double tap Joanie. Negative on a double tap." Caroline and Bonnie's universal signal for green light is one does a something in a singular motion, then the other follows up on a double motion. So if Bonnie snaps once at Caroline, Caroline signals green light by snapping twice. When they signal red light, or the need to leave a situation, The say **_'negative on a double tap.'_**

Sam and Dean pay close attention and watch carefully.

"Okay, I'm out. Sorry Sam. I'll keep in touch."

"Red on the double Joanie." Stefan was getting closer.

"So that is it, no explanation?" Sam asks.

"Sorry I can't. I'll call you."

"Joanie, GO!" Bonnie yells. Caroline moves on a double to get off of the beach and to the boardwalk where she can be seen by all of the patrons.

Bonnie, works on getting her shorts on and buckled. Stefan is getting closer and Bonnie grabs for her bag. Just then Dean sees an angry Italian coming up on Bonnie, he purposely reaches for Bonnie's bag and hands it to her. "I had fun today. Keep in touch." Then he reaches to kiss her on the cheek, and right when he does, hands grab and punch him across the face.

"Oh my God! Damon, you are crazy. Stop what are you doing?"

"I am fucking crazy. I told you." She looks at him, remembering the conversation they had the night at the beach. "What the fuck? Dean?" Damon knows Dean, somehow.

"What?" Bonnie asks looking at them both.

"Why are you here with him?"

"We were just playing volley ball."

"What did I tell you? Didn't I tell your little ass to stay put in that hotel room?"

"You are not my father. You are not even my boyfriend. You ass!"

Dean gets up and reaches for Damon and guts him with is fist. "Fuck!" Damon shouted as he went down. Stefan went for Dean, as Sam came for Stefan.

"Stop it. Damnit." She says to Damon and Dean. "Caroline!" She yells, but Caroline is still halfway to the boardwalk.

Caroline turns and sees the mess.

"Bonnie, let's go! Come on, let them be ass holes on their own."

Bonnie considers it. She looks at Damon who gets up and attacks Dean. Like attacks him, and gets him to the ground starts to break his face. Sam's long reach out reaches Stefan and he reaches for the upper hand on Stefan. Bonnie wants to leave and join and Caroline and she can't. Dean reaches for a pocket knife and somehow manages to stab Damon in his rib cage.

"Fuck." She runs over to Damon and Dean and Bonnie kicks the pocket knife out of Deans hand, then kicks Dean in his ribs and calls him an "Asshole."

"Oh my god, you are bleeding." She says to Damon.

"So what, follow her, and get out of here. I will come get you later." Damon yells at her.

"No. You're bleeding."

"Bonnie. Go now!"

"No!"

Dean gets the upper hand as Bonnie distracts Damon and rolls over on top.

Caroline comes back and sees Stefan choking Sam.

Sam throws Dirt in Stefan's eyes and Stefan is forced off by way of temporary blindness.

"You asshole!" She says. "That is not a fair fight, fucker!" She trips Sam as he gets up to attack Stefan and guts him in the ribcage with her foot. "Ouch." She says wearing flip flops. "My toes. You have a hard body."

Dean manages to get his pocket knife again and he holds it up to Stab Damon again, and Damon uppercuts Dean in the Jaw, dropping him. Damon gets on Dean's back and Chokes him from behind slowly cutting off Dean's air supply.

"Damon, stop. You are going to kill him."

"No, Bonnie. Fuck him. He stabbed me." He looked at her seriously and said, "It's kill or be killed." Bonnie looks around and beach goers are starting to form crowd to come and watch the beach scene.

"Big Sal, we have to go before the cops come."

After Caroline goes to help Stefan up, Sam makes his way back to Dean who is almost unconscious, and attacks Damon. Once they double team Damon, he holds his own, but he is getting attacked left and right. Dean goes back to the knife and picks it up, Sam throws dirt in Damon's face, making him fall out Bonnie runs to Sam and punches him across the face and her little fist did nothing to him, but when he grabs her wrists, she spits in his face and kicks him in the balls. Making him fall out in utter pain. She turns to see Dean run up on Damon with the knife. Damon's on his knees with dirt in his eyes. She runs in the way and blocks him, when she covers Damon's body Dean knife, accidentally slashes Bonnie's ribcage.

"Ugh." She gasps as blood spills from her body. "Damon, are you okay?" She says, not exactly realizing what happened.

"Fuck. Why did you get in the way?" Dean says. "I'm sorry, I swear. I didn't-"

"Bon!" Caroline yells. "Bonnie. No!" She and Stefan run to Bonnie as she collapses and Damon catches her.

"What the fuck?" Damon gasps holding her trying to figure out where the blood came from. "What the hell? Did he cut you? Speak to me baby. Please, speak to me."

"Did I get him good?" She asks

"You saved my life. What the fuck Bonnie? I told you to leave." He takes his shirt off and holds it to her to stop the bleeding. Stefan runs after Dean and Sam who try to take off. Stefan runs and Dean and Sam were both on Motorcycles, and were gone before he could get them.

Stefan Takes Caroline to the car as Dean and Sam take off. They start the car, and rush to help Damon get Bonnie in the car.

Stefan stars Damon's car and Damon sits in the backseat with Bonnie, as Caroline gets shot gun. "This will be the one and only time I sit in the backseat of my car." He says. Bonnie is still bleeding and Damon leans her against him, holding the shirt on her cut. She puts her hand over his hand, and holds it there.

"Ha fottuto morto!. (He's fucking dead)" Damon says with absolute.

"E 'buono come fatto! (It's as good as done!)" Stefan says. "When? (Quando?)"

"Io non lascerà suo fianco, fino a quando lei è meglio. (I won't leave her side, until she is better.)"

"Of course." Stefan agrees.

"Mi ha salvato la vita! (She saved my life!)"

"Quella bionda è venuto attraverso. Aveva la schiena troppo. (The blonde one came through. She had my back too.)"

"Lealtà! (Loyalty!)"

"Si. (yes.)"

* * *

Damon and Stefan take the girls to one of their houses.

"You are not staying at that hotel." Stefan says to Caroline.

"Okay, we will find a new hotel to go to. I can call around right now."

"No, Caroline. Why are you guys living in hotels anyways?"

"Stefan, it is complicated. Okay. Just let us do what we do."

"What you do almost got you guys both hurt today."

"No offense, but I am sure if you guys never showed up, no violence would have taken place."

"So it was our fault?" He asks with an attitude.

"No. But we were having innocent fun today. We were stuck in the hotel all week, because you guys made us. You had us afraid you were going to do something. Then today we had enough. Stefan you went to a party last night. I've seen you at parties. I met you are a party. So don't go and make me feel guilty, knowing you a were being an awful flirt last night."

"I wasn't at a party. I was with my brother handling some business."

"Yeah, what business?"

He looks at her like she is asking the wrong questions. "Sorry." She says, knowing he is secretive about his lifestyle.

"Stefan, what do you guys want with us? Why were you spying on us today?"

"Why the fuck did you lie to me? You were out on a date."

"I know. I am young. I have to live."

"Hmm. Okay."

"What do you want from me Stefan?"

"Nothing."

"Then why were you spying on me today, remember, according to you, all we are is a Friday night fuck?"

"Stop."

"Okay. I am going to check on Bonnie." He lets her walk out of the room. Caroline walks over to another room where Damon has a specialist stitching Bonnie up.

"Thanks for doing this Doc." Damon says to the doctor.

"Yeah. Of course. Young lady, you must be awfully brave."

"No, I'm not brave. I can't watch someone I care about get hurt. It wasn't a question."

Damon looked at her and didn't say a word. He just focused on her and tried to hold her hands while she got stitches. She squeezed him every so often, when the needle hit a sensitive spot in her skin. "Mmmmm." She bit her lip and squinted at the pain.

"Stop trying to be so tough" he said to her. "It's okay if you want to cry."

"I'm fine." She said.

Damon couldn't express any emotion right now. He felt like holding her and protecting her, but he just stared at her in awe.

Caroline walked up to them. "Hey my little ninja." Caroline said making Bonnie laugh.

"Hey." Bonnie says sort of smiling at Caroline.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just sore. But not really in a bunch of pain. I'm just happy he didn't puncture me and only barely swiped my skin."

"Swipe?" The doctor asked "You are cut a good two inches into your flesh. And it is about a five inch gash"

"Yeah." Bonnie was in a quiet mood. She just wanted the stitches to be over with.

"Atta, girl. You did good. Okay. I am finished. As soon as I finish patching you up I will leave you some medication. Norco, no better yet, I will leave you with Percocet. You will take 1-2 pills every eight hours. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Umm, actually, yes Doc. I understand that this may be something you can't do," Caroline said. "But is there any way we can get some doses of Xanon?"

"What, Xanon? Why such a strong medication?"

She has Acute Stress Disorder, and she ran out of medication."

"Really? So you have ASD?" The doctor looked worried.

"Yes."

"Clinical diagnosis?"

"Yes."

"Obviously caused by a traumatic event, or events. As I can't just give out drugs, why don't you tell me about your ASD, what caused it, and what happens? At least I can add it to your medical records."

"No, it's okay." Bonnie said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Really? If you have had a panic attack, or panic symptoms more than once since running out of meds, I'd like to help you, but I need something from you. Anything."

"I'm fine doctor. Really?"

"How about this. I will write you a prescription for something else. Xanon, is very habit forming. It has higher potential for addiction than Ativan. Is that okay? Can I get you some Ativan?"

"Sure Doc."

"Listen, I just want to ask you a couple of questions, okay?"

"Okay."

"Have you experienced a traumatic event?"

"Yes."

"One significantly large event, or several small events?"

Bonnie's lip shook and her eyes watered.

She reached for her wrist and she could hardly move the side she had stitched. "Oh sweetie don't move. Lay still please." The doc said.

"She is starting to think about it and it happens when she is triggered." Caroline said. "Is it possible I can answer her questions?"

"Sure."

"Was it one significant event, or several smaller ones?"

"It was a significant event that was rather large, and it happened often."

Damon looks at Caroline, then at Bonnie's who looks shamed as tears falls down her face, and she closes her eyes.

"How often would you classify, 1-5 times, 10-15 times, at least 20, greater than 20…?

"Caroline stop!" Bonnie says.

"No. Keep going Caroline. Tell the doctor," Damon says.

"I'm sorry, Bon," She said before answering the doctor "It happened every day for almost a year."

"Wow." The doctor said, realizing it was very unprofessional, she apologized. "I'm sorry, it is just I only hear of things like this in the case of long term molestation, rape or military deployments." Bonnie shuts her eyes and reverts into herself quietly. Damon looks at Bonnie and then Caroline, who swallows and squeezes Bonnie's hand.

"Bonnie, would you like to call me privately and discuss this?"

"No doc. I am fine."

"Bonnie, you are very protective of yourself. I can sense it. I would like to give you my card, so that you can call me anytime. Everything will be confidential, and even off the record if you would like. Okay?"

"Sure."

"I will leave you with some Percocet and Ativan. Call me anytime for anything."

"Okay, and Doc. Please do not tell anyone our names."

The woman looks at Damon and he nods his head. "Okay. You have my word."

"Bye Meredith."

"Bye Damon, Bonnie, Caroline. Tell Stefan I said good bye."

"Will do."

The doctor leaves the room. "Bon, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not Care."

"Listen, I will let you get some rest, call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Bonnie said as Caroline kisses her forehead. Caroline walks out and Damon closes and locks the door.

Damon walks to Bonnie and sits next to her. "You are my hero." He says, making her laugh.

"Ouch." The laughing hurts.

"Why didn't you leave? Why are you so hard-headed?"

"I don't know. My grandma used to tell me the same thing before she died."

"Bonnie, I notice you had a panic attack last time, when you thought I was going to hurt you. But today when Dean and Sam attacked me you went balls to the walls. You weren't afraid. What was the difference?"

"Different kind of attack?"

"Really? How so?"

"Damon I know what you are doing. Don't."

"Bonnie, let me help you."

"You can't help me. "

"How do you know?"

Her voice cracks as tears fall from her face. "No one can help me accept me, that's why. Don't think too much about it."

"Bonnie, you won't tell me what happened, but tell me who did it?"

"Damon…"

"Don't make me ask Caroline."

"She is sworn to secrecy. She'll never tell."

"Wanna bet?" He wiggles his brows.

She laughs. "No."

"Fine, I will let it go tonight. But, don't think this is forgotten."

"Fine. Damon why were you spying on me today?"

"I didn't spy."

"You did."

"Bonnie, I just went a little crazy, I thought you left."

"And if I did, who cares. We owe each other nothing. Accept the trust I guess I lost when we accidentally took your money. We had one night together. We barely know one another."

"One night?" He says looking back. "One amazing night. I'll never forget that night. Even though I know you have."

"I remember parts of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Everything comes back to me day at a time. I remember a lot. You don't know this about me, but my memory is exceptional. I have a good photographic memory. Once I see something, which reminds me of that night, it comes back to me down to the detail."

"Down to the detail?"

"Down to the DETAIL."

"Do you remember our conversations?

"Several."

"Anything I told you, that stood out?"

"Everything."

"What about our conversation before you fell asleep?"

"No. I don't remember falling asleep yet, or whatever may have happened between me laying on the sand when you hovered me, til I woke up the next morning."

"So you don't remember the physical part of our night?"

"Not yet."

 **XxxxxXxxxx CSCSCSCS xxxxXxxxxX**

"Stefan, I need to get back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"I have something's to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Like, mind your business, Stefan. You are not my man."

"Gotdamn it, don't do this with me, Caroline."

"I have to work okay. I have a job to do, and I need to go home and shower and change?"

"Do you hear how you sound? Go home? It's a fucking hotel! It is not a home."

"It's my home Stefan. I have a bedroom, and a kitchen, and a living room, and bathroom. I lay my head there, I pay for it, and I don't need to answer to you or anyone else. Bonnie and I have our thing. It's my temporary home until I pick up and leave again. You aren't going to hop in my life and change it."

"Want to fucking bet?"

"I do. I'd like to see you try to change me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Stefan walks up to her and grabs her and kisses her. He takes her into his arms with so much passion, she falls into the kiss. She just falls into and over him, in love and out of love, and back in love.

"Stop it Stefan."

"No. I won't" He rips at her bathing suit top, and takes it off, taking both of her breasts and massaging them into his palms. Sucking her nipples and putting effort into making her feel is need for her.

"Stefan you can't keep me here, with sex."

"I can, can't I? What do I need to pay you to get you to stay?"

"Fuck you."

"Yes, please."

"No seriously. Don't call me a prostitutes."

"I'm not, but I know whatever you do can't be legit."

Stefan rushes out of the room and knocks on the door where both Damon and Bonnie are.

"What?" Damon yells out.

"Open the door, I need to ask Bonnie something?"

"Come in."

"Bonnie. What do you do for a living?"

Bonnie looks confused, not knowing what Caroline has said to Stefan. She attempts to sit up.

"Bonnie stop, lay back down." Damon ordered.

"Bon, don't tell him anything. Just let him assume what he wants."

"No, Bonnie, Caroline is insisting she has to leave tonight and go to work, and I am telling her she needs to park her ass." Stefan says angrily.

"Yes, Care, don't go without me."

"What?" Damon says. "You ain't goin any-fucking-where!"

"Yeah, Bon, Not tonight. You need to stay, I got this."

"No Care, you aren't doing a job alone. Not a chance."

"A job?" What the fuck type of job?" Damon's Asks.

"Bonnie, we can't afford to just chill. If I can start a job tonight, I can bring you in, in a couple of days."

"No. Not after what Happened with Dean and Sam today."

"Which by the way has yet to be discussed." Stefan said.

"Wait. What the fuck do you guys do exactly?" Damon asks.

"You guys have your lifestyles, and we have ours." Caroline says.

"Fuck that. Stefan take your girl in the room and get to the bottom of this. I'm going to figure this out right now." Damon sits up and his body tenses.

"His girl?" Caroline says with distinct attitude."

"Yeah, don't act like you don't like it. You have been texting all week."

"Fuck." Caroline said, as she hadn't told Bonnie.

"What? Care, is that true?"

"Yes, but it was nothing just innocent little texts."

"Care, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd wonder why Damon wasn't texting you."

"Not true." She said, and rolled her eyes. Damon looked at her and wondered what to say. Bonnie sat up and just wanted to get out of the situation and the embarrassment. "Thanks a lot, Caroline."

"Stop trying to sit up. You are not moving a got damn muscle." Damon says to Bonnie. "Stefano, take your problems in the other room, Maneggiare la tua ragazza! (Handle your girlfriend.) Bonnie needs to rest."

"Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. È difficile. (Easier said than done. She is difficult.)"

"Caroline. Not tonight, okay?" Bonnie says.

"Fine. Two nights' rest Bon, then we are back at it."

"Deal." Stefan drags Caroline out of the room and back to the room they were in.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?" Damon asked.

"No."

"Let me rephrase that. What the hell was that all about?"

Bonnie stares at Damon and doesn't answer him.

"What?" He asks. "Are you mad that I didn't call you?"

"No. I don't care."

"Got damn, you are cold-blooded. You know that?"

Bonnie sits up slowly, against Damon's constant warnings.

"I want to go back to the hotel."

"No. Dean knows where you stay. Why were you with those guys?"

"Why not?"

"Why not, because they are bounty hunters, but for crooked ass people. Not the legit kind. Who the fuck would be looking for you?"

"I don't know" She speaks with indifference.

"Well, someone is looking for you. If they sent these two, then you were about to be as good as gone. Didn't I tell you to stay put, and not talk to anyone in this city. You don't know anyone; why didn't you do what I said?"

"Because you wanted to kill me a week ago. Why would I listen to you? Which by the way I did. I listened for a week and you made me just wait out a week of fear. Who does that?"

"Me. A guy like me. Because you fucked up, so I needed to let you know you fucked up."

"Ugh. I can't do this with you." She stands up and proceeds to walk out. "Caroline, let's go." She calls out.

"Bonnie stop. You are not leaving and neither is she. You said, you cared about me today?" Damon said.

"I did?"

"Yes. You told the doctor you saved my life without a question. Today, you crossed out anything you could have possibly done wrong in my book when you saved my life."

"That is great, maybe the next time I go a week without seeing you, you will text me to say thanks or something."

"I picked up my phone every day, about ten times a day and I stared at the phone, thinking you hated me. After the anxiety attack last week. I thought you hated me. So I didn't call, or text."

"It's fine. I don't care."

"Stop saying that. You do care." He got angry. "You matter to me."

"You don't know me Damon. I don't know you. Therefore, no calling, no worrying, no heart ache."

He wanted to makes her understand.

 **XxXxXxXx CSCSCSCS xXxXxXxX**

Caroline and Stefan end up talking about why she needed to leave and his mouth dropped at her choice of living.

"You are done doing that shit."

"No. I am not. Neither is Bonnie. Don't you dare tell your fucking brother."

"Yes. He needs to know."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you are done doing that shit."

"Stefan Bonnie and I need to survive. We need to do what we can."

"No. I will give you money. Is that what you need? I got you."

"Stop it." She says to him as he starts kissing on her shoulder. She lets him, because she is so sick of fighting. When she gives in to him, he takes her clothes off of her and decides he is sick of playing games.

"I want you. I want you and I don't want you for just a Friday night fuck. I want to fuck you every day and I want you to be my girl. I want to wake up to you, and I am over all of the bullshit.

Caroline takes his clothes off and he pushes her to the bed and climbs on top of her. "Just tonight." She says.

"If you say so." Two naked bodies, compromising on one thing, Sex.

Stefan enters her and she submits. Caroline submits to this man and his demands, just for the night. Every times he thrusts, she gives in, a little more each time.

"No more escort services."

"Mhmm."

"No more sugar daddies."

"Okay."

"No more hustles."

"Ahhh." She keeps moaning.

He thrusts his demands into Caroline and she replies with submissions. Her fingernails scratch his back and it makes him fuck her harder. She can't even muffle her moans. He leans over and dips his finger into a substance and sniffs it. Then he lets her do it too. They end their night blissfully unaware of who they needed to be other than two people who were ready to give in to each other.

Stefan looks at Caroline, and whispers… "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I love you." He says.

"I think you do too." She laughs. He looks at her.

"I think I might love you too." She smiles and kisses him. They kiss, and make love, and kiss some more.

 **XxXxXxX DSWDSWDSWDSW XxXxXxX**

 **Dean's Phone**

"Tell me what I want to hear Dean?"

"The girls are in deep they are tangled in with the Mob."

"What?"

"Yeah, the Salvatore's snaked us while we were with the girls."

"What the fuck happened?"

"We beat the shit out of each other then… the girls interfered."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"Bonnie or Cherie as she called herself, got hurt."

"WHAT? By whom?"

"Damon Salvatore. He stabbed her." Dean lied to save his own ass

"Where are they now?"

"The Salvatore's left with them. We tried stopping them, but they threatened the girls lives. We both managed to get tracking devices in their phone though."

"Fuck. Finish them. Kill those mother fuckers, and I better have my package by the end of the week, or you two will have big targets on your backs."

"We need more time."

"A week is all you get."

"But Sir-" (Phone call ends)

"FUCK!" Dean yells as he smashed the burner phone against the wall.

 **xxxXxxxXxxx BDBDBDBD xxxXxxxXxxx**

Bonnie wakes up on what she thinks is the next day in the bed she lay in the night before. She had lost track of time with her medication. Her shirt and bra were both off, so her wound wouldn't be rubbed on. She had on some shorts, and doesn't remember how they got on, but she lay under the cover and Damon lay beside her on top of the cover. He was in some pajama pants and no shirt. When she opened her eyes and saw his body, she remembered his body was beautiful, and sculpted. One hand was behind his head and the other casually draped over his chest. His hands were also beautiful. She needed to close her eyes to ignore the vision before her, then she had another flashback.

 _(Flashback to the night at the beach)_

 _After Damon sat on top of Bonnie for a minute, watching him, as she lay on her back, he stood up. She sat up wondering what his next more would be and she saw him begin to strip his body of clothes._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I'm going for a swim." His shirt and socks are off tucked neatly into his nice dress shoes, now he is taking his pants off._

 _"_ _Stop. It's dangerous, you can't see out there."_

 _"_ _I'm not afraid." He's naked. He turns towards her and reaches for her hand, she instantly looks away._

 _He stands Bonnie up and all she is wearing is a skimpy dress and panties._

 _"_ _Lift your arms."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _I will rip this dress off of you."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _Bonnie lifts her arms and in one small motion the dress is gone. She instantly covers herself with her small arms._

 _Damon softly reaches for her arms and puts them to her side. He looks at her small perky breasts and runs the tips of his fingers down her arms. As he rounds at her breasts, he rubs her nipples with his thumbs. As soon as they harden to his touch, she gets a chill, and he looks at her and grins._

 _She knocks his hands away from her breasts. "Stop it." He chuckles. Then pulls her right into his body, so she can feel his skin against hers, and everything else._

 _"_ _The panties?"_

 _"_ _Are staying on. Thank you very much." She says._

 _"_ _If you say so."_

 _Damon grabs Bonnie's hand and leads her to the water. "Wait."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid."_

 _"_ _Of what?"_

 _"_ _I'm sober now. I can't get in that cold dark water."_

 _"_ _So, now you need a fix to get in the water."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _You are ruining my plans to sober you up and have my way with you."_

 _"_ _Very funny."_

 _He walks to his pants and pulls something out of the pocket, he and she take a small hit straight to the brain. "Okay. Now we both will have a little fire in our burners."_

 _"_ _I need another."_

 _"_ _No you don't"_

 _"_ _Yes I do."_

 _"_ _Every hit you take I will match it. So if you take another, then I will have to."_

 _"_ _What's the problem"? She asks him._

 _"_ _You never get high on your own supply. Everyone knows that."_

 _"_ _Once again, with the Tony Montana talk."_

 _Damon aids her request. Then they walk into the water holding hands._

 _Once the water hits Bonnie's feet she laughs. The sand buries her to her ankles. He lifts her up and spins her in the water before tossing her all the way in._

 _"_ _Ugh. My hair." She says._

 _"_ _Ahh shut up. You'll be fine." He laughs._

 _Bonnie gets up several times to try and hold herself together, and keeps falling. The current was kind of strong. When he gets close to her she throws water on his body. Then gets caught off guard watching it glisten in the moonlight. Once he realizes she keeps staring at his body he reaches for her again, pulling her into him, this time he walks her into the water waist deep. He puts his hand between her thighs and enters her body with two of his fingers, catching her by surprise. With his other hand around her waist holding her tight, Damon fingers Bonnie gently watching her faces change in the moonlit sky._

 _Bonnie's head falls into his chest and she can't control the feelings he brings to her. Her lips on his chest kissing him, rubbing her teeth against his skin and moaning into his chest. Her curly hair falls back and drapes down her back. Everything about her body and faces is turning him on._

 _"_ _Stop holding back. No one can hear you. You can be as loud as you want. I brought you out here so you could loosen up and let go. I have watched you all night, you're too tense. Loosen up for me." He begins to fuck her harder with his fingers. Rougher and rougher she moans into the sky making the waves play the music of her screams like a seashell when the wind blows into it._

 _He rubs her clit while he fingers her and she loses it. Bonnies wraps one of her legs around his waist, and then starts biting his chest and his neck. Damon lets her bite him and mark him up. He pushes his fingers harder into her. Her moans are loud and faces are perfect. He loves to watch her while he touches her._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Ahhh. Mmmmm." She opens her eyes to his fingers, just like the night at the beach, his beautiful face staring down at her.

Damon bites his lips watching her faces.

"Yes." She pulls at her hair and bites down on her lip. Damon takes Bonnies lips in a kiss while he fingers her and it doesn't take long to bring her to completion. He fingers her until she soaks his hands and when he is done, she sighs. He prayed she wasn't mad.

"I can't believe you did that?" She asks.

"You woke me up when you moaned my name in your sleep."

"What?"

"Yes, You moaned my name."

"I didn't realize I fell asleep. I thought I was remembering a part of that night."

"Oh yeah, what happened?'

"You took me into the water and fingered me."

"That happened. That was real."

"Oh."

Damon kissed Bonnie, and kept kissing her.

"Damon, I have to go back to the hotel."

"Why?" He asked with an angry face and a dark undertone.

"Damon. I have to. I don't need a baby sitter. Me and Caroline have survived just fine on our own."

Damon gets up angry and throws a glass of water against the wall.

Bonnie's body forced a small jump out of her.

"You are not leaving."

"You can't stop me."

"I can. I will. I did. Last night when you went to sleep, I took Stefan to the hotel and we checked you guys out. I got your things and you are here now."

"Damon, you can't do this. You can't."

"I did Bonnie. I already did. Look…" He walks to the closet and shows her all of the things that belong to her. "How do you think you had a change of clothes on?"

"How could you?"

"What did I do?"

"You took my freedom. No. You can't fucking make my decisions. She screamed at him. Bonnie was a stubborn girl, who wanted her freedom. She didn't ask for much.

"Fuck! You were this close to being abducted! This close." He holds up a small space between his fingers. "Sam and Dean are very dangerous men. The night I met you, you allowed someone to make you try laced coke. You are incapable of being out there on your own right now. God knows what other trouble you and Caroline have gotten into before meeting my brother and me."

"And what, are you a saint?"

"No. I'm not a saint. But when it comes to you, I'm the best got damned thing you got.!" He yelled.

"Damon, you do not know me! I am not a good person. So stop babying me."

"Stop. Don't make me angry. I don't want to be angry at you." Bonnie refused to let him make her overly upset. She looked at him in disgust. "The Winchester Brothers are very dangerous. I told you what they do and that it means someone very dangerous is after you. Some fucked up thug or criminal like me is after you. Because that is the type of person that hires them. Now I have to find him and kill him before he finds you. Because there is a bounty on yours and your friend's head right now."

"What?"

"I am trying to tell you, the best place for you is with me. Stop fighting it. I will protect you, if you trust me." He walks to her and sits over her while she sits up leaning against the head board of the bed. One leg on each side of her, he lifts her face up and speaks. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"You fight me and you push me away. What happened to you to make you this way?"

"Damon, you don't know me."

"I'm obviously trying to get to know you, and I will continue to get to know you. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that? Can you trust me to look after you?"

"I trust no one but _me_ and Caroline."

"You don't have to be so got damn stubborn and strong all of the time. Lean on me Bonnie. I watch you do this with Caroline too. Stop. Lean on someone. I am giving you whatever you need if you lean on me and let me in."

Bonnie just stared at him. She knew deep, deep down she needed to lean on someone. She also knew, that she had to think about Caroline's feelings. "I can't make a decision without Caroline. We don't make moves without each other. We don't do things like that to each other. I-I can't just… I don't even know what you are asking me Damon?"

"I -I don't know. I am asking you to stop whatever you are running from, and let me protect you. If anyone can protect you I can. Will you trust me enough to let me?"

"Where is Caroline anyways?"

"She is gone. She and Stefan left early this morning. Stop avoiding me."

"Sunday morning. Where did they go, church?" She asked with furrowed brows

"It's Monday Bonnie. You have been resting for over an entire day."

"What?"

"Yes, it is Monday. When Dr. Fell came it was very late Saturday night. Almost Sunday morning as a matter of fact. Then you and I stayed in here and talked for a day, off and on, because you slept a lot. My brother and Caroline fought and had sex the entire weekend. It was nerve wrecking. They would argue, then make up, and argue, then make up. They have an annoying love hate thing going on."

Bonnie laughed, then she got serious. "So where are they?"

Just as she looked to Damon they heard them coming towards the room.

"So is it day or night time, right now?"

Before he could answer the question, the room door bursts open.

"Guess who just got married?"

Caroline and Stefan come in lovey dovey and flashing their ring fingers.

Damon: "WHAT"

Bonnie: "THE"

Damon: "FUCK?"

* * *

 **Bold Italic words**

 **A/N: Song Lyrics: Is it Day or Night?/ The Runaways**

 **A/N – So yeah, don't get scared, this doesn't change Baroline. Stefan and Caroline's dynamic and Bonnie and Damon's dynamic are polar opposite matches. Stefan and Caroline are more of act on a whim and live reckless sexually charged pair (Hints they got married for no reason). Bonnie and Damon are a passionately connected on deep levels. And fiercely intense pair. You will see as the chapters go on. But Caroline and Bonnie are nowhere near done starting trouble. Next chapter more trouble making for Baroline. Damon and Stefan have their hands full, they have no idea what they are getting with these girls yet. But they realize that not only are these girls beautiful, but they are crazy loyal, and ride-or-die. They proved it when they stepped in on that fight. All four of these people are broken, and somehow they connect. Dean and Sam are working for someone who is forcing them to trail these girls. We will see more of Stefan and Damon's 'job' also. The girls still have no idea who Stefan and Damon are. They just know they have some mob ties. But their spy game was on point, bc they scared the girls. lol These girls do not want to be babied, that is for sure.**

 **Has Stefan bitten off more than he can chew with Caroline ?**

 **Can Damon get Bonnie to stop being so tough and let him in ?**


	5. Thunder Part I

**!Content Warning!** Language, adult situations, drug use, triggers. Adult themes and content and suggestive behaviors.

 **Runaways**

Chapter 5 **Thunder Part I**

 **Rating M** Language Sexual and Suggestive behaviors

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

*Happy Reading

* * *

 ** _"And its thunder_**

 ** _The spell that I'm under_**

 ** _It's thunder_**

 ** _I see lightning crash_**

 ** _And its thunder_**

 ** _Oh how our love flashes_**

 ** _It's thunder_**

 ** _Don't need no other feeling."_**

* * *

One Week! A week of wedded bliss…and turmoil. Stefan and Caroline haven't stopped having sex or fighting in the past week. They wake up and have sex, and they fight and they make up with sex. Bonnie and Damon had become exceedingly uncomfortable with it the first few days, then it became routine. An old, and relatively annoying routine. After a while they picked up the perfect signals as to when they need to leave the house. Damon and Bonnie ended up spending a lot of time together because of Stefan and Caroline's new relationship. They started driving to Damon's parents' house a lot, because his parents were away for 'family matters' for a few weeks, which basically gave newlyweds Stefan and Caroline a lot of privacy. Plus, Bonnie decided that she needed a break from her bestie. She felt betrayed and she wasn't ready to fight with Caroline.

 **One week ago!**

"Where is Caroline anyways?"

"She is gone. She and Stefan left early this morning. Stop avoiding me."

"Sunday morning. Where did they go, church?" She asked with furrowed brows

"It's Monday Bonnie. You have been resting for over an entire day."

"What?"

"Yes, it is Monday. When Dr. Fell came it was very late Saturday night. Almost Sunday morning as a matter of fact. Then you and I stayed in here and talked for a day, off and on, because you slept a lot. My brother and Caroline fought and had sex the entire weekend. It was nerve wrecking. They would argue, then make up, and argue, then make up. They have an annoying love hate thing going on."

Bonnie laughed, then she got serious. "So where are they?"

Just as she looked to Damon they heard them coming towards the room.

"So is it day or night time, right now?"

Before he could answer the question, the room door bursts open.

"Guess who just got married?"

Caroline and Stefan come in lovey dovey and flashing their ring fingers.

Damon: "WHAT"

Bonnie: "THE"

Damon: "FUCK?"

"Stefano, che cazzo ? Sei pazzo?" (What the fuck? Are you crazy?)

Stefan chimed in with a very calm demeanor. He countered Caroline's rambunctious attitude. "Questo è quello che volevo!" (This is what I wanted!)

"Sì? Sì? Tua madre uccidere te!" (Yea? Yea? Your mother will kill you!)

"Si farà il suo amore." (She'll love her.)

"Lei mi ucciderà per lasciare che questo accada. Tu sei il bambino! Stefano! Hai pensare alle conseguenze?" (She'll kill me for letting this happen. You are the baby! Stefan! Did you think about the consequences?)

""Per favore! Vuole nipoti." (Please! She wants grandchildren.) He says with a bit of a grin.

Damon begins to mock his mother's voice to Stefan, "Damiano, guardare il bambino. Damiano, assicurarsi che il bambino non mettersi nei guai. Damiano, se succede qualcosa al bambino, io ti ucciderà." (Damon, watch the baby. Damon, make sure the baby doesn't get into trouble. Damon, if anything happens to the baby, I will kill you.)

"Damon take a deep breath, okay." Bonnie says. "I am sure this is all one big misunderstanding. Because I know Caroline wouldn't go behind my back and do such a thing. No. No way. She wouldn't make such a huge decision without at least asking how I felt about it. We make every decision together."

Caroline looks to Bonnie with puppy eyes and Bonnie's neck snaps back and her entire face says _what the fuck?_ Without actually saying it. "Bonnie-"

"No, Caroline, tell me this is a joke. Tell me you didn't really just up and get married?"

"Bon..."

"Wow. That's it, huh? Just like that. We break the rules for one night, Care. We hadn't even got a chance to really break any rules, and the one night we did, you get stupid drunk in love!"

"Hey, don't call her stupid!" Stefan says to Bonnie and Bonnie looks at him like he better stay out of it.

"I will call her stupid anytime I want. She is my best friend. I'd be a bad friend if I told her this was okay."

"Well-" Caroline keeps getting interrupted.

"No, you can't. She is my wife!"

"How stupid does that sound? You have known her for a week!"

"Ten days, and so what! I know I love her."

"Stop!" Caroline screams. "Bonnie, I am sorry that I did this behind your back. I am sorry I found someone who makes me happy and I made a decision on a whim. It's just, after the fight on the beach with Dean and Sam, I realized I didn't want to lose him. And he feels the same. But as my best friend, you should be there for me. I am married now. It doesn't change me and you. You will always be my best friend. Always. If you can't be happy for me then, I am sorry you feel that way, but I won't apologize for being happy."

Bonnie shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry. Forget what I said. I hope you two make each other happy." She stood up slowly, still in pain and gave her friend a hug. Then she left the room, got her car keys and took a long drive. Alone. Bonnie drove for hours in her car. She didn't have a phone because Damon and Stefan had gotten rid of the girl's phones, after believing they were being traced. So she drove and no one could get in contact with her. She finally got to an isolated lot at an abandoned, burned down building. She had no idea where she was, but she didn't care. She wanted to sit in her car and think, and be angry alone. She sat there a while, until the sun started to set. She would have stayed away longer, until she realized this burned down and abandoned building was being infiltrated by some men who looked very suspect. Once multiple cars started pulling in the other side of the lot, she decided to start her car and leave. She wanted to be gone before she was noticed, and as she pulled out of the lot, she did as quickly and quietly as she could. Unfortunately, her classic car has a loud exhaust, and she didn't get away unnoticed, especially by the driver of one old, beat-up, blue Ford Pickup.

When she left she realized she didn't remember how to get back to the house, because she had never actually taken the time to look at it or see it before she left. She called Damon, thanks to her memory, she remembered his number. She dialed him on a secluded pay phone and when he answered he was not happy.

"Stay put, I am coming to get you!" he said angrily before hanging up in her face.

Minutes later he was there with Stefan and Caroline. He had Stefan to leave him there.

"Give me your car keys!" He was demanding.

"No."

He snatched her car keys and opened the car forcing her in. He closed her door, and went to her driver's side and got himself in. He started the car, and began driving. She didn't even know where he was going, he just drove. He didn't speak for about five minutes.

"Where are you driving us?"

"You do realize you are a bit reckless, right?" He was angry.

"I needed to clear my head."

"Oh, you are the only one that this affects. You are the ONLY one, right, Bonnie?" He yelled.

"No, but-"

"But WHAT? I was worried sick about you. I had no idea if Dean had found you, or you were dead! FUCK BONNIE!"

She didn't know what to say. He was visibly angry, and he was yelling at her and he looked hurt. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there and listened to him go off on her for about five or ten minutes. AS he jaw clicked, and his forehead veins protruded.

"What goes on in that pretty little head of yours? Like do you only think about yourself when you run off like that? People care about you. That was so selfish of you. You've been gone for hours." He stopped yelling but he continued being loud.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What?" As if he didn't hear her clearly.

"I'm sorry."

She looked so sad and hurt, he stopped talking altogether. He just drove in silence for a few minutes.

"Did your fucking parents ever warn you about doing shit like that?"

"Pft. My parents. No. They didn't warn me about anything. They both were too worried about their own happiness to have time to raise me. I raised myself. After my grandma died, and even she was too sick to really be able to help me. She was all I had. Her and Caroline. Now I don't have either of them."

"What? No. Caroline and Stefan, are just Caroline and Stefan. They will probably be divorced next week." He said to her making her and him both laugh. "I am sure she needs you still Bonnie, as much as you need her. She and Stefan, I have a feeling are going to do all kind of bone head things. I mean, fuck my life, they got married and Momma Salvatore will be fucking kill me. So, I need another sane person around me, when I tell her."

"Why don't you let Stefan tell her?"

"Whether I tell her or he does, she will ask me all the questions, because apparently everything he does is because of me, or my fault, etcetera etcetera. He is my responsibility, no matter what we know to happen. That is how my family sees it."

"Well, that is a huge burden."

"I guess, but he's my knuckle head brother, so, what am I gonna do?" He says with a smile of being damned if he does damned if he doesn't.

"Must be nice, having a close family that cares so much about you."

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong, we are all kinds of fucked up, but at the end of the day we are all we got. In this world, it's dog eat dog Bonnie. Survival of the fittest, kill or be killed, any fucking gangster movie cliché you can think of, those are the mottos we live by."

"You mean like never get high on your own supply?" She laughed mocking him from the beach night.

"You makin funna me?" He asked.

"You talkinna me?" She said trying to imitate Robert DeNiro.

"He took her into a head lock and gave her a noogie. "Don't make me give you a wet willie too."

"Did you learn that from the God father?"

"That's it." He grabs his finger and licks it and sticks it into her ear.

She tries wiggling out of his grasp and they lock eyes. "Dio sei bellissima." (God you're beautiful.)

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Speak Italian when you don't want to be understood."

"I didn't realize I did it."

"Whenever you get serious, you speak in Italian." She pauses a minute while her memories infiltrate her mind. "I remember now. You spoke to me that night in Italian. I remember."

He gave her a look of worry. "What exactly do you remember?"

"I can't tell you." She sat up. She gave a lot of thought to his words. He said those words that night. He said other words too. Bonnie spoke some Italian, because she studied linguistics in her expensive private school, and she didn't dare tell Damon. She enjoyed hearing him speak it and not think she understood it. But now she was having a flashback of the night at the beach.

 _(Flashback to the night at the beach)_

 _He rubs her clit while he fingers her and she loses it. Bonnies wraps one of her legs around his waist, and then starts biting his chest and his neck. Damon lets her bite him and mark him up. He pushes his fingers harder into her. Her moans are loud and faces are perfect. He loves to watch her while he touches her._

 _"Dio sei bellissima. Voglio scopare te in questo momento" (God you're beautiful. I want to fuck you right now.) He bites his lips. Damon pulls his fingers out of Bonnie._

 _"_ _Don't stop. Please."_

 _"_ _I have to or I am going to do things to you that I won't be able to control."_

 _"_ _I don't care."_

 _"_ _I do. Maybe I shouldn't, but I do."_

 _"_ _Big Sal?"_

 _"_ _Don't call me by my street name. You are too special to me. Call me by my name."_

 _"_ _Damon." She moans to his liking._

 _"_ _"Oh mio Dio. Stai facendo impazzire." (Oh my God you are driving me crazy.)_

 _"_ _Damiano." She whispers in his ear, and starts to nibble, putting him over the edge. He picks her up and carries her to the sand, under the rock cave._

 _Damon lays Bonnie in a very shallow part of the water under the cave. "What are you doing to me? I sobered you up, then you made me take some lines with you. I can't do this with you like this. I can't."_

 _"_ _Did you not do it with me?"_

 _"_ _I did, but... I can control this more than you can."_

 _"_ _I just... I – I just want to feel good."_

 _Damon paced back and forth a few times then fell to the sand near her. "I like you. I hate this, because I barely know you, but I really fucking like you. Like, you are making me crazy because I care what you think about me. I care how you see me. My first impression was fucked up, I know, but I can change how you see me." He looks in her eyes and searches for some sign. He looks and she gazes adoringly._

 _"_ _Touch me."_

 _"_ _See, you are doing it again. Stop it Cherie."_

 _"_ _Tell me this, why do you think you like me Damon." She needed convincing. She thought all men were the same._

 _Damon lowers his body to hers, and places himself next to her, in the shallows of the water. In the dark cave, which only had the glow of the moon, and he spoke with confidence. "Because, you stood up to me. You put me in my place. You threatened to kick my ass. It made me want to know you so much more. Then when I saw you crying, it made me want to protect you. I know I sound stupid, but when I saw you dance to the music like no one is watching you, I wanted you to be mine. The way you speak, the way you think, I could literally go on for hours about why I like you. But the truth is, I just do. I am drawn to you. You are beautiful, and I want you all to myself. Voglio essere il proprietario del tuo cuore." (I want to be the owner of your heart.)_

 _"_ _I've never been touched by loving hands. Can you show me what it feels like to be touched by loving hands?"_

 _"_ _I can show you anything you want." Even though he thought to ask what she meant by that, he didn't. He just obliged. "But only, if it is what you want, because if not, I can wait until we are both sober and ready."_

 _She turned him onto his back and got on top of him. "No. Damon, I want you to make love to me, show me what it feels like to be loved and made love to. Show me the way you feel about me, through your touch."_

 _He didn't need to be told again, he brought her body down to his, then turned them both over, which scared her into thinking he was going to be aggressive with her. "If I am going to make love to you, I am going to do it, not you. I don't want you trying to control everything, trust me, I'll be gentle."_

 _Biting her lips with her eyes closed, Bonnie braced herself for his thrust._

 _(End Flashback)_

Present Day!

Stefan and Caroline had the house to themselves for a few days in a row. Bonnie and Damon would only come back at night to go to bed.

"Stefan, why do you love me?" Caroline asks staring at her ring, while she lay in bed naked next to him.

"What? Because I do."

"Tell me why though. I can tell you why I love you." She says looking at him while he looks at his phone, texting big Sal. "Are you going to listen, or are you going to be an asshole, and stare at your phone?"

"Got damnit Caroline. What? What is it!?" He yelled impatiently.

"I said, I wanted you to tell me why you love me. You ass. I will tell you, if you tell me."

"Okay, you first."

"Well, you are gorgeous, that is number one. But you are sweet, and you look at me like I am the only girl in the world. I love how loyal you are with your brother, and how you take control of your life. I love how you try to introduce me to something new every day, and how fiercely protective you were of me with Sam."

"Don't forget how I am going to kill him for you. That is real love. When a man murders another man for disrespecting you and trying to hurt you, that is real love. Besides the fact that I am going to murder a man for you, I love the way you light up whenever you see food. I love how every time we start our day, you have something optimism, optismit-"

"Optimistic?"

"Yeah that word. And I love how you and Bonnie are loyal to each other. Loyalty is rare. You guys are like family, and I respect that about you guys."

"I also kicked a man in the ribs for you!" She said laughing.

"I love you baby," He said turning towards her nude body and holding her in the bed they have been sharing.

"I love you too." She held his face and looked at it. "Do you think Bonnie will ever forgive me?"

"She forgave you already."

"No, to the untrained eye she forgave me. But to me, a person that knows better, she walked away from a confrontation out of respect for you. I know my girl. We have had our bouts in the past, and for what I have done to her, we have barely scratched the surface of getting passed it. Trust me."

"Why are the two of you so tough on each other?"

"Because Stefan. We are all we got. And we are two females in a male dominated world. We have to be hard on each other sometimes, because the world will chew us up and spit us out. We don't know another way. They ways we were both raised, we had to fend for ourselves. I don't mean financially necessarily, I mean for love, acceptance, achievement, etcetera. We are the only love each other has, and the only trust. No matter what, I realize now, that I broke her trust, because we should have spoken. We run everything by one another, and that day, I did this behind her back. While she was under the sleep aid of her meds at that. I am all she has."

"She still has you though, I don't get it."

"No, the way she sees it is I am the one person she has, and now she has to share me with my husband which is kind of a big deal. I get it. I do."

"Right, well she didn't lose you. She gained a family. She has me too now, and well, of course she has Damon."

"Well, it's up to Bonnie when she wants to accept it all. I can only accept her space right now."

"Right. Well, the important thing is you are done being a fucking escort."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are done with that life."

"No, that is what I do. That is my job. I have mine and you have yours. I don't try to change your life, don't try to change mine."

Stefan jumped up angry and naked... "What!"

"You heard me Stefan, you are not about to change me."

"The fuck I ain't. You married a hot blooded Italian man. I am putting my got damn foot down Caroline. You are fucking done, and that is that!"

"I will stab you in the eye with a pencil. Don't talk to me like that!"

"Like what? Like a voice of reason. Like a fucking married man. You wanna fucking divorce?"

"Fine. Fuck it. Divorce me. I will still be doing what I do when you leave. I did it before you came I into my life. Life will go on."

"You are fucking heartless woman." He said naked in her face, she was standing but with a sheet around her body.

"I am fucking independent."

"Fucking reckless."

"Fucking right. Get out of my room."

"My room?"

"Fine, I will sleep in another room in the house, " She says getting her things together. "Better yet... Me and Bonnie are leaving. She was right! What was I thinking. Marriage is not for me!"

"AHHHHHH." Stefan screams in agitation, because she was so difficult.

Caroline Calls Bonnie after 20 minutes.

"Bonnie! I found us a job to do tonight."

"What? Where?"

"Somewhere in Dade. I guess it's a strip club."

"Excuse me a second." Bonnie excuses herself from Damon to talk to Caroline. "Care, I ain't taking my clothes off for no one."

"No, they need cocktail waitresses tonight. It is a temp job. I found it yesterday through the girl who did my nails. She has a friend who works there and she gave me her number. I called the girl a few minutes ago, and she said she can get a three-night gig, waitressing. But get this, tips are around 5-10 grand a night. Because some important fucking people in town doing some type of business over the next few days. Apparently one weekend a month this group of guys comes in there, and they drop dough. But we gotta go like now. We have no experience, and they will give us like an hour to get trained. We will basically be runners."

"Care, do you hear yourself? A strip club. In Dade? What is Dade? I know nothing about Dade. And you are married now. I get that we can still work, but a strip club...?"

"Stefan and I are done Bon. "Finito per sempre." (Finished forever.) As he would say. Now please don't make me go alone."

"Care-"

"Bon. Come on. Double trouble. Me and You."

Bonnie felt a sense of need from Caroline. She did miss her, and she did miss pulling jobs. It has been a week, so her wound was healing. She just needed to keep it covered and she would be fine.

"Okay, Caroline. Okay. Let me get Damon to bring us back and we can go."

"Yes!" God, I lost myself for a minute, but I am back. Now I just need to get my hair and makeup done, and I am good to go. Hurry up Bon. I was told we needed full hair and make-up. They will give us costumes when we get there."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay Caroline."

Caroline got off of the phone and got ready, waiting around for Bonnie. It was taking Bonnie too long to get there. She text her on the new phone. Damon and Stefan bought Bonnie and Caroline new phones, after the entire fiasco of her running off. Bonnie tells Damon about the offer, but doesn't tell him exactly what is entails.

"Bonnie, are you kidding me?"

"No. Care found us a job, and we need to go."

"Why?"

"The same reason you work."

"I can take care of myself though. So what is the gig?"

"Cocktail waitressing." She couldn't bare tell Damon the types of things she and Care did for money. They typically took an escort type job, or acted as just plain gold diggers, but this was off the radar for her, until Caroline called her with the news. Damon was in the dark about Bonnie's money making schemes and she wanted it to stay that way. Even though they were just friends, she already knew he would not agree with it.

"All of this trouble for a cocktail job?"

"Yes."

"And there is nothing I can do to talk you out of it? Like give you some ends if you need."

"You know I don't want your money Damon."

"But, I want you to have whatever you need."

"I know you want to help me, but I can take care of myself." She smiled at him with her crooked smile and he furrowed his brows. Something about what she was saying wasn't adding up. Cocktail waitressing can't afford them the life they live. He thought.

"Alright, well, I guess I can go to this meeting tonight that I was going to turn down."

"Oh yeah, a meeting?"

"Yeah. Family business. We meet once a month but I was going to send my cousin Enzo for me."

"Well, I guess family business isn't that important?" She asks curious as to why he was going to neglect it originally.

"No, it is always important. I just- the types of meetings can turn into a whole different type of situation and get me into trouble anyways. I would have rather stayed here with you."

Bonnie looks at Damon, and part of her really wants to stay with him. She has enjoyed their bonding, and quality time. He promised to start showing her how to fight, and how to shoot a gun. Since he realized she had the gun Kol bought her and she had no idea how to use it. He hadn't showed her many moves yet, except one good move to hit a guy's nose up enabling her to block his nasal passage by breaking is nose. But tonight they would have just made dinner together and watched Netflix.

"We are kind of boring anyways right? I am sure your life was more exciting before I came along?"

"I bet yours was too." He says to her, looking in her green eyes. "I should probably take you now."

"Yeah. Okay." They walked out of his parent's house in the city and headed for the other house in the burbs.

When they arrived Damon picked up Stefan and they headed for their meeting with the family. Bonnie and Caroline left, and upon Caroline's assistance, they got a hotel near the club to stay in for the night and get ready.

 **xXXx. BC BC BC BC BC BC BC .xXXx**

 **At the Strip Club...**

"Caroline you look freakin hot!"

"Yeah? Well I still got it."

"You've only been married a week Boo. You can't possibly have lost anything."

Caroline laughs, "Except my mind."

"Which brings me to the point... Aren't you married?"

"Pft. Getting ready to divorce."

"Care, what?"

"He's trying to be controlling Bonnie. He told me I couldn't do the jobs anymore."

"Well he is your husband. He can tell you that, he doesn't agree with it. You have to respect his opinions."

"Bonnie's who side are you on?"

"I'm on your side. You are still an adult and can make your own decisions, but when you get married, it's all about compromise, and respect. This is one of the reasons I got angry with you. marriage is a big deal, and if you are serious about it, you have to be respectful of your husband's opinions. It's the right thing to do. Does he know you are doing this gig tonight?"

"No. We got into an argument about it all, before I got to tell him about this gig. So now he's gone with Damon. So no sweat off my back. Where are they going anyway?"

"Some monthly family meeting. I guess it get pretty rowdy though."

"Like other females, rowdy?"

"I don't know."

"What did Damon tell you?"

"Nothing, he just made it seem like he would have rather hung out with me than go. He says he tends to get in trouble at these meetings."

"What the fuck? That means females Bonnie."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Mrs. Salvatore. You made the call. So we doing this or you having second thoughts, because you know I'm down for the cause."

"Fuck it. Let's do this. This is who were are. If he's going to be around bitches, I will just have to flirt to get some extra tips. Right?"

"Ugh, Caroline, the old me would have told you to do the damn thing. Flirt your ass off, and make that money. But this is me, the best friend of the married girl, and I can only tell you to be careful. Baby Salvatore is not a man to be fucked with."

"Fuck it. We only live once. Let's do this." Caroline turns to look at Bonnie, "Oh shit. Bon? Your ass is almost falling out of those shorts."

"I can't help that. My cakes are not going anywhere."

"You look amazing." They were in a private dressing room among the newest cocktail waitresses. "I hope you left the important shit in the car, I don't trust these bitches. I only brought in our make up and stuff."

"Care, I mean Joanie, I left everything at the hotel, and a few important things in the trunk."

"So you straightened your hair and curled it? What made you do that?"

"It's been a while and I don't want to be recognized. At all."

"You don't think we will see Dean and Sam, do you?"

"No, it's been a week and no murmurs so, let's just get this money and get out of here.

"You ladies ready?" The manager comes in and takes a once over.

"Yeah, we are."

"Wait, you didn't get the memo, we are braless. You can't wear a bra under that?"

"It's a white strapped shirt, My tits will be on full display." Bonnie said annoyed. "Get rid of it tootse. This is the business of money making and sex."

Bonnie reluctantly removes her bra. Then the manager rips the top of her tank so it is slit down the middle showing her cleavage. "Bruh, you are surely to get me fucked with tonight. I am not a dancer, I am a cocktail waitress."

"You know the difference between you five minutes ago and you now?"

"What?"

"A Ten grand tip night. You are fucking gorgeous and exotic. This group of men likes that. What are you, Jamaican?"

"Black."

"Well same thing. If they touch your ass, let them. They will be obsessed with it." He looks at Caroline, "You, they love a blonde with long legs." He does the same thing with her shirt. "Better yet, give them the bra tops Jelena." Jelena was the girl Caroline got hooked up with from the nail salon.

"What, no, we are already practically naked, and we are not dancers."

"You want the gig or not baby?"

Just as he asks there is a call for him to the front.

Jelena tried to comfort them. "Hey, it's not so bad. Especially once you count the tips. And he exaggerated with the ten grand, you might walk out here with about 8,500 Ten grand is a very good night for a top waitress, but you guys are beginners so, I doubt that it would be more than about seven grand."

"Whatever, money is money right now." Caroline said.

"So, what are yall's stage names?"

"Joanie, and Cherie. But we don't do the stage."

"Well, can you dance?"

"Yeah, but still..." Bonnie said.

"I'd ask you to reconsider with bodies like that. You could be making so much money."

"Well, as a last resort maybe, but right now, I prefer the small chase. I have a complicated life." Caroline says.

So I am going to give you guys better stage names. Joanie and Cherie are cool but how about Kitty Kat and Sweet Cheeks?"

"Those are cheesy names." Bonnie laughs.

"Got it. How bout we go off of your signatures. Kitty and Peaches. You know, because she looks like cat, and you have this great ass!"

"Fine. Kitty and Cheeks it is."

"Who's that girl over there counting all of that money?" Bonnie asks of the leggy brunette, with the tall skinny body.

"Oh that's Frenchie. She's just excited because her ex will be here tonight, and she always gets special attention from him. And by special attention, I mean he finds ways for her to earn that money."

"He must be loaded. Yeah, well, his family is loaded and they come in here every month and drop hundreds of thousands of dollars three days a month. That is why we hire extra girls these days. Our club makes its quota on these three days alone."

"Wow." Caroline said.

"You know, we look like we could be sisters don't we?" Jelena asks Caroline of Bonnie and herself.

"Kind of. Wow, I never really paid attention until you said that. Crazy Bon, maybe she's your long lost sister." Caroline laughs.

"Haha." Bonnie says. "Well, sis, you got any tips for a newbie like me?"

"Flirt, smile a lot, if you want them to touch you, but if not, give the resting bitch face to the perves. They tend to back off. If one of these guys offers you to go into a back room, chances are they just want a dance. Take the opportunity, it will be thirty minutes of dancing and you can make like twenty grand."

"What if they try to get frisky?"

"We go in on a buddy system. So it'll be two girls to one guy. If you want. Frenchie goes in alone."

"Frenchie? What a name."

"Her real name is Elena, but she tells everyone she is French, makes her seem more exotic."

"Is she?"

"Fuck no. She speaks with a horrible accent but these guys down here, they don't know any better. They fall for it. Then she likes to kiss, so it's all a part of her act. She is a huge slutty tease."

"Well, I doubt I will get any special attention tonight. I just want my little seven grand and I will be happy."

"Yeah, let's do what we gotta do peaches." Caroline says laughing.

"I don't like peaches. It will make men look at my ass. Just call me something simple like Cherry. It is simple, and there is no innuendo there to look at my ass."

"Cherry? I like it." Caroline says.

"Okay, let's go. Cherry you will Piggy back on me and Kitty, you will piggy back on Kyle."

"Who's Kyle?"

"Hey bitches?" A rambunctious blonde runs in and ready's the newbies for their go rounds. She had a thick country accent, and a whorish way about her, but she was fun and outgoing. "The important thing to remember is we never turn down money hunnies. They throw it, make it rain, drizzle, drop, whatever, you pick up that dollar dollar bill, it all adds up at nights end. Trust me, I'm one of the highest paid girls here. I take every dollar I can Now, who's piggy backing off of me?"

"Right here, Kitty is her name," Jelena says.

"Alright Kitty, we're gonna have fun tonight, right."

Caroline was really excited. "Hell yeah."

She looked to Bonnie, "Ready Cherry baby?"

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey girls, can my friend get a shot of something? She looks nervous."

"Is there any other way?" Kyle asked. "Shots for the newbies."

The girls filled gave Cherry and Kitty two shots of tequila to get them started. "And remember, if the client buys you a shot, you don't have to take it, but if you do, make sure me or Kyle are with you." Jelena says.

"Okay." Bonnie was feeling really good right now. She hadn't had a drink in almost three weeks. As soon as they walk out they see a room filled with drunk, men in suits, and strippers on the stage and on the counter tops, infiltrated into the groups of men and sitting on laps.

Bonnie gets butterflies in her stomach. "Oh my God I can't do this."

"Yes you can Cherry Baby. The name fits you. You are like a big scaredy. These men will eat you up alive. Come on. I got you." Jelena says.

"Hey there, who's your pretty friend Jelena?"

"Oh this is Cherry baby, she's new."

"Well, let me be the first to pop that cherry, baby!" The man said.

"Fuck." She didn't think hard enough about a name, she realized she'd be stuck with the sexual innuendo the entire night now. The group of men was surprisingly nice and they helped her to warm up to her position over the next fifteen minutes. She becomes a natural flirt and her tips start filling her cup on her tray.

Bonnie glances to the table behind her where Caroline and Kyle seem to be a good team of blondes. As she starts to feel more comfortable, she relaxes into her body causing her to move a little more lucidly.

A certain dark, and broody man had been staring at her from across the room all night. He walks over to her and whispers in her ear.

Bonnie shakes her head no and proceeds to walk away. "What did he want Cherry?"

"A lap dance."

"Okay, you can't give him one out here, but you can give him one in a private room. I'll go with you and make sure it is legit. Sweetie, he's paid. I've danced for him before. And he's not a pervert. He's actually pretty chill in there. Not to mention he's hot."

"I don't think I am ready or that, I have only been working two hours."

"Cherry-" Jelena tried to convince her, but she was cut off by said gentlemen.

"So, I get it, you are a waitress and this is your first night. How about she dances for me, and you just sit next to me? I'd be okay with that, love." His dark hair and eyes were very sexy and he had a rugged European charm about him. A cocky confidence almost.

"Deal." Jelena jumped on the money at Bonnie's convenience. She dragged Bonnie by the arm and lead him to the room.

Jelena Placed the man at his mercy in a couch and Bonnie sat next to him. There was a mirror in front of them all, and as Jelena began to dance, the man just kept looking into the mirror at Bonnie. Jelena put the man's hand on Bonnie's thigh. "What are you willing to pay for me to kiss her?" Jelena said, and Bonnie's eyes widened and as she was beginning to speak, Jelena put her finger over Bonnie's mouth to shush her.

 **Xxxxxx Caroline xxxxxX**

"I am getting worried, where the hell is Cherry?" Caroline asked.

"She is with Jelena. Trust me she is fine." Kyle says. "You see that man over there? He wants to talk to you. Casually walk over there and get yourself some money hunny."

Caroline turns to find a beautiful strapping young guy trying to get her attention. She walks over to him casually. "What can I do for you hunny?"

"Depends, are you permitted to give out your number?"

"Well, I am not. Especially since you are just looking at a half-naked girl like me, means all you can possibly want to do is fuck."

"Whoa, calm down tiger. I just wanted to see what you look like without those clothes on."

Her eyebrows furrow and she looks like she wants to snap his head off.

" I didn't mean it like that, I meant, in regular clothes, on a date."

"Wow. Really?" She laughs.

"Yeah, why not? Because of my line of work?"

"What line of work would that be?" She asks.

"Well, if it isn't obvious, I guess it shouldn't matter. He smiles.

"I guess not. Everyone has a job they are a little less than proud of, I guess." She hunches her shoulders at her scantily clad attire.

"So, phone number, maybe, possibly?" He asks.

"Sure." She gives him her phone number and then he orders a drink. After she gets his drinks he tips her so well she sticks with him for a while.

"So maybe I can get a private dance from you?"

"No way."

"Why?"

"You can't have all of the goodies in one night. A phone number was good enough." She smiles.

"Fine, I guess, but I better try to spread my time out over the next three nights. I'll be here with the family doing business. So I guess I get to see you for the next three nights if you work." Caroline briefly thought about Stefan, and the fight they had, then she felt bad. But she also realized she needed to make a living.

"Yeah, I'll be here. I should be honest though, I am not single."

"So."

"My man and me are just on the outs right now."

"I just want to have fun is all. Not looking for anything crazy."

"Okay, good, me either."

"I do love my man."

"Sweetie, I have a fiancé, so I won't judge you."

Caroline bit her lip and then let the guy continue to flirt with her. She knew she should feel bad right now, but it was kind of hard when this beautiful guy was in her space making her feel wanted.

"So what's your name?"

"Tyler. You?"

"Kitty."

"No. Your real name?'

"Oh Joanie."

"Sounds like a trouble maker."

"I guess you can be the judge of that." He walks up closer to her and she doesn't back down. He smells so good. It reminds her of Stefan, but Stefan was too busy trying to run Caroline's life. She couldn't have that. She liked her freedom. Maybe more specifically what came with freedom. Like men like Tyler.

"You sure you don't want to give me that lap dance?"

"I mean...?"

 **XxXxXx Bonnie xXxXxX**

"Id' give you twenty thousand substantial reason to kiss. But not just any kiss. You have to mean it. Kiss, like you want to fuck each other."

Bonnie was about to reject, when Jelena took her in a kiss. Not just any kiss, Jelena Kissed Bonnie like she wanted to fuck her, and now the pressure was on Bonnie to sell it. So she did. She remembered the night Damon fingered her, and the way she felt when she stood next to his naked body in the water, and she gave Jelena the type of passion she wanted to give Damon. Before she knew it, her hands were wondering all over Jelena's body. The kiss last a few minutes and when they were done, the man was more than pleased with the performance. The thirty minutes was up and they left the room. As they walked out, she saw a vaguely familiar form walking up the stairs with Frenchie. She wasn't sure if she was right, but she looked a minute or so trying to figure it out.

"Maybe one day I can get you up the stairs with me." He says to her.

"Why, what is up there?"

"That is where all of the real fun is." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

As she heard the words leave his lips she saw Caroline on her way up with a dark haired younger guy.

"Kitty!"

"Oh Hey Cherry baby. Come on, come with me."

"What, No. Kitty, I need to talk to you."

"Well I'll be up here so, if you want to talk come with me." Bonnie left the dark haired, gorgeous man and went after Caroline.

Bonnie realized as Caroline kept talking, she wasn't going to stop walking, so Caroline and her long legs had Bonnie running up the stairs chasing her."Kitty, we are not authorized up here. We are just waitresses."

"Sweetie, when the family comes into town, we are prevy to ANY woman in here."

"The family?" It sounded weirdly familiar to Bonnie, but for whatever reason she wasn't piecing the puzzle together. She was given something delicious to drink by MR Dark haired, sexy guy, and she was feeling good. She realizes she and Care lost Jelena and Kyle. "Fuck." She said lowly. Little fish in a big pond is exactly what they were right now.

At this point she was more worried about catching Caroline. Once they got upstairs, Tyler took Caroline into a room. It was dark and it must have been designated for him because when he got in there he was welcomed by some female strippers. Soon as Caroline got in there she began doing lines with Tyler on the mirrored table next to the black leather sofas. There were women walking in and out and back and forth. Bonnie saw another couple sitting in the far corner, of the room.

At this point she lost Jelena, who disappeared with the man who asked them to kiss. Bonnie never grabbed her cut of the money, and now she was pissed about her money. All she has is her tips so far, and the rest is with Jelena.

Caroline proceeds to give Tyler his lap dance, and Bonnie was her Bunny buddy. Which was absolutely wrong because they were two amateur cocktail waitresses, but Bonnie felt better about being there than having Jelena or Kyle there. She allowed Caroline about twenty minutes to do her thing and dance for Tyler. Bonnie got a little uncomfortable when they started kissing and groping, but she stood there and waited. Once it was said and done, Tyler was ready for something else, because he unbuttoned his pants. Bonnie grabbed Caroline and said it was enough. "Let's go Kitty."

"Really? " Tyler said sounding angry.

"Yes. Really. She is married and her husband is fucking crazy."

"Married?"

"Yes. This was a mistake she will regret in the morning." Bonnie drug Caroline out of there at the peak of Caroline's high. They opened the door and there was a frenzy of people bombarding the upstairs hallway. Men trying to grab at Caroline and Bonnie and pull them apart. They held on to each other and fought their way through the crowd. Unfortunately, they couldn't get all the way to the stairwell through the crowd, and they opened the nearest door to them and were pushed inside. They took a deep sigh of relief, and Caroline was holding on to Bonnie for dear life. Caroline's shorts were torn, and Bonnie realized that upstairs was never happening again.

She would kill Caroline for this tomorrow, so long as Stefan and Damon didn't magically find them in the throes of their elemental and scandalous, most recent job.

"God, that is a rough crowd. How are we going to do this tomorrow?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I'll tell you one fucking thing Joanie. No fucking upstairs bullshit. This is not my scene" Just as they turned around, their face was in shock having been staring eye to eye with two Salvatores who were getting head on the fucking sitting area from two naked strippers in thongs.

Stefan was ready to drag his wife out by her hair.

Caroline saw red, at a girl's mouth on her husband's dick.

Bonnie's face showed instant hurt, and her attitude stiffened her stance.

Damon was ready to kill somebody after he saw Bonnie's exposed body.

If looks could kill.

* * *

Sorry this chapter got shortened. This chapter had 2,500 more words but I thought this was a better place to cut it off. So the other 2,500 more words will be on the next chapter which I already started. and should have it posted soon. Btw, that was Jelena and Kyle from VH-1's HIT THE FLOOR! I hope you guys are liking the drama...

 **What are your favorite dynamics here? Baroline, Steroline, Defan, Bamon?**

 **Defan Vs Baroline – What's about to go down in the champagne room?**


	6. Thunder Part II - Battered Angels

**!Content Warning!** Language, adult situations, drug use, triggers. Adult themes and content and suggestive behaviors.

 **Runaways**

Chapter 6 **Thunder Part II/ Battered Angels & Tattered Devils**

 ** _Rating_** _ **M**_ _Language Sexual and Suggestive behaviors, abuse possible triggers_

 ***I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.**

 ***Happy Reading**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _All the others their just the same  
But oh my baby your a hurricane  
Let me be your battered angel  
So you can be my tattered devil."_**

* * *

Frenchie, reluctantly pulls her mouth off of Damon's dick with an attitude, "Hey Newbies, you bitches aren't allowed up here or in this room!"

 _"_ _Fuck_ " Bonnie lips as she watches Damon in a compromising position, and he sees her practically naked.

"Stefan!" Caroline walks up to him and slaps him across the face. Not once, but twice. Once his face flew to the left, she slapped him again until it flew to the right. Then she grabbed the girl by the hair and threw her to the ground. "Get off of him tramp." The girl got back up ready to fight, and Caroline bucked up at her, until Stefan grabbed Caroline and pulled her the side. The girl went to Stefan and stood behind him out of fear and he pushed the girl off of him, and turned into Caroline's right hook to his gut, then she stormed out of the room. Stefan clinched his stomach with a guttural moan, and proceeded to run after his wife when she took off. Damon and Bonnie were stuck there staring at each other.

Bonnie's lips opened to say one thing and then she left him there with his drawers down, "You really do get into trouble at these meetings, huh?" She shook her head and was gone.

Bonnie ran after Caroline. "Care! Wait up."

Damon was angry, he was only there with Frenchie because he paid for the services, he didn't have feelings for her in that way.

"Bambina." He said calling to her

Fuck, Damon sat there a minute speechless, then he realized he just saw Bonnie in the fucking strip club barely wearing clothes. No! If anything she owes me an explanation. He thought.

"Big Sal," Frenchie called out, "Really, your dipping out like that? For some stupid kid. Don't be fucking stupid."

He doesn't even know what to say, so he just keeps going. Bonnie catches up with Caroline and they head to the dressing room for their stuff.

Bonnie and Caroline make it back to the dressing room without being caught by a Salvatore. "Hey where do you two think you are going?" The owner asks them when he sees them heading out.

"We are done for the night it is 2 am."

"Your shift doesn't end until 5 am. You can't duck three hours early. I got lots of guys asking about you two out there."

Bonnie thought about it, and she was still owed her half of the twenty grand she was promised. "Fine. We'll stay."

"What Bonnie, did you see what I just?"

"Yeah, but fuck it. This is our life Caroline. You were right. What were we thinking allowing ourselves to just ... I mean ya know." Bonnie didn't even have to explain it. Caroline understood it. "This is us. This is what we do, make money. Let's not forget that."

"Yeah, you are right. Fuck it. Now let's go out there and make these fucking tips." Both girls refuse to leave. Instead they screw their heads on tight and decide to work together the rest of the night. After all they feed off of each other well, they are a team.

"We'll do this, but we don't need Jelena or Kyle. Just let us do this together. We work better when we work together."

"Fine. I'm actually surprised how they take to you two newbies. I have never had so many requests for the same two cocktail waitresses." The owner says.

"Yeah, well, that's no surprise, we are a team, we always get the job done."

"Will you be coming back tomorrow?"

"We aren't sure yet. Depends on the shit we have to deal with once we leave here, and go home (Wherever that is)."

"Consider it. I'll double your tips."

We'll let you know tomorrow. Now let us get out of here and knock out these cocktails.

"No, no. The requests are for lap dances."

"What? We ain't giving no three hours' worth of lap dances."

"Why not Cherry, long as we don't suck dick we should be good." Caroline said with an attitude. "We got this Charles. We need a couple of minutes to get our shit together then we will be outside."

Charles, the club owner leaves the two girls alone.

"We got this. Listen, so we need to be careful. No sex, no dick sucking, and we are good to go."

"Tell yourself that Care. You got carried away with that guy back there."

"But look at what Stefan was doing on the other side of the wall."

"Whatever. I don't have time to fucking play games. I need to get these lap dances over with. I want to leave already and I am not in the mood to do this a million times."

"Bon are you angry with me?"

"No."

"Why do you look so pissed?"

"I don't know. I guess it was weird for me to see Damon with his ex like that is all. I really felt uncomfortable watching it all. I mean, you and Stefan no offence left one another angrily tonight. You both fucked up, right? Not just you but him also. Damon and I left one another on okay terms."

"Are you and Damon together?"

"I guess not. I am being a stupid girl. This is exactly what I was afraid of happening. I am being a dumb teenage girl again. Sein something in an older guy that probably doesn't exist. He is a figment of my imagination. I am going to get out there and dance my ass off."

Caroline patted Bonnie's back and gave her a side hug. "Double trouble?"

"Double trouble."

The girls walk out and they have on their own out fits. Not nearly as naked, but scantily clad. They have been asked to give lap dance for another couple of hours. Damon and Stefan were nowhere to be found. Maybe they went looking for the girls. Caroline ends up getting Tyler again. He really wanted the owner to get Caroline to agree. Bonnie had to let it go, because if Caroline were going to do something dumb, Bonnie would have to hope she used her best judgement.

Bonnie's first lap dance was an older gentleman. He had to be late twenties. He was built like a football player and he had green eyes, and a clean beard. Bonnie took a couple of shots before going into the room. She knew she needed the tequila, and she allowed it to soak into her pours.

"So this is the choice of music you have chosen?" She asks him.

"Nineties R&B? Yes. Sorry do I seem old to you?"

"No, maybe sophisticated." She smiled in a haze. Her bangs were beginning to fall in her face uncontrollably. He moves them out of her face and looks at her. As he stands right in her space.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

She sits him down and proceeds to work around him. She starts out with teasing him initially. She stands and lifts her leg on his shoulder, and an open shot to her center. But she had on shorts. She gave him a show, an experience, a preview of the type of girl she could be, if she were that type of girl. They dance a while and he takes his jacket off and stands her up.

"What are you doing?"

"I am prepared to do what it takes to get the full experience."

"Sorry, I can't do that. I am not a _fuck a stranger_ kind of girl."

"Oh, Okay. What if a stranger just fucks you?" HE puts her against the wall and speaks lowly in her ear.

She looked at him. "Nice try."

"Boyfriend?"

"It's complicated." They are eye to eye.

She switches sides and leans him against the wall and grinds over his body with her back side. His head falls back against the door. He just lets her small body work him. She kept imagining he was Damon. All she could do to get into the entire thing was imagine it was Damon.

This man was good looking, but it wasn't enough. He was also sweet, and respectful. She had no idea that men in strip clubs were respectful. She had the worst fears coming into this experience. If not for having Caroline by her side. She would not have done it.

Bonnie's ass is pushed into this man's crotch, and she gets a surprise when he gets hard.

 **xXxXx**

In the next Room Caroline was taking things a step too far with Tyler. Tyler, requested Caroline again. He sat down as she sat on his lap grinding her backside into him. He placed his hands on her thighs and allowed his large hands to clasp while his fingers dug into her legs. The slow motions of the music and her exposed backside made him really hard.

"We could definitely take this a step further if you want to. I mean, I won't tell if you won't. He promised. I can't help but to be turned on by you. Fuck you are gorgeous."

Tyler was saying all of the things Caroline needed to hear. After watching Stefan get his dick sucked, her head was all kinds of messed up. Tyler was her remedy right now.

They started kissing and the more they kissed the more she moaned. She accidentally moaned Stefan's name and it was Tyler's que to get up. "Geez. I am sorry." She said.

"No worries. All of your guilt, just quilted me into going home to my fiancé. So don't be sorry. Hopefully this guy is deserving of you. You seem like a sweet girl. Even though we kind of, got carried away, I kept feeling you holding back. So I hope you and this guy work thing out." He says sweetly.

"Thanks." He leaves, and as he walks out Baby Sal was walking in. He glanced at his somewhat second cousin, angrily, "So it's you? The husband. Hey, don't worry she just talked about you the whole time." Tyler put his hands up in protest and walked out.

Stefan let Tyler go and walked into the room where is teen bride sat on the couch, looking displaced. She looked up and saw him.

Neither of them knew what to say about the other or to the other.

"Come on, let's go home." He said reaching out his hand to hers. "I'm sorry they both said to one another in unison.

Stefan had time to calm down and so did Caroline. Her tears softened him and he went to walk out of the door with her. Then he thought about. "Wait." He closed the door before they left and locked the two of them inside. He looked at his wife, and sat on the couch. "So, show me."

"What?"

"Show me what you do in here."

Caroline got scared. "Stef-"

"Caroline, I am going to get really angry, if you don't give me what I paid for."

 **xXxXx**

Meanwhile, in the next room, Bonnie lay the law on the man behind her. After feeling him get hard against her, she allowed the guilt to be over-ridden by her anger from Damon.

"Mason. That is my name. You?"

"Cherry."

"Really?"

"You know I can't give you my name."

"Right, under different circumstances I guess." He places his hands on her waist. He turns Bonnie around to look at him.

"You know, you are a sweet guy with a beautiful face and body, I- I just can't. I have to go."

"Cherry, wait."

She turns and looks.

"I know someone pissed you off. It's all in your body language. Let me help you forget about it." He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back in and shut the door.

"Mason, this is not going-"

He silenced her with a kiss. He lifted her from underneath her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was the opposite of Damon. He was burly and husky, very wide, and scary big. It helped her to forget Damon's slender, muscular frame for a little bit. He walked over to the couch and turned and sat down, with her on his lap. She prepped herself to dance on him and he became touchy with her. Letting his hands roam under the back of her shirt all over her back. Her head rolled back as he kissed on her neck and just as she forgot about what's his name…

Bam! A loud thud and it scared Bonnie. The door flung open! Damon was alone and he looked at Mason and snapped his fingers, to which Mason gently let go of Bonnie and looked to his cousin. "Hey Big Sal, everything cool?"

At the mention of his name Bonnie's head dropped and she didn't even look back, she got off of Mason and he stood up. Damon motioned with a finger snap towards the door.

Just like that Mason was gone.

Damon hasn't even spoken yet. He closed the door and locked it. He walked over to Bonnie and stood behind her. She wouldn't look at him.

"Cocktail waitressing, huh?" His jaw ticked countless times.

She didn't speak. She picked up the bottle of tequila and drank it straight from the source. Damon grabbed the tequila out of her hand and sat it down. "Stop being dramatic. How could you lie to me? Didn't I tell you I hate being lied to?"

"I never lied to you." She said looking away.

"Look at me Bonnie." He pulls her face to his.

"What do you care Big Sal? Shouldn't you be getting into trouble with your dick out?"

"Are you angry about that?"

"Hell yeah, because… because… You know you elude to some things, and I'm just not going to let you get in my head Damon."

"I care about you Bonnie. I really do."

"Stop. Stop telling me things that get in my head. Because I have made the mistake before of caring for someone who didn't truly care for me. Even though he made me believe he did. I would just rather not go there again."

Damon slung Bonnie's body to him and yelled at her. "How could you lie to me Bonnie? You are fucking here, at a strip club." He got aggressive with her. She stood up and backed away from him. "Stop walking away from me!"

"Don't fucking scream at me. You were getting your dick sucked." She yelled back.

He pushed her body against the wall and pinned her there by her shoulders.

They stared each other down for a few seconds and he gave her a look of menace and possession. She slapped him to make him move and he smiled with a sinister look.

Damon picked up the bottle of tequila and took a few swigs himself. He was already drunk and seeing Bonnie damn near naked angered him. "I've watched my cousin touching you. I wanted to kill his ass."

"Mason, was your cousin?"

"You know his name? Which means you talked to him. Which means you flirted with him, and he liked you. Bonnie, I am fucking crazy. Did I tell you that already, or not? Okay, let me re-iterate! I! AM! FUCKING! CRAZY!" He hits himself in the head and then he punches a hole in the wall causing Bonnie to jump, "I'll kill anyone who Fucks with you! Hurts you! Threatens you," and he walked all the way to her and held her tightly by her arms pulling her to him, "and TOUCHES YOU!"

"Why? I'm nothing to you."

"No, you're everything to me. Whether you ever knew it or not."

"Come on, I'm taking you outta here." Damon takes his jacket off and covers her, then he grabs her by the hand and walks out of the room with her. Damon and Bonnie walked out of the room and bumped into Stefan and Caroline. Who looked like they just had sex.

Damon said zero words to anyone until the owner walked up to them. The girls basically fulfilled most of their time but not all. "You girl's never finished your time." He looks at Damon and Stefan, "These your girls? Sal's boys?"

"Si." Damon said. "Stefano, dare all'uomo ciò che gli serve più l'assicurazione." (Stefano give the man what he needs, plus insurance.)

"Stefan hands Charles about 100,000 for the rest of Bonnie and Caroline's time. Unbeknownst to the girls, he bought them out of the entire contract in an unspoken way.

"Essi sono finiti. Va bene?" (They are finished. Okay?)

"Va Bene." Charles said with a smile.

"Gratzie," (Thank you.)

"No, gratzie." He looked to them. Before they knew it they were leaving the club behind. The night was still very young for the young foursome.

 **XxXxX**

Damon and Stefan took the girls to their parents' house in the city. They each went to the girls to their respective rooms, which were far larger than their rooms at the smaller house in the suburbs.

Caroline and Stefan were practically undressing on the way to the room after they fought in the car, making a quiet, Damon and Bonnie uncomfortable. Damon and Bonnie were much more private about their disagreements and affairs. They were silenced by one another's betrayal. However, Bonnie wasn't sure how to take Damon. Since meeting him, they had a tumultuous friendship that had a few conflicts already. Starting with the night they met, she realized then, Damon could be an asshole. She wasn't ready for it tonight. In her mind, he messed up, far more than she did.

Damon took Bonnie to his room and locked the door. He was quiet, and she felt a storm brewing by the glares he gave her. He poured himself some bourbon first. Two glasses he drank quickly. He slowly walked to her and took his jacket off of her and hung it over the back of a chair. He walked back to her and slowly just stood in front of her and looked her up and down. He was drunk.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She asked as he took her by the hand.

Damon walked her over to an area of his room, where he sat down on the black leather couch, he picked up a remote, and started a large surround sound of music in his bedroom. He handed Bonnie a wad of cash. "Dance."

"What? No." She threw it in his face and turned to storm out of the room.

He got up and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back to him. "Why? I am a client. This is a job, right?"

"Don't be weird Damon." She attempted to walk away.

"I said, DANCE." He demanded.

"Damon?!" She cried. She had never seen him like this.

"You better fucking dance, I paid you."

She walks away from him and he pulls her back putting her in the compromising position she was in when he walked in as she sat on Mason's lap. "This is the position you were in right? You like the cowgirl position? Dance Bonbon."

Bonnie was so annoyed with him, she danced and didn't look at him. She didn't feel like fighting his prowess tonight.

"Make me feel the way you make those men feel Bonnie."

Damon grabbed at her body in a provocative way.

"You fucking destroyed me tonight. Do you know that?" His eyes got watery and he pulled her body to his. Her almost nude body as she was in her show clothing still. Damon ripped his shirt open, and took it off. He put her hands on his heart. "When I saw you in the clothes, and then dancing on Mason, I about lost my mind." He yelled with hurt in his eyes, causing her to cry. "Why Bonnie?"

"I won't do this with you Damon. You can't have a double standard with me."

"Dance Bonnie. I thought that is all you cared about, the money, right? Take it, I will give you whatever you want."

Bonnie and Damon were going through a quick bout of emotional turmoil. She got up and pushed off of him.

"Fuck your money Big Sal!" She got up and left him sitting there. He pulled her into him again and she hit him again, she slapped his face first, and he looked at her like it was a challenge, and he grabbed her hand and made her slap him again like a mad man. "Hit me again." She took her small fists and pounded at his chest. He grabbed her by her wrists and over powered her. Watching her face as he used his anger to hurt her.

"Let go of me."

He maneuvered her arms behind her back and lifted her taking her to his bed. His heavy body over hers as they fought for dominance. He trying to pin her wrists, she trying to fight him off, he was going to let her know how he felt. Their bodies roughly wrestled one another, and no words were sad, just gasps and hitches.

They rolled around a few minutes and she was stronger than her though. His legs pried her legs apart, just so he could get a good grip on her movements.

"You are better than your body Bonnie. Don't you remember telling me that?" He said as his eyes searched hers for any sign of emotional responsiveness to his anger.

"You can't tell me a got damned thing, when you sat there getting your dick sucked tonight. Let me go. We can pretend we never met. You don't have to be burdened with the idea of trying to care for a broken fucking girl. Damon. I cannot be fixed. Now let me fucking GO!" She pushed him off of her. She headed for the door of the dark room.

He sat in a pool of his anger and his hurt. He over-reacted tonight. He felt it. Bonnie grabbed his jacket and left.

She ran into Stefan in the hallway and asked him, "Can you please take me back to the hotel tonight? I just want to be alone."

Caroline heard Bonnie and came running out. "You sure, I could stay with you Bon."

"No. You need to be with your husband Caroline. You should be with your husband tonight. I want to be alone." Bonnie said as her eyes teared.

"Sure we can take you back to your hotel and then we will just go back to the other house." They got ready and Stefan gave Bonnie A pair of his pajama pants. They dropped Bonnie off and they proceeded to go back to the house in the suburbs.

Caroline and Stefan took the long way home, and spent time talking in the car. When they arrived Damon had been drinking bourbon alone in the sitting room. He thought Bonnie would have come back to the house, so he drove there and waited. But He was surprised to see only Stefan and Caroline come back. "Where is she?"

"She is at the hotel." Caroline said reluctantly.

"What hotel?"

"The W. We got a room earlier tonight."

He refused eye contact with everyone. He got up and left his bottle of whiskey on the table. He knew she shouldn't be alone tonight.

As the rain started to fall outside and the thunder roared crazily, Damon had a few too many drinks, he decided to get in his car and drive. "Damon, you are too drunk to drive. Stay here. Or let me drive you." Stefan said.

"No, I need to go alone. I need to talk to her."

"You may not make it to her in your state."

"I will make it to her. Make no mistake about it. Tell Caroline I need the key."

* * *

 _(Flashback from the night of the beach)_

 _"_ _I've never been touched by loving hands. Can you show me what it feels like to be touched by loving hands?"_

 _"_ _I can show you anything you want." Even though he thought to ask what she meant by that he didn't he just obliged. "But only, if it is what you want, because if not, I can wait until we are both sober and ready."_

 _She turned him onto his back and got on top of him. "No. Damon, I want you to make love to me, show me what it feels like to be loved and made love to. Show me the way you feel through your touch."_

 _He didn't need to be told again, he brought her body down to his, then turned them both over, which scared her into thinking he was going to be aggressive with her. "If I am going to make love to you, I am going to do it, not you. I don't want you trying to control everything, trust me, I'll be gentle."_

 _Biting her lips with her eyes closed, Bonnie braced herself for his thrust._

 _Damon locked Bonnie's lips into a kiss as he pushed inside of her. Her mouth wanted to scream but he held it with his lips and tongue and kissed the breath out of her. He made her mind think of the kiss, so the pain of his thrust wouldn't affect her. She was too tight, and he had to loosen her up, he grabbed both of her legs and opened her knees until they each touched the sand on the side of her. "Fuck, you are flexible."_

 _"_ _Ahhh." She said as he was forced deeper into her because of her flexibility. But he just couldn't stop. He wanted to ease her pain, but her pain was boosting his ego. He continued to thrust deeply into her as he watched her lip be taken captive by her teeth._

 _He slid in and out slowly, and the depth of him made her so submissive to his touch. She almost seemed to swallow or gasp every time he hit her walls. Feeling him pull out slowly against her lips was torture, because when he went back inside, he would move just as slowly._

 _His thrusts were so penetratingly deep. She could feel him in her stomach. Every slow thrusts caused her to moan like she was singing. He sadistically watched her faces and listened to her moans, and gave himself a mental pat on the back for making her feel such pleasure. Slow and steady, he released her knees, and dug his fingers into the dirt, holding on for dear life, and bracing himself to pick up the pace. Her small hands clasped his back while her nails dug into him. Separating his flesh allowing his blood to be pulled under her nails._

 _"_ _Oh. Ahhhh. Mmmm." Her noises were incoherant, humming in his praise. "Damiano. DA-MI-AHH-NOO!" She was so perfect he bucked harder, but still slowly, loving the way he tortured her._

 _He took his fingertips out of the dirt and caressed her face, pushing her hair out of the way, staring at her, and being lost in her eyes, as she looked directly back at him. "Mi sto perdendo in te. Lo sento." (I am losing myself in you. I can feel it.)_

 _Bonnie grabs his face while he speaks to her. "Don't think so much." She makes him slow down and get lost in her gentle nature._

 _He keeps hitting her walls, but gently and deeply. Taking his time with her body and dancing with her in unison as she began to move with him._

 _Her face drops to the side and Damon kisses her cheeks and her neck which is now exposed to him. Softly he kisses her all over._

 _"_ _Have you ever been made love to?" He asks._

 _"_ _No." She says lookin in her eyes._

 _"_ _Am I hurting you?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but YOUR hurt feels so good." She breaths out almost losing her breath._

 _"_ _Have you been hurt this way before?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Have you been hurt in a bad way before?"_

 _She nodded her head yes._

 _Damon stops motioning, and looks in her eyes. He sees it now. She is a wounded bird. "Whoever did it, I'll kill him. I promise."_

 _(End flashback)_

 **Knock Knock**

Bonnie was interrupted from her thoughts as she lay in the darkness of her hotel room. She gets up out of the bed and walks to the door and no quicker than it was opened, it was pushed in on her.

"Hello baby. Long time no see. What's the name you go by these days? Cherie." She is hit across the face.

"It's not nice taking what's mine, and keeping it from me!" She hasn't seen a face, but she recognizes his voice. He slams the door behind him and locks it.

"I remember the way you like it baby. I remember exactly how you liked to piss me off playing hard to get. I finally found you, and you will never play hard to get again."

"He threw her on the bed and, "I missed your body baby."

"Stop Lucien! Let me go."

He keeps shaking Bonnie.

 **"** **Bonnie?"**

"Stop it. Get off of me, please!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie, stop! It's me, Damon."

"What?" Bonnie is disillusioned. "Damon?" She hugs him and holds him tight.

"It was a nightmare. You were having a nightmare."

"How did you get in my room?"

"Caroline, gave me the key."

"Oh my god, thank you for coming. I can't sleep alone. Please stay with me." She said as she held herself.

"Okay." He instantly felt horribly for over-reacting to her. He was never meant to hurt her feelings. He held her tight, but gently. He made her feel protected.

"I haven't had a nightmare since I had been sleeping in your bed. I know you usually just lie on the other side of the bed, but can you just hold me? I know it's weird of me to ask, after all that has happened to night, but-"

"Of course. I'll hold you. You don't even have to ask. I came here to apologize to you. Honestly. I am so sorry Bonbon. You don't owe me anything. Okay. Just be you, because you are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I am also sorry for lying to you Damon. I know you are trying to look out for me. But I was hurt seeing you in that room."

"I am an ass. I am sorry. It's just we never defined anything between the two of us and… I wasn't sure what our boundaries were since we were just friends. Especially since you don't remember everything we spoke about the night we met. "

"What could we have talked about that would change the course of our friendship?"

"It's not important right now, I'll let you remember on you own." They shared an intimate look.

I don't know Damon. But all I know is I am afraid to sleep alone. I just want to be held. I dreamt he came after me and I was genuinely afraid for my life."

Damon held Bonnie's face, still in the dark, but illuminated by the moon. "I won't ever let that mother fucker hurt you again. But you need to tell me who he is Bonnie. You are going to have to finally open up and tell me what the fuck he did to you."

"No." She shook her head frantically.

"Bonnie being stubborn is not an option. You need to tell me, or I will ask Caroline for his name and I will go where ever he is and shoot him in the face tomorrow."

"Damon-"

"You having panic attacks and nightmares is not going to make it go away. Stop suffering in silence. Do you hear me?"

She nods her head.

"Okay. I'll tell you, but not tonight okay. Tonight I just want you to lay with me and hold me."

He undressed down to his boxer briefs, and got under the cover with her for the first time and held her from behind.

Bonnie and Damon woke up the next day quietly. He kind of sat in bed once he woke up. He sat there quietly until she woke up. When she woke up, she was instantly put on edge by his demeanor.

"Damon?"

"Bonbon."

"Bonbon? I notice you called me that a couple of other times."

"Yeah, I call you that in my head all of the time, but I decided to just make it a thing. I guess."

"I like it. Better than Bonsters."

"Bonsters? Who calls you that stupid name?"

"Lucien would call me that in class."

"Class?"

"He was my teacher."

"Wait, like as in high school?"

"Yes. That is how I met him years ago."

"Oh."

She looked around like she didn't feel like talking.

"Bonbon, we have a lot to talk about today."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Wat is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean we have things to discuss, like for one I think I need to move out of your house."

"What?"

"Yeah. I am confused by too much when I am around you, and we are not Stefan and Caroline."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, they are married, and very passionate about each other. They may kiss and make up and fight and break up, but they are at least expressive of how they feel about one another."

"The fuck does that have to do with you and me?"

"Well, I get really confused. I mean I think we are friends. But then I have all of these flashbacks from the night at the beach and I think that there was some deeply rooted words spoken there between the two of us. And I sleep in your room. Granted under the covers while you are on top, but still. What are we doing Damon? Playing roommate. Because, in my mind we were possibly more, but that is my naïve young heart thinking that. I have been known to fall in love with an older man before and then it be a huge mistake."

"Well, you just said a lot and I can't even answer your question because what exactly was your question?"

"What are you and I?"

"We are friends."

"Okay, then nothing more, right?"

"I mean, I don't know."

"God, I know I am the younger of us two, but I don't know how to play games my feelings are my feelings." Bonnie says getting emotional.

"Which is what?"

"Nevermind."

"You see? I hate that about you. What do you want from me Bonnie? That is a better question."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I have feelings for you and I think they are misplaced."

"Misplaced?"

"Yeah. I think my mind wants me to see that you are projecting more than you are. It confuses me and makes me think I need to stay away from you."

"What is your mind projecting?"

"That you care about me as more than a friend. That you might even love me. But that is stupid, right? Because you have only known me for like three weeks. So you can't possibly feel anything more than friendship."

"It's definitely not stupid." He said seriously, causing her to take her eyes off of the ground and lift them to his face. Bonnie may have had some tendencies that were older than a seventeen-year-old girl, but in her mind she still had some seventeen-year-old girl insecurities.

"It's not?"

"No. In fact, I can't stop thinking about you, wanting to be around you, needing you near me, wanting to keep an eye on you. Everything is just so new to me, because I have never cared for ANY other female in this way?"

"Accept for your ex, who you let suck your dick last night!"

"What? How do you know about her?"

"I met her in the dressing room, and she said her ex would be in the building. Plus, you forget I saw you?"

"Fuck, I did forget because I was to dumbfounded by your clothing. What the fuck Bonbon? Why were you there dressed like that?"

"That was my legit job."

"And by legit you mean?"

"Legal. Trying to make money the legit way."

"Why? What was your previous job?"

"Don't worry about it." She says rolling her eyes, about to step off of the bed.

"You see," He pulls her back down, "that is where we will buttheads. Because one, you won't walk away from me when I am talking to you. Two, I asked you a question specifically regarding your past, and three, we are not done talking about you dressing like a whore last night."

"You are one to talk, you had a girl dressed worse than that sucking your dick. Hell she wasn't dressed at all. No telling what kinds of mouth diseases she carries; and did you fuck her?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Forget it."

"No I haven't had sex with her in over a year. Even then, it was protected. I'm not done Bonbon. Last night? What did you have to do last night?"

"Truthfully? I waitressed and lap danced?"

"What the fuck Bonnie? Lap daces? So other guy's dicks were pressed against you?"

"At least they weren't in my mouth. And for your information, I didn't even get a lap dance until after I saw you getting your stick licked, Damon."

"So that makes it better, Bonnie?"

"Come on, this is ridiculous. You can't get away with murder, and expect me to be an angel. I told you. I am not innocent or whatever you think I am."

"I think you are priceless."

"Don't put me on a pedestal."

Bonnie goes to get up again, and he pulls her down and lays on top of her. "I don't care about your past. I know what I see when I look at you. Stop pulling away from me."

Damon kisses her softly, and caresses her tongue with his as he brings her body to a state of heat.

"Stop Damon."

"What, why? Do you really want me to stop?"

"No, but you should know somethings before you go there with me, that might make you change your mind about me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX Caroline and Stefan XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline, why are you so stubborn? You can never admit to being wrong."

"Stefan, you are just as wrong as me. I refuse to take the blame and to be honest with you, I think you had a huge part to play."

"But, in my defense, I am your husband and I want what is best for you."

"You want to control me."

What is your deal with control, why are you so adamant about believing I want to control you, and feeling defiant like you have to purposely go against me to be heard? I see you Care. I hear you baby. Stop making volatile choices to be seen. I see you. Baby, why?"

"Stefan, don't press the issue. You need to back off like seriously." Stefan grabs Caroline as she tries to walk away and he yells at her. No. You are going to stop right now and tell me!"

"I am going to scream if you don't let me go."

"Scream then."

Caroline starts counting her toe taps. Ten-time on the left, ten times on the right, repeat three more times. Only Stefan disrupts her counting and she has to start all over again. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The next time she starts over she finishes, then her lets her go and she balls her fist. She balls her fist ten times on each side three times each. She takes ten deep breaths and ten steps back. "Stay where you are and don't move or I will have to do it all over again."

"What." He attempts to approach her.

"Stop right there, before I have to count all over again. He stopped and looked at her. "What is going on babe, talk to me."

Caroline tells Stefan about her mom.

"Liz Forbes used to control me. Not like most parents control their kids okay. No. She got in my head and made me think and feel a certain way about myself. She broke me down and I could only be built up by leaving. It has taken me damn near seven months to try to re-adjust my way of thinking. I am nowhere near healed Stefan. So you trying to tell me what I can and can't do won't work. Not right now. If you want me to understand you, you need to find a better way to approach me."

"I got it Caroline, I mean, we see things differently, but I got it. But what is it that makes you this way with me? What did your mom do to you that made you have to be so rebellious?"

 _(Flashback - Two years ago Forbes household)_

 _"_ _Mom, I made your breakfast you should come and eat before it gets cold."_

 _"_ _Okay sweetie, be down in a minute."_

 _Caroline gets her mother's breakfast ready. She sets it perfectly on the table. Plate in the center of the placemat. Cup of juice on the right top corner of the place matt, Fork on the left, Knife on the right and she briefly forgot the side of the plate to put the spoon._

 _Her mom was coming down the stairs and she was fumbling to remember. She just put the spoon inside of the bowl of oatmeal She let the eggs and bacon sit on the plate at just the right temperature. Her mom's toast was on the left side of her plate and the butter was on the left corner of the matt._

 _It always took Caroline's Mom twenty steps from the stairway to get to her place at the table. Which was ten steps on each foot. Caroline always carefully counted her mom's steps, because she had to have everything perfect by the time her mother sat down._

 _"_ _Morning sweetie." She leans to kiss her daughter._

 _"_ _Morning mom. I have a Miss Mystic Falls meeting today after cheerleading practice. But I was wondering if I could just not run this year? Maybe take a break and have more time to just be a teenager?" She asked with hesitance and fear._

 _"_ _What? No Caroline. You are running. You have two years left of school and you are going to have the best transcripts going into college."_

 _"_ _Mom, I am pretty exhausted with Cheerleading, Student council, and all of my AP and Honors class work, not to mention, Bonnie and I volunteering on weekends. I am very exhausted."_

 _"_ _Exhausted? You don't know the half of exhaustion. Exhaustion is being a mother of a spoiled brat teenager. A single mother who works hard, and ALONE, giving herteenager everything she could possibly need, yet she asks for more and more. That is exhaustion. You barely work hard Caroline. Barely. It is very annoying listen to you whine about being tired."_

 _Caroline listens to her mom, without flinching or showing attitude she listens as respectfully as she can._

 _"_ _Mom, The Doctor was saying that I should consider slowing down, because my stress levels were starting to make me develop a complex about myself. He said I needed to take a little break and do some regular teenage things."_

 _Liz gets up and walks to Caroline._

 _SLAP!_

 _"_ _Don't you dare tell me about a doctor trying to tell me how to raise my child."_

 _"_ _I wasn't Mom, I just thought that mentally I have all of this pressure-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _"_ _Shut up. Quit talking. I am the Sheriff of this town. What does it look like you talking to a doctor about this household?"_

 _"_ _I don't talk to anyone." Caroline flinches as her mother inches towards her again._

 _"_ _You fucking ungrateful little bitch! I have handed you everything on a silver platter. Handpicked your life, so that you will be successful. You will do everything I have lined up for you Caroline. Everything. Because I am your mother. I make the rules. You are just the child. You have no say."_

 _"_ _Okay Mom."_

 _"_ _Stop crying and feeling sorry for yourself. You will work through, the pain, sweat, and tears. Just like I do. Life is about work and success and not much else. Without those things, you don't have a fucking hting. You want power in this town Caroline, I am handing it to you on a silver platter. Don't fuck it up, and make all of my life's work some big joke, so people can laugh at me. What will people think?"_

 _Caroline cried. There was no right answer. Liz goes and sits down to her food. She proceeds to eat, while a shaken up Caroline proceeds to clean the kitchen before she leaves for school. She holds her face where her mom hit her and she tries not to let it be noticeable. She just briskly touched her cheek and whines at the pain. Liz was a tough and strong woman. She was the Sheriff, she had more strength than your average female._

 _"_ _Why is the spoon in the oatmeal Caroline?" Liz throws the spoon across the kitchen. "You are screwing up all over the place today Caroline and it isn't even nine am. Can't you do anything right._

 _"_ _I am sorry mom." Caroline walks a new spoon to her mother. Twenty steps from the one side of the kitchen to the next. Ten steps on each foot. Caroline counts her steps carefully. She sits the spoon on the right side of the knife. She finally remembered._

 _"_ _As women we need to have proper etiquette Caroline. Especially as southern women. Knowing how to set the table is one of the most basic habits we should know and keep. Do not put the utensils in the food. It is not our place. Can't you do anything right? No! No you can't. You can never do anything right. That is why I make every rule for you, because if it were up to you, you couldn't survive in this world. Not without me. Without me, you would literally be nothing."_

 _"_ _I am sorry, mom. I will do better next time. I promise. Please don't be mad. I will go to Miss Mystic Falls meeting today and I will make sure to offer whatever other volunteer services they need of me. I promise to do that mom."_

 _"_ _Good girl, now clean all of this ridiculousness up. I have lost my got damned appetite." Liz throws her napkin down slams the chair back getting up and proceeding to leave the room._

 _Caroline worked for an hour making her mom breakfast and wakes up early to prepare it. How could Liz just disrespect her hard work like that? She thought._

 _"_ _Of course Ma'am." After everything is cleaned up, Caroline walks up to her room, and into her bathroom door and shuts it. Once she takes her first step to her room, from the stairway, it takes thirty steps to get to her destination. She leans against her bathroom door and slides down with her head having fallen back, she cried silently to endure the pain. She held her swollen cheek and as soon as Liz headed to work, Caroline iced her cheek and called Bonnie to help calm her down._

 _"_ _I'll be right over, Care." Bonnie says on the other end of the phone._

 _When Bonnie got there she held her friend for what felt like hours. Caroline's busted lip would keep both girls home from school today._

 _(End Flashback)_

"I am sorry Caroline. My beautiful wife." Stefan walks up to her and hugs her. "I can't imagine a person being so harsh on their child. Let alone one parent to one child ratio. Your ma sounds fucking crazy."

"She is. So we left. Bonnie and I left."

"Wait, what do you mean you left? Caroline, How old are you?"

Caroline bit her tongue before answering and swallowed hard. Stefan thought Caroline was twenty-one.

"I Just turned eighteen the night you met me. Actually, I turned eighteen a couple of days later, but we celebrated that night."

"Oh my fucking life. Caroline, you just turned eighteen. I fucked a seventeen-year-old that night. Are you fucking crazy?"

"No I am not. I was in an abusive situation Stefan and a left."

"Why not tell the cops?"

"My mom was the cops. She knew everyone in town. In Mystic Falls, you are supposed keep all of your family is dirty little secrets quiet or you will get turned on by everyone you know and love. Even the person abusing you."

"I can get in a lot of trou-"

"Nothing. I am eighteen. You are fine."

"With my line of work, my fucking wife's mother is a fucking pig?" Stefan was learning a lot of pertinent information for the first time that had him uneasy. But he looked at the pain in her eyes. IT didn't matter how long they knew one another, he loved her.

"Caroline, you have to believe me when I say I won't let anyone lay a hand on you anymore. Okay. You never have to worry about that again."

"Yes, I believe you but I just left and I won't look back." She assures him

"So how old is Bonnie?"

"Seventeen. She won't be eighteen for another few months"

"What? My brother can get into a lot of trouble. Caroline, are you still in high school?"

"We were until we left."

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?" His anger and impatience are one and the same.

"Damon, has to know, he has to know." He insists.

"I agree with you," She said trying to calm him down. "But please let Bonnie tell him on her own. Trust me we won't press charges or tell any cops on you. Come on we fist fought on the beach with you guys. But Bonnie's story is a different case. She is the reason we didn't wait until we were eighteen. She is the reason we couldn't hold out for graduation."

"Why Caroline? Tell me, so I won't want to punch a hole in the wall." He says very angrily.

"Okay I will tell you. Brace yourself."

 **xxXxxXxxXxx Bonnie and Damon xxXxxXxxXxx**

Damon sat and listened to Bonnie give him exactly what he asked for. A detailed run down of her relationship with Lucien Castle. As he listens to her speak, he agreed to let her do it with her eyes closed as she lay back on the bed the way her old therapist allowed her to. Bonnie remained embarrassed and ashamed. He watched her body language and her hands as she spoke, the tears fall down her cheeks, the tremble in her voice, and the way she grabbed her stomach when the words she was describing literally made her sick to her stomach.

Then he saw the scars she pointed out, of her dark past.

Damon did not realize that as his jaw locked and ticked, he was clenching his fist to the point that his finger nails were drawing blood in his palms.

Before he knew it he stood up and punched both fists through the hotel mirrored wall. Shattering the glass of Bonnie's memories until his fists were both a bloody mess filled with broken glass. He didn't realize she was holding him until his hands went numb and she sound came back to his ears. He looked at her, as if he had seen her for the first time, he spoke for the first time since listening to her speak. Re-clenching his fist into tight balls.

"He's dead."

* * *

 **Song Lyrics: Runaways/Thunder**

 **Caroline's mom was awful. Lucien has obviously hurt Bonnie in some awful way...**

 **Thoughts concerns... hopes...**


	7. Secrets Part I - Meet the Salvatores

**!Content Warning!** Language, adult situations, drug use, triggers. Adult themes and content and suggestive behaviors.

 **Runaways**

Chapter 7 **Secrets** **Part I - Meet the Salvatores**

 ** _Chapter Rating M_** _Language, Sexual and Suggestive behaviors, mention of non-con and abuse possible triggers, mention of violence._

 ***** I do not own these characters, but I own the original story **.**

* **A/N -** **So advice, (Warning) Last chapter had a description of Caroline's past, This one has the description of Bonnie's,** **do not read the first section of the chapter if you don't want to learn of Bonnie's abusive past. ****Skip to the first full divider just where it says (End of flashback) and read from that point on. Read chapter rating above.**

 *** Sorry for errors**

 ***Happy Reading**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Secrets. We've got dreams._**

 ** _Mysteries. And crazy schemes._**

 ** _Secrets. We've got dreams._**

 ** _Secrets. Can't be seen."_**

* * *

Damon sat in literal shock after Bonnie shared her story. She was strong when she told it, but he had to brace himself before actually formulating thoughts. All he could think about when she finished talking was how much he wanted to Kill Lucien Castle. It had been a couple of days since she told him and he finally got a call from Meredith Fell, with Bonnie's prescription of Ativan.

He walked in the bathroom as she showered, and she didn't really flinch. He became the closest person to her, since Caroline and Stefan got married. She and Caroline were still close, but After the Salvatores nearly killed Damon when he told them about Stefan being married, Stefan and Caroline had spent a couple of days with the Salvatores so that they could acquaint themselves with their new daughter in law. Damon and Bonnie actually stayed at the house in the suburbs alone.

"Bonnie, Dr. Fell just dropped off your Ativan." He said to her.

"Thanks Damon. Did she happen to bring any more Percocet, my cut is a little sore the last couple of days?"

"Yeah, she brought another refill. What do you want to take with it, water or Gatorade?"

"Gatorade, please. I hate taking pills with water. I can still taste them." She yells out from the shower. He tries his hardest not to ogle her silhouette. The words that came out of her mouth the other day won't stop replaying themselves over and over in his mind. Making it hard to look at her sexually, not because she isn't attractive, but because of what she told him. He understood why she was the way she was the night they made love on the beach.

 _(Bonnie and Lucien – two years ago)_

 _"_ _Lucien was my teacher in my first and last periods of the day. He made it that way on purpose. He made me sit in front of the class with my legs opened. I could only wear my uniform skirt, never the shorts or pants. I had him for study hall first period and I was his TA last period. He made me stay after school every day to go over grading and assignment organization."_

 _"_ _He did this so that when I stayed afterschool, no one thought anything weird of it. At first I didn't mind staying to help. He gave me a lot of special attention. I won't lie. I felt good being around him because he said things to me that the boys my age didn't say. For example, once he told me that I smelled like the epitome of a woman coming into her sexuality. I had no idea what it meant, all I knew is it made me feel like I was wanted and sexy. So I thought naturally it was okay to feel that way."_

 _"_ _He started out my sophomore year of school. He would make me come to class and I could only wear a thong. After school was over, he would lock the door and make me do all sorts of tasks in front of him, bending over and on certain days if he felt I was being a "bad girl" he would bend me over his lap and spank me with his hand, hard. To the point I couldn't sit the next day. I was not allowed to tell anyone or he said he would make it much worse for me. Luckily the summer started and I was able to stay far away from Lucien's punishments. I thought I was in the clear. Then when I went to pick up my schedule for Junior year, I was nervous when I saw that my first and sixth period classes were the same as sophomore year. I went to the office and requested for a change, but they wouldn't let me."_

 _"_ _I did the next best thing and told my father I didn't feel comfortable having this teacher on my schedule. He brushed it off and told me to figure out a way to work around it, because Lucien was a previous member of the Ivy League board of directors, and he had pull. My dad told me to stop complaining about the privilege I was handed. He also told me he worked hard to get me to be Lucien's personal TA so there was no way I could get out of it."_

 _"_ _Anyways when my junior year started, Lucien started to become a little more jealous of the attention the boys in class were giving me. He hated it for some reason. That was when he started making me believe he was falling in love with me. He would write me notes in class and hand them to me. He still made me sit in front and keep my legs parted. I decided one day I was tired of it, so I sat in the back of class. At the end of the day, he locked me in the class and told me I was being defiant. That was the first time he forced fingered me. He threatened to do worse to me if I kept being defiant."_

 _"_ _So I went back to my skirts and siting in the front of class. When the day was over, maybe on the second week of school, he noticed I got friendly with a one of the boys in my class, and he started making that boys life a living hell. Eventually he forced me into my first sexual experience, by telling me I should let my experience be with someone who really cared for me. I told him I wasn't ready and he told me he would be very careful to not make it too painful. I begged him not to, but he said I would love it."_

 _"_ _It was the worst thing I had ever experienced and he wasn't gentle in anyway. He literally was rough every time. Also, when he would force me on top. He would make me face the opposite direction and hold my hands behind my back. Sometimes he would force me over the desk in class. He always entered me in the back. And each time he would spank me until I cried. (Bonnie's eyes watered, and she started grabbing at her wrists, Damon moved over to sit near her and hold her hands.) I thought there would be days he would let me have a break but the more it happened, the he would try to reinforce to me that it was okay, because he loved me and would never leave me. He left marks on my body so that I wouldn't let anyone else ever see me naked. The worst part was when he would bite my back and shoulders. (She grabbed her stomach almost ready to gag.) When he would bite, he told me it was to take away from the pain of the rough way he was … being with me. I thought, that when this was happening it was normal, because he still bought me gifts, and told me I was the most beautiful girl."_

 _"_ _Throughout the entire summer, he talked my father into letting me tutor underclassmen. He would continue throughout the summer. Once my senior year started and my schedule had his name on it three times, I knew it was impossible. I was a senior I was done with math. Somehow he was on my schedule still. So I had to endure it again, beginning of senior year. All I saw every time he would fuck me was number equations on the board. (Bonnie broke down before she told Damon the next line) I was in so much pain, that I would work out every math equation on the board to forget about what was happening to me. Every time I was solving equations. That is why I am so good with memorizing numbers and letters. I was abused for a year mentally and physically by him, then the next year of my life, he fucked me every day. All the while I was solving problems in my head to escape the torment. I told myself he loved me, because he told me he loved me. But when I finally told Caroline what was happening, she told me she was down to leave if I was. She was being abused, I was being abused. We had no one but each other."_

 _"_ _When my dad was on his way to do some work in Asia, he had to leave me in the temporary custody of someone. He didn't let me stay with Liz and Caroline, because he thought I would be distracted. So he gave temporary guardianship to Lucien. I Begged him. I told him that Lucien was being sexually inappropriate with me for over a year, he said I was just trying to find an easy out to stay with Caroline. He didn't care as long as I got into an Ivy League school and made something out of myself, not making him look bad. Being that he had a political image to uphold. My mom was nowhere to get in contact with. I know if she knew what was going on she would have come back. At least I can only hope. But she hadn't been in contact with us for months at that point. I had a week to make a decision, stay and be tortured without anyone to protect me, or take my shit and never look back. Even if it meant being cut off from everything. We left our pain, back in Mystic Falls, and we never turned around. (She sat up and showed Damon the bite mark scars on her back.) I couldn't go back to this."_

 _At that point, Damon heard no sounds. He just saw red, and he blacked out punching the mirrored wall in the hotel room. Bonnie jumped up and grabbed a towel soaked it in water and the ice bucket they had in the hotel._

 _"_ _He's Dead." Damon said._

 _"_ _Oh my God Damon! Please. You are going to need stitches. Why would you do this? Please, I am sorry for telling you all of this. It is my burden. I just… you asked. I should have trusted my instinct to keep it to myself."_

 _"_ _No, you did the right thing Bonnie." Damon spoke so angrily, and couldn't look her in the eye. Not because he thought differently of her, but now he understood the responsibility he had, to deal with this, and if looked in her eyes and saw pain again, he would explode again, knowing he can't change what happened to her._

 _"_ _Damon, I understand if you can't look at me the same, but please understand, we had to leave, Damon, and I couldn't tell you my age, because I was afraid. you would find out my age and my privileged background, and think differently of me. You would find out that I am damaged and that I had been a someone's personal property. There was no way you could ever be with a girl like that, who was young, naïve, stupid in love with her teacher. I have become deceptive, heartless, and loveless. So me and Caroline, we are on the run, because I know Lucien will find me eventually. Since he has guardianship of me, he believes he has the rights to me. All of me."_

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Damon heard Bonnie turn off the shower and he handed her a towel. When she wrapped herself, she stepped out and the first thing she noticed were his scared, bruised, and cut up fists. She walked to him and grabbed his fists and held them in her hands. She lifted them and kissed them, regardless of the dry blood. He looked at her as she looked at his fists, and as he glanced up to the mirror of the bathroom, while her back was to it, he just kept realizing the marks on her back weren't scratches but they were bite marks. He turned her around, and her back was now facing him. He loosened her towel and gently let his fingers rub over her scars.

He was filled with anger again.

"Bonnie, is that mother fucker the only person to... Uhmmmm?"

"He is the only person to rape me. Yes."

The word _rape_ broke Damon up inside. He tightened his lips and clenched his first every time.

"Have you ever had a consensual sexual relationship with anyone?"

"Yes, silly. You." She said smiling as if he forgot.

"So, did he…. Use protection?" Asking these questions hurt him more.

"What do you mean, like condoms?"

"Yeah."

"He wore a condom sometimes. But not every time."

Damon looked down. "Did you have any pregnancy scares?"

"No, Damon, I thought I was clear, when I said he always entered me from the back, he only did it anally." She looked down feeling very embarrassed.

Damon was finding out disturbing facts everyday that got him angrier at Lucien. Everyday a reason to find Lucien, and get justice for Bonnie. Realizing the pain of anal rape somehow must've internally damaged Bonnie. His mind couldn't focus.

"Yeah, I was afraid to open myself up sexually, to anyone after that. I swore I would never have sex. It frightened me."

"Oh." He thought about it for a minute afterwards. "Wait, so that would mean…" His eyes met her eyes in the mirror, as both of their bodies faced it, "If you and him only… then when you and I…"

She looked at him and nodded her head, speaking quietly. "Yeah." She turned to him, "It was you."

"Oh my God, Bonnie. What?" His confusion got the best of him. He put his hand over his mouth and just stared at her, "You were a…"

"I was a virgin, the night you met me. Technically. I mean, I had never had vaginal sex, until the night you and I had sex. I gave you my virginity, Damon. Willingly."

He could only look in her eyes and feel confused, yet, somehow he felt overwhelming closeness to her. "Bonnie..." He had no words.

"I am not this little angel, ya know? I do terrible things to survive, and I'm a hypocrite because I rely on my physical appearance, but the night I met you, somehow you reached a part of me no one has ever been able to." Bonnie started to cry.

He held her and she let him.

"It makes sense now." His whisper was low, he didn't intend for her to hear him.

"What?"

Looking at her, he answers. "Everything. The way you were acting, the way it felt, the way you moaned and how I could tell you were in pain initially. I can't believe that you… allowed me to have such a beautiful, special part of you."

"Well, if Lucien ever finds me, he can never take that from me, the way he took everything else. I was able to give myself to someone, I really care for. Someone I chose."

"I won't let Lucien hurt you. Ever."

Damon looks to Bonnie, this beautiful, delicate, concrete rose. Her internal suffering definitely isn't projected in her outward beauty. Damon was instantly drawn to Bonnie, and her strength. He would have never guessed, her life was what it was the night he met her, even until the point he had known her and she told her story a couple of days ago.

"Damon, I remember that night, you know. I remember the moments when you and I had sex. I still don't quite remember the conversation right before we fell asleep, But I remember that I asked you to make love to me, and I am happy I did. I am happy it was you."

Damon finds himself being blown away by Bonnie every day, but today was something different. He felt as though she was his and he was hers. He may not have declared it out loud, but he knew that she knew it. As far as Damon was concerned, she would never have to worry for nothing, ever again. He would take care of her from this day forward.

"Bon, I…"

"Shhh." She quieted him. "Don't say anything. Okay. Mentally, I can't talk about anything that will require us to get too deep right now, but I just want to say, I'm down for you Big Sal. I am, and if the feeling is mutual, then let us deal with the rest another day. Today you promised to take me out to get my mind off of things."

She smiles adoringly at him, then looks with batted lashes.

"I am keeping my word, but first… Giuseppe and Lily want to meet you."

"What?"

"Caroline and Stefan have been there for the past few days, and obviously my mom squeezed a shit load of info out of her. So she knows about you."

"Wow, Damon, with me being a minor, and having the estrangement from my parents, I am not the person, parents want to meet. I don't think this is a good idea. I am not mentally ready to deal with someone's parents when I can't deal with my own."

Damon grabs Bonnie by her face and lowers his face to hers. "Honestly, my mother will want to keep you, I promise she will think you are a doll, and want to dress you up. She has always wanted a daughter."

"That doesn't mean she will like me."

"Listen, honestly, my mom is a little intimidating. But she has never seen me with a woman. So I can't tell you how she will react, but knowing her, she intimidated Caroline out of answers. Because I specifically told my brother not to mention anything about you and me, because I knew my mother would demand I bring you home. I knew you weren't ready for this, but as of now it is too late. Stefan and Caroline needed to take the heat of their marriage."

Bonnie took a deep breath and Damon held her. "Come, on let's get dressed and get this over with. Then its out to have some fun later."

Bonnie smiled and his eyes made her feel ok. Life had been relatively calm for a few days, her cut was even healing beautifully. Deep down, Bonnie knew it was a matter of time before shit hit the fan.

 **~oXoXoXo~**

When Caroline opened the door to Bonnie as she and Damon arrived to the Salvatore's mansion, Bonnie was shocked to see Caroline decked out in cowgirl boots and an itty bitty skirt, with a wife beater.

"Care, what the hell?"

"What? Lily took me shopping." She said as if it was normal to have your mother in law take you shopping for hoochie attire.

"Wait until you see what she got you?"

Bonnie looked to Damon with such confusion, "Umm."

"I told you, my mom loves to play dress up. I never said she was conservative." He looked at her and hunched his shoulders. "I am pretty sure I have told you, were are not the Cleavers or the Brady bunch my judgy little Bonbon."

Caroline takes Bonnie's hand and leads her away from Damon, and Damon acts totally fine with it. Bonnie looks to him for assistance, and he laughs and looks away suspiciously.

"How is she Caroline?" Bonnie's palms were sweating the instant Damon disappeared.

"I won't lie, she is pushy and a bit intimidating, but she has really been, I mean I don't know. It seems like she likes me. But I have never dealt with anyone's Mom, other than my own." Caroline's face downshifts. She didn't miss Liz in the conventional sense, but she missed who Liz used to be, before she became abusive with her.

Bonnie was wearing a simple outfit of Black leggings and a backless electric orange shirt, which forced her to be braless. But, to be respectful, she wore a tube bra underneath it that was skin toned. Her simple flip flops showed off the pedicure Damon took her to get, which didn't match her manicure, but both her hands and feet were "Cute" non-the-less as Damon says.

Caroline swept her fingers through Bonnie's chocolate waves. And looked into her green eyes. "I can't believe I have a family Bon. Stefan's parents have been pretty accepting of me. I mean his father is really quiet, and scary looking. He looks kind of like Damon, and he is intimidating. The few words he did speak to me were just inquisitive questions, and Stefan told him right away about my mom being retired a Sheriff. I think it has a lot to do with why he is quiet with me."

Bonnie turned to find Damon, "Hey, Bon. Don't do this. Don't walk away it'll be okay."

"No, I can't do this Caroline. Look at who I am? It was all so much easier a month ago, before we knew them, now our lives are ten times more complicated. "

"Yeah, but now we ain't alone Bon. Now we have a little bit of support from two amazing men, who we happened to meet by chance, and they just happened to not let us push them away like we tried so hard to do Bon. We pushed and pushed and they didn't let us, Bonnie. And still I see you pushing Bonnie. I see you pushing away. Come on, if at least for the night, just enjoy and trust that we don't have to run everyday."

"Why do I have to care about him Care? Why did he make me care about him, it's going to make it harder to leave."

Bon, we ain't leaving. I am married. We are staying. You can't leave without me. Bonnie, this is us now. We have to stop running sometime."

"The second I Stop, Lucien finds me. I can't stop."

"Damon, won't let him." Caroline pleads with her friend.

"It's not Damon's job Care. He isn't my husband. I am not going to burden him with me. A damaged girl from a fucked up life, I know I'm no good. But, still he for some reason, cares about me. I can't stay here and be this little girl that holds him back."

"So what, you think I hold Stefan back, Bon? We are the same type of girl, am I a burden to my husband?"

"No Caroline. You are stronger than me, you make Stefan want to be strong, and you are strong, and he looks to you like you hold him together. I see it."

Bonnie stares at Caroline. "Lucien has so many political ties, with judges, cops, even my father the senator. He will find a way to get to me, and I can't let him." Bonnie's eyes water. "He told me in an email that my dad accepted his offer for a proposal. After everything I told my dad, he still handed me over to this sick fuck so he can be the sanctified savior, helping everyone but his own daughter. I see this Care. I see what I mean to the man and woman who gave birth to me. Well fuck my dad, and fuck Lucien if they think it's happening." Bonnie spat out.

"Bonnie, you're my family."

"I'm leaving in two days Caroline."

"Bon, no you're not leaving me."

"Care, I'll tell you what, I might stay a little bit longer, to make sure you're in good hands. When I see that, just know I have to trust your husband to be the man I know he can be. It won't be forever Care," Bonnie grabs Caroline to hold her, when her eyes water up, "just until I know Lucien can't hurt me."

"Damon won't let him hurt you Bon."

"If I stay it will be selfish, because you know as well as I he will try to get Damon killed or thrown in jail with his connections with the judicial and legal system. I realize how much I care about Damon, and I can't put him through that."

Caroline looks at Bonnie and frowns. "Promise me you won't tell Damon, Caroline."

Caroline tries to stop crying and Bonnie wipes her tears. "Bonnie, let's just get back inside, before they worry about us."

 **~oXo~**

Bonnie walked back in to a woman with black hair and blue eyes and a man with the same. They looked at her as if she had just stolen the sunshine from the sky. Her intimidation kicked in and she started to play with her thumbs. She slowly walked up to them and introduced herself, standing upright and unashamed.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Bonnie. So I hear." Lily was unconcerned with the name at this point. She looked at Bonnie, and Bonnie looked for Damon.

"So where did Damon disappear to?" Bonnie asked.

"Damiano and Stefano had to take a quick drive to the University to take care of some drop offs, and handle some - issues." Lily looked at Giuseppe then Bonnie.

"Ok. Well, umm you have a lovely home." Bonnie was just filling space. Her nerves were tugging at her as she held onto her wrist. Caroline watched her friend closely.

"Really, thank you. I am hoping I can talk you into picking a room to sleep in, unless of course, you prefer to sleep in Damon's room."

"I was unaware we were going to stay the night. Also, you should know that, Damon and I do not have sex."

Lily looked surprised, knowing her sons were quite acquainted with women, but Damon was much more reserved than Stefan. So hearing this information was enlightening.

Lily's approach and Giuseppe's demeanor were throwing Bonnie for a loop. She refused to be intimidated, but she didn't want to disrespect Damon's parents. Lily walks to Bonnie while Giuseppe, sits and stares at Bonnie. "Caroline, please excuse us a minute, we need to talk with Bonnie alone." Lily walks to Bonnie and looks at her long and hard. Trying to look her in the eyes.

Bonnie spoke.

"Listen, Caroline, come back, I'm not going to be intimidated okay. If you don't like me, I'll leave, but I won't be interrogated." Her defenses flew up and she stood defensively. Caroline stood still unaware of which way to go.

Damon and Stefan hadn't left yet, and once Damon heard Bonnie get loud, he was put in a position to re-enter the double closed doors of the large room and check on her.

"Seriously. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I'm out. I'm sorry. I'm not who you think I am, and even though I love your son," (these words left Damon, Caroline, Lily and Giuseppe stunned) "I think the best thing I can do for him is leave." Bonnie didn't realize she said she loved Damon. He wanted to grab her and hold her, she didn't realize he was in the room and Giuseppe signaled for him to leave the room before Bonnie saw him.

 _GO! Giuseppe_ said to Damon silently, and Damon fought his urge to stay and he reluctantly listened to his father. Because, he never went against Giuseppe, but he would for Bonnie. Giuseppe stood up and he walked over to Bonnie. Damon didn't want to leave, but he still had to take care of business. Seeing Bonnie become defensive with his family made him uneasy but he trusted his parents not to fuck anything up.

"I'm not gonna let you intimidate me. I don't care who you are, I've been through enough in my life to know I have the right to walk away." She turned to leave, but Lily grabbed her. "Let go of me." Caroline ran to Bonnie's defense and Lily put her hand up singling for Caroline to stay where she was. Caroline saw Bonnie's fist clench up. She prepared herself for flight or fight along with Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes watered and Lily surprised both girls by hugging Bonnie. Bonnie didn't know what to think, she just kept her hands by her side and her fists clenched. Lily hugged her tight. She pulled up and grabbed Bonnie's face. "You are not alone. Ok? Now unclench your fists. You can't force me back into that form of problem solving, I haven't been in a fist fight in a while. Maybe a year or so. I'm getting a little old for that shit. Plus I have a feeling you'd give me a run for my money." Lily laughs walking Bonnie to the chaise to sit on.

Bonnie was still uncertain of the intentions of the Salvatore's so she remained stiff and quiet. "Caroline can stay here, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Caroline sits next to Bonnie. "Lily, I'm all she has." Caroline says.

"If that is so, why does she want to leave? I overheard your conversation. Seems like someone is your family you don't leave them."

"You don't know me." Bonnie says quietly through grit teeth.

"Oh don't I? You are me twenty-five years ago. Defensive. Alone. Wounded. Angry. Trying to go rogue. Acting like I didn't need anyone. Trying to deal with everything alone. Do me a favor... Stop!" Bonnie looked to her. "It doesn't do anything, but fuck you up on the inside even more, make you angry at the world, and you know what, you end up being more angry at yourself, then you are at the world. You punish yourself, trying to make sense of why you can't get right. Listen to me, baby girl, it's not fucking worth it." Bonnie covers her face and lily pulls her hands down.

Trying to keep her face concealed, lily grabs her and holds her.

Giuseppe speaks.

"Who's the man, Bonnie? The man you are running from."

"No one."

"Lucien Castle." Caroline says without a question. Bonnie glares at her.

"Castle? I've heard that name. I need to look into that. So why are you protecting him from us?"

"I'm not protecting him, I just need to go and be far away."

"Running solves nothing, especially to a predator who seeks the thrill of the chase, and the pleasure in your fears."

"How do you know that?" Caroline asks.

"Because, I'm a predator, it's in my nature. Only I don't torture teenage girls, I torture mother fuckers who have betrayed me, or owe me money."

"He is dangerous. He has a lot of political pull and connections in high places. He had one of the kids in my school beat, and then locked up with falsified and implanted evidence. All because he liked me."

"Oh yeah, Kai Parker." Caroline said "They said he OD'd on drugs that he sold, and tried to kill himself by drinking and getting behind the wheel. He was found in his car half dead, and I think all of the drugs they forced down his throat saved his life because he didn't feel the impact of the crash. His body was already limp. Kai had never done a drug in his life. He was the star athlete, going places. That is what Lucien did to the kid, who liked Bonnie and asked her to the homecoming dance senior year. He never sold a drug, or drank. He got slapped with a DUI, intent to sell to underage minors, selling of narcotics, and a shit load of other convictions. But he was a minor, so he only got a year but two years house arrest and five years parole. No colleges will ever look at him. It may not seem like a huge punishment but where we are from he failed his parents, which is worse than anything. Him being a disgrace will follow him all of his life in Mystic Falls. His life is ruined because he liked Bonnie and Lucien is crazy."

Bonnie looked at Giuseppe. "So just imagine what he would do to Damon, if I stay. Damon isn't a privileged minor from Mystic falls. He's a thug, with every bit of a reason to have Lucien play God with his life. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Giuseppe and Lily were no strangers to the lifestyle, fortunately for them, their ties to dangerous people also went to very high places.

"No one scares me. Until I can get some things situated and looked at, you stay put. You are not to leave Damon's side, and when you do I have some security detail to take you and Caroline where ever you want to go."

"But-"

Lily interrupted Bonnie, "I know you don't have parents you are use to respecting, but this household runs differently. Giuseppe sets a standard, that's it. Bonnie, don't try to be such a brat. I don't have any daughters, but I can handle your attitude. Trust me."

Bonnie was shut down.

"Have you eatin?" Lily asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need food, Caroline, go make her a plate of the left overs we ate last night." Caroline, walks Bonnie in the kitchen.

Giuseppe and Lily watch the two girls walk out. Bonnie looks back and then forward to keep walking. Giuseppe looks at Lily who keeps her eyes on the girls.

"I see it in your face Liliana." He says seriously.

"What Giuseppe Damon Salvatore?"

"She reminds you of yourself."

"She is me, at that age. Now she is our responsibility. We just acquired to daughters in one week." She smiles. "And that one, the bambina, she's feisty. I see why Junior hasn't brought her around. But I also see why he loves her."

"He told you he loves her?"

"No. He's like you. He only speaks to give orders or shut people up. Other than that, i can see he opens up to her. Why do you think he hasn't been here much lately? He found one of his **_great_** ones." She laughs quoting the movie a Bronx Tale.

"His great ones." Giuseppe aka Sal laughs. "Who are his other two?"

"Me, of course. And his grandmothers, count as one."

Giuseppe and Lily laugh. They knew they just inherited a world of problems.

 **~oOOo~**

"Oh my gosh, Care, I'm not wearing those shorts!" Bonnie's was not surprised at the lack of clothing, just the lack of clothing around Damon's parents.

"I picked them out for you, they are your style and size. Lily helped me."

"Why would I dress like that in front of his parents?"

"Because, it's apart of tonight's plans. Lily helped Damon plan it for you, and I put my three cents in because we haven't done it since we were kids." Caroline smiled mischievously.

"What?" Bonnie looks suspiciously at Caroline.

Bonnie puts the outfit on. Then Caroline brings her out the boots. "Here put these on."

"Oh wow. This is actually cute." Bonnie's sculpted legs in the daisy duke cut off shorts, cowgirl boots, and fitted flannel shirt tied at the rib cage reminded her of line dancing with Caroline when they were younger. Her mom took them before she left, and it was one of the greatest memories Bonnie had of Abby. "I already know we are going dancing."

"Yup." Caroline was so excited

"Caroline, why do you wanna make it impossible for me to leave?" Bonnie needed Caroline's attention.

Caroline ignored Bonnie, "Look. This hat is beautiful, right? Damon and Stefan had these hats made custom for us."

Caroline's hat was white and Bonnie's was brown. Both girls hats matched their boots.

"Line dancing? With both Sals? This almost seems like a joke." Bonnie said. She smiled for the first time all day. Remembering her friend's methods for dealing with things buy shutting everyone out, Caroline knew she couldn't let Bonnie leave.

"Fabulous." Lily entered the room looking at both girls glowing and looking like the epitome of young, beautiful, and reckless. She knew she had one weekend to give them of enjoyment, because come Monday, she had to kick their asses back into gear as if she was their own mother. But for now, line dancing. She would have to worry about the rest on Monday.

Bonnie was still defensive around Lily. Caroline, reluctantly accepted Lily, because her own relationship with her mom was unbearably painful. But Bonnie, in her own mind, still had a relationship with Abby that was salvageable. Granted Abby hadn't reached out almost a year, but she had never physically or mentally hurt Bonnie. Just left her emotionally vulnerable. Bonnie never spoke too many words to Lily. But she listened and she was respectful of her.

"Bonnie, I don't blame you for feeling skeptical of me. After all I'm not trying to replace anyone, I just know what it's like to be you and Caroline. So, with that said, let's head out, we are meeting the boys there."

"Is Giuseppe coming?"

"You kidding me? We don't line dance, this was Caroline's idea."

Bonnie looked at Damon's mother, and how pretty she was, couldn't be more than her early forties, "You're a beautiful woman, he trusts men not to..."

"Hit on me? No they do all of the time. He'll just send me with Julian."

"Julian?"

"Her bodyguard." Caroline answered.

Bonnie smirked when she saw Lily checking herself out. Lily was dressed in an outfit that was a mixture to the girls, she had on jeans shorts and a wife beater with a flannel over top.

"Okay let's go." Lily exclaimed.

"Just us tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"For now, Damon and Stef will head out when they are done handling business."

 **..xXXx..**

"I didn't realize places like this still existed." Lily said smiling, with a beer in hand.

Bonnie Caroline, and Lily were at a line dancing place called Tombstone. It was a sort of dive bar place, but it was low key and kept them out of too much spotlight. So low key they didn't card the girls when they came in.

"Here." She hands them each a beer, they look at each other skeptically. "This ain't gone be a habit. So don't get used to it. I'll admit, I don't usually come to places like this but this is fun." Lily mentions as she learns to two-step and country slide. Lily has a beer in hand and holds Bonnie's hand in the other as Bonnie teaches her how to do the moves.

Silky smooth legs, cowgirl boots, flawless skin, golden tans, pretty smiles, and no men, made these girls garner attention of some of the frequent customers. Caroline received a phone call from Stefan and she couldn't hear over the music, so she told Bonnie shed step outside.

"No Care, not alone. Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be out there with you." Caroline agreed and waited by the front door for Bonnie. Lily kept inside at the bar with Julian having a drink and taking a break. Julian, or Jules as they called him didn't drink but always paid close attention to Lily, she was a flirt, and often gave cause for him to break noses or bones to keep men from trying to take her home.

Jules was out of place, with his suit on, but he didn't care he was the kind of man no one questioned because he didn't smile and it looked like he barely blinked. His glasses stayed on his face at all times. Even when someone spoke to him.

Caroline couldn't wait anymore, her phone kept ringing, so she just stepped outside of the door. She could barely hear Stefan and he was trying to find out where they were. Before she could fully answer it, she was grabbed by her waist and a hand was wrapped around her mouth, forcing her to drop her phone.

She wiggled and wiggled and tried to break free and the man was too strong. When she bit his hand he pulled her by her hair hard. Caroline felt immeasurable fear, the kind of fear you feel when you might die, but the only instinct you have is to fight. She couldn't scream, he covered her mouth tightly. She was walked over to a sketchy pickup, hard to see the color in the dark, but a familiar smell of disgust hit her nostrils. She couldn't place it, but the smell none-the-less was sitting on the body of a man who was large in size. His beard was full and she felt against the back of her neck.

The hairs raise on end of her arm, in the dark of the night as Caroline realizes she may never see her best friend or husband again. Her long cream colored legs begin swinging in the air, and if not for her fair color, Bonnie would not have seen Caroline in the dead of the night fighting her aggressor. Bonnie saw Caroline's cell phone on the ground, lighting up from an incoming call, she picked it up along with a beer bottle sitting on the table outside of the establishment. She quietly approached the dark silhouette of a man with a truckers cap on, and tried contemplating how to brake the bottle over his head as she saw him trying to throw Caroline into his truck. It was so dark Bonnie couldn't see the color of the truck or the make, but from what she recognized it might have been a ford. She knew how much she hates Fords.

"Care!" She screamed.

"Bon! Don't leave me!" Caroline was crying and trying to muscle over the large man.

As the little fist of hers clenched the bottle neck and broke over the large mans head, Caroline screamed for Bonnie who then stepped on the man's back after he had fallen to grab Caroline out of the truck. When Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand, and was preparing to step out of the truck, the man grabbed ahold of Bonnie and attempted to throw her inside of the truck also. Bonnie didn't scream, she remained calm and as the mans face almost made line of sight to Bonnie, her new leather cowgirl boot with the hard wood bottom connected to his nose , instantly pushing it upward and breaking it and both girls escaped out of the other side of the truck running for their lives. Soon as they made it through the dark lot, almost to the entrance to the bar they bumped into the hard chest of Jules.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They said simultaneously.

Both girls were shook up and afraid of the dark at this point.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Jules spoke low and deep. He was scary and they were afraid he was angry with them. "What happened?"

"Some big man out there, he's fucking huge and he stinks." Was all Caroline could say, she was still shaking and feeling paranoid.

"He's out there! We were attacked. He's over there. I think I broke his nose." Bonnie said.

Julian ran through the lot hoping to break a few bones or kill someone, and he was left with the dust of a pick-up that took off into the night. There was no recognition of a face, plate, or exact vehicle make. Bonnie and Caroline were startled and instantly ran to Lily, ready to leave.

She made them explain step by step what happened.

"What the hell girls? Who the hell would be after you? Do you think it was him?"

"I don't know. He has no idea where I am right now. Maybe he has found me, but I can't imagine Lucien dealing with anyone like this guy. This guy was dirty and grimy, and he seemed like he was straight out of the backwoods of some po-dunk town."

"Like he had a real dirty Hick vibe about him." Caroline said.

"How would you girls have any acquaintances like that?"

"We don't okay. When we were running schemes, they were all very wealthy business men."

Bonnie is now realizing Caroline told Lily about their past, when she still hadn't fully told Damon. "Care, we said we wouldn't talk about that."

"Bonnie, I told her because she told me she used to do the same thing."

Bonnie looked at Lily, two strong personalities, and Lily was feeling Bonnie's defenses again.

"You little broad's need to be straight with me. I need to know the types of men you dealt with. This is really serious. If you can't remember who you fucking deal with, how will you be able to look out for this shit when it happens?"

"That is the thing, it was more sugar daddy stuff. We never left any men, with a reason to want to kill us."

"Think hard, is there anything I need to know about girls? You can trust me, I won't mention it to the boys, if I can deal with it myself."

"That's it, I can't think of anyone." Caroline said. "Dean and Sam are long gone, I haven't heard from them since the fight on the beach. You Bon?"

"I mean, Dean text me a couple of times, but I never responded."

"WHAT?" Caroline yelled.

"I NEVER RESPONDED CARE!"

"Still, why would he text you after he stabbed Damon?"

"He apologized and he said that I would not hear from him for a while. That is it I swear. I never responded."

"Did you tell Damon?"

"No. He was already so upset behind other things. I didn't need to give him something to worry about that wasn't anything I was concerning myself with anyways. Besides, Damon got rid of that phone. I don't have the number anymore either."

"Dean and Sam, are the guys from the beach?" Lily asked.

"Geez, Caroline, talk much?" Bonnie was angry at Caroline for trusting so easily.

"Sorry Bon, I was meeting them for the first time. I wasn't prepared, I just... I don't know."

"Besides, I have no doubt in my mind, Dean and Sam were hired by Lucien. They operate with people in both Low and High places. From here to anywhere on this side of the southern part of the country along the Atlantic coast. They are good at what they do, and if they found you, they won't hesitate to look for you again. But Damon and Stefan having had the fight on the damn beach threw them off, because it showed you guys are well connected yourselves."

Lily's phone began ringing, she answered it. It was an angry Stefan. Yelling.

"Where the hell is my wife?"

"Stefano, have you lost your damn mind, did you forget who you are talking to?"

"Mi dispiace Ma (I'm sorry) I have been calling her phone!"

Lily looked to Caroline. "Oh you have been calling her phone?" She asked suspiciously "Mio figlio camati (my son calm down)" Caroline signaled for Lily to not tell Stefan what just happened. "Uhh, she and the little feisty one went to the bathroom." Bonnie's neck flew back.

"For twenty minutes Ma?"

"You know girl's son. They have to powder their noses and fix their hair."

"I was about to signal for some back up. I was worried. Okay. We are on our way."

"Okay. Arrevederci. (See you soon.) Please do not speed, and make sure to wear your seat belts, I know how you boys are." She says before hanging up.

"Si. Si."

Lily hangs up. "Okay, you mind telling me why you just asked me to keep that secret from my son?" She asked with a serious face.

"Uh, well, that guy took off. I think he was just trying to mug me, he is gone, and I don't think we will ever see that guy again." Caroline was trying to keep from stressing Stefan out behind her.

"Ah ragazza ingénue (naïve girls). I know you are used to dealing with shit alone. Excuse my language. No, just get used to it, this is how I talk. But forgive me when I say... but in our family, we don't deal with shit that way. We are open because we have each other's backs. Things you did before the Salvatore's - no more! We can't look out for each other if we aren't honest. That man, tried to take your little ass outta here, and I told you don't leave outside alone! Caroline, what were you thinking?"

Carline broke down crying.

"She's cries? She is counting and her steps… Why?" Lily was thoroughly confused and boggled by Caroline's instant behavior change. Caroline walked up and down the wooden walkway of the outside of the bar counting her steps."

"You are yelling at her!"

"That is what parents do. We yell when we are trying to guide you sometimes." Lily stops and looks at Caroline. "Stop counting."

"I can't."

Bonnie walks to Caroline, gently grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Caroline, Listen to me. My voice." Bonnie lifts Caroline's face. "I love you. I won't leave you. Okay. Stop counting. Listen to me. After tonight, I realize I can't leave you. I Won't okay. Please Care, don't cry." Bonnie looks to Lily. Then back to Caroline. "Lily, is not Liz, okay. Lily was just worried about you. She won't hurt you, she won't do anything to you. She just got scared because she cares for you. Anything could have happened in that moment and if I didn't happen to see your phone on the ground outside, and God forbid those long white legs kicking in the night, you could have been gone." Bonnie was feeling more emotional.

Bonnie starts to cry looking at her broken friend. "I'm so sorry for even thinking of leaving. If you felt even a percentage of what I felt when I saw him try to take you from me, then I am sorry. I will never leave you Caroline. I almost lost you." She grabbed Caroline and squeezed her. Tears flooded both girls eyes and Caroline held Bonnie like she was a lost little girl.

"You are all I have. Caroline. Please don't go anywhere alone. I am here. Always. Look at me." Caroline looks up "Sop counting. I am sorry. I love you. I will never leave you. Please. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Caroline hugged Bonnie, and Bonnie looked at the darkness seeing headlights coming up out of the black picture in front of her face. Caroline reluctantly, stopped tapping her feet when Bonnie finished counting with her. "Let's wipe your face before your husband gets mad." Bonnie wiped Caroline's tears and Caroline wiped Bonnie's.

They laughed at each other and tried to pull themselves together. Lily witnessed it all. She was blown away by these two girls closeness. Her eyes even watered. They looked to Lily.

"Well, shit, you guys have me crying."

They laughed. "Let's go dance. That was at least the highlight of my night. Before my daughter-in-law, almost got kidnapped. I will really think about telling Stefan this. For now, I will keep your secret. But we can't make this a habit. Do you girls hear me?"

"Yea ma'am."

"Umm, no. Call me Ma. Or Lily if you aren't comfortable. Never that ma'am shit."

"What's your street name?"

"Oh, Lady Sal. Rich huh? So original" She mocked. "But you guys are family, and not allowed to call me that."

They all looked as the headlights got closer.

"Get your behinds inside and dance those red faces off. We will salvage this night, because I finally figured out some of those dances and I want to show my boys because they swear mama lost her groove." Lily grabbed both girls by the hands and went inside.

 **~oOo~**

Stefan walked into the bar and headed for the leggy blonde who he was ready to give a piece of his mind until he saw her dance. Her legs were long and shuffling along the old scraped up and broken down wood floor. He heard her clicks hit the beats so perfectly it made him move to the music himself. But Stefan couldn't dance so he watched her for a little while and just realized what a beautiful sight she was, her golden hair, her smile, her addictive laughter. If he didn't know better he'd swear she was crying because she looked a bit red, but maybe it was tears of happiness. She appeared to be having so much fun. She appeared to be feeling carefree. A look he hasn't seen on her face since the night he met her.

He then turned to Bonnie who thank God was around, because in his mind, Caroline, wouldn't be herself without Bonnie. Bonnie was the extra piece to Caroline's heart that he could feel it missing the days they spent at the Salvatore mansion without Bonnie for a few days. Now, Caroline looked happy and complete. He just watched her, and realized, what lucky guy he is. He was rotten to his core. A ladies man, who had a different girl in a hotel bed every Friday night. He had somewhat settle down since meeting and marrying his teen bride. He wasn't perfect and she sure as hell wasn't. He didn't know if they were coming or going half of the time in their marriage, but he knew that at least for now, they were happy and he wasn't planning on going anywhere. He would hold on to this feeling as long as he could. She made him want to be the man she needed.

And he just watched her, as Damon walked in five minutes later. Dusting off his black pants. Thanks to all of the loose dust outside. He was worried about how his mom was getting along with Bonnie. They had similarly strong-minded attitudes. But when his parents made him leave the house earlier, Bonnie was defensive and unapologetic of her attitude. Rightfully so.

His eyes caught Stefan's head over heels daze, then wondered out to where Stefan's eyes were and he spotted the girl who made him think twice about everything. She wasn't upset either. In fact, she was leaning onto his mom, holding her hand teaching her some of the steps. They were laughing and Lily looked genuinely happy. His eyes squinted in almost disbelief, and he had to really take in the sight. They were dancing and having fun, and he has never seen Bonnie look this way ever. The short time he has known her, the only time he saw her look so carefree was the night he met her, and she was high on coke, and dancing to the endless beats in the music of her Chevy Nova in the parking lot of the beach. Leave it to Lily to make Bonnie smile.

Damon remembers that when he saw her move to the music, he could tell it was natural for her. It was a place she was comfortable. (side note: she likes to dance.) He told himself to take that mental note and remember it. He and Bonnie have not had a chance to really be intimate since the night he met her. He wasn't going to rush anything either. He knew she needed the space to be okay mentally. So he never rushed her into anything. But tonight, he just had to do something.

Something he hasn't done since the night they met, he had to grab her, and kiss her, because she was so beautiful, and he couldn't handle not touching her anymore. He left Stef standing there, and walked through the crowd of people that had actually grown since the ladies got there. He didn't fit in at all. He had on Black jeans, with black laced up boots, which weren't laced up, a black button up shirt and Black leather jacket. He and Stefan didn't venture far outside of black, he stood out like a vampire in the daylight.

It didn't stop him from moving swiftly through the crowd and standing behind her, towering her. His presence was strong, making everyone move away from her. He took a second and breathed her scent in, because he loved her smell. He turned her around, and held her face gently between his two palms and looked at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but something was holding him back; the thought of her pushing him away. He didn't want to rush her, but he wanted her.

Bonnie's finger tips began to shake and her body was tingling from the inside out. His smell in her nostrils, his hands on her face, his body near hers, her life in the clutch of his current level of mercy and she knew she wasn't going to let him just leave her hanging, so she reached her hands to the back of his neck and pulled his face into hers until their lips touched, igniting a warmth inside of her body. His hands dropped slowly to her back and he held her tighter as she let her arms drape around his neck.

Their lips remained locked and he lifted her off of the ground spinning her in the place they stood, and he knew his life was better somehow, with her in his life. He gently stood her onto her feet and pulled back. "I missed you today." He said.

"Ditto Kiddo."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"Umm…" She smiled.

She kissed him again.

After the long day they each spent separately, and the last few days of them spending time alone and being very platonic, his need for her embrace was long overdue. "Kissing you felt better than I remembered. It's been almost two months."

"I mean, I do have pretty kissable lips." After sighing, "I can't believe it's been almost two months." She said. Lily walked up to them, to which Bonnie dropped her arms and turned around so that her back was against Damon. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"What are we going to do with the bambina?" She looked to him.

"She is my family Ma." He said. Bonnie put her head down and kind of blushed but straightened her face up quick, before anyone noticed.

"Yeah. She is, I agree. But this man, that's after her. The one who has legal documentation as her guardian. What's the plan if he finds her?"

"I am going to kill him Ma. Simple." Damon face was serious and cold.

"Junior, not in front of the girls. Be mindful of them."

"Damon, no. I won't let you guys be responsible for me. I will figure out how to deal with Lucien."

"Don't say his name." He said.

Caroline and Stefan walked up. "What's up guys, we staying or going?"

"I guess we can go, but we need to all figure out what we are doing about the bambina."

"What do you mean?" Stefan said.

"The man that is after her is not going to stop, so…. You know I need to go and see what Giuseppe dug up today. Its fine. We are family we'll be fine. It'll be fine. Leave it to my boys to bring home trouble." She laughed.

"This family is can't stay out of trouble." Damon said.

"Well, I just know I can't ever risk him finding out about Damon, he is liable to have him thrown in jail, among other things. If anything ever happened to Damon, I couldn't live with myself."

Caroline looked at Bonnie and Damon, then something clicked in her head.

"Lucien's guardianship can be broken." She said

"Yeah, how?" Damon asked.

"If you guys get married."

"Absolutely not. Caroline, you are out of your mind?" Bonnie exclaimed

"It's not a bad idea." Lily said.

"No. Do guys hear yourselves? Marriage works for Caroline, but it wouldn't work for me. So get it out of your heads. I can't do it."

Damon looked at Bonnie, not angry or mad, or hurt, just listening to her, he knew how she was. He knew she hated people forcing things on her, or trying to control her.

"Stop you guys. She said no. So stop pressuring her." Damon said.

She looked at him, detecting a slight change in his demeanor. "You agree with them, don't you Damon?" She asked with apathy.

"I didn't say that, but it makes sense Bonnie."

"Damon, I am seventeen and your twenty-four. Caroline is eighteen and Stefan is twenty-one. You don't have to be tied down to taking care of me. I am not going to let Lucien scare me, I will deal with him. I will figure something out. You don't want this Damon. Okay?"

"Bonnie." He said.

"No. I need go outside, alone."

"You can't Bonnie. Remember what happened?" Caroline said.

Lily smacked herself in the forehead.

"What happened?" Stefan demanded.

"Umm, it was nothing. Some guy tried to mug me and then Bonnie came and smashed a bottle to his head and broke his nose. He is long gone."

"What the hell keeps happening to you two when we are not around?"

"Nothing. Just a mugger okay. It can happen anywhere." Caroline said

"But it didn't happen anywhere, it happened here, when we weren't with you guys."

"Stefan, please, and look we handled it." Caroline pleaded.

"When were you going to tell us Ma?"

"Damon, I was going to let the girls tell you guys."

They all start arguing not realizing Bonnie was gone. Damon went after her.

"I'm sorry for pissing you off okay. It has nothing to do with marrying you okay. You are anything I could want Damon, but I am seventeen year old high school, drop-out, fuck-up! Okay? I can't even keep myself out of trouble."

"I get Bonnie, but just hear me out. We can keep things simple. Changing your name will benefit you in so many ways. You will have access to basically anything in Florida. You won't be Bennett anymore. Screw your dad."

"It's not my dad's last name. It was my mom's last name. The only thing I have left of her."

"I know you want to hold on to what you can, I will support whatever you want Bonnie. But I just want to protect you. That is all I want to do. But I won't risk pushing you away." He hugs her. "You really are my family Bonnie. I meant that in there."

"You too. I only have you and Caroline."

"And Stefan, Giuseppe, and that woman in there seems pretty attached too." He laughed.

"Damon, you are twenty-four, and I am seventeen, I am not sure I'd even be worth the gamble, or trouble."

"Stop talking about yourself, as if Lucien still has control over your mind. You are special. Fuck him Bonnie. You almost got hurt tonight, someone is after you! I'm not letting anything happen to you, as long as you let me help you."

Her eyes water and he wipes her tears. "Bonnie, if you want to get married, I promise to take care of you. If you can be honest with me about everything that I need to know. You marry me, you'll never have to be questioned about me in a court of law. Everything I have will be yours. I will take care of you. What are you afraid of?"

"Damon, I don't want another older man, lying to me and hurting me! Testing me like property."

"Bonnie, I would never... Like I said. I am on your side Bonnie. No pressure. Whatever you want."

"Okay, then. I'll do it, on one condition... Don't baby me. Let's kill him!"

"What?" Damon was shocked.

"You heard me, let's Kill Lucien."

Even though it turned him on to hear those words leave her lips he had to stop himself.

"No, Bonnie. That is not a thing for you to do. You are not going to be involved in what happens to him in anyway. I will make sure what I do has no ties to you at all."

"Damon, I want to help. I want to know, you will let me be your equal."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I lo… I don't want anything to happen to you. I just want you to wake up one day, and he no longer exists. I would much rather marry you, and give you everything you could ever ask for, then to ever let another man's blood be spilled on your hands."

"Why?"

"Because, marrying you is the only thing that makes sense, since the day we met. I'm actually jealous of my baby brother for being so recklessly in love. Because I have always been too careful. But for you I would do anything. Even kill a man, that I have never met, based on anything you told me about him. I would do anything to protect you. Including give you everything of me."

Damon looked out into blackness, as Bonnie watched him. She grabbed his cut up fists again, and looked at all of his busted knuckles. It was such a contrast to his beautiful face. "If anything ever happened to you Damon, or Caroline... I'd..."

"Trust in me Bonnie, please. I'm asking you. I've been living calmly for two months, looking after you. Let me invite you into my world, a fearless world where I take care of you. My world is dangerous, but you will be safe, I promise you that."

"Damon, you'll protect me?"

"As long as you let me, I promise to always protect you! I'm not your parents Bonnie, I won't abandon you, ever!" He holds her while he dries her tears.

* * *

 ** _"We speak in codes and no one knows_**

 ** _Cause we're living a double life._**

 ** _Kept inside our love dreams hide_**

 ** _Cause we're living a double life."_**

* * *

"Caroline, I have a feeling you know something you're not telling me!"

"Stefan, I'm telling you, I just went to answer your call and the man attacked me!"

"Why Caroline? Why the fuck, in the middle of no where is someone trying to attack you?"

"Stefan, fuck you. I feel you insinuating something. I'm going to lose it if you do t fuck off."

"I think, I would have lost my got damned mind if you had been taken. If not for Bonnie, you'd be gone."

"I know. I got enough from your mom. Okay. Don't talk to me like a child."

"Stop acting like one."

"You think I'm a child?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, but you do things without thinking, and it can get you hurt."

"I don't need you taking care of every little detail of my life Stefan. I married you, I'm not your daughter."

"Caroline, let me tell you something, in this family we do shit differently. We don't lie, we protect each other, and we work together. All I know is I can't do my job as a husband, if you even tell the smallest lie, or keep the smallest detail out of the equation. I need to know everything. So _IF_ the smallest thing pops into mind, I'm asking you to tell me. Okay?"

"Alright Stefan. I will." She rolls her eyes and he kisses her head and walks away. Caroline walks over to Bonnie whose standing outside in the

"So, is everyone making you feel like a baby too?" Caroline asks Bonnie.

"You mean is the fact that they coined me the bambina, affecting me yet?" She laughs.

Caroline laughs and they sit on the back deck of the Salvatore mansion. "Care, when I thought you were gone, I went a little crazy. I wanted to kill that man. What would I have done?"

"I'm here Bon."

"I know, but what if? Ya know. I'd be lost and I'd probably go crazy." Bonnie looked out into the night sky. Her arms crossed over her body and she stood alone.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. But I-"

"Stop Care. Don't explain to me. I know you made a mistake, just look at me. We need to stick together. We are all we have, outside of the Salvatores. No one knows us from jump. So, if Lucien is tracking me, he's tracking you too. We have to keep Stefan and Damon out of the picture. Or Lucien will have them taken care of."

"What are you thinking Bon?"

"I wanna kill him. Caroline, I want him dead, and I want to make sure he's dead myself!"

"What's Big Sal think of this?"

"He won't let me help him."

"Bonnie, what does that mean?"

"It means, I'm going to take matters into my own hands." Bonnie's face was so serious, and stoic. She looked at Caroline.

"How will you do that, if Damon told you he doesn't want you helping?"

"I can't tell him Care."

"No more lying, remember Bon? You just told me no more lying!" She said mocking.

"I'm not going to kill him Caroline. Cherie is going to kill him!" Bonnie's scheming, ruthless, coniving, their of a bitch alter ego is going to make one more Cherry Bomb.

"Fuck yeah, I'm so down Bitch. I was afraid I lost you for good!" Caroline licked her lips and applied more gloss, smiling conivingly.

"What are you saying, Care?"

"My bitch ain't doin this shit alone. Joanie and Cherie are about to do another Cherry Bomb! Fuck yeah!"

"I guess I'm getting married now too!" Bonnie smiles.

"You mad? I think you love Damon, Bonnie. I really do."

"I honestly, truly, love Damon, but I have unfinished business, and I can't have him being drug into my bullshit, fucked up world." She pulls out a blunt and lights it.

"So now, I have to plan a wedding and a funeral!" Caroline said smiling. "Let me hit that shit."

"Fuck that! Lucien, doesn't get a funeral, but as his only living next of Kin, according to court documents, I'm taking that fucker for his money."

"Fuck yeah. bitch. Let's do this shit!" Caroline laughs and grabs Bonnie's hand.

They men walk out of the mansion, towards the two girls adoring them.

"You guys okay? You talked about the what we were speaking of?" Stefan asks Caroline.

"Yeah, I think Bonnie feels better about everything now." Caroline says laughing to herself.

"Bonnie, I'm **_only_** okay with this, if you are." Damon says.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready." Her smile is genuine, because she knows, her best friend has her back.

She smiles innocently at Damon.

"You ready to be my wife?" He asks her.

She nods her head hugging him.

Caroline smiles. She was more than ready to get back to her old tricks again. "Fuck yeah!" She says hitting her blunt again. Her and Bonnie have been good for too long. They were more than ready to fuck some shit up again.

But this time, it was going to be different. This time they were going to kill a man, and lie to their ruthless, over protective, drug slanging, mobster husbands about it all the while.

Caroline and Bonnie put out the blunt and tucked it away as they approached Lily.

"So it's decided?" Lily asked as they walked in the mansion. She anticipated anything.

"It is." Damon said smiling.

"Well Damiano, Stefano... Either these two girls are brave as hell for becoming apart of our family, or crazy as shit."

Bonnie and Caroline both knew, they were crazy. It was a matter of time before the Salvatores figured it out.

* * *

 **A/N – Bonnie and Caroline have been behaving too well for me. So they are getting back to it, and I debated marrying Bonnie because I wasn't going to, but It's adding to the development of her mischievous behaviors right along with her bestie. Bonnie and Caroline want to kill the man who tormented her. Caroline loves trouble, so she's happy Bonnie is on board to do something reckless. Next chapter, conspiring besties, go back to their dark ways.**

 **So much happened in this chapter... Thx for sticking with the terrible twosome!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Secrets Part II - Blood on my Hands

**Runaways**

 **Chapter 8** Secrets Part 2 - Blood on my Hands

 ** _Chapter Rating M_** _\- Language, Sexual behaviors, Violence, Crime, (possible triggers)_

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

 ***A/N - Sorry for such a loooong Chapter. I could have split it in two but I didn't want to. Listening to the Runaways for the past three days get inspired. I enjoy writing Baroline mischief. This chapter has some drama, and some fun, and some** **crazy** **shit… I really hope you freakin enjoy it.**

* Sorry for errors

*Happy Reading

* * *

"Wake up DOUBLE TROUBLE!" Lily shouts as she walks through the house. She goes in each of the girl's rooms and pulls open the curtains. Which by the way both girls share rooms with her sons. Both rooms are exceptionally dark and both girls are exceptionally tired today. This weekend was their last weekend of fun. Damon and Stefan took Bonnie and Caroline out to a family function. A Mob family function. The family got together for a celebration. Damiano was getting married, and Stefano was already married. The family didn't know, but when the family gets together they do it big.

"Get those pretty little asses up, now." Lily said again.

"Ma. What the hell is wrong with you? It's 7 in the morning." Damon yelled.

"Don't shout at me. Wake the bambina up. She needs to be dressed and downstairs in twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"Because, we are responsible for these girls now. These high school drop outs, with absolutely no responsibility. They are going to start pulling their weight for this family."

"Ma."

"Damiano, posso schiaffo!" (Damiano, I can slap you).

"Va bene. Sto chiudendo ora." (Okay. I am shutting up now).

Lily walked out and headed to Stefan's room. "Blondie, wake up. You should really have a hangover the way you partied last night. Up, up, up!"

"Lily. What is going on? I have only slept for about four hours. I have a massive headache."

"Good, I have a cure for that. Get your ass up, get dressed, and get downstairs. Now. Hurry Blondie. Twenty minutes." She says before leaving the room.

"Stefan, stop touching my ass."

"What? Why?"

"You heard your mom, I have twenety minutes to get dressed and get down stairs." He looked at her like who the fuck cares.

"Plenty of time baby." He put his hand over her mouth and moved her pajama shorts to the side. Once he entered her, she moaned into his hand and he thrust like she liked. He knew she liked to be fucked hard in the morning, it helped her to wake up. She wrapped her long ivory legs around his back and he pulled his knees underneath her thighs. "Mmmph." He grunted mid push, making her wet.

"What do you like Caroline?"

"I like your dick in the morning."

"Yeah. I thought so. You want me to stop?"

"No. Please don't stop."

"Really, because a minute ago it was 'Stop. Please don't. No!' Now it's No. Please, don't stop!' ?"

"Yes."

He pulled himself out of her and grabbed her hands, and put them both abouve her head. "Want me to put it back in?"

"Yes, what's wrong with you?"

"Use your legs baby. Fuck me."

"What? Stefan. I am on bottom though."

"Improvise. My dick is hard, and it aint going no where."

She bent her knees and lifted her pelvis and began to ride him from underneath. "Gahh..." She moaned.

"Faster."

"Stefan, my legs." She cried out. "My legs hurt."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No."

"Then keep going." He commands, and she keeps going, and her moans are getting louder. "Faster." She pushes herself into him while he holds her hands and she fights to break free, because she wanted desperately to use her hands.

"Mmm. Ahh." She moaned and Stefan watched Caroline's face until she started to make her 'O' face.

"Faster."

"I can't."

"Faster..."

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh... My... God...!" She screamed to the top of her lungs before he put his hands over her mouth and finished them off. They both came and she collapsed, and he collapsed on top of her. Her legs were sore and she felt like jelly.

They took almost all of her twenty minutes to get ready to get a quickie in and once he finsihed he kissed her on the mouth. "Morning wife." He said and put the pillow over his head to go back to sleep, as she rolled out of bed to get ready for... whatever she was getting ready for.

 **...**

When Bonnie finished brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she walked over to the bed he slept in and grabbed her cell phone from under her pillow. Damon grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to him. "Good morning fiancé."

"Good morning Finace." She said smiling.

"I will see you downstairs."

"You are getting out of bed now?"

"Yeah, I have some shit to take care of today."

"Oh yeah, like what?" She said kissinghis lips.

"Ehh, you know, the yuzh! I gotta make a few stacks and then I gotta go shut some shit down."

"Meaning, you are about to do some Salvatore family business?"

"Precisely baby."

"Okay, just come back to me in one peice."

"Of course. I have to be ready to marry you. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Just come home to me." She said with a straight face. Now that Bonnie and Damon could finally define what they were she had to admit, her biggest fear was losing the people she loved the most. Damon and Caroline and now Stefan were the highest on that list. She had no real family. They were her family. "I mean it Damon. Be safe. I cant handle the thought of..."

"Bonnie. You wont lose me. I promise."

"Okay, well, let me go figure out what Lily has instore for us." She gets up and he slaps her on the ass. "Damon?"

"Sorry, I cant help it, its just so..." He jumped up and grabbed her again and squeezed her ass. "All I want to do is..." He whispered in her ear. "What we did htat first night I met you."

"Unfortunately, you cant take my virginity twice. So..."

"No, but I can make it feel like the first time again." Bonnie bit her lip. It had been a while since they had sex. They only had sex one time, and it was always on Bonnie's mind, but she just left it alone, she didn't want to get pregnant, and Damon hated condoms. She wanted to figure out a responsible way to be sexually active. They weren't ready to be parents. She wasn't rushing anything with Damon, no matter how much she wanted him, she had to accomplish one main task right now.

Killing Lucien.

Bonnie and Caroline scramble downstairs where Lily has made them each breakfast.

"Wow, Thank you Mrs. Salvatore." Bonnie said. "It looks delicious."

"Wait. You will eventually call me something else. I am not old, and I can't let you make me feel like I am old. You know I was your age when I got pregnant with Damon."

"Sixteen?"

"I thought you were seventeen. Merda. Sei un bambina." (Shit. You really are a baby).

"I'm just kidding. I am seventeen."

She sighs and laughs. "How can you handle my son? He's a pretty dark guy." She says handing them each a plate of breakfast.

"He is, but he gets me and I get him. At first, he scared the shit out of me. It really wasnt until the most recent weeks that he has softened towards me. I thought he was going to kill me for a few weeks." She laughed while drinking her orange juice. She looked at Caroline. "That was before I knew Caroline and Stefan were secretly in love behind my back. Damon and I were probably literally going to kill each other."

"Yeah. It didn't take you too long to crack him. His last girlfriend still hasnt figured him out. That crazy, slut."

"Frenchie?"

"Whatever she goes by these days. She is not a good person."

"Caroline, you look extra chipper today. Why are your legs looking so weak?"

"Yeah, well, any girl who can keep up with my boys sexual appetites have to either be happy all of the time or in pain. Especially Stefano. I swear when he started, you know," She made a signal like she was pumping the air, "He was humping like a rabbit. That is why when you two have kids, I pray I get granddaughters. All the humping those boys did, I am surpised I don't have wayward little Salvy babies running around."

"Really? They had a lot of sex." Bonie asked. "Even Damon?"

"Sweetie, my baby boy is twenty-four years old, and has been fucking since he was twelve. That is tweleve years, what do you think? He's just much more private than the baby."

Bonnie lowered her eyes and kept eating her breafast.

"You can't possibly have jealousy issues over other females, right?"

"No it isnt that." Caroline said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes looking at Caroline, who she knew wanted to tell her business. Having a mother or parent figure who seemed to somewhat like them was new to her. Bonnie too, but she didnt particulalry care. She was so private.

"Go ahead Caroline. I hear your thoughts." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie lost her virginity to Damon. The night she met him, and they haven't had sex since."

"Caroline, you love gabbing." Bonnie said stuffing her face with eggs.

Lily's mouth dropped. "I am thouroughly shocked that such a sweet faced girl, can be so good at being a bitch."

"Excuse me."

"Oh you know. You have a really good bitch thing going. Don't stop. It fits you. Damon obviously likes it. He loves you. I can see it. You love him too. Now you have the curse."

"What curse?"

"Whatever man, a girl loses her virginity to, she will always love him. Proven fact. No matter what happens in life, he will always be special. You won't be able to escape that."

Bonnie and Lily share a moment. The idea they will always be connected through Damon is a big deal. Bonnie knows that her realtionship with Lily is important. She just needed to get past her own mommy issues.

"Did you lose your virginity to Giuseppe?"

"Maybe one day I will tell you." She says and leaves it at that.

"So, Lily what is the paln for today?" They ask when she has them follow her to the library, making Caroline grow suspicious.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Hello Girls. I want you to meet Elijah Mikaelson. Your Teacher."

"Excuse me? Teahcer, what do you mean?" Caroline's face was filled with disapointment.

"Oh yeah, I did research on that fancy shmancy private school you went to. I got a recommendatin for tutors and teahcers for homeschooling at that level. Mr. Mikaelson came highly recommended. He will be tutoring you guys so you can still get your diploma." She smiled. She assumed the girls would be happier than they were.

They both looked angry, and betrayed.

"Okay, what the hell is the problem?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. I just dont understand why we have to do this. We made a consious effort to leave. We knew what it meant. Why should we try to keep our parents dreams alive, when they dont give a shit about us?" Caroline was pissed. Remembering the stress her mom put on her with school. It was the reason her OCD was so out of control at one point.

"Because, it isn't your fault you feel that way. It is their fault."

"I think for Caroline, it feels real now. Knwoing we left our lives behind suddenly feels permanent. We have been on the run. So, picking up and just planting seeds somewhere is a reminder that we left, and that we will never go back. Which means, we are really alone." Bonnie says adjustingher glasses. Crossing her arms and looking around the large library trying to avoid any emotion.

"Listen, I know it is hard. I went through this when I was younger. I even got emancipated from my family. So when I was alone and pregnant, it was just me and Giuseppe, that is when he met the Family. We have been apart of the family since I was pregnant with Damon. I was without my parents at first. I was alone. I didnt go back to school , because I was pregnant. I don't regret anything. But if I can help you two still accomplish big things, I will. You are the future mothers of my grandbabies and the women my boys are making futures with. You are my kids now too. Don't take having this teacher personally. He is my gift to you. You will graduate highschool and go to college. We will make sure of it."

"Stefan is in college too, isnt he?"

"He is enrolled yes. A student. No. A business man, who happens to pay the faculty off for good grades. But he is my kid, I can be responsible for his decisions. You two, I cannot be responsible for you failing. I won't let you."

Just then the boys walk down the stairs. Kiss their ladies and their Mother before leaving for the day.

"When will you boys be back?"

"When we get back, Ma!" Stefan said.

"Damiano?"

"Few hours.. Rilassare!" (Relax) he says walking out of the house.

"See how they talk to me?! I'm just ready for grandkids."

Caroline choked on her spit while Bonnie laughed. "Gotta love a woman with a sense of humor." Caroline says.

"Well then I sure hope you've been using protection, because I have yet to find condom wrappers in my trash cans."

"Don't look at me, I've had sex once. A couple of months ago, and gotten both periods since then, I purposely don't have sex." Bonnie said.

"Way to leave me hanging, Bon." Eye roll, to the next level.

"Okay, you guys have four hours of AP tutoring with Elijah. I'll be back in four hours. Have fun." Lily says walking out of the room.

"Where are you going? You leaving the mansion?"

"No babies. I'm going to the backyard for a spa day with my favorite cousin Issy, champagne, manis and pedis." She heard Bonnie and Caroline's jaws hit the floor.

 **...**

Damon's fist clenched back and for the fifth time and hit Jacob Black in his jaw.

"Why the fuck have you and your fucking pack of wolves been preying on my block. You know as well as me, you fucked up."

"You guys taken all the college kids."

"So fuckin what. That's our block. You over step your boundaries. We've put out a warning before, you know what that means, right?"

"Please don't do it. He's just a kid, don't do it." He looks at Stefan yank up Embry.

"Well, this is a man's business, and he's 18 he's a grown man now." Damon yells.

"I guess next time, you won't fuck with our business." Stefan aims his gun at Embry and shoots his shoulder.

"Come on!" Jacob yelled.

"It could have been worse. I spared him. His hot fucking hands need to stay away from the campus, and way from the 37th block." Stefan yelled.

"I like your family, but this is business. Don't fuck with my money Black. Give Uley the message." Damon says after he lets go of Jacob.

Damon and Stefan head back to the college campus with Jake Armstrong-Rosen. "Thanks for the intel. I need you or another job."

"So, I'm getting more responsibility, does that mean you are still going to consider my offer?"

"What you being a part of the team?" Stefan said.

"Fuck yeah. Come on. I was made for this shit."

"You would have to smoke a lot less Jake. The fact that you buy and sell, that shit has to stop. Know when it's okay to get a taste. I don't like my money being fucked with."

"Bro. Listen, I have made you money on this campus. Mad money. When baby Sal ain't around, I got this shit on lock. Come one Big Sal. At least give me a trial run."

"Like I said I gotta job for you."

"What?"

"Your pops is one of my best clients, so this favor, requires his help, since he is the District Attorney."

"For sure. Tell me, and It'll be done."

"Lucien Castle. He's a teacher in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He used to be on the Ivy League School Board of Directors. Now he is busy raping teenage girls and getting away with it." Damon said as he looked into the distance cracking his knuckles.

Stefan looked at his brother and patted his back. Trying to get him to think straight and not focus on the details of Bonnie's past.

"That fuckin blows. I gotchu covered Big Sal, just tell me what you need my pops to do."

"I need his ties to Senator Wilson, of Virginia. Any secrets financial transactions, as well as the guardian ship of Senator Wilson's daughter."

"What's her name?"

"She is his only daughter. You shouldn't need her name."

"Okay. I gotchu covered bro."

Jake looked on at the Salvatore brother as if he were waiting on something… "And this is the first part of you trial run, kid."

"Fuck yeah. Okay I'll hit you up in a couple of days." He said before leaving the two men.

"Junior, why do you want intel on Castle's relationship with Bonnie's dad?"

"Because, before I kill Castle, he is going to kill Bonnie's dad."

"Whoa, Junior think about this. He is your girlfriend's father. "

"And he basically sold her to a rapist Stefano. The man who raped her."

"I know, but, you could really fuck things up with her if you do this."

"Yeah, well, that is why Castle is going to do it." He looks at Stefan like his word is final. He has spent too much time thinking it all through. "I am going to Marry her, and she will have a mother and a father who will love her the way she deserves."

"Junior Bonnie strikes me as the type that, I don't know, doesn't want her family hurt. Even if they hurt her."

"You are fucking wrong. He is a piece of shit excuse of a man. If he wasn't her father, I would kill him myself, but I will let Lucien do it. Don't try to fucking distract my actions, Stefano. Not another fucking word about it. My mind is made up. Nobody, has to know about this."

 **...…** **..**

"Okay so another hour of class. I was on my cell phone during the study break, and I went to Liv Parker's social media accounts. Kai got out of Jail, and he is back in school somehow."

"Yeah. No shit?" Caroline was shocked, because Lucien ruined Kai's entire future.

"Anyways, there Spring formal coming up, I figure that we can strike then."

"Really? How do you suppose we go to spring formal without making a scene?"

"No. We won't go, but we will make Lucien believe we are. If I can get ahold of Kai, he might be willing to help us."

"Bon, no one can know what we are doing."

"Care… Kai has every reason to hate Lucien, as much as me. All I need is an in. Like a set up."

"No. I don't trust it."

"What? Why?"

"Bonnie, you know we work better alone. This is different than hustling okay. This is murder. Fucking bloodshed. Because we are going to make him suffer."

"Caroline, we need an in to Mystic Falls. We are runaways. We can't just drive in and out in our own car."

"Fine, Bonnie. How do you suppose we get ahold of Kai without going through Liv?"

"We have to drive there. In disguise."

"Fuck!"

"No we can't. The Salvatores are not going to just let us up and leave. We have security details for when we leave the house. We can't get to Virginia and back in a day."

"We can." Bonnie looked towards the back yard.

"Fucking Bonnie. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

"We are taking Lily with us."

"I kind of got the insinuation babe." Caroline rolled her eyes.

 **...…**

"You need me to WHAT?" Lily yelled.

"Listen, I have to wrap up something."

"What exactly?"

"I have to get some school files through my connection. Transcripts, for Elijah, for Caroline and me."

"I have a feeling that is not it, or you wouldn't be asking me, instead of the boys. My guess is you don't want me to tell them?" She rolled her eyes and then put her hands on her hips.

"No, we can tell them, they should be fine, knowing you are with us."

"This is why I never had girls. Girls are sneaky and vindictive."

"Except, we love your sons til the bitter end. Please don't make this harder on us. It is bad enough we fucked up, we really don't need Stefan and Damon being involved in every fuck up. Let us fix something, without them." Caroline said.

"Fine. We can go. We will tell the boys. Then you will tell me what you little brats are really up to. But we are going to wait until we tell the boys this bullshit lie about transcripts, so that I don't have to lie to them."

"Lily-"

"No. I have explained it to you once already. We don't operate like that. You want my trust; you can't lie to me. We have a long drive ahead of us, tomorrow, you will catch me up then."

"Okay. Fair enough." Bonnie said.

 **…**

Bonnie and Caroline, packed a bag for two days' worth of clothes. They were getting ready to leave early in the morning before the boys woke up. It was probably 4 am, Caroline, hated mornings before 9 am. She was groggy and irritable and she walked to the closet quietly. She was changing clothes before Stefan grabbed her and closed the closet, door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Uhh, we are running that errand with your mom, remember. Transcripts?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you don't leave without letting me fuck you first."

"Stefan, I am kind of sore from last night."

"Yeah, well, oh well." He says before bending her over the laundry basket in the large walk in closet.

"Ouch, fuck. You need to start wearing condoms Stefan." She said as he penetrated her without even trying to get her to get wet first.

"That's cute." He gripped her wrist tight and bent his knees pushing upward up into her, making it deep.

"Oh my gahhh. Fuck! She moaned out but wanted to keep him on his toes about her demands. "I am serious Stefan. I don't want to get pregnant."

"I will pull out."

"Stefan, No. We are going to start wearing condoms, pulling out isn't always fail proof."

"Well, it's fail proof right now, because I'm not in the mood anymore." He said before pulling out of her.

"The fuck? So you just pull out when I make a demand. I am not your sexual toy. Okay. If you can't handle it then fuck you."

"If you can't handle it, I will find someone that can." He said. Then she slapped him with all of her might.

SLAP!

"You are joking, right?"

"I don't know am I?" He asked before leaving the closet and leaving her with her anger. But Lily's words rang stronger, because Caroline wasn't ready to be a mom yet.

"You know what, fuck you. I can do anything you can do, Stefan. But better. Never forget that." Then she walked out and went downstairs where Lily made coffee and breakfast on the go.

"Just waiting for the Bambina. She usually is out of the room before you. You must not have had sex today."

"Oh my God Lily, really?"

"What, you think I can't see it all over your face, or hear it in your voice. Plus, you are angry. So that is a sure sign you walked out and probably got into an argument." Lily laughed. Caroline kept her thoughts to herself. She was too busy being angry at Stefan she didn't want to turn her anger to Lily.

 **...…**

Bonnie was trying to escape Damon's arms. He held her to him, closely. "Damon, I have to get up. I told you about this last night." She said as he groaned in her ear trying to keep her down.

"You don't have to do anything."

"But I do. Because, I only have one day to get there and back. Elijah will be here for tutoring again tomorrow and if we want to graduate on time, Caroline and I have to follow through with the schedule he has formatted for us."

Damon allows his hands to wonder her body. "I Haven't felt you in two months. I'm dying." He said, while his hands pressed her body out of necessity. His strong hands were lighting Bonnie's torch, and she was responding hungrily to his starving advances. Her frame was turned away from him, so he wrapped his arms tighter around her and took his fingers down her stomach to her center, and made his way inside of her thighs.

"No, no, no, no, no! We can't Damon. We just can't. your mom is downstairs and…"

His fingers are inside of her. His lips kiss the back of her shoulders and neck. She tries breathing quietly, but he starts biting her. Her hands clasp the bed post and he turns her to her stomach, pulling her panties off, he lifts her ass up, then opens her legs and proceeds to eat her from behind. His warm tongue, laps her entrance and rapes her opening with force.

"What the fuck?" She breathed excitedly into the pillow.

Damon's tongue works her entire section from front to back. He scares her, because it is a level of intimacy she isn't used to. His hands spread her and his tongue lavishes her delicious soft, delicacies.

"Hai un sapore dolce." (You taste sweet). He says to her, and doesnt realize, still that she speaks Italian.

"La lingua è il male." (Your tongue is evil).

"Che cosa? Tu parli italiano? Bambina impertinente."(What? You speak Italian? Naughty Little girl.).

"Mmm."

"Sto per fotterti, ruvida." (I am going to fuck you, rough). Since you like keeping secrets."

"Damon, I can't I have to go. Please? We have to hurry."

"Solo, in Italiano." (Only in Italian).

"Ti voglio dentro di me. Ma, dovremmo aspettare, fino a quando siamo in grado di prendere il nostro tempo. Io sarà valsa la pena. Lo prometto." (I want you inside me. But, we have to wait until we can take our time. I will be worth it. I promise).

He bites his lips, and holds his hard erection. She is still bent over in front of him, and he wants to fuck her. He touches her with his dick, and she purrs.

"I thought that if you said it in Italian it would help me to be nicer about it, but all it did was make me want to fuck you more." His dick is pressing into her softly, yet he is hard as a rock.

"Damon." She bites her lip. Wanting him to keep going, but needing him to stop.

"Fuck, your pussy is so warm… and tight. Just one pump…?"

"Damiano, no!"

"Una Volta."

"No. Later..."

"Per favore?" He begs easing his way into her.

"Just the tip. I **promise**."

Her hands drop from the bed post as she burries her face into the pillow. "Just the tip Damon." She says impatiently, falling for the lie.

"Okay, look at me. Take the fucking pillow off of your face."

He throws the pillow to the other side of the bed, and she is perched up for him, biting her finger. He aligns himself with her pushing slightly. Her eyes squeeze closed, and she prepares her mind for his intrusion, she is already wet for him, but nervous about having sex in his mothers house. His hands rub her hips and caress her ass as he watches himself about to enter her body. He bites his lips anticipating her tight hold, once he pushes forward to enter her, there is a knock on the door.

"Gotdamnit! Who the fuck is it?"

"Damiano. You little shit. Don't curse at me. Let the Bambina out of bed. She never has a problem getting out of bed. What did you and Stefan wake up in each others rooms this morning?"

"What is that supopsed to mean, MA?"

"You trying to have pre-marital sex in my house. If so, I will break your neck. Get off of her, and let her get ready."

Bonnie felt all kinds of embarrassed and stupid. Lily ruined the moment for her, even though Damon could have kept going, he didn't care. "Bonnie, baby, I am sorry." He tried grabbing for her.

"Damon, how embarrassing. Your mom, is going to know, what was happening in here. How could you embarrass me like that, like really?"

"We are getting married."

"Damon, it doesn't settle the fact that, your mom, caught us, about to have sex in _her_ house." She starts covering her body with her clothes.

"I am sorry. Please, come back to the bed and let me kiss it better."

"Ugh." She throws her pillow at him and walks off to get ready.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

"You guys have a plan, with the disguises, how can you be sure no one will know who you are?"

"You're going in with us Lily. Just act as if we're from out of state, and we are interested in the school. Play up your money, they love that here. They will give you a tour of the school, we will scramble around until we find Kai." Bonnie says.

"They aren't going to question you?"

"No we have on these uniforms, as long as we stay low profile, they won't ask too much."

"Okay, what is the code word?" Lily asked.

"Cherry bomb."

"What kind of fucking word is that?"

"It means we are going through with things, until the finish." Caroline says.

"Double tap means we are ready. No going back."

"Negative on a double, or Red, means, hault. Stop. Whatever floats your boat."

"I see we still have so much more to discuss on the way home. This Kai, kid, now that I know the truth, can you be sure he won't run his mouth?"

"He has every reason to hate Lucien, the way I do. I need Lucien's financial records, so that when it is time, I get the pay out." Bonnie says.

"Alright, let's get this done."

 **...…** **..**

"What is the tracking device showing?"

"They were telling the truth. They are in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Okay. So we shouldn't have to worry 'bout shit, right?"

"I didn't say that baby bro. Just because they really went to Mystic Falls, doesn't mean they went for the reason they said they did."

"Ma wouldn't lie."

"Ma, is smart. She could have played the cards in her favor either way. For now, we will leave it alone."

"What are you boys doing?" Giuseppe asked walking into the room with Alaric.

"Nothin', pops. Did you ever get the information about the situation in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, I can have two men down there tomorrow."

"No. Not yet. I'm waiting on some intel on Castle and Wilson. Business transactions."

"Well, this man, that tried to kidnap Caroline… the only suspicious activity, came in yesterday the owner said. A big man, tall, kind of fat. Baseball cap, in a blue Ford pick-up truck. Sat outside of the bar with a smaller guy, who had a European accent,of some sort they couldn't figure out the region because he spoke low. The smaller guy said he was waiting on a friend to show up. He has no ties to Castle." Alaric said.

"The fuck?" Stefan asked with a turned up face.

"Didn't say anything else, just waited in his truck."

"What are their names?" Stefan asked.

"They didn't tell the say. They left after that."

"Has anyone, noticed any suspicious vehicles tailing them." Giuseppe called out.

"No."

"This ain't over. Whatever it is. Whoever they are. They will be back." Giuseppe said. "Where are the girl's now?"

"Mystic Falls. For the day."

"Tell them they need to stay there through the weekend."

"The whole fuckin' week. Giusep? The rest of the fuckin week?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Yeah. It needs to be believed they are gone."

"Six days without my wife?"

"Believe me sun, you can do it. There is plenty of pussy out there. Your wife is just one." Stefan looked at his father suspiciously. His mother was a woman, he didn't envision, or need to hear about his father cheating on.

"Don't look at me like that." Giuseppe said. "If you don't want to know, don't ask."

Damon gave his father of look of annoyance, but kept quiet, he was about business when it came to Giuseppe. Not emotions. He learned that it was the best way to operate with him. Plus, he was still annoyed by the episode with Bonnie this morning. He was horny, and backed up. Two months without sex was making him irritable.

"Bambino, let's go!" Damon said to Stefan. Stefan had to leave before he flipped out.

"Can you believe him, Junior?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Why would he fucking say that?"

"Because it's true."

Stefan looked at Damon angered by his reaction. "And it doesn't bother you that he cheats on Ma?"

"Does it bother me? Yes. Is it my business? No. There is a difference."

"What about Bonnie? Would you cheat on Bonnie?"

"I don't know. Stefan. I wouldn't want to. I don't ever want to hurt her. Let alone with another woman. Because God knows if she cheated on me… I would probably kill the man in front of her."

"What kind of life is this? Shouldn't there be rules or something?"

"Ask yourself a question Stef? Because you have never been monogamous in your life… Are you angrier about possibly cheating on her, or her possibly cheating on you?"

Stefan didn't answer because after he thought about it, he was sure he needed to get the thoughts out of his head as quick as they popped in there.

 **..oxOxo..**

Bonnie was alone, when she finally spotted Kai. She casually walked by bumping into him as if it were an accident. "Fuck, I am sorry, Miss. Miss…? Miss…?"

"Hi."

"I know you don't I?"

Bonnie pulls Kai into a nearby janitorial closet and closes it.

"Kai? Kai it's me. Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie fucking Bennett. I was told you were overseas in a boarding school. What the hell are you doing in here, and why are you wearing that wig and shit?"

"Kai, I need your help."

"Wait, I am supposed to stay away from you. I can get in a lot of trouble if Mr. Castle sees me with you."

"Please, Kai that is why I am here. I need to help."

"With what?"

"First I need to know if I can trust you."

"Anything Bon, I gotchu. I have no loyalties to anyone here except my brother and sister."

"I have to take care of Mr. Castle."

"Okay?" He said shaking his head trying to figure her out."

"I want to kill him."

"What the fuck?" He gasped and grabbed her shoulders.

"Really Kai. I lied and told some people I came here for Transcripts, but I really came to talk to you. I came to see if you can help me get in and out of town, this weekend?"

"I'm on parole. I am not allowed to drive unless it is to work and school, and therapy/rehab."

"Kai, listen, I can solve all of your problems, but I need your help. I can get all of your charges dropped."

"How?" He was nervous and excited and just wanted his life back. He was willing to help her if he could get the details, but everyone knew Lucien Castle was a man with clout in Mystic Falls.

"There is a safe in his home office. He kept all of his crooked deals documented in there. I remember because when my dad forced me to be his TA he made me do a lot of his dirty work, filing and everything. He's just had a... let's just say he had a strong hold on me, and with the help of my father, I became his puppet."

"Fuck, Bonnie, I am sorry." Kai said as he hugged her. "Gosh, I miss hugging you. Feels like it's against the law or something to touch you. I thought about you every day."

"Listen, Kai… I am sorry. I…"

"Have a boyfriend. I get it. I should have known someone would eventually sweep you off of your feet."

"You still have beautiful dreamy eyes. I miss looking at them in study hall." She said smiling.

Bonnie and Caroline's life has changed so much. Bonnie never thought being forced to grow up so fast would make it hard to adjust to leaving her actual childhood behind. No prom, no spring formal, no SAT's with her fellow classmates, no senior brunch, or class trip… yearbook signing. All of it was piling up in these moments.

"Bonnie, listen, I am down to help you. Like… so down to help you kill him too. If you want. I want my life back, and if you can get me off all of these charges, so my parents can finally forgive me. I will gladly help you." He smiled at her, feeling some relief.

"Hey, here is my number. She grabbed his phone and put her digits in and called her phone. I will text you later on with details."

"I will be looking forward to it." She puts her wig back on while he smiles at her.

"This is between just us, okay Kai?"

"Duhh. I didn't spend almost a year in jail, and rehab to not know the street code of ethics."

"Gee, I almost forgot. I am sorry about all of that. It changed your future, and I feel responsible."

"It isn't your fault he was psychotic. I still have to see him every day. Maybe one day, we can trade stories. Anyway, sweet cheeks. I've gotta get to class. I am on Parole, and technically only able to be here, because my record before all of this was impeccable."

"Okay, Kai. I will t-t-y-l-!" She ends it with a smile. And disappears.

 **...…** **.**

"You are saying, they said we have to stay here through the weekend? Where the hell are we supposed to stay?"

"We don't have to stay in Mystic Falls Bon. We will be spotted here right away. We can go outside of the county and hang out until the night of the formal.

"Fine. I just think, it's going to be hard to stay under the radar. Are you okay with this Lily?"

"Yes. I guess. Just an excuse to go shopping. Since I only brought clothes for a two-day journey." She looks at both girls who look nervous. "Hey, you guys can get excited. That means I will take you guys shopping too."

Caroline looked at her feet and started to twirl her hand in her skirt. "Well, I do love shopping, and new clothes."

"Fine, you two get me sometime. I swear, I have never met such melodramatic teens."

"Lily, you happened to meet us, after our stellar lifestyles were ripped from us, and we were forced to harden and hustle to get by. I wish you knew the old us, we actually used to be really happy until the last couple of years.-" Bonnie interrupted Caroline.

"Til we met the boys, and they brought some of that happiness back. Some of that life. They have become our family." Bonnie said.

Bonnie gets a text from Damon…

 **DAMON: Hey school girl, I want a picture of u in ur uniform.**

 **BONNIE: Who told u I had on a uniform?**

 **DAMON: No one should have told me.**

 **Stefan already got a picture of Caroline in hers,**

 **and they are fighting.**

 **BONNIE: When we get 2 the hotel.**

 **DAMON: Sry bout u Gavin 2 stay. Tryna keep u safe. See u Sunday**

 **BONNIE: K**

 **DAMON: Send my pic**

 **BONNIE: I will sheesh**

 **DAMON: Sunday, picking up where we left off 2day**

 **BONNIE: Maybe**

 **DAMON: Just the tip**

 **BONNIE: my ass!**

 **DAMON: That 2 )**

"Ready to go shopping?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bonnie says. Putting away her phone and heading out with her best friend and her make shift mom.

* * *

 **oOoOOoOo**

 **Jake Armstrong-Rosen Calls Damon**

"I Have you on Speaker Jake. It's me and Baby Sal."

"Hey Bro, that's cool. Yo, I got that info you wanted."

"What's good?" Damon asks

"Well, Senator Wilson, got popped for prostitution. He's been locked up for three months. Apparently he paid for sex from an underage girl. He didn't know she was underage according to his testimony. Castle was set to testify in his defense, and turned on him in the courtroom, saying that Wilson paid him to keep quiet. Then all of the transactions, which I am guessing you think are about Wilson's daughter, were somehow fabricated to look like receipts for hush money."

"Wait, so that means?"

"It means, that Castle set Wilson up from day one. Wilson got in trouble, Castle bargained Wilson's daughter to keep quiet. But now that she is in a boarding school somewhere, Castle turned on Wilson in the courtroom saying he was paid to keep quiet. When in actuality Wilson's daughter was the bargaining chip. And she disappeared."

"Castle set Wilson up. He hired the prostitute, to screw over the Senator, all because he wanted the senator's daughter."

"Yea. Two piece of shit excuses for men. One rapes teenage girls, the other sells his daughter to a rapist for hush money. One things, for sure, whoever this girl is that got away, good for her. She was surrounded by ruthless mother fuckers."

"Yeah." Damon said trying to control his rage.

"Another thing, the now retired Chief of Police, Liz Forbes, she negotiated with the new Chief of Police, and the judge overseeing the case, that if she could get Wilson's daughter to come back and testify, Wilson's time would get cut in half. So then my dad looked into this Liz Forbes, she dismissed several attempts at anonymous calls to have Castle arrested for rape charges, by a former student. Who called in anonymously."

"She never filed the charges?"

"Every call gets filed, but it doesn't go on Castle's record."

"Good work, Jake. I got shit to do now. I'll be in touch Jake."

"Alright. I'm just here slangin' the rest of my shit, it's almost gone. I should have your money by Friday."

"Good. See you Friday."

"Late."

"Bye."

"That fucked up information we just got was about **our** "technical" In-laws. Can you believe that shit?" Stefan asked.

"I want to kill someone, I'm fucking pissed."

"So the plan to have Castle kill Wilson, void. Wilson is in Prison. Bonnie doesn't even know because she has been on the run. What does this mean?"

"We are going to pay the girls a visit, to their hometown."

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Three days later…**

The two girls stood in the bathroom staring at each other. Overwhelmed by it all. Everything that has happened… and now this.

"What the fuck?"

"How the hell?" She looked up with lost eyes.

"Shit."

"It's over. It's all over. I can't keep up a lie."

"Did you call him?"

"He's not answering."

"What?"

"Call his brother."

"Okay."

"Hey, let's just go to dinner. Kai is meeting us and I'm kind of excited to seeing him. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. Even though it makes me miss all of the things we are missing out on, senior year. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too. Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise."

"Ride or die."

"Ride or die."

 **oOo**

 **Four days Later**

"You guys really have worked out the kinks in your plan. The boys are going crazy without you home."

"I suppose they were so upset; it drove them to the strip club. Last night. Family meeting once a month." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"They have been doing that for years. It is something you have to get used to."

"Why Lily? Why do we have to get used to that behavior? My boyfriends, ex works there, and every time he goes there she is there." Bonnie laughed as she got dressed for D-day.

"Giuseppe adopted all of the family's customs."

"Fuck that. Did Stefan tell you what happened last time we went there? They got caught getting head. HEAD!"

Bonnie laughed again.

"What is so funny, Bon?"

"The fact that I am not a sitting duck. If Damon wants to go to strip clubs, I am not going to just be a lame ass about it. Care, you know better. We don't sit around and deal with that shit. Why should we?"

"I sure as hell never did." Lily said.

"WHAT?" Both Bonnie and Caroline were surprised.

"You little brats think Jules follows me around all of these years because I am such an important person? He is excellent at his job. He can be the detail of a Boss. Not me. But, No… He is who I chose. It was Giuseppe's mistake to make. Sending him as my detail. You never know how close you will be to your security detail, until monthly Friday night family meetings, and overseas drug deals." She says with watery eyes.

"This family isn't perfect, by any means. We fight, we are dysfunctional. When it comes to handling business, we don't keep secrets, and we have each other's backs. I love my husband, but he made the mistake, of one day letting another man figure me out."

Bonnie looked at Lily and for the first time she walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I am sorry to hear that. No wonder you look so comfortable with Jules. You guys stare at one another like you are in love."

"Well, we are more than meets the eyes. He is the man that pays attention to every detail."

"How long has it been this way?" Caroline asked.

"Since I've known Giuseppe. He is Giuseppe's first cousin."

"Oh my gosh. What the hell, your entire marriage?" Bonnie asked. "So he's the one... You lost your virginity to?"

At first she said nothing and they knew her answer. "Listen, I told you, this family is not normal," Lily begins to cry, "but you'll never meet people who love you harder, protect you better, and never, ever leave your side. Or abandon you. Which you both, have had happen by your own parents. Let me help you finish getting dressed… _Cherie and Joanie_. Wait, as in Joan Jett and Cherie Currie?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I was born in the seventies. I grew up on the eighties. The Runaways were one of my favorite bands, especially since I was a teen Runaway. They had been around a loooong time before I ever heard them. But hey, I was a rebellious teen."

"Really?"

"Yes. I emancipated from my family. My alcoholic, pimp, father, and drug addict, prostitute mother, who physically fought one another every day, both mentally and physically, while my uncle molested me."

"Lily, no way. That is terrible."

"I worked in a strip club when I met Giuseppe."

"You were a stripper?"

"Yeah, I was. So I have a heart for some of those girls. The ones wanting to get by and make ends meet. Survive. I definitely don't like the ones who prey on marriages for the money, but again, it's all about the money out there. It's a dog eat dog world. Those girls gotta make money too."

"After all, didn't you guys hustle men for money? Married men? Rich married men?"

"Sure, but we never had sex with any of them."

"Not all strippers fuck men." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did, you?" Caroline asked.

"Jules first, when we dated, then Giuseppe, the one I married."

"Did he ever get jealous of the other clients?"

"He was Jealous of Julian. Julian was the first one to meet me. Giuseppe, he was the boss, so he got me. Of course I fell in love with him, but he was jealous of Julian."

"Just wait til one of the cousins shows an interest in you, because believe me, it'll happen."

"Well, I wouldn't do that to Damon. That seems foul."

Lily smiles. "I know, that they are my sons, girls. I know that you are learning to feel comfortable with me. So, one thing you are going to be weary of, is telling me when another man hits on you. I get it, that is fine. Just know, once you marry my boys, you become my family, and one day I may need you the way you need me. Honestly is the best policy. I'm saying, I trust you with my secret, Jules. Hopefully you'll trust me with yours one day. But I hope your marriages never go through that."

"Right, well… Stefan gets his dick sucked again, and he will have met his match with me." Caroline says.

"Well, the only kind of woman that can handle those Salvatore boys is a strong one. You want their respect, don't ever let my boys walk all over you. Now, forget about those little Daddy's boys for the moment. The skirt is a bit short, Bonnie, are you going to put something underneath it?"

"Yes… A thong."

"What the hell?"

"That is what he likes. He likes little skirts and thongs. Trust me, my ass is all he cares about."

"Are you going to be strong enough to face him? I mean, he is your tormentor. Your, attacker…" Lily said.

"Well, Caroline will be there, and Kai will be the bait."

"You sound sure of yourself Bonnie. Don't forget how much Power Lucien has over you. Mentally. He is scary." Caroline says.

"If I am being honest… Bonnie, and you are telling me you are brave enough to take him on, I think you should be the bait."

"Then I have to be alone with him, until Kai and Caroline get my signal."

"Yeah, but if he sees Kai first, his mode may not be to come to him, it may be to call the police or draw a gun."

"Then how will I get the files out of his safe? I am the only person who knows his house as well as I do."

"After you kill him, Bonnie. Caroline and Kai can deal with the body."

"Fuck, fuck! The body, this is getting real now." Bonnie starts fanning herself. Walking back and forth and holding her head.

"I can't do this." Bonnie says.

"Yes you can. This is a good plan. We will make sure it looks as if he was robbed by a prostitute. After what Kai told you… It will look like your dad's team hired a prostitute to set him up. Trust me, I have been doing this along time Bonnie. You can do this, and if not, give me the word, and I will call the boys. Then they can handle all of the details themselves."

"No. No one should have to go down for this but me. Don't call them, Caroline, stay out of it."

"Bonnie… No! I told you ride or die. This creep is dying tonight."

Bonnie looked down at her phone. "Kai is on his way."

"Okay. I'll wait outside for Kai. You guys head over there and get the audio and video set up. You said Jules, can get into the house and disarm the alarm system, right?"

"Yes, and he will set up the audio and video, so that we will know when you are ready."

Bonnie looked unsure and nervous, but her pain and fear wouldn't let her turn back now. She needed to escape her past, and the best way was to deal with it herself. She had to follow through with her plan so she could move on.

"Jules said we will need at least an hour from the point of arrival." Lily looked at Bonnie as if to snap her out of her daydream. "Bonnie?"

"Oh yea, I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Zoned out. Sweetie, are we doing a Cherry bomb or what?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, we are. Go ahead and go. I will wait for Kai downstairs."

Caroline looks at Bonnie," I know you are worried about the news we found out today. We don't have to tell anyone til your ready. But trust me. We are going through with this plan because you are my family and I'll be damned. If we are dealing with this pain 7-8 months down the line."

"Care, I'm scared. What if I'm not able to do this? What if I fail?"

"Our parents failed, we won't." They embraced with a strong hold and Caroline wipes Bonnie's tears and gently brushed her face. "I'm never leaving your side. We got this. Forever!"

"Ride or die...?"

"Ride or die, bitch!"

They head out of the room and both Caroline and Lily are in disguise. Bonnie grabs for her purse and her phone rings, she looks at the screen. It's Damon. Damon 'Big Sal' Salvatore, who was just at the strip club, the night before with, Stefan 'Baby Sal' Salvatore. How does she know? Because, it was the night of the monthly family meeting. Instead of answering her phone call the night before to say goodnight, he sent a text. She looked at her phone, and ignored it. She finished her lipstick, and threw on her trench coat. When she grabbed all of her things, she accidentally left her phone in the hotel room, which was where her tracking device was.

Damon stared at his phone. The fact that she wasn't answering was making him angry. He always thought the worst when she didn't answer her phone. It as usually a sign of her rebelling. Neither she, nor Caroline, were answering Stefan or Damon's phone calls. Which prompted Lily to avoid the boys as well so she didn't have to answer any questions. Damon was ten minutes away from Mystic Falls, he was coming to handle Lucien. Only Bonnie was on her way to Lucien, because she was going to end her torment, once and for all.

She walked downstairs casually with her black stilettos. Beautiful, bare, sculpted legs, a grey trench coat, a short black, crop cut wig, sun glasses and a hat. She looked like an international spy, from a glamourized, big screen, movie. Not realizing she was being trailed, Bonnie walked two blocks down, out of the hotel cameras view. She met Kai at an elementary school. He pulled up in a black, rented corvette, from a couple of counties over, in hopes it couldn't be traced, he removed the plates. When he got out to open her door, she obliged him with a kiss on the cheek, and a dimly lit smile.

"Are we ready to do this?" Bonnie asked Kai.

"We are ready to get our lives back. Let's go kill this su'ma bitch." He said jokingly.

She smiled at Kai, before he helped her into the car and closed the door. All the while a black car sat across the street observing the whole thing. Once Kai and Bonnie pulled off, they were tailed all the way to Lucien's property.

"Bonnie, are you sure you are ready for this?" He asks holding her hand before they get out of the car.

"I mean, I guess. But just go over with me what you and him discussed again."

"Okay. I told him that I got in touch with you, and that we were seeing each other again, but that I didn't trust you. I told him that I felt you had an ulterior motive with me. Then he tried to work out a deal with me. Much like what he probably did with your father. I told him I would bring you to him, for my immunity. All he told me, was to make sure you were dressed like a prostitute, because he was going to treat you like the naughty, little, slut that you are."

"Hmm." She shook her head before her hands started to shake.

"I couldn't believe he said those words to me. He is psychotic, and because of it, you are a mess, Bonnie. Come here." He pulls her in to hold her. "It's going to be Babe. I will go back to my life, and you will go back to yours, and he won't have this hold over us any longer."

"Yeah. I want him to burn in hell Kai. I want to be his deliverance." She said pressing her lips together as the tears slowly ascend her eyes.

"You get your life back tonight. Fight back Bonnie."

"Yea. I will. "

"Let's go kiddo."

Kai gets out of the car and grabs Bonnie by the hand. They walk across the street where she speaks to him. "Hey, Uhh, my co-conspirators suggest that I should be the bait."

"I mean, it's dangerous. But…"

"But I have a plan." She says, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

 **...…**

"So neither of them are answering their phones and neither is Ma."

"Right. When was the last time you spoke to Caroline?"

"Yesterday, sometime."

"How often do you speak to her when you are away from her?"

"We speak every few hours. What about you and Bonnie?"

"We speak every day and every night."

"Was she okay last night?"

"Fuck. I didn't call her last night; we were at the club. She realizes that last night was the family meeting at the club."

"Well, her tracking device is leading you here to this hotel, but Caroline's is telling me she is across town."

"Looks like Bonnie left her cell phone here. This is where they are staying. I am willing to bet they went to Mystic Falls tonight." Damon said under his breath.

He was wondering what his little bride to be was up to, that she wasn't telling him about, and why his mom was picking sides, since she wasn't answering the phone either.

"Just drive to Mystic Falls."

 **..oOo..**

Kai walks up to Lucien's door. Jules had already checked for surveillance and disarmed it, then he set up his own audio and video. Once it was all said and done, they texted and called Bonnie but got no response. All they could do was wait for footage to she that she arrived.

"I'm nervous. Okay. All I want to do is kill him and disappear." Caroline said.

"Yeah, well keep that tenacity when you go in there. You need to be strong." Lily said.

"I am going to be fine. I just need this to end quickly."

"Look, is that him?" Lily asks pointing to a figure walking in the house.

"Yeah, that's that little shit."

"He's making a phone call... No answer! He's texting them now." Lilian says, observing the rapist carefully. "We can't hear audio on text, so let's hope he's messaging Kai."

"Yea we can only hope."

 **...**

"Have you heard from Lucien?" Bonnie asks.

"Not since this morning. He told me not to text him until it was all said and done. I told him I'd deliver you at midnight."

"So where will you disappear to?"

"I will wait around the back for Caroline. Then when she comes it'll be my signal to get in there."

"Okay, Kai. Let's head to the door." She spoke nervously but ready to end it once and for all.

They walk up to the door. Kai checks all security cameras and they have disconnected wires. He holds her hand and squeezes so that she knows he has her back. He rings the doorbell and waits for Lucien. Bonnie's hands get jittery and she thinks about all of the people, Lucien will destroy that she loves. He's already got her father popped, he once had Kai taken care of, she couldn't let him hurt Damon or Caroline.

The door ascends slowly and when it is open, Bonnie and Kai are greeted with a cheeky, and obnoxious grin. "Hello baby. My sweet little, innocent, girl. Quit wasting time, get in here."

Kai and Bonnie walk into the rather large home. Nothing had changed from the last time Bonnie was there. She felt the same predatorial vibe she felt the first time around, and the second, third, fourth etcetera. He had a house filled with awards and meritorious honors. He was pompous and pretentious. She hated him. She felt a heavy air over her. Her chest sank a little as her heart beat started to feel heavy and weighed down. Her stomach turned, and her palms got sweaty. She stepped over the gold and black rug that was in the hallway leading to his entertaining room, it still felt like it was to thick to walk on in her heels, as her heels would get stuck. She remembers falling on it once running from Lucien and he took her on that very rug and taught her a lesson after she kicked him. Her head felt faint and she was reminded of the victim she was in that house, and how she could never go back to it.

"Can I talk to you a sec, Lucien?" Kai asked piling him to the side.

"Yes, just let me look at her. She is beautiful. She is perfect. Just as much as I remember."

"I am here, you don't have to mention me, as if wasn't." She said. Her chest hurt, her nerves were shaking. She was a ball of nerves. But she wouldn't show it.

"My same, feisty little she devil. Don't be a naughty little girl, Bonsters."

Lucien walked over to the side with Kai.

"So, uhh there is a matter of payment, and signing my papers."

"Patience boy. I need to make sure everything is legit."

"Meaning?" Kai asked confused. Then a knock jolted them from their stance.

"Oh, that should be them now."

"Who?" Kai asked, Bonnie still not talking.

"Come in." He said and in walk Dean and Sam Winchester. Bonnie freaks out inside of her own head and prays they don't recognize her.

"Come on, Kai, let's go. I don't know what kind of sick game this is, but we're leaving."

"What? No, you're not! I went through hell and high water to get you hear. I tracked you for months and had to cool it because of you deranged boyfriend, now you finally get out of Salvatore's clutches and I have you back in mine. You play a dangerous game you little, naughty bitch."

"Whoa, whoa, Lucien. This wasn't apart of the deal. Who are these guys?" Kai asks.

"They are bounty hunters Kai. Let's just go." Bonnie said.

Just then Dean grabs Bonnie and Sam grabs Kai. "Bring her to me." Lucien says.

 **("Caroline, is that who I think it is?" Lilian asks.**

 **"Yes, it's Dean and Sam. What the hell are they doing here...? Fuck, it was Lucien; they were hired by Lucien. We have to get in there." Caroline said.**

 **"No you have to take Jules." Lily said.**

 **"No. Bonnie said to wait for her signal." Jules was adamant.**

 **"But Jules, she and Kai are outnumbered now."**

 **"She said wait for her signal." He said.**

 **"Fuck that!" Caroline said and just as she looked Bonnie tapped her shoulders twice. In increments every minute or so. "There, she did it, she tapped. I have to go."**

 **"Jules should go with you, Caroline.")**

Just as Lilian said it, Kai was shot down and Bonnie was grabbed and taken into another room.

"Dean, Dean, don't do this. Please. You don't know who he is. He's crazy and he will kill me." He looked at her without saying anything. He kept it cold and she stopped talking realizing he wasn't going to do her any favors after she attacked him to help Damon. "You stabbed me Dean. I was wounded for weeks."

"Bonnie, that was an accident."

"So you do talk? Help me out of here. Whatever Lucien is paying you I will match it, Double it."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"I can't trust that." He says. He takes her to Lucien and Lucien takes her to a room. Locking the door behind him.

"You thought, I was so stupid, I would trust Kai Parker. You two are both stupider than I thought. I saw the cut wires as soon as I got here. So you disarmed me? Funny. I should remind you how I treat naughty little girls." He bricks her cheeks with his hand and pulls her to him by her neck. "Remember our **_lesson of the days,_** my naughty little girl?"

He sniffed her neck and gripped the back of it tighter with his hand, she pulled back or attempted to, and he squeezes harder. "Ouch." She said.

 **(Lily watches as Caroline and Jules get in the home. Caroline runs to Kai and checks for his pulse. He is still alive but, he lost a lot of blood. She turns when Sam comes in and starts wrestling around with Jules. Until Jules puts a sleeper on Sam and Dean runs in to be out numbered by Caroline and Jules.)**

"Remember this room? My home office. We did a lot of grading in here." She looks around at the familiar dark, cherry oak desk and the books all aligned on the back wall. Then the hidden section of books that house as cover for his safe. He grabbed her neck harder and slammed her face in the desk. "Remember your punishments?"

She tried to play of the eroticism of it all, the defiled character he broke her down to be, he still found this behavior erotic. "Why d-d-don't we take it slow? Let's talk about this-"

"Shut the fuck up! You left me. You fucking disappeared." He said standing her up and pulling her trench coat off. "We were going to be married. Oh this is perfect. You little slut." He backhand des her across the face, busting her lip.

 **(Lily watched on anticipating Caroline to run in the office while Jules handled Dean, but Jules was getting a run for his money while Dean was holding his own. Caroline tried to get around the scuffle and Dean remained blocking the door. Lily bit her fingers watching, proposing the idea to herself to go inside. She tried to let the team handle it, because she was the lookout for cops. Kai comes to, and Caroline runs to him to checking if he's okay again.)**

"Bonnie, what do you want today? Huh... What is it you came back for, besides to be my property?"

"Lucien, I will go with you if you sign Kai's immunity. Drop the charges against him."

"No."

"You don't want to negotiate?"

"No. I want what's mine. Do you know what I went through to get you?" He says pulling her by her hair.

"You set my dad up, got him arrested."

" I didn't make him fuck a minor, he did that himself. I simply alerted the authorities on good merit." He said smiling. Then his lips pursed together to kiss her and as he yanked her hair back she spit in his face. "Perfect." He slammed her back over the desk and started working on her skirt.

"No... NO!" She gritted thought her teeth, fighting him back, and he was forcing her body with his own against the wood. Part of her was paralyzed by her fear of him all of those years, the other part of her saw Caroline and Damon's faces and she had to be strong for them both.

 **(Lily grabbed her pistol to go help Bonnie, and went to open the door of the black SUV, after viewing surveillance and just as she did, Damon grabbed her by her arm.**

 **"What the fuck Ma? What are you up to?"**

 **"Junior... We can explain..."**

 **He looked behind her at the surveillance, Bonnie and Lucien, Caroline and Jules... from the scene happening a couple of blocks away.**

 **"No! What the FUCK? Where is she?"**

 **"Stop. Stop. She has a carefully thought out plan. I know it all looks bad, but the bambina needs to do this..."**

 **"Stop it, Lily. Stop! HE'S GOING TO HURT HER!")**

Bonnie waits until Lucien pins both of her arms to the desk and when he perches himself to her entrance, she lets him come close to her and she head bunts him hard. He fumbles back trying to catch his footing and she turns around and kicks him in the balls. She reaches in her bra and grabs the switch blade and with her hand, he pulls her by her ankles until she falls to the floor. Wrestling her for dominance. He kept trying to make it sexual but she was fighting back.

"You can't beat me, you little, powerless bitch. You belong to me."

 ** _You can't beat me, you little, powerless bitch. You belong to me_**

 ** _You can't beat me, you little, powerless bitch. You belong to me_**

 ** _You can't beat me, you little, powerless bitch. You belong to me_**

His words replay in her like an echo. She was broken because of him and she couldn't move on in life until she took him out of the picture. When she clicked the button on her blade as he tried forcing himself inside of her again, Bonnie turned over and sliced him across the face.

"Noooo mooooooreeee!" She screamed in his face as he tried holding his cheek together. She grabbed the blade and stuck him with it several times in his ribs and when he was gagging in pain and trying to get a good visual of her, as the blood ran down his face she flipped him off of her and Caroline burst into the room.

"Cherie! Hurry, Dean and Jules are fighting we gotta get outta here."

Bonnie was at the book shelf behind the secret compartment and she went into his safe. When she heard Caroline call her Cherie, she knew it was game time. She pulled out all of the manipulated evidence against Kai, and the documentation of guardianship and forced him to sign the power of special attorney paperwork, and granting her full power over his assets once she turned eighteen.

"Sign it!" She slammed the papers in his face on the desk.

"You're fucking crazy... I'm not signing shit!"

"Joanie, wipe his fucking hands up and his face with this so he can sign it." She handed Caroline, some piece of towel she found on his desk. Then Bonnie put her foot between his legs and stepped on his manhood. More like his predatorial-hood.

"Ahhhhhhh. Fuck you fucking bitch you! What makes you think I am going to sign it, you little cunt?"

"If you don't, I will cut your dick off."

"What? You can't be seri-aahhhhhhh!" She interrupted him by grabbing him by dick and squeezing.

Every ounce of fear jumped out of her body and the anger and pain kicked in. "You like it. Huh? You like that? When I grab you, and inflict pain of a sexually-tortured nature on you...HUH? You fucking like it?! Hold him Joanie."

"Bonnie Bennett you won't get away with this!"

"The name is Cherie, now. Sign it." She screamed. He signed the paperwork and afterwards she gave Caroline the file to hold. They heard a gunshot and afraid it was Jules, Caroline shut the office door, locking it without looking.

She sat the file in an area of the room where there was no disturbance. "Cherie."

"What?"

"Let's have some fun with this mother fucker!" Caroline grinned as she pulled him by his hair stretching his facial muscles causing him to bleed more. "You piece of shit, rapist mother fucker... Cherie how did you feel everyday he hurt you?"

"Like a worthless person. Like my feelings didn't matter. Like I was a nobody!"

Banging on the door from the outside, the girls can't hear a thing. The taste of power is on their hands and they are having too much fun. Be it the cops, be it trouble, be it danger, they were knee deep in it and they were ready to drink it up.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to hurt him."

(Knocking on the door… "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!")

"Bonnie..."

"Cherie!"

"Whatever the fuck... Cherie you better do what the man says. Open the fuckin' door or whoever it is will break it down. You are going down baby. You are going down. You won't get away with this."

"Fuck that gotdamn door!" She said and she back-handed him like he back-handed her.

Caroline, grabbed the knife and stabbed it through Lucien's hand on the desk. Forcing his hand to become immobile. "AHHH- You FUCKING BITCHES!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. She grabs one of his heavy awards and bashes him across the face. "That's for Kai." Then she grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face against the large wooden desk breaking his nose. "That's for Bonnie."

Caroline lost her footing and dropped the large object, and then went back for the files so they could leave. He was pretty picked apart and she wanted to let Bonnie finish what she started. Bonnie had already damn ear killed Lucien, but she knew Caroline needed to get out some aggression, and when Caroline did those last few blows, the two girls sat in the blood a while, the beating at the door commenced. Ready for what was coming their way. Finally, Damon broke the door down.

"Bonnie are you okay? Baby..." He looks at her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Look at him… do you think he hurt me?"

"Caroline," Stefan ran to her.

"I'm fine please check on Kai, the kid in the other room."

Damon looked at the bloodied man, the man who was beat to a pulp and still attempting to talk trash, and belittle the girl who he scarred.

"I marked her." Lucien bravely said through a broken jaw, nose, and busted out teeth, one of his eyes beat closed. His agonizing screams echoed through the house as Bonnie and Caroline punished him. "She will always be my damaged goods!"

Just then Bonnie ran to Lucien with her knife and Damon grabbed her swooping her up into his arms. "No let me finish him Damon... Let me hurt him!"

"You hurt him baby. You did good, he's not walking away from this."

"Not enough. Not the way he hurt me." He looked at the pain in her eyes and remembered how hard it was for her to tell him what happened, how she has nightmares at night, how she can barely be touched, how she saved herself for him, and how he couldn't bear to hear story, how she had anxiety attacks. But he couldn't let her have another person's death in her hands. He knows the cross he bares for the terrible things he's done to people. He couldn't let Bonnie resort to being a murderer like him. So he did it for her.

"You want him hurt... You want him to feel what you felt? Okay baby. I'll do it. But you gotta promise me one thing..."

"What?"

"You can't watch. You deserve to move past this with a clean conscience."

"No Damon."

"Yes. I can't let you do it. Okay. You are too good for this Bonnie. Let me be the bad guy. Okay?"

Lily ran in and walked Caroline and Bonnie out of the room. Jules followed. Caroline and Bonnie passed the bodies of both Dean and Sam. Kai was gone. Damon and Stefan's detail took him to the hospital. Fabricated a story to keep the authorities from being notified. And then Jules told the girls... "We gotta go, Sam and Dean were under covers. Hired by Senator Wilson's camp to take down Lucien from the inside. They played the part so well they had the entire east coast thinking they were bounties. When I found out Dean was a cop, I stopped. But it was too late."

"Are they dead?" Caroline asked.

"If they weren't, they are now. Stefan and Damon finished them. They had a personal vendetta to settle, I guess." Jules said. "The team will cover everything. Don't worry about it. Nothing will come back on you girls. But we need to go."

They went to the SUV and waited for Stefan and Damon. Jules dismantled all his audio and video set up and took it with them.

"Lucien, wake up... Wake up." Damon said

He opened his eyes barely able to see a thing. "Where am I?"

"Oh you've died and now you must follow the white light."

"What the fuck? There is no heaven."

Damon pulled Lucien's pants down and said, "Where you are going, there is no redemption. I'm the devil, welcome to hell!" Then he proceeded to slowly and agonizingly separate Lucien from his manhood with his own switch blade, and several other ungodly things. So slowly, Lucien passed out before he was finished. "He bled out slowly, feeling every ounce of inflicted torment on his body.

"We need to get the body out of here."

"Two-time _(Tyler_ ) and Lucky _(Mason)_ are on their way are on their way. They left right after us this morning."

* * *

They left Lucien's around 2am drove back to Florida. Getting there late at night on Sunday. Jules takes Lily back to the Mansion to deal with the wrath of Giuseppe. Jules needed medical attention, and he went to see Meredith Fell at her home.

Stefan and Damon didn't take Bonnie or Caroline back to the Mansion that night. No amount of space could keep the storm from brewing. They went back to the hideout in the burbs.

"Caroline… You could have gotten yourself killed. The fuck is wrong with you and Bonnie?"

"Stef. You can't tell me nothing. You'd go to bat for your brother. You would go to bat for Sal in a heartbeat."

"What? You a mobster now? You fuckin' know the streets, huh? You think you are big and bad?" He screamed to the top of his lungs at her.

"I am big and bad. And I will die for Bonnie. Don't fucking try and tell me what I can and can't do."

"I will tell you what the fuck I want to. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me…? My life, and my best friend's life were torture and we ended it. Now that Lucien is dead, we can move on. Even my mother will have to answer for his death. An entire investigation will be opened on the Mystic False Police Department, including the retired Liz Forbes, and all of the finger prints that will point to the police Department. Bonnie and I aren't even suspects. We've been gone for months over seas with fake documentation signed giving us, our alibies. We took our power back Stefan. Don't fuck with my high right now."

"Your high? You think this lifestyle is a fucking joke? Do you? You are my wife! It is my job to protect you. My job to take care of you. My job to be the one who goes on ruthless killing spree. Not yours!"

"Says who, I can't abide by these stupid rules. They are stupid Stefan. I am not a stay-at-home-wife. I am capable of being in control."

"This is what I get for marrying a fucking teenager. A fucking kid."

"No baby, you married a woman."

"You have no control Caroline. None! You lost control. You lied."

"I never lied, I withheld information. There is a difference."

"You keeping secrets from me, and having Ma keeping secrets!"

"Don't bitch at me about secrets."

"Why? Huh? Why would you do all of this to prove a point to me?"

"No… You want to know why I did it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, Bonnie found out she was pregnant. Two days ago. And when she called Damon to tell him, he was at a fucking strip club with you. You jack ass! I needed my friend to be able to bring her baby in this world, with no bad guys being after her. With no tormented memories of her past. If she can't even rely on Damon to be there for the news that he is going to be a dad, well…. I had to let her know that her best friend, her number one bitch, her sister, will never abandon her. So I helped her, because I will never leave her side. Ride or Die."

"What the fuck! Does Damon know?"

"No. He doesn't. It's **HER** place to tell him. And you know the fucked up part about it? They only had sex once. She lost her virginity to your brother and had sex that one time. She didn't deserve to find out that way. She shouldn't be the one dealing with the mess of irresponsible behavior. She should be enjoying her life for not being reckless. It's been me and you that have been reckless. Not Bonnie. Me and you have been fucking like rabbits unprotected, since day one. Bonnie was too afraid of this. She was afraid of ever being a mom. She never had one. Now she is going to be one and she isn't even eighteen yet. I'm eighteen, I can handle the pressure. She's not. I'm married. She's not. She is suffering because me and you fucked up, the night we met, leaving them alone. So you want to know why we did this? That is why. Don't ever fucking tell me what I can and can't do. My niece or nephew is coming into this world without a fear of his or her mommy being hurt by the bad people ever again."

"Fuck!" Stefan said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, Fuck is right. Now if you don't mind, I am not in the mood to _fuck_ tonight. You can actually go fuck yourself. I have school in the morning."

They had to have tutoring on the weekend, since they missed the entire week of school being in Mystic Falls. She left the room to shower and wash Lucien's blood off of her body.

 **~oXo~**

Bonnie went into the bathroom and searched her body in the mirror. She was covered in Lucien's blood. She looked at what felt like a victory. She had no remorse. She slowly took her clothes off and turned on the shower water. Damon knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Sheesh. Come on. You can't stay mad at me forever Bonnie?"

"I can. I can do what I want. I proved that tonight. You can't and you won't control the things I do. When you run around doing what you want."

"Bonnie, let me in…"

She unlocked the door with the towel wrapped around her body. When he came in she stepped into the shower and removed her towel.

She looks at him and says nothing.

"What?" He asked.

"I remember what you said to me the night we had sex. I remember our **day one shit**. You told me that you wanted me in all ways. You told me that you fell in love with me four hours after you met me. Then you said, you were going to make me your wife. We were looking at the constellations while we lay naked on the sand. You were speaking in Italian while you were kissing my body. You said that, now that we made love, is was too late to go back. We were officially apart of each other's world. Whether we liked it or not we were never going to go back to the way things were before we met. You said it in Italian, so you didn't think I knew. DAY ONE!"

"I still can't believe you lied to me this whole time about speaking or understanding Italian."

"I never lied, I withheld information. Like you withheld the information of you going to the strip club for the monthly family meeting. I had to figure it out for myself."

"I'm sorry. I should have called you."

"Oh well, shit happens Damon." All of her answers were so calm and uncharacteristically mundane.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means, that we both lie. It means that, neither of us is perfect. But I am not a baby. So don't treat me like one."

"You keeping fucking secrets from me. Bringing my Ma in on it..."

"She insisted I be honest with her. I wasn't going to tell her. Care and I were going to handle it."

"Smart, you would've been killed. Lucien had back up, you never expected. You know why? This isn't your job. You don't have the experience with this shit."

"We were fine."

"You almost got yourself killed tonight Bonnie, he could have really hurt you again."

"But he didn't and I didn't let him. Don't baby me. I am a big girl."

"Bonnie. It's my job to protect you and look out for you and-"

"And nothing. I was with your mom and Jules, you should have trusted I was okay. You just should have trusted it. But you couldn't. You came and stopped me from…"

"Stopped you from murdering someone. See you can't even say it out loud. Yeah. I fuckin stopped you from making a terrible fuckin mistake, having someone's blood from ending their life on your hands is a feeling that changes you on the inside. Stay good Bonnie. Let me be the bad guy. I will never let you down, if you trust me. I will do what I gotta do. You just be the girl who keeps me grounded."

"I think you should understand that Lucien changed me on the inside. I'll never be the girl I was. You are the lucky man, who gets the bitch version of me."

"You're not a bitch. Why are you being so cold towards me?"

"Am I? I didn't realize. I was just trying to clean this blood off of me. You know, the idea of being covered in blood although rewarding when it was your tormentor, isn't exactly the ideal way to end the night. I can't go to bed with his blood on me. Once I wash this off, he will be washed out of my life forever."

He just stared at her, trying to understand her. "Let me help you."

"Fine." She said and she started lathering the soap. Damon slowly took his clothes off and tried not looking so hard at her body. He knew it would make him want to do things she wasn't ready for.

He steps in the shower and her body faces him while she wets her hair. He looks her in the eyes to avoid looking at her naked body. She looks back at him, unintimidated and unafraid.

"Hand me the shampoo, I will help you." She hands him the shampoo and scoots closer to him. Her body now touching his while he puts shampoo on his hands and her hair and begins to lather it. She holds on to him and lets him wash her hair. He washes and conditions her hair for almost ten minutes and they don't speak a word. She closes her eyes while he massages her scalp with his strong hands. "Am I doing it right?"

She nods her head. "You can wash it out now."

"Okay." He removed the shower head and brought it to her head and started washing out her conditioner. Her body was now pressed firmly into his. Even though her body excited his, he found contentment in helping her. He was satisfied by her, allowing him to help her. He watched the soap as is flowed down her body, while she washed herself.

She exhaled and he got hard again.

"I'm sorry. Fuck. I can't help it." She moved her hands down to his erection and began to stroke it. "Bonnie, you don't have-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She said as she proceeded to make him hard. She kissed him and stroked him, making him dizzy.

"You don't know what you are doing right now Bonnie. You are high on the power and adrenaline in your veins. Don't do something you will regret."

"I can't go back now, right? That was our day one shit."

"Why now, Bonnie?"

"Things change Damon. Why not?"

"Is there something, you want or need to tell me?"

"No." She lied. She just wanted a victory dance. Telling him her secret meant he would become overly protective of her. She just found her freedom.

"Day one?"

"Day one."

He grabbed her by her face and kissed her hard. "I'm ready." She told him, out of breath from his hungry mouth.

"Good, because once I start, I can't stop." He said lifting her legs up around his waist. "You think Stefan and Caroline are bad. You ain't seen nothing yet. il mio cazzo ha fame per la figa" (My cock is hungry for your pussy). She bit her lip, impatiently. He took her into the room, and began to fill her with every bit of him all night.

* * *

"I gotem' Kill. The pictures.

"How much did you get?"

"Everything. I got pictures of the accomplices, the vehicles, the crime scene. I also got pictures of the bodies being carried out of the house and where they were buried. You're not going to believe this, they are working with the Salvatore Family." Will said.

"The Bloody mob, Eh?"

"Appears to be. But the worst part of it… they're untouchable."

"How so?"

"We have no beef with the mob. They are half of our retail."

"So why would they fuck us?"

"No… think about it. Those bitches only ripped us off less than forty grand and a few grams. That come up, had nothing to do with the Salvatore's… but got them in our hands now."

"Nah. I'm not going to war with the crime family."

"What the fuck eh? Those little bitches stole from us, money is money."

"Aye. I'll figure it out."

"Don't get soft on me Killian. Business is Business. Bitches are Bitches."

* * *

 **A/N - first of all sorry if anyone was offended or triggered, this was a long chapter.**

 **BONNIES PREGNANCY -I know it was a shocker bc it shocked me too. Like literally as I was typing it I was like WTF? For weeks now, I had it in my mind that Caroline was going to get pregnant. I never wanted Bonnie to be pregnant in this story. It was always a plan, since the chapter Stefan and Caroline got married to get her pregnant. I had Caroline married for a reason. I also wasn't going to marry Bonnie. But... that is still to be determined when she and Damon get married. I really wanted pregnancy for Caroline and Stefan because, I wanted to show how irresponsible it was of them to be reckless and unprotected the way they were. I wanted it to force them to grow up. That was the plan for weeks, even when I started the chapter. At the very end when Stefan asked why Caroline and Bonnie went behind their backs to kill Lucien, she was suppose to say the entire speech she said, but that it was her that was pregnant. And then it hit me, it just came out that Bonnie was pregnant, by mistake. It was not meant to be that way, but... I thought it was more profound to show it didn't matter how many time you have unprotected sex it could happen. Bonnie and Damon only had sex once, and she lost her virginity. Once I typed it by mistake, I thought it impacted my story more to make it Bonnie and it will definitely play a major role in the direction of the story, which I have a lot in store for. Bonnie and Caroline are really trying to find their place in the Salvatore family, and in life. They are starting to make Lily rebel a little also which is going to be part of the story. Ugh, so much I cant talk about. JUst please stay tuned.**

 **A million things happened! I hope you were thoroughly entertained. I opened up so many new cans of worms for this story to come, like so many, if you caught them! Ps. Lily has become my favorite character in this story. Please review.**

Thanks if you read it all!


	9. Neon Angels on the Road to Ruin

**Runaways**

 **Chapter 9-** Neon angels on the road to ruin

 **Rating M-** Language, adult behaviors  & situations

*Please Enjoy Lovelies! Sorry for errors.

* * *

 **..o.. Cobra kings wet and wild**

 **Love the devil that's in your smile ..o..**

* * *

 _"You're a Salvatore now"_

Bonnie stood in her white dress and her hair was filled with curls and part of was pinned up with the rest hung loosely down her back. She had a pearl and diamond tiara. Her face glistened in natural make up and her green eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. Her neckline was opened and her dress was strapless. It was fitted to her waist and opened up with a long train. Her veil was short and she removed it and put it on Caroline, her best friend of ten years. Smiling as they sat in the guest bathroom of the boarding house, awaiting the results.

"I still can't believe you decided to wait until my wedding day to take a test, when you had suspicions a couple of weeks ago."

"I know Bonnie. I'm sorry. I don't want to take away from this day for you."

"No, I'm not worried about your taking attention away, I'm worried about the fact that you waited this long to find out, especially since you and Stefan haven't slowed down the partying." She gave her friend a motherly glance then turned her cheeks to look at her self in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, have I told you that?"

"Twenty times, I think. And I think I got you the perfect Maid of Honor dress. Who would have thought mint green would be so perfect on you? I always saw you as a Carolina blue girl."

"Yeah, it's a good thing we went to the beach to tan this week. Or I'd be drowned out. I love this dress by the way. Thanks for getting it tailored to me. I won't fit it in about two months." She frowned and slumped in her sitting position, rubbing her belly.

"Stop being so dramatic."

"What will you think if I'm pregnant too?"

"I don't know. Maybe that I won't be in this alone. I think my thoughts would be extremely selfish and part of me wants you to be pregnant with me."

"When will you tell Damon?"

"Today. I wanted to tell him tonight. The plan was to tell him tonight, our wedding night, so that no one thought we were getting married because of the pregnancy."

"That makes sense. Teen bride, older guy, runaway. The stereotype only grows and grows. What happened to the cliché, college freshman? We won't even get that."

"If you think about it, Care, we spent almost the entire past year partying, drinking, taking nameless drugs, and running from people. Most college freshman don't see the excitement we saw." They stared at one another and sighed. What were they doing with their lives? How did they let these Salvatores infiltrate their systems the way they did? Then they both turned to look at the three tests sitting in the counter top.

"No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way."

"Bon. There is no fucking way the test is positive."

"Care. There are three tests and they are all positive."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way."

"Ahhhh, Bon, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, we are both high school dropout, runaway, best friends, that are not only married, but pregnant! Way to become a fucking stereotype from an after school special." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Oh my gosh, shut up. You won't ruin this moment for me. We are pregnant together. I'm stoked."

"Caroline, I'm scared. It's been a month. Damon doesn't even realize I'm pregnant."

"It doesn't help that you wear lose shirts everyday, or that you barely let him see you naked. He needs to know."

"He deserves to know, but I'm afraid that what we have is going to just fade. I love him and I know he loves me, but what if it all changes? Having a baby can change us. Come on, my parents changed, why wouldn't he?"

"You and Damon are so careful, Bon. Not like me and Stefan. Stefan and I are impulsive and reckless, while you and Damon are careful, and controlled."

"Neither of us know how to just... Lose it. Why do you think that is? Do you think we are too afraid of each other?"

"No Bon. You want to keep from making a mistake, and he wants to make sure he does right by you. Stop worrying so much. Let Damon do what he wants to do and take care of you."

"Why do I deserve him, huh? I've done some terrible things. I've hurt people, and then he still shows up in my life, wanting to be there. I just have a hard time, understanding why I'm not in jail, or on probation, or something."

"Because Bon, you deserve happiness like anyone else."

"So enough about me. Your freakin pregnant Care. I can't believe it. Now we have to figure out how to tell not only the guys... But Lily. She's going to want to know, mainly, so she can throw it in our faces about using protection. Then to gloat about having grand babies to get ready for."

"I know. It's hard to deal with a woman who gloats more than I do. But, I can't wait to tell Stefan."

"Let's just tell them together."

"Seriously, Bon. I'm down. I just want to get it over with, unlike you. I'm excited and can't wait to see his reaction."

Bonnie and Caroline walked back out holding hands. They went to the boarding house garden and were greeted by more of the Salvatore family as well as the receiving congratulations on her and Damon's nuptials. Everyone was asking when they were going to start their family.

"Bambina... Blondie…?"

"Hi, Isobel."

"This was a beautiful ceremony."

"Yeah, I begged for something small, but Lily insisted on… well all of this." Bonnie said. Giggling but grateful. She never thought she would ever have a wedding, let alone the one that Lily planned. But, she'd be lying if she didn't say she wasn't grateful for every beautiful minute of it."

"Well, after Blondie and the baby went and eloped, they took that from her. She had to have one big one. At least. But now, either way, both of yous are Salvatores. The ways in which your life will change. Things will be different for you both, don't be afraid, embrace it. This city loves the Salvatores. Just accept it. It is who you are now."

"We don't care about the craziness, or money, we just want normal lives. We grew up in the craziness. All we want is normal." Caroline said.

"You won't have normal, not with this family. But I promise, it'll be okay. Now…When are yous going to have some beautiful babies? Lily needs some grandkids to slow her down." Isobel was Lily's favorite cousin.

"Then, who will you get pedicures with?" Bonnie and Caroline laugh trying to conversations with the short, voluptuous

"Eh, she'll just have the babies on her lap. We love babies in this family. There hasn't been a baby in a few years. So both of yous need to get pregnant. Like yestahday."

They loved hearing Isobel talk in her heavy accent.

"Why don't you have a baby?" Bonnie asked.

"And ruin this figure? Pft." She laughed and patted herself down like she was shaping an hour glass.

"Listen baby dolls, I think yous both gave our boys a run for their money. My advice, don't let them change you."

"Meaning?"

"The men in this family, are known for tryna act like your babbo?"

"Babbo?"

"Padre, daddy, father...? They like to tell you how to dress, track where you are, who you're with. The key, is from day one, letting them know you're their moglie and not their figlia. But like I said, yous both are tough lil cookies. Stay that way, they will always respect it. Look at Lily. Giuseppe wishes he could control that lady. He can't. Never could. That's why she needs grandkids to slow her down."

"Well, maybe soon." Bonnie said. "I'm not sure he's ready for that."

"Please, Salvatore men are always ready. Anyway, dolls, I should head to the bar. I've seen some men in here that aren't family, and mama needs some new diamonds."

"Too funny. Okay. Isobel, you are a blast, as always." Caroline said.

"Kiss kiss babies." She kisses them each on their cheeks twice. Both girls continue to meet and greet, while Isobel tip toes off in her leopard print dress and black heels.

 **.oOo.**

"Hey there beautiful ladies."

A beautiful dark haired man walks up to them to congratulate Bonnie. She remembers him from the strip club. He offered to pay her twenty grand to kiss Jelena. Which by the way, Damon drug her out of the club before she could collect.

"You owe me some money, if I recall."

"Surely I had no idea you were my mates, lady at the time. I would've...probably backed off."

"Probably?"

"Well, I distinct fully remember looking and not seeing a ring on the finger, so yea. But this ring is enough to make the ring I would have imagined jealous. So, my measly twenty grand shouldn't matter."

"You'd think, but money is money."

"Well, I left it with Jelena. So you have to take that up with her. I'm good for my word."

"So you left my money, with her?"

"In all fairness I had no idea who you were at the-"

"There she is. My beautiful bride. I've been looking for you for hours."

"Hey baby. I've been mingling with your family."

"Caroline, Stefano is getting too drunk and challenging the cousins in dance contests. Please remind him, he's white and rhythmically challenged."

"Hey, I'm white. I have amazing rhythm."

"Well, Stefano, is coarsely Italian, the closet he gets to dancing is fucking. So unless you want the world to see how he moves in the bedroom, those are the only moves he knows, you'd better go stop him. If you catch my drift."

"Huh?"

"Caroline, Stefan is probably humping the air or some unsuspecting woman." Bonnie said as she laughed.

"Oh, shit. Blonde moment. Sorry I'll be back." Caroline scoots off to find her horny husband, leaving Bonnie alone with Damon and the dark haired stranger, who's name she never got.

"And she wonders where she got the name from? She has a lot of blonde moments for such a smart girl."

"Stop, the stereotype is totally false. My best friend is one of the smartest women I know." They laughed at each other forgetting about the tall, dark, stranger. Until he spoke.

"Hello, Brother. I was just congratulating your lovely bride and welcoming her to La famiglia."

"You seem a little too fucking close for comfort." He said, narrowing his eyes as the man.

"Funny, I'm sure I said that about you in the past. Maybe a time or two."

"Well my fucking wife, is definitely different then some old girlfriend."

"Wow. You haven't fucking changed a bit!"

"Neither have you, you bastard."

Bonnie looked between the two men and put her hands on Damon as to calm him down. And just as the two come face to face, Bonnie stands between them.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but whatever you are talking about, your past, can wait another time. Not today."

They both looked at each other menacingly then laughed.

"Bloody bastard. If she didn't step in a would've had you."

"Yeah, fucking right. You tried. Last time we actually exchanged a couple blows. Good times."

"Yeah, good times." He laughed.

"Umm, excuse me, did I miss something?"

"Yeah, this is my favorite cousin, baby. Enzo, Bonnie. Bonnie, Enzo."

"Enzo?"

"Lorenzo. But... Nobody ever calls him that."

"Yeah, we got in trouble for many years together. And Marcel. Where is your best friend anyways?"

"He's here. He's talking logistics with Giuseppe."

"Damon, I thought there would be no discussion of family business today." Bonnie's said with a distinct woman of the house attitude.

"There isn't really. Just Marcel and G discussing some small details. I promise it's no big deal."

"No family business being discussed, at a family function? Sweetheart, that's near impossible." Enzo said to her. "So, how long is Marcel here for? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, he's here today, he flies back to New York tomorrow."

"Umm baby, I'm going to let you two catch up, I need to go the bathroom."

"Okay baby, you need some company?" He asked wiggling his brows.

She smiled innocently. "No you little devil." She walked away and he watched her until she disappeared.

"How did you manage to pull that. She literally..."

"What?" Damon said narrowing an eye to his cousin.

"She just seems innocent. Even though, she was at the strip club."

"That day was a momentary lapse in judgement on her part. She was rebelling with Stefano's wife, Caroline. I may or may not have created a monster that night when I was caught in a compromising position."

Enzo looked to Damon and smiled. "She's right, you are a devil."

"In my defense, I was acting out. What's it to you, did you meet her that night?"

Yea. Actually I did."

"And, what the fuck happened?" Damon asked angrily.

"Nothing. She was kind of timid. Until I offered her twenty grand to kiss a girl."

"And she did it?"

"Not really. However, the other girl kissed her, and she went with it. It was quite... A turn on."

"Okay, that'll be the last fucking inappropriate comment you ever make about my wife."

"Sorry. I tried that night. I really did, apparently you were the man who had her heart, because every fucking bloke tried, and failed. I would never betray you, but I will say this... Watch out for your hot blooded Italian cousins on your father's side. They won't stop looking at yours and Stefan's wives."

"Like who?"

"All of them."

"And you? Being my mom's nephew, does this make you exempt?"

"Listen, she a beautiful woman. But I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I've been talking to the girl from the club."

"Which one?"

"The one your wife kissed, Jelena. She's kind of wild."

Damon looked to Enzo suspiciously, then pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "So, you will keep your eyes peeled for me? Make sure you tell me if you hear or see any of those horny bastards scheming."

"Of course. You have my word."

"Thanks."

"So, that mean you're done, with French... Officially?"

"I've been done with Frenchie since that night."

"Wow. Sal going straight for a lady. She must be special."

"I can't explain it. All I know is...She's too good for me!"

"Doesn't it always end up that way for guys like us? The one comes along, and she's too good for us, then we spend our lives wondering when she'll realize it, and leave us for someone more deserving? Tragedies for guys like you and me. You don't want to lose her... Don't neglect her. This lifestyle makes it easy push her into the arms of another man."

"Yea. All I can do is try right?"

"Right? Listen brother, speaking of ladies, I've gotta pick mine up. We have a date tonight."

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot man!"

Damon gave a gratuitous goodbye gesture and they parted ways.

 **OoOoO**

Caroline was holding her drunk husband up as a slow song came on. Otis Redding's _These Arms of Mine._

 ** _"These arms of mine... They are lonely. Lonely and feeling blue. These arms of mine, they are yearning. Yearning from wanting youuuuuuuu..."_**

He sang in her ear as she swayed back and forth to the music with him. She had her head resting on his shoulder and his arm was lightly caressing her backless, mint green dress. He wore black suit with a mint green shirt and black tie. They swayed slowly and he just held her, lovingly and calmly. She loved when he was tender and soft like this. Stefan and Caroline were always so volatile, and passionately integrated in some sort of hostility or elation.

But, no matter what, they were strongly bonded and lovingly loyal to each other. No matter what the disagreement, they came back to each other's arms.

He continued singing to her **...** ** _"I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right. I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight. I need your tender lips..."_** As the words came out of his mouth, she listens to him sing. When he stopped and followed her two stepping lead he pulled away from her to see her face. The blue in her eyes made him feel at ease.

"You know, I fucking love you."

"Of course, babe. I love you too."

"No, Caroline... The thought of being without you scares me. And that's... That's fucking weird."

"Why? Why is loving me, so weird or hard?"

"It's not. It's easy, and the worst part about it, is you're changing me. Like you are changing me. I haven't fucked another girl in months... Since we've been married."

"It's supposed to be like that Stefan." She said with an attitude.

"Stop going from zero to feisty, babe. I'm trying to have a moment with you. Can I do that? Can I have a fucking moment with you?"

"Yea, Sal, of course. I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"It's just, I look at you, and you force me to be better. Okay. You challenge me in ways no other woman ever has. You make me think about shit. I mean really think about shit."

"Yeah, baby... Like what?"

"Like the fact that you have the sweetest, pussy. And how I never want another man to fuck it, lick it, kiss, finger it... Nothing." He tries to remain as serious as he can, but he's also drunk and a little bit sluggish. She knows his words are from his heart, and she just holds him and lets him speak his truths to her, because in this moment she has never felt more in love with him. "And then I look at Giuseppe, and I know he f-f-fucks around on Ma. You know?"

"What?" She said in total shock. Even though she knows Lily has Julian, she knows Lily can wholeheartedly separate the two. Well, at least she imagines she knows how. "Why would he do that?"

"Do what? Cheat? It's normal Caroline. In the life we live, this world, is very dark and deception comes from more than business. Family hurts each other the most. But, we are family... So with that being said, I hope we never go through that. I hope we stay faithful to each other. I love you Caroline. I love you so much and when I think about the possibility of another man trying to..." He sways a little too hard to one side, she catches him, "trying to touch you or take you from me... I want to grab this." He pulls out his gun and shows her. "I want to shoot a mother fucker for even thinking about trying me."

"Oh my God. Stefano, put it away. Right now." She says before the elders see him. "Hey, why we you wearing your fucking glock to my best friend's wedding?"

"You mean my brother and sister's wedding? Because, I'm sure Damon has his on him too. Baby, I'm always strapped. You just never fucking know who is going to wanna try you." Stefan keeps falling all over the place. She walks him to the table and sits him down.

"Stefano Giuseppe Salvatore? The fuck are you acting like a mad man?"

"I'm sorry babe. I'm just trying to let you know, that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and be there for you. Forever. I want us to grow old together and have beautiful babies and love each other."

"Yea? You want that for us? A family Stef?"

"Of course baby, nothing would make me happier. You being the mother of my children."

"Stefan?" She looks at him with big blue eyes and a slight hesitant grin.

"Yes, baby?"

"Your wish has come true."

"The fuck you saying Carol?"

"I'm saying... That, I am... Pregnant!"

"What?!" Stefan said in unison with his mother as she walked up behind them.

 _Shit, Caroline_ thought.

"Repeat that, blondie! Tell me my ears haven't deceived me?"

"It's true," she said smiling at Lily. "I'm pregnant."

"Ahhhhhhh, this is a dream. My family is growing faster than I could have ever imagined. Congratulazioni! Giuseppe, did you hear our figlio is going to be a father. A father! I'm so ecstatic."

Stefan picked Caroline up and swung her around... "IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He shouted in the middle of the dance floor. A few people around her him and congratulated him. Once Damon walked up to find out what the fuss was... He looked at his crazy brother.

"Stefano, cazzo di essere pazzi per? (The fuck you being crazy for?)"

"Ho intenzione di essere in padre, propio come te! (I'm going to be a father, just like you)" Stefan said, by mistake. Forgetting Damon didn't know Bonnie was pregnant. Stefan wasn't supposed to know Bonnie was pregnant.

"Aspetta! Che Cosa? (Wait! What?)"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"What did you just say to him Stefan?" Caroline asked paranoid.

"Fuck, it was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to know. I'm sorry."

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled.

"Is this true Caroline...? Is the bambina expecting?"

Damon's brows furrow and then he wasn't sure what to think. He looks around and spots his wife sitting and eating with Isobel, who decided to make an eligible bachelor out of Marcel, so she could leave with him tonight. When they make eye contact she looks up and smiles. He looks at her with big questionable eyes. Which makes her get up and walk towards him, worried about what was wrong.

"Damon, she was going to tell you tonight. After the wedding. Please don't be angry." Caroline says.

"I think Isobel and Marcel are hitting it off, despite the twenty-year age difference. You never told me your friend was a cougar, Lily..." She said laughing.

"She's a cougar, a cheetah, a panther, a tiger... Whatever print she's wearing that day. She loves all men, all of the time. Especially the ones with the coins." Bonnie smiled and nodded having witnessed firsthand, Isobel real him in... Hook, line, and sinker. Lily laughed but everyone else was serious. And as Bonnie sat there with her hand caressing her belly, she put her other fist to her throat to clear it.

A pair of sharp blue eyes pierced her with a fire so hot, she felt the burn of her own skin. He bit his lip, then put his two fingers to his chin and scoped her face with his harsh gaze. She looked to Lily who seemed inquisitive and Giuseppe who knew his place within someone else's marriage was none of his business, so he tried pulling Lily away. But she was Lily, and she wasn't leaving the situation. Then she looked to Caroline who smacked Stefan in the back of his head, and mouths to her best friend who will probably be very begrudging about this, _'I'm sorry.'_

"What's wrong with everyone? Was I eating like a pig or something?" She said laughing. He looks at her belly and notices her instinctively having her hand on it.

She sees him look at her belly, then she looks to Caroline who face gave it away. "Caroline?"

"Bambina, blondie just informed Stefano he will be a father. Isn't that wonderful news?" He says staring at her expectedly.

"Damon..."

"Then my dick headed brother told me that he and I were going to be fathers. And I thought, what the fuck is the kid talking about? My wife, hasn't mentioned anything to me about a baby. It's funny, right?" He said joking but not joking.

"Damiano. Per favore fatemi spiegare. Non volevo che la gente pensasse che ci siamo sposati per le ragioni spagliate. (Please let me explain. I didn't want people to think we got married for the wrong reasons.)"

Stefan, Lily, and Giuseppe looked at her shocked that she spoke Italian. It was a bit textbook, but she spoke it clearly enough to get by. "La bambina parka la lingua." Giuseppe said putting his hand on his face in shock. "Liliana?"

"I know, right." Her eyes widen as she smiled.

He just sat there staring, in shock. His black tux, with his mint green vest and tie, and white shirt. He loosened his tie from around his neck and tried wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Se pregga di non essere arrabbiato. (Please don't be angry.) According to the date, I'm about fifteen or sixteen weeks. Please. I promise, I was going to tell you tonight. I just wanted to celebrate the wedding on its own." She looked sad feeling his quiet disappointment. "Besides, Caroline and I are getting ready to graduate. I am overwhelmed, with everything, Lucien's death, my dad's arrest, the wedding, graduation, the wedding... Daminao, per favore? I'm a mess." She said with tears in her eyes.

He kneeled down and kissed her stomach. His eyes watered and he held her around her waist.

"Damon get up, people are going to wonder what you're doing?" He just kept holding her. He said a prayer with his head on her belly, and Lily got teary eyed. Damon, kissed his wife's stomach repeatedly.

Stefan turned to his wife and kisses her again. Damon stood up and grabbed Bonnie by her face and kissed her long and slow. For a long, uncomfortable time. Except it was such a beautiful moment you couldn't help but get lost in the two men loving their wives. In that moment. They treated that dance floor like no one else was around. Stefan grabbed his brothers arm and they hugged. Like two brothers hug, in an emotional moment. Each with a bit of water in their eyes. Bonnie and Caroline hugged one another, also sharing an emotional connection.

"How can two smart ass, tough guys like you be such big babies?" Giuseppe asked.

"Silenzio, Giusep." Lily said hugging the four people I front of her. "Group hug papà Sal. I mean grandpapà Sal." She laughed. The announcement was made to the DJ, who made the announcement over the speakers in the larger decorated area in the Salvatore Garden. Then they played a song for both couples to dance to.

 _We're having a baby, my baby and me._

"It's a little cheesy, don't you think " Bonnie asked Damon.

"Hell no. Mommy."

"Oh my god. Mommy? Stop, I'm nervous as it is. Don't do that. I'm already afraid. Damon, I'm too young. I'm afraid. I'm scared. I'm everything you can't imagine, because you're a man, and you're older, and your body won't be going through changes like mine."

"I'll be there. Every step of the way."

"You say that. I'd love to think that, but I have a bad example to go off of, when it comes to parenting. Don't ever make me feel neglected. You understand me. Or I'm gone. I'll leave."

"Bonnie, give me some credit. I've dealt with a lot of your problems with you. I haven't left you stranded this far. I won't. Have faith in mio amorè! Please. I'll show you how good it can be, with me. I know my lifestyle isn't ideal, but I'll be damned you and my baby aren't taking care of. You won't want for nothing. I need you to get rid of the doubts you've had. Like for fucks sake. Let me do my job."

She remained silent and lay her head on his chest. He protectively held her smaller body to his and she relaxed into his hold.

"Why does this seem so much easier for Stefan and Caroline?" She asked him lowly as she let him lead their dance.

"Bambina, they are just as scared as us. Some people show their fear in different ways. I notice with Stef and Blondie, they cover their fears by being rowdy and loud. Obnoxious sometimes to cover the real fear. I think they make each other comfortable with things, because between the two of them, they go into things without much thought. They deal with shit as it happens and don't question everything. You and I, we question things because we refuse to fail. Stefan and Caroline don't think they'll fail, they go into things with confidence. You and I, we doubt things. But you, I don't doubt you. Do you doubt me?"

"No."

"Okay then, let's take a page from their book, and have confidence in our marriage. From this point on, you are my best friend, and I yours. I will tell you everything. And you will damn sure tell me everything. Right away. Stop keeping things from me out of fear I'll run. Give me credit for being strong enough to ever hold you up if you need it. I trust that if I needed your support, you'd give it. Now give me that respect. Per favore, bambina."

They look at one another as husband and wife, and he vows to her that she will never want for nothing. "You're a Salvatore now… Your life will be different from this point on. I promise."

She looked up at him and kissed his lips. "Have I told you how handsome you look today?"

"Not in about three hours. But it wouldn't matter because I can't stop looking at you in that beautiful dress, just wanting to rip it off of you. Now I can fuck you..."

"Ahem."

"I mean, make love to you, without worrying about my Ma telling me to keep my hands off of you."

She smiles and kisses him. "Still no sex on school nights. I need my time for studies. I NEED all of the time I can get to finish this fast track schedule Elijah has us working on so we can graduate with our class with honors."

"You can't tell your husband when he can and can't touch you. I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

"Damon, I literally won't have enough time to give you. Between school work, and having to get the rest of our volunteer time done at the clinic, Caroline and I will be very busy."

"You understand I'm a grown man, right?"

"I do, with a hefty sexual appetite that will have me losing sleep. Friday through Sunday, Damon. Three more weeks. I know you can handle it. We went months before this. Literally. Besides Caroline has the same agreement with Stefan." Damon didn't like hearing that. How they speak so frequently about everything.

"Do you talk to Caroline, about... Everything?"

"Yes. Of course. She's my second voice of reason."

"I think we need to talk about what is and isn't okay to disclose with Caroline about our relationship. It's kind of weird that she knows things before me, that involve me." He gave her a serious look. One that spoke more volumes about the type things he was beginning to expect to change.

"Damon, you sound ridiculous. I love you. Okay."

He smiled almost, devilishly. Licked his lips then spoke to her in a low threatening tone.

"Good, so I will only say this one more time, listen and listen carefully. Bonnie, I'm not, REPEAT, NOT waiting three weeks, to do the things to you that husbands to their wives. Cross that off of your to do list, of ways to torture your husband. I will wake you up the same way, every day, my tongue buried between your thighs, and every night, with my cock inside of you. This will be our lives. Get used to it." He said it to her with all of the finality in the world. She didn't say anything else after that. She just took a silent swallow and quietly took in his words.

* * *

 **.x. Let me tell you what we've been doing**

 **Neon Angels on the road to ruin .x.**

* * *

Caroline and Stefan walk up to them at that moment and they all revel in the baby news once more before Lily walks up with a woman she seemed excited to introduce to the girls.

"Bambina, Blondie. I want you to meet my very best friend. I met her years ago at the club. Believe it or not she worked at Stardust, and now she owns it."

The first thing the girls noticed was how flawlessly beautiful the woman was. Hair so dark brown it looked black, deep brown eyes, she looked like Frenchie, whose name was really Elena. She smiled and the room was smitten with her beauty. She had an instant darker aura about her, but she seemed friendly.

"Bambina, Blondie, this is my very Best friend, Regina. Regina, these are my daughters, Bonnie and Caroline."

"Beautiful names, for beautiful girls. I've heard so much about you. Must be nice, to marry into the Salvatore family. They are very, important people. You shall never need for another thing in this city ever again."

"Uhh, we don't really think of it that way. In fact, we try to stay out of the family business."

She looked at them skeptically. "I'll bet you do."

"So I take it you, you and Lily got into some trouble together?" Caroline asked.

"Trouble isn't even the half of it. We did some terrible things. You guys are a little like us, I've been told."

Lily looked worried, "Uhh, well. I haven't really said too much. Just that you guys were tough and strong willed, go getters."

"I'm guessing that'll all change now, two pregnancies. Fabulous."

The dark haired woman flipped her hair behind her. Her bright red lipstick, and dark full mascara and eyeliner covered eyes were powerful. Whether she smiled or not, she was beautiful. She wore a deep red dress and she didn't come alone. She looked to be about mid-thirties and like a boss in her own right. She called over her guests.

"Well, we are on track to get into University of Miami, however we will have to take private classes the first year because of the pregnancies."

"Smart girls, I heard you could go to any IVY League school of your choosing."

"We chose to stay in Florida, besides I'm almost positive they aren't looking to take any pregnant students. It's okay. We are happy with our choice. We wanted to stay together."

"Right best friends I hear. You do everything together is that right?" She asked with a low key hostility.

"Yea, and we never wanted to go the Ivy League routes."

"Oh, yeah those Ivy League school build pretentious people. You need to stay grounded, I guess." This woman was really inquisitive. Neither Caroline or Bonnie likes her undertones. She came off as trying to be nice, but taking some rigid digs.

"To be honest... We wanted to be normal college girls. Now we will be fucking mothers by the time we are sophomores. Is there a fucking problem here, lady?" Bonnie asked as she was getting tired of the fake bitch facade.

"Bambina?" Lily said, trying to calm her down.

"No, who is this lady, she seems to have a problem with us, and she doesn't know a fucking thing about us."

"I'm sure that's not it, right?" Lily said.

"Absolutely not. I'm just inquisitive is all. Lily told me you girls might be looking for some work, and I offered my services."

"Bonnie doesn't need to work, not right now, if she wants to work after college that's fine, but right now. She has a lot going on." Damon said

"No worries, Sal, it would be legit." He gave her the side eye, they shared an awkward moment, that Bonnie noticed, but kept quiet about.

"So is the family here?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Actually they are. Bonnie, Caroline... I'm sure we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize. I run a family business, much like the Salvatores, we have been doing business together a long time. Here are my siblings... Elena, also known as Frenchie, my little sister."

 _Fuck._ Bonnie thought. No wonder she was hating.

"You two know each other?"

"We met once. I don't know her for shit."

"Ooh, ouch, Bambina. Relax okay." He said kissing her in the back of the head as he stood behind her. "It's just business. No hard feelings. Okay. It's all, good baby." He whispered in her ear.

She was irritated that these people were at her wedding. It was a hard pill to swallow, realizing now how close Elena actually was to Damon in the past. But all of that meant nothing in this moment, as both Caroline and Bonnie's jaws dropped to the ground. Before they both shut their mouths and gulped. Two men walked up with dangerous faces and they had rugged handsomeness about them. But not handsome enough where it was distracting. Scary handsome, because they were trouble. Caroline reached to Bonnie and grabbed her hand. Praying that they wouldn't be recognized without their disguises on, they squeezed each other's hands and remained quiet.

"Bonnie and Caroline, I'd like you to meet my brothers...Killian and William."

"Kill, Will... These are Bonnie and Caroline Salvatore. The newest members of the Salvatore family."

Killian, grabbed Bonnie's hand and Will grabbed Caroline's. They each kissed their hands. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies." Willian said. Both girl's hands shook in fear and they remained as calm as they could.

"Yes. It's nice to see some new faces around here. We don't always see women as beautiful as you around these parts." Killian said. Just like he said the night he met them.

"Yea, it's nice to meet you. Uhh. I'm really tired it's been a long day, Damiano, can we please go?"

He furrowed his brows noticing Bonnie's change in demeanor and instead of reacting he just agreed with her. "Okay, bambina. Let's go. I'm ready as well." He kissed her cheek. Then spoke. "Will, Kill always good to see you guys. Thanks for coming. We'll be in touch." Damon said.

"Uhh. Stef, they are our rides so we should head out with them."

"Okay, whatever. But we agreed to give them the house to themselves for the week. Like they did for us. So we are staying here." He said to her quietly.

"Wow, it's nice to see both Salvatore boys tied down." Regina said, looking at her little sister.

"Yea. Whatever. Congratulation Big Sal. Baby Sal. I'm ready to go." Frenchie said, rolling her eyes and walking away from the group of people.

"Sorry for her rude behavior. She's a little disappointed that things never worked out between her and Sal."

"Well, some people, just aren't made for each other... You know what they say." Damon said to her. Again, Damon and Regina share an awkward glance, and this time Lily notices. "I'll go get the car ready." Damon said. Stefan went with him.

"Why not just have Gino, get the car?" Lily asked.

"Because, the moment I step out of this house, I want one week alone with my wife. With NO interruptions with the exceptions, Stefan will bring the school work, and leave it in the mailbox." He left uninterested in what was being spoken of by everyone else, and as he walked off... Regina gave a look curiosity towards him.

Bonnie wasn't sure how possessive her husband was. All she could be sure of was she wasn't arguing with him about the week of alone time.

"Well, Caroline, I need help getting this dress off so I can get into the car. You mind Lily if I take her away?" Bonnie asked.

"Not at all babies. We'll chat later. You are both Salvatore's now... Everything changes today!" She hugged her two daughter in laws and embraced the differences between them and her sons and kissed them. She had a feeling they were going to become very close, very quickly. Caroline and Bonnie walk away and shortly behind them, Killian follows. They walk for a few minutes so they can get a minute alone to talk about what just happened, but they didn't get far before someone called out for their attention.

"You know. I never forget a face. Or a name. Cherie and Joanie. Or is it Bonnie and Caroline?"

They stopped in their tracks and slowly turned.

"Yeah. I've been tracking you both for a while now. Watching your every move. You two stole from me. You earned my naive trust in five minutes than robbed me. Which is kind of funny, because it's not like me to fall for hustle."

"Listen, okay. It's not what you think. It had nothing to do with the Salvatores. Whatever we owe you we will pay back okay. We were just two girls trying to get by."

"How will you pay me back, when you obviously stole from me because you didn't have money?"

"I have money. But we just didn't have access to it at the time." She said as convincingly as she could. Caroline tried vouching and stood by Bonnie's side the entire time. "My money. Not the Salvatore's money.

"It's fine. I don't want your bloody money. I want you."

"Excuse me!" She cocked her head back and then he grabbed her by her arm.

"Funny. Because I remember kissing you and I felt something. I know you did too. Yet, you still stole from me."

"You're mistaken. Now, I can get you anything else. What do you want? Name it." Bonnie said

"I don't want your fucking money."

"Well, you aren't getting shit else." Caroline said.

"Since, I can't have you..." he said jokingly. "You're going to work for me. You're going to earn back all of what you stole from me, plus interest."

"No fucking way. My husband isn't going to let me just, come work for you."

Will walks up and hands the girls an envelope. A thick orange envelope. "Why don't you look this fucking thing over. Then when you realize, you don't have a fucking choice. Call us. We have some work for you to do."

"We are both pregnant."

"I guess you should have thought about it before you hustled us." Will said with no fucks to give to either of them.

"Please, don't do this." Bonnie begged.

"By the way, don't open your mouths. **To anyone**. You'll know why when you open that envelope. We'll be in touch, soon." Will said, with his heavy accent and his gritty attitude. Then he looked at Caroline, and winked at her before walking away.

"Enjoy your honey moon, little Cherie Amore." He said kissing Bonnie's hand then looked to Caroline, "Bye, Phony Joanie." He said laughing. She snatched her hand away a d wiped it on the dress.

Both men walk off with no more words. Smiling, cunningly. They head to the bar and continue to drink with the rest of the family. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, now that they tormented the girls a bit. Bonnie and Caroline ran into the boarding house holding in their breaths. They kept running until they reached the upstairs bathroom in the guest bedroom. As soon as they made it in there, they both let out long heavy and started breathing heavily. Caroline started freaking out and counting her steps. "NO. NO! Caroline, don't you freak out on me. Not now. We need each other." Bonnie wrapped her hands around Caroline's neck from the nape and pulled her close to her as they were face to face, "We have gotten through much worse than this. Look at Lucien. Look at Dean and Sam. Okay. We are not some weak bitches. Okay. Now breath with me. Okay. Let's take some deep breaths."

They breath together, in and out..."heeee... hoooooooo...heeeeee...hooooooo...heeeeeee...hooo-"

"What the fuck, we sound like we are practicing for Lamaze already." Caroline said as Bonnie wiped her tears. "Heeeeee...hooooooooo... Thanks Bonnie. I don't know what we are gonna do."

"We are going to do, what our husbands asked us to do... We are going to tell them what's happening. Then we will see just what our options are."

"No. Bon. We can't. They were explicitly, adamant about us not saying anything... So we need to see what's in that envelope."

"Okay. You're right." Bonnie reached for the envelope and I clasped the gold clip. Until Caroline stopped her.

"No. Not right now. One week of honeymoon for you and Sal. You deserve to be happy for a week without shit. I will wait for you. Okay. When we get back to the house in the burbs with you guys, you and I will figure this out together. Okay?"

"Okay. I can't believe I'm married. Like literally married. How long will this last, huh? This calmness. How long until the storm?"

"Well, Cherie... Let's ride this out right now. Let's ride the wave until we fall off."

"Yeah, and then we decide...to sink, or swim!"

They looked at one another with elation, and pride. Having a best friend who was a sister was all that they had to hold on to in this world. Yeah they had two wonderful husbands, and yeah, they were about to enter in another journey of their lives together which would force them into another level of maturity, motherhood. But what they had, and what they cherished was the loyalty and love they built. They were, at times, all they had.

"Sister for life?"

"Sister for life."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky swear!"

They hug and embrace for minutes too long. "Now, go consummate that union for the next 168 hours... So I can hurry and have my friend back!" Caroline said feeling helpless.

They hugged and kissed on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After she helps her out of her dress, she leaves it laid out on the guest bed. Staring at the growth and changes they've made in the past year. They walked out and as the car with the fancy writing **_"just married"_** drove off, both girls cried, as they separated. Not because they were leaving each other for a week, but because they were somehow aware, that there may be a shift in things, now that they were both married and pregnant. Somehow, the Salvatore brothers were working their way into these girl's hearts, and minds, and pushing them a little further apart, and they could feel it. What they still had, to hold on to, and keep them thick as thieves, was the alternate personas they devised, _Joanie and Cherie._ Secretly, they looked forward to the seven days out, where they would open that envelope together, and see what kind of trouble they were in, together. Trouble kept them... Together.

* * *

 **A/N- This is Regina, from OUAT. She is the Brain behind her brothers... And she obviously has some type of past that involves Damon. As they had a weird encounter. She's Elena's older sister. Does she have the same intentions for Baroline as Will and Kill or are Will and Kill up to their own schemes with Baroline? What's in the envelope? Two pregnant, trouble makers. (**

 **THANKS to freckled98 for the prompt (on both girls being pregnant.) Just a note... Baroline won't be pregnant for long in this story. There will be a time hop at some point in the next couple of chapters. And as you can see there is starting to be a shift in Baroline, as the Salvatore brothers are finding permanent places in Baroline's life... How will they handle it? I hope you liked this update. Thanks so much for reading - Please leave your thoughts ! :)**

 **Google Translation for _Italian_**

 ** _Lyrics: Neon Angels on the Road to Ruin/The Runaways_**


	10. Black Mail

**Runaways**

 **Chapter 10 - Black Mail**

 **R-M**

 **Sorry for the long overdue update. It's been so long. Hopefully some of you still read this. I've been working on it for months, in between other stories, off and on trying to get it where I wanted it. Thank you for being supportive, and please enjoy the read.**

* * *

 ** _You'll wish you were never born_**

 ** _Blackmail, Blackmail_**

 ** _I'll make you pay for the life that you tore_**

 ** _Blackmail, Black...Mail_**

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie got out of their matching Audi A7s with pitch black tints. One black and one white. Gifts from their husbands for graduating the University of Miami. They were pulling up to the St. Regis Resort, in Bal Harbour. The family was set to celebrate the New Year. They were two days early because they were going to meet with someone important regarding their own business venture, unbeknownst to their husbands.

Both Sal and Baby Sal were out of town for business and wouldn't be arriving until New Year's Eve.

Bonnie grabbed the cell phone and quickly made a phone call. "Mom, we made it."

"Good. Now, the important thing here, hold ya ground. I want you to make sure you DO WHAT YOU GOTTA TO DO Bambina. Don't think about Sal right now, and make sure you tell Blondie the same."

"He'll kill me if he finds out I'm here."

"I told you girls this business is tough. Sometimes you have to make a name for yourself. Without your husband, if you want to be taken seriously."

"Has he called you?"

"Bambina... He's not in his right mind right now. He's hungry on power and he sees nothing but money."

"So, he's hasn't fucking called you? Gosh, he makes me so angry. What the hell am I supposed to think, when he doesn't call for days at a time?"

"I don't know." Lily tried changing the subject because in her mind, Bonnie was right, but she'd hate to see her son lose the best thing that ever happened to him. And Bonnie and Caroline were practically, her daughters. "But... The little Bambinos are fine. I've decided to forgo this weekend, and stay home with the babies. You and blondie have fun."

"What? We need you here. You can't leave us hanging."

"I need to keep the bambinos here. It's not smart to have them around the craziness."

"Then I'll come home. I'd rather be with my you and my son."

"You're going to be fine." Lily told Bonnie. "Remember my words to you girls a few years ago. They only do what their allowed. Put your foot down. I love you Bambina. Tell Lucky I said Hi."

"I will, love you too." Bonnie hangs up the phone. "Lily said hi." She tells Mason. "Listen, Mase, you really don't have to keep guarding me. I know we seem like we need guarding but we don't."

"Right. You tried that a couple of years ago, and you were almost kidnapped."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Bon. I know being around me makes you feel guilty. But, we both know, he's not on his best behavior."

"Stop. He's my husband and-"

"And for four years, I've been by your side, almost every day." He put his hand on hers, making her pull away.

"Stop it." He rolled his eyes.

"You mad at me?" He asked with a flirty tone. She rolled her eyes, but eased into a smile, because Mason was always there for her.

"No. Of course not. You've become my closest friend next to Caroline."

"Come on, let's go upstairs. You need to get ready for this meeting."

When they get out of car, they hand the keys to the valet and meet up with Caroline and 2Time. "Bon, are you ready for this?"

"Remember? Cherie and Joanie tonight? No governments babe!" Bonnie whispered to Caroline angrily.

"Right. I'm sorry. It's just, getting back in the game is feelin' off right about now. So, you ready Cherie?"

"I am, but Lily isn't coming."

"What? We need her."

"She says we're going to be fine."

"Then we'll be fine." Caroline looked at the hotel, "I'm curious... is anyone else going to be early?"

"Doubt it. Tomorrow night is the meeting at the club."

"Faithful meeting at their damn strip club. Four years and this shit hasn't changed."

"Well, I'm not going to dwell. 2T and I are going to down town to have dinner. You and Lucky should come with." Caroline looked at Mason. "What do you say Lucky? You and Cherie meet us downstairs a couple of hours after the meeting?"

"Sure." Mason says. He wears his all grey suit with black shirt and Tyler the same. Neither man talks too much in public, and they remain with their sunglasses on.

"Mason!" Bonnie says snapping.

"No governments, remember?"

He grabs her by her arm and walks her into the hotel. "Let go of my arm. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, we're going out with them tonight, and we're going to have fun."

"Lucky, you're my husband's cousin, which means you're family."

"Which is why I'm trusting myself to behave. Don't call me by my street name." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm just supposed to get thrown off my game. I need to be taken seriously here. I need to be focused on this deal."

"You've been working on this for weeks with Lily. You're a smart woman. You have Joanie."

He heads towards the elevator with her, and she waits until they are inside to begin speaking. "I'm making a deal behind Sal's back. When he finds out he's going to flip."

"You're securing your position in the family." He said as they walked out of the elevator and to the room she was staying in. He smiled at her. "I believe in you. You can do this." He smiled, one of his never-smiles, then kissed her cheek. "Here. get ready, I'll be outside of your door. Waiting."

Bonnie used her card to open her room and before walking in her room she stopped abruptly and looked at him. "You really believe in me?"

"No doubt."

She cupped his cheek. "Thank you." A gently grin swept her face before she went into her room to change. Green eyes and a broad body stood outside of her door, like the loyal, guard he was. He never left her side, except the bugs she was with her husband.

 **...**

"Oh God. Tyler, I need to quit you." Caroline said. She was panting as he pinned her to the wall kissing her. "No, sex. Damnit." She looked out into the open room, then to the right at the large window overlooking South Beach. Tyler's lips, trailed down her body and slowly, made their way underneath her shirt, and around her navel. He let his hands glide up her sides and she forces herself to pull at her shirt tugging it back down. "No. Tyler. You're almost- ah ahh. Stop."

His lips trail down her navel and he begins unbuttoning her pants. "I can smell you. Just let me taste you. One kiss?"

"No."

His fingers unbuttoned slightly, and lower the moisture of his lips down her abdomen. He does it softly. He does it, different than Stefan. "Once."

"Fuck my absolute life. You play on my weaknesses." Her head hits the wall behind her and she waits patiently as he tugs her skin-tight pants, over her ass and yanks them down her body. "Hmm. Fuhh-" her eyes close, and he whole of his tongue swallows her.

 _How did it get this far?_

 **xXx**

Bonnie and Caroline were dressed for absolute business. Stepping off the elevator with one foot in front of the other, stealth and far from discreet. Gentle taps of their heel to toe strides, eyes straight forward, and each dawning to large diamond rings on their left rings fingers. Both Lucky and 2Time behind them. Eyes decked in shades, and blank faces. Under the glasses, those eyes didn't miss a beat of either of the women they were tasked with guarding.

They looked were all business attire today. Caroline golden locks that used to bounce from point A to point B were now straightened to the tips and fell down her shoulders. Bonnie's curls were also straightened but slicked back into a low ponytail that hung down her back. She wanted to cut her hair, so long ago, but Damon wouldn't let her. He loved how it had grown big and wild most days. He gave her everything she could've possibly wanted materially. But he was always gone. The Salvatore men spoiled their wives and sons. Possibly to supplement for their absence. But when Bonnie and Caroline pushed for involvement in the family business, Sal and baby Sal, were against it. Wanting to keep them out of danger, they assigned them guards, and let them have and do, whatever they wanted to keep them happy.

But Lily pushed the girls to find their own place in the family. She knew they had graduated college, and were smart as all hell. So, she pushed them to be strong, independent, and business-minded. Which is where they are headed now. A meeting to buy out Regina from the Stardust, and rid themselves of the Regina and her family once and for all.

The group stood outside of the hotel conference room, heavily guarded and low key. She turned towards Caroline and saw nervousness. "What wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled unconvincingly. Bonnie knew her best friend was lying. She looked to Tyler and Mason.

"Can you two give us a minute?" They nodded their heads and she continued, lowly. "I know that look. You are pressed about something. Don't fucking lie to me."

"Cherie... I'm getting in too deep with 2T. Every time I pull away, I get pulled back in. We just-"

"Baby Sal, will fucking kill you. I hope you're being careful."

"I've been very careful, but I don't know if I want to stop at is point." Caroline admitted, and Bonnie didn't let her face break. She was good about concealing her facial expression and keeping from enabling, the announcement that there could possibly a look of concern to come over her. She always had a game face on, and never broke in public. But her green eyes deeply embedded themselves into Caroline baby blue ones and she couldn't believe her ears.

"What? Don't get caught up, Joanie. Don't be swallowed by it. It is what it is. He's your side piece. Please don't get caught up. That's a game with 2T, he's just fun. Please get your head out of your ass and in this game. This money is what needs to be on your mind, right now."

"It is. I promise." She held her pinky up to Bonnie's. Bonnie looped her pinky around Caroline's and squeezed gently, then gave her a stern look.

"Are you ready Joanie?"

"I am. Remember. Don't back down. We go in relentless."

"Yeah. Fuck Regina!"

"Yes. Fuck Regina… And?" Bonnie looked at Caroline to make sure she was absolutely ready for this. Regina was trouble, and no matter how you sliced it, she'd put her family and marriage through enough. Now she had to go in, come face to face with the bosses, and privately, outbid Regina on the Stardust. The center of all of their problems. "Joanie? And?"

"And, we do his together. Cherry Bomb it, and have each other's backs no matter what!"

"No matter... fucking... what!" Bonnie said. "We may always be Joanie and Cherie, but we have to embrace who we've become also. Because, we are two different women than we were four years ago."

"We got this bitch! I'm a Salvatore!"

"We're fucking Salvatores!" Bonnie reiterated. "And Salvatore's don't take no shit from nobody." Bonnie adjusted Caroline's shirt color, and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "You look fabulous."

"You too. Let's go get this money."

The two women waved down their two right-hand men and headed into the tightly secured conference room. They would be I. There for two hours... negotiating.

 **Four Years Ago**

 _Bonnie's eyes shot open as he kept to his promise. He woke her up the way he promised to, and she wasn't disappointed. With her limited experience, sexually, he gave her the full experience. He molded her sexual appetite to his, so she'd never hunger for another man. He gave her the kind of pleasure any woman would envy. Gently, his hands moved between her thighs, opening her up. Spreading her, and just looking at the cookie. He took his eyes up further watching her stomach rise and fall. He loved making her anticipate him. Creeping slowly forward, he kissed her cookie gently. Just touched with his lips and pecked. First her opening, making a sucking sound. Then he kissed her clit, and tugged it gently with his soft lips._

 _Proceeding to speak to her in Italian she started to shiver. She understood every word of what he meant, and her pussy started to secrete juices before his eyes._

 _"Il mio. fiore prezioso." Knowing he snatched her woman hood, like he snatched her heart._

 _She cleared her throat, and swallowed._

 _"Voglio baciare le tue petali."_

 _"Hmm." She hummed while he spread her slowly with his fingers. Then gently he sucked his fingers and rubbed small, soft, circular motions on her. He felt her getting frenzied, and staring at the small belly of hers, knowing he put a beautiful baby inside of her, made him want nothing more than to taste her and hear her moan. Coaxing her sweet taste out of her, he continuously spoke to her in his tongue._

 _"Spremere per me bambina."_

 _"No."_

 _"Si."_

 _"No Damiano. Per favore."_

 _"Sì. Fallo ora." He demanded and she obeyed. She squeezed while his tongue dug deeply inside of her, and the moment she did, he started to suck on her clit._

 _"Hmmmm." She covered her face with a pillow, and screamed. He was hardly merciful. He swallowed, every cry, every drop, every second._

 ** _..._**

 _They lay in their exhaustion. They'd been married three days and hadn't don't anything accept eat and consummate their union. Her eyes were closed. She lay on her back and caressed the hair on his head as he lay below her. "Bambina..." he called to her as she lay barely covered by a sheet. He lay his head just above her stomach, and put his hand onto the highest point of her protruding belly._

 _"Damiano." She opened to him._

 _"Have you thought about names?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I like the idea of giving my child a meaningful name."_

 _"What names having symbolic meaning for you?"_

 _"I don't know. Something we both like." They lay quietly in bed just being hopelessly in love. He crawled up her body, kissing her lips, and connecting them once more. His kiss became greedy once more. "Do you like the way you taste on my tongue?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Uhhmmm. Me too. Mrs. Salvatore."_

 _"Sounds as good as it tastes."_

 _"Good." He then swiftly cradled her into his arms, pulling her body on top of his. "This is all I want to do this week. I'm making up for months of not touching you." She giggled when he put his mouth on her neck and tickled her with his tongue. He took her breath away laughing, and she forcibly removed his hands from her back._

 _"Hey, don't tickle me."_

 _"Or what?"_

 _"I don't know. I may pee on you. Pregnant women have weak bladders." She laughed._

 _"I mean, I'm freaky baby, but... I never-"_

 _"Damon! No." She laughed harder. "Come on, let's go for a swim. I haven't seen sunlight in days."_

 _"Okay. We'll swim, then we'll feed you and the baby." He smiled. "I can't believe you're my fuckin' wife."_

 _"I know. What have I gotten myself into?" She joked._

 _"You now have a family. Stefano and I each, now have a sister. I no, I'm not perfect, Bambina. But I plan to make you happy." She kissed him._

 _"You already have."_

 ** _..._**

 _"Our daughter's name will be Annabelle." Caroline said without a grin. Stefan had been teasing her, that she's having a boy, because she had night sickness instead of morning._

 _"No. my son will have a strong name. I've always liked Paul. It's strong."_

 _"Paul. Paul?" She choked on her chocolate shake. "No fuckin' way. Never."_

 _"Paul, is strong. Plus, Paul was an Apostle."_

 _"So."_

 _"So, it would be nice for our son, to have a name that has strong meaning behind it." He furrowed his thick eyebrows at her._

 _"If you're an actual Saint. Which, you are not Stefan Salvatore... you can't name your child after an Apostle just to atone for your own sins."_

 _He looked her square in the eyes. "You hate me, right? You fuckin' hate me. I'm convinced, because you fuckin' just...Ya know? You say whatever flies off the top of your fuckin' tongue. Like, what the fuck?"_

 _"Wah wah!" She mocked. "You cry about everything. I'm going to go study for my finals." She said walking away from him._

 _"Carol. Carol!" She kept walking. "Caroline, get back here." He walked after her before Lily stopped him. "Ma. Move."_

 _"No. what are you? Crazy? Stop yelling at the mother of ya child like that."_

 _"I'm talkin' to her. She won't turn around. It's very fuckin' disrespectful."_

 _"And your mouth ain't? Son you got a lot to learn about women. Sit down. I'll make you and sandwich." She pushed him back to the kitchen and sat him on a stool. "Seriously. You fuckin' get that from your father."_

 _"Ma. Your mouth is worse than Giuseppe's. Trust me."_

 _"Do as I say, not as I do." She popped him in his forehead._

 _"Ma."_

 _"What? You'll learn. Wait until your baby boy is older. He's gonna give you hell."_

 _"You think so too? I'm having a boy?" He smiled._

 _"Oh, hell yeah. You both are. You and your brother." He was confused, because her tone wasn't that of excitement. It was that of yield._

 _"Wait, why do you say that?"_

 _"You two, little assholes, gave me a hard time. Now, you're gonna get it back tenfold. And those two boys, are gonna be hardcore momma's boys. I promise you this, Stefano. Especially you. You were, the spoiled, rotten, little baby." She endearingly cupped his cheek softly then smacked him playfully, and kissed his forehead. "But I wouldn't take back a day in the life with my boys and their papa. You are my world." She looked him in the eyes sincerely. "Until those babies, come, then I'm gonna transfer all of my pampering on to them. You guys are your wives now."_

 _"My wife is eighteen. She has no idea how to pamper me."_

 _"Well, good. Maybe you oughta pamper her for a while, and eventually she'll start doing the same. Now, salami, roast beef, or bologna? Take your pick baby boy."_

 _"Come on, Ma. Salami, prosciutto, and ham. I gotta get to the university later. There's a Greek party; which means good money. I'll be leaving around ten, please keep Carol busy. So, I don't hear about it when I get home."_

 _She looked at him like he was crazy. "Stefano-"_

 _"Ma, please. Sal isn't here, I need to make this money." Just then Caroline walks back into the kitchen._

 _"I smelled pickles." She walked I clenching her gassy stomach._

 _"Have a seat blondie, I'll make you two lunch." She poured Caroline a small glass of water. She dipped her finger in another cup of water, then the baking soda, and told Caroline "Open up."_

 _"What? No way."_

 _"Blondie, open up." Caroline, cautiously opened her mouth and Lily stuck her baking soda covered finger onto her tongue. "It helps with the gas."_

 _"Ugh. It's disgusting."_

 _"Swallow. Wash it down with the water." She rolled her eyes. "Gosh. You're all, big babies." But Lily wouldn't have it any other way. She finally had daughters, grandchildren were in reach, and her boys were home more often now. Nothing mattered more to her hand her family._

* * *

 **You put it to me and now we'll play the game**

 **I'll wrap you up and you'll go insane**

 **It took so long and I waited my turn**

 **You pay your debt I'm gonna make you burn**

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Thank you, Mr. Rossi. This, is an honor. You won't be disappointed."

"Please...Call me Angelo." He said kissing both girls on their hands. "Also, thank you for that Intel. I'll be making sure to look into it."

"Well, it's not like us to come forward with information like that, but, you understand the circumstances."

"Of course. Family, is family."

"Anyways, we should get going. We'll stay in touch." Bonnie said.

"Give Lily my love. It's been too long."

"Will do." The girls turned around, inclined to scream but instead kept every ounce of cool. Mason and Tyler were made to leave an hour into the meeting, leaving just Bonnie, Caroline, and Angelo Rossi. Angelo, was one of the bosses of the family. He's the man who assigns everyone their positions in the family business. Damon was in charge of pushing. Bonnie found that out the day she met him. Stefan was under his brother, but Damon left Stefan in charge of the college kids, while Damon took charge of bigger deals. Which is how he met Kill and Will.

They were Regina's "brothers" in the street. But her only blood was Frenchie. She owned the Stardust, put her sister to work, and was ruthless. But a very wealthy woman. A rich bitch with a mind for money. But, she found out about Bonnie and Caroline, and agreed to help Kill and Will. So, four years ago, on Bonnie's wedding day, they delivered a package to the women they couldn't ignore. Blackmailing them to work behind their husbands back.

Even after the women promised their husbands they wouldn't keep any more secrets, this time, they had no choice. They had to keep quiet. At least for a while.

 ** _Four years ago_**

 _Bonnie and Damon came back from their seven days of privacy. Or more like Stefan and Caroline were allowed to come back to the house they all shared in the suburbs. Damon wasn't ready to share Bonnie with Caroline again. He knew them together was trouble, but Stefan on the other hand, was ready for Caroline to have her friend back. He couldn't handle dealing with her emotions, and hormonal mood swings. He took Damon on a drop with him, and Caroline and Bonnie were finally alone. Caroline waited until the cars were out of sight before she busted the envelope out of her overnight bag and tossed it on the table._

 _Then she looked at Bonnie. Well rested and glowing. "Oh, my gosh, how much sex did you have?"_

 _"Caroline!"_

 _"Well?"_

 _"I couldn't have kept track if I tried. I'm not sure we ever truly stopped, except to breath."_

 _"You're just so dazed and happy. I remember those days in the beginning. I, on the other hand feel like punching Stefan in the face."_

 _Bonnie laughed. "What's new?" She slowly walked to her blonde best friend. "Gosh, I missed you. A week. A whole fucking week." She hugged her then they both laughed as Bonnie's small belly bumped Caroline's still relatively non-visible one. Caroline lifted Bonnie's shirt and put her hand on her belly. Bonnie giggled at her cold fingers._

 _"I still can't believe it."_

 _"Me either. I'm still not ready."_

 _"Well, you still have five months to go. So, we will do our best to get you ready. We're doing this together."_

 _A tear fell from Bonnie's eye. Remembering how she has a mother who's not around. A father who basically sold her to her rapist as a bargain to keep from going to prison, which, by the way, didn't work in his favor. The fear that she married a man she's known for five months, but has never loved another person the way she loves him, besides Caroline; scared her. In a way, she was empty even though she wasn't. "Crazy, right? I'm seventeen."_

 _"Almost eighteen."_

 _"Yeah. Two weeks and I'll be an honors graduate."_

 _"One month and you'll be eighteen."_

 _"Fuck, how did we get here Care? I mean, when did it all happen?"_

 _"Bon, what's wrong I thought you were happy?"_

 _"I am. But I just think about my parents, and Lucien, and Kai, and your parents... how did this become our lives?" She took her belly in her hands and watched her best friend's face slowly relax._

 _"Fate. But you know," she placed her hands at Bonnie's shoulders, "I don't regret a got damn thing. Because the most important person is still here with me." She looked at her best friend. "And that, will never change." The two teenage, almost-mom's hugged one another. "Through it all, we're graduating. With honors. You are going to get your money when you turn eighteen. I've got mine, now. It took months to get Lucien taken care of. But now we'll both be eighteen. We have our trust funds."_

 _"But do we want that dirty money care? Our parents didn't give a damn about us."_

 _"Hey money is money, bitch, that'll also never change. Besides, our grandparents left us our trust funds. So, hell yes. We want that money. Until we make our own way. Which we will. Together. So, don't trip." Caroline put her hair in a bun as the heat was getting to her and laughed to herself again._

 _"What?"_

 _"Remember that song we sang when we were little._ _ **First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.**_ _" She started to crack up laughing. Bonnie watched her amuse herself. "I mean it all happened, just out of order." She couldn't stop laughing. Bonnie chuckled for a minute, then started laughing like Caroline. The two girls stood in the middle of the kitchen laughing. "You're right. How the hell did we get here?"_

 _"Ugh. Determination. Determined to get the hell away from Mystic Falls." Bonnie spoke to Caroline for a couple of hours about she and Damon, while Caroline complained happily about Stefan. They caught up for a weeks' worth of missed conversations and then reluctantly, dragged the mention of the envelope. "Now, let's open this got damn envelope." They sat down, together._

 _And watched, as photo after photo proved the evidence against them for unlawfully breaking into Lucien's house. Photos of Damon and Stefan ending Lucien's life. Photos of Dean and Sam. And all at the scene of the crime. Including, Mason and Tyler for getting rid of any and all physical evidence. Including where the burial site is. Julian assembling and dismantling cameras, and Lily in the SUV and the license plates. The eight people at the scene of the crime. Which included everyone the two girls would grow to love the most._

 _They had no idea the history of the family, let alone, enough to understand the relationship the Salvatore's had with Regina and her family. But one thing was certain, they had incriminating evidence, that could destroy the entire Salvatore family. So, the girls had to play ball. They must figure out what Kill and Will want, and they have to comply, to protect, Lily and the boys._

 _And they can't say a word to anyone._

* * *

 **I know about you and I'm gonna tell**

 **The way I planned you're gonna go through hell**

 **Now you listen what I'm about to say**

 **Or you won't live to see the light of day**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Bonnie and Caroline walked away from this deal with Angelo Rossi. They just bought out the Stardust. Privately outbidding Regina, and they would be co-owners. Not only did they own the Club, they were in charge of handling, business with anyone who came in there to handle deals. They were in charge of every girl's private business transaction.

They walked away feeling confident. They had no idea how they would tell their husbands, but right now in this moment...

"This calls for celebration." Caroline screamed.

"I'm so happy. This is one of the best days of my life. We are finally sticking it to that bitch Regina."

"Everything they tried taking from us, is coming back tenfold."

"God, it feels good. Doesn't it?" Bonnie sighed. "Almost like freedom."

"So, where are we celebrating?" An excited and giddy Caroline asked while she tried to keep her cheeks from smiling so hard.

Her and Caroline hugged and pulled back. Looking at one another. Two young women, pushing their weight in the Family they barely became a part of four years ago. They were inside. They turned down bottle service, because they didn't want to use the Salvatore name, since they were staying low profile. Tonight, they were Cherie and Joanie, again.

"Wherever they have margaritas and strong tequila!" Mason and Tyler kept it very cool. They headed out to their cars and drove downtown, to the center of South Beach strip. When they got out of the cars, they felt like bosses. They shook their hair out. Took their jackets off and let go. No kids, no husbands. New solidified positions in the family. And they did it by themselves, with a little help from Lily.

They held up shots, and toasted to each other. Then, they drank and got so lost in the night. For the next four hours, they owned the club, and Bonnie and Caroline, danced together most of the time while Mason and Tyler stood watch. That is until, Caroline grabbed Tyler roughly and made him her eye candy for a while.

Mason grabbed Bonnie and started to dance with her when he saw Caroline and Tyler drift off. "She's a terrible flirt. She's so lucky her husband is not here." Bonnie said.

"To be honest, it's a good thing he's not here."

"Why?" She looked up at him.

"I mean, they'd argue. And kiss, and argue and kiss. Right now, she's not arguing at all. She's just having fun." He said.

"Yeah, but, they argue. That's their thing. They've always argued."

"And you, what's your thing?"

"Who, me and Damon? We... we... have lots of things."

"Like what?"

"He speaks to me in Italian. He romances me."

"You mean, when he's around?"

"Lucky-"

"Don't call me that."

"Mason, Damon and I may not be the way we were four years ago, but I love him."

"I know you love him. I know I'll never take his place. No matter how often, I'm here and he's not." He pulled her into him closer. Bear his large arms around her, bringing her close enough to smell his after shave. She'd be lying if she didn't admit he was gorgeous. The way he looked at her like he adored her, and like he'd give his life for her. But she loved Damon. Damon, is the man she has always loved, and will always love. Mason, had to understand that.

"No. you'll never take his place. But you have your own place with me. I don't have many friends. But you're one of them." He smiled at her and took his lips to her cheek slowly. He kissed her right at the corner of her mouth. His soft lips, lingered, into her need for closeness. Damon was currently so caught up, in work, and trouble, he was mixing the two up. Keeping her happy, became synonymous with getting into trouble. He was everywhere, making money, trying to keep her and their son spoiled, but he was so busy he wasn't around. He didn't realize he was pushing her away. Pushing her towards Mason.

"I'll always be one of your friends. No matter what. I hope you always know that." He whispered in her ear as he pulled up. Then he kissed her softly, behind her ear, making her shiver. She couldn't control everything she was feeling, her alcohol wanted to take over. But luckily, a drunken Caroline stumbled into them unknowingly.

"Hey 2T what the fuck?" Mason said.

"Sorry, guys. Let's go. She's had enough. She needs to go back to the hotel." Tyler said. Apologizing for Caroline's stumbling. Bonnie helped him to lift her friend, and make sure she didn't have to throw up.

"Hey, Joanie... you good baby girl?" She asked smacking her face gently.

"I'm good, I just... I'm so fucking happy. We closed with Angelo Rossi. We fuckin did! Two bad ass high school, brats, from Mystic Falls. We are doing so good. And they are nowhere in sight. They can't even see us." She choked out becoming an emotional drunk.

"Who, babe? Stefan?"

"Yeah, Stefan. Is always gone, working, fucking around. But not just him, my mom. The people we went to high school with. The fuckin people who didn't wait five minutes to talk shit when we left. Your parents. All of 'em. Where are they, huh? Where?" She asked emotionally.

"Who cares. I'm here. You're here. That's all that matters. Remember what you told me four years ago, in the kitchen when I was afraid? No one else matters."

"Yeah. Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry. You know we never drink. It's so rare we do this. So, I'm sorry I got all emotional. I'm just so fucking happy, that you and I are making moves, but no one that hurt us, is around to see it."

"By choice." Bonnie said grabbing her face. "By fuckin choice." She looked her in the eyes and smiled. "We don't need them. Now, let's go back to the hotel. You're gonna need all of tomorrow to sleep this off before your husband is here in two days. Let's go. Can you walk?"

"Yeah sure." She giggled. They let her go, and she tried walking, but Tyler caught her when she moved forward, without actually using her legs. "Oops."

"Okay. I got her." He lifted her up and carried her. "Let's get out of here. Pat yourselves on the back. You closed with Rossi." Tyler said. "That's a big deal. Her hangover will be well worth it."

"Yeah, we did." Bonnie herself, drunk laughed at Caroline's rolling eyes. "Let's go." She followed Tyler, who was holding Caroline, and she was lead out by hand, by Mason. Both men drove the women back to their hotels.

 **xXx**

The next day, Tyler wakes Caroline up by opening her curtains. "Get up." He says, already dressed for the day. She ignores him tossing the covers over her head. Groaning like she was exhausted. "I'm serious. Get up. Lily just called us, and told us Sal's are on their way."

"What? A day early?"

"Yes. And you and Bon aren't answering your phones, for God knows how long. They could be here any minute."

Caroline sat up quickly. "Holy fuck. My head." Tyler standing next to her already with pain killers in his hand and water. She took them quickly, and looked up at him. "You know, I'm gonna need something stronger than that."

"Care. Not today. I'm not about to answer to Baby Sal. Once he's here, I'm fuckin gone. I'm not gonna-"

"Ty, please? This hangover ain't gonna cure itself. I need something."

"Chemical?"

"Hormonal." She said seriously.

"Fuck! Care!"

"I'll come so quick you won't even have to put in much work."

"I'm going to see Vicky today."

"Ty?" She begged, big blue eyes and all.

"Fuck!" He yelled, and she pulled her panties off. "You know, I can't say no to you." He was telling her today, what she told him yesterday. "Quick."

"I promise." She said, dangling her fingertip from between her teeth.

 **...**

"Care? Why did we do that?" He asked her as he was getting himself quickly, ready to leave her room.

"Ty, you know I care about you. I know you have Vicky, you know my sitch. It's just, fun." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you are having second thoughts."

"It's not that. I mean... I just, don't want us getting caught up." He walked to her as she turned the shower water on. "I could be shot in the head right, fuckin now."

"But yesterday, who was the one, who wouldn't let me stop? You. Now tell me this, when you're at Friday night meetings once a month at the club, is my husband always on his best behavior?"

"Look at me. What the fuck do I look like? You can't ask me about Friday night meetings."

"Ty, I met you on a Friday night, at those meetings. So, I'm not stupid. But, I'll be damned, if I'm sitting at home like somebodies ole lady. I'm twenty-two, and I don't play that shit. So, you can continue what we do, or I can find someone else." She took the one piece of clothing she on, off. Her tank top was on the floor.

"You can be heartless, you know that?"

She stepped into the shower, and smiled. "I am who I am. No one's approval is needed." She closed the shower curtain, just as he heard a knock at the door.

"Fuck." He whispered. "Care. Someone's at the door."

"So. I locked the chain link."

"It's probably Stefan." They both paused, and listened. ("Room service.") He sighed, letting out the breath he was holding in. He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm outta here. I'll see you at the party tomorrow night."

"Yeah. And Ty. Thanks for everything. I had a blast last night, and thanks to, today, my headache is gone." He smirked at her, and left so she could finish showering.

 **xXx**

"I'm outta here Bon." Mason called out to her as she got herself together. "I-uh, I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow night." He stood outside of her bathroom door. Waiting for a response. "Okay, I'm gone." He headed towards the door, and she opened the bathroom door. She walked out freshly showered, with her hair in a bun and a relaxed jumper on. Her face was clear of make-up and she was holding her head.

"Wait, give me a hug. I had so much fun last night." He bear hugged her. "Thanks for everything. Your friendship, support, looking out for me, so I don't get kidnapped." She grinned as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Companionship. An ear. A shoulder. A-"

"All of it." She politely interrupted him.

"Anytime."

"Are you bringing, Faye, to the party?"

"Probably. She's been asking what I'm doing, so, I hinted that I might need a date." He smiled.

"I'm happy I introduced you two. I mean, once she got her shit together. But, she was one of the first people Care and I met when we got here. She gave me my first hit of Molly, and she got me incredibly high, which lead me to meet... Damon." She said quietly. "Anyways, once we started school, she helped us to fit in fast. She's a cool chick."

"She is." He just kept staring at her.

"Not to mention, she's a gorgeous girl."

"She is." He agreed. Then looked at her and her makeup-free face, and simple look. He basked in her beauty, wanting to remind her she was beautiful as well. Instead of doing that, he took his head to a small tilt and grinned like a school boy. Something Mason never did. Then he said, "The men in our family are luckier than we deserve when it comes to women. Most of us don't deserve you guys, but you love us anyways."

"Yeah, well. Only the people who love you, know what you deserve. With that said, I want you to know that, I'm happy for you. I hope, you're happy."

"I am." Their stares lingered for what felt like minutes, but it was seconds, of awkward silence, and friendly smiling. The monotony was broken when he spoke. "So, uh... I should go. I'm sure he'll be here in a couple minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. I um... thanks Mase. I'll see you tomorrow." She went to kiss his cheek, and by mistake he turned to her face to speak to her, and their lips met in a small, soft peck. Her eyes widened, when she realized, and both people pulled up abruptly.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. It was an accident. I'm sorry too." She said nervously, then opened the door to let him out, and as he walked, he spoke softly.

"Bye Bon."

"Bye, Mase." She closed the door quietly and put her back against the it. She stared off into space and cupped her lips with her two main fingers and thought for two seconds about it, before wiping his peck off. Not that it was awful. The family kissed each other on the mouths all the time. She may have even kissed Mason like that a time or two before. Friendly hellos and goodbyes. But this time, she had a second to see it differently, she instantly felt awful that it happened. Sure, Mason was friendly with her. He was her body guard. Every body guard, has a special relationship with their person. But these two never crossed the line. Ever. And they never planned to.

 **...**

Relatively shortly after Mason and Tyler left, Bonnie and Caroline decided to head to breakfast, to complete the process in curing their hangovers. They didn't want their husband to know that they were celebrating, because they weren't sure how to break the news. So, they took it to breakfast, and decided to call their mother-in-law and talk to their boys about their night with Mimi Lily.

"I'm Surprised their coming a day early." Caroline frowned into her glass of orange juice and champagne. "Not that I'm not happy, since we barely see them anymore, but I just feel jipped. Last night was fun, and I miss the you and me times."

"Yeah. After the babies, and going to school full time, college parties weren't what I expected." Bonnie admitted.

"Well, why would they be? For one we did our fair share of paring in high school. And two, when your husbands are there every time, pushing weight, and threatening people to pay them, it's kind of hard to get the full experience."

"Well, let's not forget, we couldn't tell anyone we were married to them for the first two years we lived on campus. So, watching them get hit on was so fucking maddening. I think Stefan, no... I know Stefan enjoys getting a rise out of me."

"The things you two do, to keep it exciting in the bedroom." Bonnie laughed.

"And you and Damon?"

"Damon, and I, are the same."

"Bon, have you told anyone?"

"About how he's been using? No. but Mason's the one that keeps tabs on him for me."

"Bon, I mean, no one's perfect. Look at me and Stefan. We love each other, but we do stupid things all the time. Damon will get it together. He, just... he needs to not be around it."

"Caroline, he's the man in Miami. It's not gonna happen."

"He'll do it for you Bonnie. He'll do it for Benny."

"My Little Bennett. What will I ever tell him?"

"You won't. Because we're gonna fix this. Together. We may not have grown up in the perfect family, and we may have married into another imperfect one, but the difference is... this family won't ever leave us. And we won't ever leave them. I know how much you love Damon. I know how hard you will fight for him, but I need you to understand, you will never have to fight alone. Ever. I will always be here Bonnie. I will always have your back. Damon's, not perfect, Stefan's not perfect, and you and I are far from it. But we're learning. We'll get there one day."

"I just love him so much Care. I don't want to lose him too."

"You won't. I promise." She grabbed hyper best friend's hands. "We closed on the deal with Angelo Rossi. We have the club. We made an investment. We dealt with Lucien. We are gonna bust down Regina, and her family. If we can do that, we can get through anything."

"Yeah. You're right."

They hugged, to where Caroline squeezed her harder than normal, and held her longer. Until, Caroline's phone rang. "Hello."

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm with Bonnie having breakfast."

"What did you guys do last night? You weren't answering your phone."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Pft. You called me once. Once! I waited for a second call, and it never happened. So, you can kiss my ass."

"Oh yeah?" He asked angrily,

"Yeah." She snapped back.

"Say that to my face!" He said hanging up the phone, and when she turned around, he gave a cocky grin. Her eyes sparkled in the light coming in from the windows, and she jumped up and into his arms.

"Baby!" She whined.

"Oh God. I fuckin' missed you." He kissed her over and over.

"Uhh. Fuck. I missed you too." The two proceeded to make out like teenagers in the Restaurant. They were all over each other. Sure, they fought a lot. Sure, they cursed a lot. Sure, they cheated here and there with an occasional fling. But, there was never a doubt, how hard they loved. Caroline and Stefan were a pair made for each other. They called their love 'spontaneous' and for them, it was exciting. "I love you so much."

"Come on baby. Let's go to the room." He said, and not even removing his eyes from hers he called out, "Waiter!" To which the waiter immediately walked over to him.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

"Charge it to my account." Still, looking deep in Caroline's eyes, he was not concerned of any other issues, like her hunger or thirst. As far as he was concerned, she was hungry and thirsty for him and him alone, right now. And he wouldn't be wrong. "Let's go baby."

"Okay." She looked to Bonnie who was still sitting. "Bon, babe, you staying?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to the bar to have another drink." She looked around not seeing Damon.

"He should be here any minute, Bambi." They called her short for Bambina sometimes. "He wasn't far behind me." Stefan said.

"Yeah sure. I-uh. I need a drink anyways." She smiled. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She smiled softly and headed toward the bar. She had on her black jumper. It was fitted, up top and strapless. Tightly hugging her breast and her waistline. And once it hit the hips, it remained a snug fit as the shorts hugged her backside. Her heels gave her an additional four inches of length, but still, she wasn't very tall at all. Her hair was still in the bun. And as a she got to the bar. She lowered her glasses, and let her hair fall, to cover the single tear drop that hit her cheek bone, and as slow as the tear drop moved, it never fell. Just sat on her cheek, withholding her emotions. Caroline and Stefan were already headed to their room, when she got a text.

 **Care: I love you.**

 **Bon: I love you more.**

She grinned big, looking through her phone at pictures of everyone she loved.

"Hey gorgeous, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"I'll take a bourbon. Dry, please. With two lemons." She clenched her phone in her hand and bit back her anger and sadness. The least he could've done was made an entrance, like Stefan did. She thought. Least he could've done was show up. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she ran her fingers through it, still not touching the one tear drop that her cheek held. Her glasses managed to cover the water, welding in her eyes, that wanted to turn to tears. A plum colored card dropped next to her, covered by the hand of a man, wearing Tom Ford Noir. Her favorite smell.

"Make that two, and keep them coming." He said with his deep and commanding voice. She didn't turn to him, she sat there and turned her head to the opposite side of his hand. Her big curly hair blocked him from her face. He snapped his fingers at the piano player, and the pianist began playing My Immortal by Evanescence.

She'd never heard the song, played so beautifully. He pulled her up gently and turned her towards him. Standing with a single red rose in his mouth. His cheek was bleeding. She wanted to be angry at him, but she had to gently sigh. "You're supposed to have the rose dethorned, asshole."

"Not unless I picked it myself." He smiled. She pulled it from his mouth.

"One single, solitary rose is a beautiful gesture, Damon. But you can't just earn my forgiveness that easy."

"I know." He grabbed her by her waist and walked her to the small area near the piano. Then before they danced, he pulled off her shades and wiped her tears. They danced for the duration of the song. "I love you more than anything."

"I know, Damon." She held her face onto his chest. They swayed, and he bit his lip, feeling so emotional. She didn't know if it was how he felt or if it was drugs. She had no idea how to feel. She just held him harder. They swayed a while, until the pianist finished the son. Then he leads her back to the bar, and they sat, and had a few drinks. She laughed a bit, and he smiled. They had a good time for about an hour before heading back to the room. He held her hand the whole way. Lovingly leading her, adoring her, and kissing her hand the whole way.

Bonnie got to the door and used her key to open it. She was slightly tipsy and somewhat elated. When she opened the door, and walked in she gasped. He filled the room with dozens and dozens of roses.

"You said one single rose wouldn't cut it, so... I hope this maybe, just puts a little dent in your anger."

As they walked deeper into the room, her locked the door, and kneeled before her in the center of his room. _"Sei la mia vita."_ His eyes watered. _"Tu sei l'unica parte bella di me."_ She lifted his face, and pulled his body up to hers. Pressing her lips gently against his, they kissed lovingly.

 _"Fai l'amore di me."_ He removed her jumper, and she removed his clothes, and he took her body on the bed, showing her the only tender side of him. Her and their son. But in this moment, just her. He was always tender with her, emotions. He had no soft side. Damon Salvatore, had no soft ways. The only time he was tender was with her and their son. In these moments, when he wasn't surrounded by his lifestyle, his money, and the persona they knew of him on the streets, he was the man she met at the party almost five years ago. Who took her virginity on the beach, and made love to her, vowing that he'd never leave her, and telling her he fell in love with her four hours after meeting her. He was that guy, who had to know her.

Right now, he wasn't a drug dealer, or a killer. He wasn't dark, or business-minded. He was the guy, who gave her his entire heart the night he met her, and stole hers along the way. He was soft, and deep, and the only one who taught her the meaning of unconditional.

That's what they were. Unconditional.

 **...**

The next day, Bonnie and Caroline went to the beach with Damon and Stefan. They laughed about their first beach encounter with Sam and Dean. They tanned, and loved. The two couples were enjoying life, slowly. For once, they all relaxed in one place, without their kids. It had been a while since they'd done this. They needed it.

"No business, today, or tonight." Caroline said.

"Carol. I told you we wouldn't. Stop saying that."

"I'm just reminding you. You tend to forget, whenever someone asks for something, if you know what I mean."

"Well, not tonight. Tonight, we're bringing in the new year with you two." He grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good." Caroline stood up and pulled her husband up and walked to the water. "You guys coming? She turned asking Damon and Bonnie.

"Uh, in a minute." Damon said.

Stefan looked at him, "Don't take too long. I wanna leave before the beach gets over crowded." He lifted Caroline over his shoulders and ran out to the water dunking them both in at once. Bonnie laughed, she knew Caroline was going to hate him for doing that.

Damon looked at Bonnie and whispered. "You know our first beach encounter wasn't actually, the day we fought Dean and Sam. It was the night I took your virginity." She blushed, but didn't speak. "You got nothin' to say or what?" He grinned.

"I know. I remember. How can I ever forget?" She continued to blush. Her sunglasses were hiding her face, so he removed them.

"I wanna see your face." He looked into her green eyes. "That's the night we created the little guy."

"Benny Salvatore."

"He has a strong name, ya know? Bennett. We picked perfectly. He's gonna do better things than me. Ya know? He's gonna be smart like you, and go to college, and not be a part of this life."

"Oh yeah, Damon, and how the hell, do you plan on keeping him away from it? You can't even keep yourself way from it." She asked seriously, watching him as he came in for a kiss.

"I don't know yet. But it'll happen. I promise you that. You trust me?"

"Of course, I do, Damon."

"Then just trust me." He looked out to the water. "Come on, let's go for a swim. I want to show you off a bit before I take you back to the room."

"Okay." She stood up. "Last one to the water, has to carry the other back to the room." She laughed. Then as he got up, she tripped him and took off.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Bambina." He got up and stopped when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller. It was _Regina_. He shut his phone off and headed to the water. "No business today." He told himself.

* * *

 **This update has taken a while. I apologize. Partially because I didn't want to focus so much on the girls' pregnancies. They will be dealt with in Flashback moments as will the last four years of their lives that lead to this moment that they made this deal behind their husband's backs. But now we fast forward, they are college grads, young moms, and still Caroline and Bonnie, who get into trouble from time to time. This isn't a story where they are supposed to be angels or good girls. They are regular girls, who began a life of crime to get away from abusive homes, and they so happened to marry into a crime family. So, this is their lives, this is what they do. They are flawed characters purposely, and have a hard time being told what to do.**

 **So, they are still dealing with Regina, Kill and Will, and their lives from the last four years will resurface. These two best friends, refuse to ever give up on each other. Now also helping each other with their relationships, since these two lost girls, married these two troubled guys, and we will meet their little boys next chapter. and see how life has changed even more so.**

 **I hope you guys liked this update. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Sorry if my Italian is off...**

 _"Il mio. fiore prezioso." (Mine. Precious flower.)_

 _"Voglio baciare le tue petali." (I want to kiss your petals.)_

 _"Spremere per me bambina." (Squeeze for me baby girl.)_

 _"Sì. Fallo ora." (Yes. Do it now.)_

 _"Sei la mia vita." (You are my life.)_

 _"Tu sei l'unica parte bella di me." (You are the only beautiful part of me.)_

 _"Fai l'amore di me." (Make love to me.)_


	11. Wasted Part 1

**Runaways**

 **Ch11- Wasted Part I**

 **R-M**

 **Warnings: Mention of drugs, adult situations, language, possible trigger themes**

 **For anyone still following, please Enjoy! Ps excuse the errors. I'm gonna have to re-edit this.**

* * *

 ** _Good guys bad guys  
Doesn't really matter  
Punch drunk, high on junk  
Sad you are so shattered_**

 ** _Wasted lives of wasted drives  
Wasted days an' wasted nights  
Wasted this an' wasted that  
Wasted is where you're at_**

* * *

A gift box from Mason sat in her closet with a large bow on it. Bonnie ripped the tag off and threw it away, and hid the card from Mason before even reading it, in her clutch. When she finished showering, she heard her phone vibrating on the countertop. She answered it to an irate best friend.

"Bon, I'm sitting here with a huge tear in my dress. I have no fucking back up!" Caroline yelled hysterical on the phone. "I took weeks to find this dress."

"WIt. Wait. Take it back two steps. What exactly happened?"

"So... Stefan gave me a fucking lecture about it being too short. He said something about not making him look bad. Dressing like a whore... blah blah blah."

"Care, improvise. We can figure something out. Where's he now, I'll talk to him?"

"No. Fuck no. You won't talk to him. I won't improvise."

Bonnie sighed, breathing slowly as she stood in the large bathroom of the hotel room. She'd kept trying to calm a hysterical Caroline down, who was over her husband less than twenty-four hours after he'd arrived. She held her phone in one hand and used the other to smack her forehead, holding her head in a stressful state. "Babe, come to my room, I'm sure I have an extra dress."

"Okay. I'm coming. Let Sal know, so he's not surprised."

"He's still sleeping."

"Okay. Be right there."

They hung up and Bonnie walked from the bathroom headed to let Damon know Caroline was on her way, but when she walked into the bedroom after getting out of her shower, she saw he wasn't in bed. She searched the room. He was gone. He snick out while she showered. "What the fuck?" She dialed his number... twice. No answer. "Son-of-bitch." She tossed her cell phone into the wall, and grabbed her hair in frustration. "Aahhhhhhhh." She yelled.

She stopped bothering to wonder if he'd have a reasonable excuse anymore. It was always money.

It wasn't long before a knock at her door interrupted her anger. She had to rinse her face off to hide her emotions. It was easier to pretend she was fine, as opposed to feel like she was dealing with as much shit as Caroline was. And she liked to hold it together, for Caroline. Bonnie was usually the level headed one. The ying to Caroline's yang. And vice verse.

Four years ago she was scamming rich men and getting by. Now, she's exactly what she was always afraid of. A woman, stuck in a life, she had no control over. It was high school all over again.

 **...**

She opened the door to an irate blonde. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

"He's such a bitch sometimes. I fucking swear. I mean, me a whore? I've been with you for four, almost five fucking years. Give me a break. I don't disappear to the fucking Friday night meetings, where the strippers fucking give you lap dances, and head."

"Head?"

"I talk to 2Time."

"Tyler told you that?"

"No. But, unfortunately... he's a man, and I've studied him long enough to know when he's lying. And when I asked him about Stefan's activities at the fucking club, he stutters, like an idiot, and blinks a lot and says, 'I can't tell you what goes on there. But you have nothin to worry about.' In that stupid thick Jersey accent he has."

Bonnie put out a red dress, a black dress and a gold dress. "Imagine that? Asking your side-dick, if your husband is cheating?"

"That gold dress is hot. Short enough to piss him off, but long enough to keep my lady ass concealed."

"Honestly. Red fits you best of the three colors."

"Yeah. But... I don't have shoes to go with the red."

"You just want to piss Stefan off."

"So, if I do."

"Babe, he's hot tempered. It won't end well." Caroline rolled her eyes. "And I know, you can handle his shit, but I'm just asking you to think of the deal with Rossi we just made two days ago. He'll be there tonight. Lily isn't here to keep our heads straight. Or to check the boys. We only have each other."

Lily was the most mother they'd both ever had. She was loyal to them over her own sons at times. Lily simply felt alone a lot of the years her boys were so busy trying to make a name for themselves. Salvatore men, were notorious for being power hungry, to the point it drove them into the life deeper and deeper.

"Fine. I'll wear the red." Caroline rolled her eyes again, but knowing Bonnie made a point. "What will you wear?"

"I have another dress in the closet. It's, nude."

"Wow. It's New Years. Don't you want to be sparkly and pretty? What's the point in these extra dresses, with sparkles if you're wearing nude?"

"Wait til you see it." Eyes widen in shock and Caroline grins wickedly.

"Good. I know Sal loves you in black or red. But I'm digging the rebellion."

"I wasn't gonna wear it. But, I got out of the shower and he wasn't here, and he's not answering his phone. So..." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders hopelessly.

"Babe, I'm sor-"

"Don't be sorry for him. He's a big fuckin boy." Her gone was unapologetic, with an undertone of anger.

"Okay. Well... Stef is gone too. So, I guess I'll get ready and I'll meet you at the elevators in a couple hours?"

"Okay."

 **...**

Damon sat in a room puffing a cigar. Regina stood behind him. The business she brought him, amped him up to make more and more money. Her connections were steady comin in for him, and she knew people who were made of money. High rollers from low places. One in particular, Mr. Gold. A man, who's mysterious business tactics, had him highly feared and respected in the porn industry. He worked with Regina, based on his relationship with her mother, years back. She was like a daughter to him.

"This is pure. I feel the crystals tingling in my veins as we speak."

"I only get the best shit."

"Columbia or Cuba?"

Damon gave a half nod and a shoulder shrug. "Just know, it's legit as fuck."

"Gold, Sal has been in the game for as long as I can remember. The Salvatore's own Miami through and through. Not just Dade or South Beach. Deep connections at every port. His blood runs white."

"White with need, red with fury, green with greed." The older man spoke, insinuating Damon's Italian American roots.

"All facts."

"Whatever nursery rhyme you wanna give it." Regina cackled.

"I basically shoot this shit out of my dick, it's as pure as my seed. And trust me, my son is pure as as it gets. So, fuck yeah, it's pure. I'd bet my wife's entire lifestyle on it."

Regina rolled her eye at Bonnie's mention.

Damon felt his phone buzz a couple times, in his jacket pocket ignoring it. He knew it was his wife, but he was in the middle of a big deal. "Sounds, like some serious shit."

"What do you say?"

"Alright. Let's play with some numbers Reggie. And you can get back to Sal when we've settled."

In all her beauty and flawlessness, she still had the most underhanded smile. "Excellent." She winked at Damon, and walked towards Mr. Gold before he exited. But not before Damon grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, ease up, Sal." She whispered.

"I told you no business this weekend. I told you I was spending it with my lady."

The smile turned to a scowl within seconds. "Let me tell you something, SAL!" Short pause, "I make you the money, to give HER a life. I..." she pointed to herself, "help you afford her entire lifestyle. And I do more for you than she ever has, OR CAN. So technically, you need to be fucking thanking me, and having her thank me too."

"You, think your slick?" His pronounced jawline ticked in frustration. "Trying to keep me from her? But you already know, you and I won't repeat the past."

"Scared she'll find out how we used to fuck all over my mansion? How I let you fuck me at the Stardust every fucking time you had a family meeting?"

He squeezed the grip on her arm. "That was before I met her."

"Does she know?"

"Don't worry about it. You and I... are just business."

"I taught you everything you know. Does she know I showed you where the G-spot is? And how to make a woman cum?" The two sets of eyes were frozen angrily on each other. But his temples throbbed hard. "Then don't test me. Because I can surely ruin your picture perfect marriage."

"Then you'd have to tell my ma. You know, the woman you grew up with? Reggie, I'm sure you don't want those kind of problems with Lily. We both know she's a wild one."

After snatching her arm away from him she reminded him, "I make your money. I afford you, your happy wife happy life facade. I can always take it away. Just like I had her father's life taken in prison."

At the moment he wanted to slam her against a wall, and threaten to slit her throat. But, the key to a fortune sat a room over, ready to make Damon a lot of money. Instead he made the smart decision to leave, and get to his car.

"FUCK!" He slammed both fists into the steering wheel. No matter how awful her father was, he couldn't let her know he put a hit out on her father, the Senator while he was in prison. The stress was getting to him. He pulled a bag out of his pocket, stuck his finger inside, and pulled out the quickest way to calm down. He sniffed the small cluster of finely cut substance. One hard sniff to ease his mind. A second one to calm him down.

 **...**

"You look beautiful."

"Pft. Thanks, I guess."

"Baby, I needed to cool off."

"Stefan... I am not cool with you tearing up my Versace dress. You can fuck yourself."

"I'd rather fuck-"

"Don't, finish that sentence. I'm not fucking you tonight." She threatened. "In fact, you can keep your dick as far away from me as possible."

He didn't even try fight for her, he just gave up, with a purpose to be an asshole. "Fuck it. What's new?" He stepped into the bathroom removing his clothes, one layer at a time, to shower.

"It's ten, the party started two hours ago. I'm meeting Bonnie." He didn't say anything, because he knew she was frustrated, and the more he ignored her the angrier she got. It worked, he pissed off, forcing her to march angrier to Bonnie's room, before calling her.

 **...**

"Care, I thought you'd call."

"Sorry. I need the gold dress." Bonnie didn't even argue. She had her robe on nod her hair up in full curls, all to one side of her face, leaving the whole left side of her neck exposed, which she'd gotten a small tattoo behind her ear of the Roman numerals for her son Bennett's birthday.

"Okay."

Bonnie walked to the closet, and pulled the dress off the wooden hanger and handed it to her. It was no bigger than a lamp shade. Lily bought it for Bonnie, but secretly, Bonnie knew she'd never wear it. The neck was high, but it was backless and covered in gold and clear rhinestones. It stopped just below Carolines backside, and it showcased her entire back to the small hump of her butt.

After helping her squeeze into it, she realized it was shorter on Caroline, who had a longer torso than Bonnie. "Hell yeah. I love it."

"Gold actually looks really good against your skin, I was wrong."

"Now, I just need to let my hair down."

"No. Pin it up. You will look like a thot if you wear it down with all that skin. An upstyle will keep it classy and sexy with a hint of trashy." Bonnie smirked and proceeded to help Caroline pin her hair up. Then she wiped the red lipstick off her face, and gave her a pastel rose petal color. Bonnie glossed her skin over with a little golden-toned bronzer.

Bonnie casually slid her robe off and underneath was a form-fitting nude colored dress. A strapless dress, showcasing her skin perfectly, Bonnie's shade of nude. Perfectly fitted from the breast to the knees.

"Oh, my God. You... are wearing that?"

"I am." Caroline swallowed hard. She was used to upsetting Stefan purposely, even wearing small clothes from time to time. But since they stopped hustling in the streets, Bonnie had kept it rather clean for the sake of the Salvatore temper. But tonight, it seemed as though she was poking the bear with her choice of dress. Casually glaming the matte, nude color up with some Black stilettos and a gold necklace with black diamonds on it, Damon gifted her with for her twenty-second birthday. This whole look had Caroline nervous.

"Bon-"

"Stop. It's my body. I can wear what I want. He likes black. I added the necklace and the stilettos."

"Okay. You think there will be chaos tonight?"

"Nah. They won't even allow the family to think they're losing control of their wives." Bonnie adjusted her almost impossible to adjust skin tight out fit in the mirror. Every curve was highlighted, and Bonnie had... every curve.

"You sure?"

"Let's go."

By the time they made it to the elevator Lucky was coming up. He shocked her by being inside when it opened. "Mase... what are you doing here?"

"Sal is running late. He asked me to-"

"Running late? Where the hell is he? We were supposed to go together. For once we were supposed to show up at the same place together." He felt the frustration in her tone and reached for her shoulder, until she pulled away.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Caroline said. "Let's get out of here." Lucky held the elevator opened and assisted them both inside. Salvatore Princessas is what they'd become known as in the family. But being apart of this family was starting to have its downfalls.

 **...**

Stefan's phone rang while he was doing his hair. He was notorious, for being vain and copiously occupied with the perfection of his hair and face. "Yo."

"Where's Bambina?"

"I'm guessing she's calming my wife."

"I'm calling her phone and nothing."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call Blondie and find out. Fottuto idiota!"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"On my way back from a deal."

Stefan looked at his phone, realizing his brother's mistake. He knew Damon promised no business this weekend. He knew Bonnie was adamant about it, and wanted Damon all to her self for once. It had been so long since they had any time together. Damon was making deals all the time, working and profiting in some way. Even on Benny's first birthday, he managed to slip away for a couple of hours. Bonnie was getting more and more fed up. The whole family felt it. Even if she thought she was concealing it, she was not good at hiding her emotions. She wore her anger on her sleeve.

"Sono un idiota? Think again. Maybe my wife is calming your wife, on second thought. I'm headed out now. I guess I'll see you there."

Damon knew he was fucked. "Bye." Damon hung up the phone and yanked his own hair in frustration throwing his phone in the SUV. He and Bonnie threw similar fits of rage. Both were quiet storms, until they exploded. One a tsunami, and the other a hurricane. Two storms which rarely crossed paths. But always on the verge. "Gino, sprigati. Per favore."

 **...**

Caroline and Bonnie each grabbed a second helping to champagne. This was the first time they'd been around so much of the family without Lily as back up. It was nerve wrecking not understanding how everyone truly felt about them. Too many eyes on them from random men, and women alike. Some familiar faces among the crowd. Mr. Rossi, his goons. Isobel was spotted somewhere but quickly disappeared. Then Mason was there with Faye, Tyler would soon show up with Vicky, but had yet to make an appearance. And surprise surprise, out of nowhere Giuseppe Salvatore. He should've been home with Lily and the grandsons. Lorenzo was there, sans Jelena. Zack Salvatore, Damon's Uncle was there. And somewhere in the distance, Regina showed up and kept respectful distance from Bonnie.

"Lorenzo, and his guys just showed up."

"Take it he and Jelena are finally done."

"Pft. I don't care." Bonnie scoffed. She was too busy realizing Giuseppe was present, and friendly with multiple women around him. She didn't want to bring it to Caroline's attention, but she looked so bothered Caroline took note at what captured her eyes sight.

"Why is he here?"

"You know why?" Bonnie sipped again. "He leaves Lily all the time. I'm sure she's not complaining. Julian is nowhere in sight tonight. I'm sure he's playing grandpa to our boys, and daddy to Lily while Giuseppe is here." Both rolled their eyes. Their father in law said little to them on a good day. And he managed to keep Damon and Stefan so busy, they were barely in town.

Damon, the man in Miami? Suddenly was making rounds to New York, New Jersey, Maine, and California.

"It's all totally fucked, right? No one is faithful to no one in the family. I mean the family is loyal to family. But no relationship is sacred in this life. Except, you and Sal." Caroline admired Damon and Bonnie for their efforts to remain faithful to each other, even when she and Stefan cheated on each other. But, Bonnie couldn't handle that comment. Damon was gone so much she didn't know what to think anymore. And for a while, Regina was a prime target on her list of women not to trust. Which is why she went after Stardust slowly, but surely, formulating he down plan to take Regina down.

"What's faithfulness, to a marriage that barely exists? Giuseppe cheats on Lily. And even though she loves him... she cheats on him too. But she'd never have cheated, if he didn't become the selfish bastard he is."

Caroline notice Bonnie becoming visually distraught. "Hey, we knew this from the beginning. I'm more worried about the way he stares at us. Don't you find his stares disturbing?" Bonnie still stare into nothingness. "Bon... Bon!"

Bonnie snapped out of it. "What?"

"So you ever notice how Giuseppe just... stares sometimes?"

"Care, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"I'm serious. It could create an big fucking problem." Bonnie said.

"Of course. What?"

"Giuseppe kissed me." Bonnie whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and started to laugh. "Pffffttt! Oh my God. Babe... stop it!" She kept laughing, and Bonnie didn't laugh back, forcing Caroline to take pause. "Wait, Bon... you serious? When?"

"Remember the time I had to cram for an exam, and I needed Damon to watch Benny? But Giuseppe sent him on a run. I thought I'd fail, because I didn't sleep that night?"

"Yeah."

"He walked in on me breast feeding Benny. He just kept crying and kept crying, but I'd fallen asleep. Too exhausted to stay awake. Lily had taken you and Pauly to the Emergancy room. Well... I woke up and he was standing above me, holding Benny."

"How'd he get in your and Damon's room?"

"I don't know. But, I jumped up... apologizing. I don't even know why I was apologizing. Because truthfully, I was afraid of being home alone with him. I grabbed the baby, and he told me he thought he was hungry, and left the room. I thought that was that. So... like later that night, Benny woke up again. I sat up and fed him. And I felt this weird fucking feeling like I was being watched. And I looked up and Giuseppe was standing in the door way watching me breast feed Benny."

"Foul as fuck! BONNIE!"

"Shh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"A lot was going on at the time. Little Paul kept getting sick. Stefan was working so much to make money, because the medical bills. Damon, was pushing to help out, and Giuseppe was always there when Damon wasn't. If I mentioned anything, it would've changed everything. I mean I was a new mom. I needed you and Lily. My husband. We were a family. I didn't want to mess that up. So... anyway, when I saw him, he tried to act like he didn't know what was going on. So, I acted like it never happened."

"What about the kiss?"

Bonnie sighed, grabbing a new glass of champagne. "So, a few weeks later, thinking we were past it, when in gotten out of the shower, I heard Benny crying in his crib over the monitor. I ran to him, in my towel. He was in the room with him again. But this time, he called my name. 'Bambina!' He said. It was twisted ya know. He said it like Damon. Then he told me I was a good mom, but I could be better if I dropped out of school. He said I'd have more energy if I slept more. I'd sleep more if I was home more. He told me to let my husband make the money, and focus on raising my son."

"Eww, he told me that too."

"I didn't say a word. I grabbed my son, and put him back to sleep. He never left the room. He just stood watching me. So, I said, 'Lily should be home any minute.' But he just stood there, staring at me in my towel. I headed out of the room back to the bathroom, and he grabbed me. He must've felt he offended me, because he kissed me and I pushed him off. That's when he said. 'I couldn't help myself. It meant nothing, No one needs to know.' I don't want to remember it. It was creepy."

"Bon, don't let history repeat itself."

"What?"

"Don't let Giuseppe become Lucien. Okay?"

"Totally different okay, Care. Lucien was a monster. What he did and what Giuseppe did were different. I'm not going to ruin everything, over his stupid mistake."

"Bon-"

"No, Care. You don't know what it felt like. When he whispered those words, it was almost like a threat. I wanted to tell Damon, but... it was Giuseppe's eyes, and his tone. It was frightening. And ever since then I make sure he and I are never alone together. Ever! And you can't ever be alone with him, either! Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me!"

"I promise. But, we should tell Lily!"

"I don't want to tell Lily, what if she doesn't believe me? It could ruin the only relationship with a mother we have. Benny's Nana. So, I'm telling you now. I needed to get it off my chest. It's been fucking me up inside."

"You did nothing wrong Bonnie. He did."

"No, I did. I was wrong for taking a shower, while my son slept." The moment softened too much for Bonnie. She looked across the room at Giuseppe, who should've been at home with his wife. But was instead here.

"You know-"

"I won't talk about this again, okay. So drop it."

"Fine. For now. Besides, I know Damon... your husband is your main concern right now."

"Husband? Pft. My son is my main concern. Marriage in this family is a joke. I just.. don't know how to feel about this life somedays."

"Didn't you have a good day with him yesterday and today?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Then he disappeared as per his usual. I'm so fucking over it, Caroline."

"We knew what we were getting into. Not the Giuseppe part. But, with the guys."

"Did we? Because I left one dysfunction. Why should Benny be subjected to it?"

"Girls like us will never, escape the life. Even before we left home. Sure we grew up in white collar privilege, of an uppity town. But it wasn't much different than this life. The same type people, camouflaged as lawyers, judges, teachers, cops, etc. We've been scamming our way through life for a while. This is the most settle we've been."

"I know. And I love it somedays." Bonnie offered a sympathetic glance before chugging her drink. Quickly enough she had to wipe her chin from a spill. Thats when Caroline spotted Tyler and Vicky.

"Damn! She is really pretty."

"Pft. No she isn't. I mean, if your into the whole chesty look." Bonnie said.

"They are Italian men. They love the chesty look."

"Dooooollllllls." They heard from behind them. The most recognizable thick, east coast, jersey accent. Each turning slowly.

"Isobel!"

"Loooooooviiieeees. Howareya!" Her vocabulary of words tended to bleed into each other, more and more as she got older. While Damon and Stefan spoke like two Italians in Miami. A mixture of hood, wap, and oldschool. Wrapped into one, oddly, and unique sound that only the two of them had.

"Good. How are you?"

"Great. You know me. All these men, and little ole, me. Whatsa girltado?" Adjusting her breast to the highest form of flattery, and making sure the display is smooth ivory perfection. "Speakin' of- I know that hot piece of ass Marcel should be here tonight. He comes to these big functions. And we usually get it in, at least twice."

Bonnie scoffed. "Marcel Gerard is coming?"

"Logistics baby, he's always here, running numbers. I'm sure your marito told you. After all that's his main guy."

Bonnie remained quiet. There was never a time, Marcel came around and he and Damon didn't talk numbers, and deals. Caroline looked over and saw Bonnie rubbing her wrist again. Her anxiety was coming back. She'd managed to control it for years, but lately it was hitting her hard again. She tried to conceal it, but, Caroline always felt Bonnie tense up.

"Anyway, Isobel, you talk to Lily today?"

"I did. She was with the boys at the park."

"Park?"

"Relax bambina, Jules was around too. Lily loves those boys. Benny and Pauly are spoiled rotten." Caroline was turning her attention back to Tyler and Vicky, and Bonnie was quietly waiting for the return of the champagne waiter. "Oh, there he is. Bambina, Blondie...I'll see you guys in a bit. I need a quickie before I really get to drinking. It's been a few weeks, momma's pretty tight. Til I get that alcohol in me. Muscles relax too much. Ya know?" She asked with a squinted eye.

"What's that mean?"

"It means, don't eeeeevvvveeer stop doin your kegels. Kegels are a girl's best friend." She paused watching them, waiting for the unexpected giggle. "There it is. I knew I could pull it out of yous."

"Ahh, leave it to Isobel, to make us think about crazy shit." Caroline wiped a joyful tear from her eyes, as she and Bonnie's laughs came to a quiet haunt.

"I'm heading to the restroom, you need to go?"

"Nah, I need to grab more champagne for us. Meet me back here in about five minutes?" Caroline asked.

"Okay." Bonnie headed off to the bathroom and once inside she checked her bronze glow. She knew her face needed to be perfection tonight. Selling the illusion that she was unbothered. Rubbing her silhouette down, and checking for the correct amount of objectification of her own curves tonight. A knock at the door sounded. "Just a minute."

"Cherie." A man's voice called out. The only man who called her that anymore was Lucky. If not a business acquaintance.

She cracked the door open. "Lucky?" He bombarded his way inside, gently moving her. "What the hell, you're gonna get us killed?"

"What do you think you're doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? This dress. You wore it... considering?"

"I like it." She snapped. But he was quick to turn her frowns upside down. He turned her against the door, and looked at her. "Lucky, I'm forreal, we can't be in here together. What the hell is wrong with-"

"We both know why you wore it."

His hands held her shoulders, while her hands attempted to pushed him backwards. "Don't read too far into this. It's just a dress. And I like it. That's it."

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that."

(Knock knock)

Bonnie's heart started jumping in her chest. Her breathing changed, and she felt his presence. Someone was outside of the bathroom door, and she was trapped inside with Mason, questioning about her outfit. "Just a minute."

"Bambina. I need to talk to you."

The beating and thumping grew harder and faster. The last person she needed outside of that door was her husband whom she was angry with, but it would all not mean anything if he found her locked in the bathroom with his cousin.

"Bambi!"

"I'll be out."

"Ma'ma, open the fuckin, door."

"How dare you demand shit from me. Stay away from me tonight!" She yelled.

"Okay, we are doing this? I'm gonna break the fucking door down, if you don't open it." She could tell he spoke through gritted teeth. She and Mason made eye contact, and she knew this was the day her husband would face his worst fear. Bonnie looked at the large cabinet in the bathroom, then back at Mason.

"No." He whispered. "I am not crawling in that fucking thing."

"So, you're ready to die?" Her whispers almost turned to tears when she heard her husband bang on the door.

"Bambi!"

"Please." She pleaded into his ear. His face was red and his veins were bursting at his temples. She opened the cabinet, and he got down and crawled inside almost unable to make his large body fit. When she closed the cabinet door quietly, she walked to the restroom door to open it. Once again, the body of a man barged its way inside. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop."

"No... baby, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you, but I had it under control, I knew I'd be back, within a reason-"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just get the fuck out of the bathroom." She rushed.

"No, I'm trying to have a private moment with my wife. The fucking place is crowded out there."

"But I don't want to talk now."

"Tough shit. This deal I made, is good for us."

"You hear yourself, baby?"

"I do. I'm making moves."

"You promised no business. YOU! You said. You promised me!" Damon walked towards his wife, with his arms out apologetically. But when she swung his hands away form her, he couldn't handle it. "You never keep your promises."

"I do what I do for you!" He punched the wall, upsetting her more.

"Don't give me that fuckery Sal." She didn't call him Sal unless she was angry at him. "Non stronzarmi ! Per me e Benny!"

"Bambi, don't-"

 **SLAP!**

Her small hand stung, forcing him to crack his jaw, impatiently, restraining himself. "You lost your fucking mind! Hitting me? Tuo Marito! We are going back to the room, right fuckin now." He pointed his finger to the ground, trying to show authority.

"No!" She yelled.

"No?" He questioned in shock.

"No! I'm here. But feel free to disappear. You're good at that."

"Woman, I will drag you!"

"In front of the family? Everyone!"

He grit his teeth forcefully, balling his fists wanting to destroy the bathroom. He walked to her and cornered her, whispering "Amore mio, provami!"

Bonnie was slightly shaken. That look in his eyes was serious. She didn't need to provoke him, because she didn't want it provoking Mason. She held her breath when he stood in her face. It wasn't until something broke tension she started breathing again.

(Knock knock)

"Bon, it's me. You okay?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm good."

"I got our champagne." She looked harshly at her husband and back at the door. When she headed to open it, she casually let her husband out. He shook his head walking past her, and Caroline walked inside. "Babe are you okay?"

"I'm good. Lock the door please." After Caroline secured the door, she opened the cabinet trying to help Mason out of the cabinet.

"Holy shit. You guys are crazy."

"No. He is." She pointed out. "Lucky, sorry you had to stay under there." His body was sore, but he managed. Bonnie grabbed her glass, so she and Caroline could walk out together. "Wait five minutes before you come out please."

"I'm not done with this!"

"Lucky! We are done talking about this. My husband will kill you!"

"Why? You love me? Huh? That why?" Caroline acted as if she didn't hear him, and Bonnie wished Caroline hadn't.

Bonnie glared at Mason, wanting to yell. But not wanting to hurt him. But, his boundary testing ways were gonna get them caught. Bonnie hadn't cheated, but it wasn't as if Mason wasn't willing to lose his life for one touch from her. "Lucky, I care for you. Don't ruin that. Faye is a good girl."

He grabbed her face and put his lips to her ear, "I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Bonnie, let's go." Caroline knew Bonnie didn't need any part of becoming a statistic of the family. She respected Bonnie and Damon sometimes more than her and Stefan. But because, she and Stefan accepted who they were. And they were different, and still loved each other. The two women got far far away from the bathroom. "Should I even ask?"

"No." Bonnie said. She didn't even allow her brain to marinate on it. She took Caroline's champagne and drank it. "Sorry. I needed that." Then they drank more, and continued not letting the night get to them.

* * *

 **Italian translation. Courtesy google. Sorry if it's not perfect.**

 **"Fottuto idiota." ("Fucking idiot!")**

 **"Sono in idiota?" ("You think I'm an idiot?")**

 **"Gino, sprigati, per favore." ("Gino, hurry up. Please.")**

 **"Tuo Marito." ("Your husband!")**

 **"Non stronzarmi ! Per me e Benny!" (Don't bullshit me! For me and Benny?")**

 **"Amore mio, provami!" ("My love, try me!" )**

 **"Wasted" Lyrics: By The Runaways**


	12. Wasted Part II

**Runaways**

 **Chapter 12- Wasted Part II**

 **R-M**

 **Warnings: Drug use. Adult situations. Possible trigger themes.**

* * *

 ** _Torpedoes in tuxedos_**

 ** _Got iron in their hands  
Cotton sound, lost an' found  
Is in every crazy man_**

 ** _Lonely rain, bad cocaine  
Doesn't really matter  
China white, don't treat ya right  
Sad you are so shattered_**

* * *

For the most part, they had fun, both steering clear of their husbands. Until It was time to make the appearances of being husband and wife again. When Stefan found Caroline, he didn't mention her dress, even though he hated it. She knew he hated it, but he didn't say anything about it. He used his hands instead to caress the skin on her open back, and let her know who was in control between the two. Even if he felt she was reckless in making the choice to wear the dress, he would kill her with kindness.

"Yes, my wife, is incredibly blessed. She graduated college. She takes care of our son. She helps me with my business. And still manages to look flawless. I'ma lucky man." Her exterior was smiling, but her interior was cringing with annoyance. How dare he try and pretend he's unbothered. The next moment he looked at her and smiled before kissing her cheek.

"What can I say? I stay busy." She smiled into his cheek kiss.

"Can you excuse us a second?" Stefan pulled his wife to the side. "What's wrong baby, you seem tense?"

"No. I'm good." If she couldn't beat him, she'd join him. She started giving short answers and statements.

"I like this dress. Where'd you get it?"

"Bon."

"Hmm." He nodded his head. "It's really... uhh what's the word... Couture."

"Sure. I guess."

He'd play along as long as she'd go with it. "You wearing panties... because I'm not sure there's room for any underneath the dress. Not that I'm complaining, about how your culo can probably feel a draft. Right, is there a breeze, awakening your lady parts, sweetie?"

"Good question." She kept looking around, avoiding looking at him. She spotted Tyler and Vicky which made the moment more annoying, because Tyler was laughing happily, with his arm around Vicky's waist. Stefan noticed her glancing, and she didn't choose to hide it.

"Pretty hot right? I mean, red heads are always hot, aren't they?"

"Sure."

"I mean, she's a bit chesty for my taste, but-"

"You love chesty."

"Obviously I don't love it. I married you, right? I mean, you have beautiful tits baby, but, we both know you ain't chesty. It don't matter, I like your beautiful-"

"Fuck you!"

"Right now?" He smiled.

"How bout, not tonight! I meant what I said." Stefan grinned in satisfaction. He knew he was getting under her skin, the moment she began threatening sex. He continued rubbing the skin of her back, with his finger tips, annoying her, the passive aggressive behavior was not their thing. They were aggressive through and through. When she felt his fingers slip further and further down her back, and trailing the lining of the underside of her posterior, she grit her teeth. He kept standing there, just ruffling her feathers, and tickling her.

"No panties. Bingo."

Splash.

She tossed her champagne in his face and walked off. Leaving him in his shock. When he wiped his face with his fingers, a waiter finally came back to them, and handed him a towel. "Sir."

"Thank you." He wiped his face, and realized he'd lost tonight. Embarrassment, and his mind. Stefan Salvatore, the man who was never turned down from pussy until he'd met his match in Caroline Forbes.

 **...**

Caroline continued about her way to go find Bonnie. She walked all over the place, and Bonnie was nowhere in sight. The more she walked the more she was ready to leave. She was still on a rollercoaster of happiness from their deal with Angelo Rossi. But the minute Stefan landed in her space again, she was back to thinking about things that brought her less joy. This life was amazing some days. And other days, it was repetitive. She and Bonnie didn't normally do repetitive. They bounced from place to place. It was the life at one point.

Two best friends, living freely. Chasing a dream. What dream? Freedom. Openness. Possibilities. She turned to see if she could find Tyler, but he was still enjoying Vicky. And Mason was with Faye, smiling but still managing to stay careful and watchful.

Caroline watched for a while until she had to go fix her face. She was twisting her wedding ring in circles around her finger when she noticed Giuseppe leaving with an unnamed woman who was all over him, kissing and being openly sexual. She'd never seen it with her own eyes, til this moment. And after her and Bonnie's talk, she wanted nothing more, then to disappear before he spotted her, but it was too late. She turned to walk another direction. It didn't matter which one, just a different one. But he called out to her.

"Blondie."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to a man walking solo towards her. It was eerie the way he'd said it. She and Giuseppe didn't have a close relationship. In fact, neither did he and Bonnie. But, he managed to smile and nod once in a while, and sometimes he didn't smile at all. But today he was chipper walking towards her. It wasn't normal. "Hello my dear."

"Hello Mr. Salvatore."

"You okay? You look shaken." He had a presence about him, which gave her chills up her spine, and made her hair raise.

"I'm good, just going to the ladies room."

"Good, so, uh... I've been alone all night, understand?" Caroline remained speechless as the eyebrows on his face narrowed in seriousness. She couldn't think to speak, because her nerves got the best of her. "Blondie?" He questioned.

"Uhh, what? I... I think I've had too much to drink, I should go. I -I didn't really see anything. But umm-"

Giuseppe grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away cutting her off. "Hey! Do we have an understanding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She said, feeling him squeeze her arm tighter. She was stuck between seeing him and the flirty woman, and then hearing what Bonnie told her. She could barely decipher her thoughts, even as he spoke. He wouldn't let up til she answered him and stopped beating around the bush. "Ouch, you're hurting me."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What?" She was confused. She thought she was being discreet in answering him, but he couldn't take a hint. And he wanted blunt confirmation. He squeezed harder, and forced her to wince, painfully. "Ouch, Mr Salvatore, please..."

"You saw me alone tonight. Didn't you?"

"Yes." She cried, being pressed against a wall, with him in her face.

"Say it."

"I saw you by yourself." He pushed her again. "All night. Please... you're hurting my arm."

"Sorry. Long as we're clear." He caressed her cheek, letting his thumb drag over her bottom lip, in a disturbing manner. "Oh, and not a word to the baby okay. He has a temper, and this could get messy. The family can suffer, from the lie of a young impressionable girl. We don't want any internal problem do we?"

"No." She whispered biting back tears. He then grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, then kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Happy New Year Princessa." He walked away and went with the unnamed woman, waiting for him by the doors. Caroline looked at her arm, and there were four distinct fingernails imprints, where he drew blood in her delicate skin. There was a dark red mark around her arm. Giuseppe triggered her memories of her mothers abuse. It set her over the edge. Fuck the entire night. She couldn't do anything but go back to her room. She was terrified, she needed to get her arm iced, to make the red go away, before Stefan saw it, and a whole new level of issues came of this. All landing on her shoulders. And Bonnie's words replaying in her head over and over. She couldn't afford to have the family turn on her.

Caroline was shook.

 **...**

Bonnie had some laughs with Isobel. The only person she felt like dealing with aside from Caroline who'd disappeared some time ago. Bonnie didn't question it too much because Caroline and Stefan both disappeared, and it was safe to assume they were having make up sex by now. Especially since Bonnie knew Caroline had jealousy issues with Tyler and Vicky.

"If I had a body like yours, I'd stop pushing my tits so far up."

"Well, if I had tits like yours, I'd push them out too." Bonnie smiled, until she saw her husband and Marcel disappear into a room. Isobel's eyes were trained on Marcel for a while.

"He's wild."

"Seriously? Are y'all a thing?" Bonnie still casually sipping champagne determined to enjoy her night, aside from the drama.

"I mean, define 'thing' sweets. Because we only hook up at these functions, but, it's like, he knows what time it is. And... boy can that man eat a pussy."

Bonnie started choking on her champagne. "Isobel."

"It's true. That big mouth and just for smiling."

Bonnie nodded her head afraid to agree or disagree. "Long time no see, love." Bonnie turned to find the man whom she'd met the first time she worked Stardust. Her eyes widened, that he'd looked exactly the same. "What, no hug, or 'hello,' or smile at least?"

"Lorenzo. It's been a while."

"Yeah, well... you don't seem to have time for the family."

"I was in school for so long, and my son really keeps me-"

"Busy." He kissed the back of her hand. "I know. I hear all about you two from Sal." Sheried hard not to roll her eyes. "What, don't tell me, things are shaken at Casa de Salvatore?" He smirked.

"No. Things are... fine. Busy." Her eyes wondered everywhere but his face, because she wasn't in the mood to eye flirt, and Lorenzo, eye flirted with her heavily.

"You look gorgeous." His eyes followed her body up and down, nodding, unabashedly. "You sure you had a baby?"

"Of course. Why do you think I have these hips now?" She laughed, looking down at herself.

"Who'd complain?"

"Anyways," she changed the subject, "you look great. How are things with Jelena?"

"Jelena is Jelena." He dredged up the words as if they were a hassle in themselves.

"She is. I haven't spoken to her since Caroline and my graduation party."

"Same."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." He whispered in a low raspy voice. "Dance with me." He grabbed her arm. Hesitation almost made her say no, but what good was she doing herself standing around just drinking?

"Okay. One song."

"I'll take what I can get." He grabbed her hand happily, and they took to the floor. Two feet apart, and enjoying the music, which wasn't slow, by any means. It would be the first time she danced tonight. A while had gone by, they'd danced. Several songs, and had several drinks. Her smile was prominent and visible, and she was making sure she didn't hide it. Not that she was flaunting it, but she damn well knew she deserved to enjoy herself.

"It's been fun, but it's almost midnight, and I should find Caroline."

"Really? What about Sal?"

"I mean... he's enjoying himself. Doing business somewhere."

"No, he didn't bring business to the party did he?" Even he knew.

"I don't know. You should ask him. I haven't seen him most of the day." She then kissed Lorenzo's cheek and headed out of the party. "Good night, and happy early new year."

Bonnie was done with the party. She didn't have her cell phone. The last time she had it, she threw it against the wall of her hotel room. As she stumbled to the door exiting the party... she ran into the body of her husband. "You!"

"Bambina." He said blocking the door.

"I'm leaving. So, move. I'm not interested in counting down."

"Fine, I'll walk you back to the room."

"You don't have to."

"I do." He said, holding her body up, feeling her warm skin, realizing she was pretty drunk.

"Whatever." She could hardly think straight, because she was more angry at him than she was drunk.

He walked her inside of the elevator, and the moment inside, he allowed them to go up a few floors before pressing the stop button.

"Damon, what the hell?"

 **...**

"Baby!" Stefan called out. "Carol!" Only his nickname for her. "Come on baby! I'm sorry. You threw a drink at me, I think we're good now. He walked inside of the room, stripping his clothes, looking for her. "Carol!" By the time he had his shirt unbuttoned, and his jacket on the ground and his shoes off, he stood in one place and dialed her number. Her phone rang from the dresser. He knew she was there. It was a matter of finding her.

Finally he heard the balcony open, and she walked in from outside, in a calm state. He wasn't trying to piss her off further. He knew he'd over stepped many boundaries tonight. Tearing her original dress. Upsetting her at the party. When Caroline had nothing to say, it said more than anything. She had a half smoked cigarette in her hand, and her make up was washed off. Her hair was still pinned up, and she wore a robe.

When she saw him, she paused for mere seconds, looking at him, and wanting to hate him, but still unable to move past her encounter with Giuseppe.

"Carol, baby-" she unpaused and continued walking to the bed. Her motions were quiet, and he stood just watching her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what gets into me sometimes, my temper just... it gets the best of me."

She still wasn't speaking.

"I didn't mean to destroy your dress."

She checked her phone. No missed calls from Bonnie. She remembered Bonnie didn't take her phone with her, so she must still be partying. She wanted to count down with her best friend. That's all she wanted at the moment. Half hour til the countdown.

"Carol, I know I'm not worth a shit some days-"

"Stefan, I don't care about earlier."

Something was off. He felt it. She was normally very fiery, and right now she was warm. Not ice cold, which would've been an extreme he could handle. No. She was luke warm, and it was concerning.

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing okay. I'm tired. I wasn't in a party mood."

"Why? What happened? Me?"

"Everything okay. I just wasn't in the mood tonight okay. I'm exhausted." Stefan stood there in shock for a while. He wasn't able to read her. And even while both of them were constantly fighting then making love, he knew his wife. He pride himself on understanding her from the moment he met her. And for the first time, he didn't know how to read her. "What can I do? What do you need? Bambina? You need me to get her?"

"Let Bonnie enjoy herself."

He was desperate for anything from her. But, she lay down, and put the covers over her body, while he stood there, clueless.

 **...**

"Damiano, non farlo."

"Why?" He snarled. "Indossi questo tessuto?"

"I like it."

"It's a piece of tissue." He walked up on her, face to chest, forcing her to look up. "Where did you get this dress?"

"I bought it."

"Liar! And somehow, you allowed yourself to believe, it was acceptable to show your body in such a way that other men would invision you naked?"

"That's not why I wore this!"

"The whole family was watching you! And dancing with Enzo?"

"I was respectful. I didn't step out of line tonight."

"I pulled you out of a life, where you had to dress like this. I pulled you away from this. What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I didn't ask you to. This is me!"

"It's not you anymore. I know you."

"You know money. You know power. But you... you don't know me!"

"I call Bullshit!"

"I don't care!"

"Sembri nudo bambina!"

"È il mio corpo! Non tuo!"

"You are mistaken. Your body... is my body. It belongs to me. Any man outside of this union, will not sit in my face, and imagine, what my wife looks like naked! Simply because she chose to wear this piece of materiel stretched over her body, offering the illusion she's naked!" He yelled in her face. Bonnie pushed him away and stood in the opposite corner of the elevator. He was breathing heavy, and the veins in his face were protruding. He wasn't in a mood to be soft. He was always soft with her, but today, for some reason, he was wired and on edge.

"Release the elevator. Take us to our room. I won't discuss this here. Anyone can hear us."

"No, we won't, discuss a thing. I didn't stop this elevator to discuss shit. I stopped the elevator, because, your my wife, and I'm your husband. And if you want to solicit, the idea of sex, then let's have sex baby. I'm gonna, remind you who I am to you, and anyone who wants to listen can be reminded as well."

"The room Damiano! We can finish this, in the room." She swallowed realizing his eyes went blank.

He shook his head. "No." He walked towards her, ready for her to slap him again.

"I want to go to the room, now!" And when he wouldn't listen, she slapped him.

SLAP!

Just like that, she lost him. He stopped speaking. He grabbed her and lifted her and her dress. Then he unzipped his pants, and lifted her body slowly, aligning them. "I fucking hate you!"

"It's for you. Every-fucking-thing I do, is for you. To make you happy."

"Oh God." She pulled his hair, hoping to keep him in line, but it didn't work. It made him angrier, and he took it out on her body.

 **...**

Ten minutes later Bonnie and Damon had gotten off the elevator. Adjusting their clothes, and bumping into Stefan.

"Stefano, che cosa c' é?"

"Carol needs you Bambina. Something's wrong with her." Bonnie's eye brows furrowed and she walked passed Stefan, letting Damon's hand go and heading to Caroline and Stefan's room. Stefan opened the door and let her in, and left them alone.

"Care? Caroline?" Bonnie walked to the bed, and saw Caroline lying there. "Babe, no. What happened? Who am I fucking up?"

"Nothing. I'm just... tired."

"No, you aren't." Bonnie whispered. But she knew the look in Carolines eyes. Someone said something or did something to her. "Who was it?"

"Please leave it alone. I just want to go to sleep. Please." Caroline looked defeated. Bonnie lay there and hug her best friend. "Babe, whoever it was whatever they did, I'll fix it. Okay?"

"You can't. Not this time."

"Why?" Bonnie was so worried, but Stefan and Damon both walked back into the room, to check on them.

"Everything okay?"

Bonnie looked down at Caroline who with her own eyes pleaded for Bonnie to get her an out for tonight. "Uhhh, yeah. She misses little Pauly."

"That's it? She misses our son?"

"Yeah, she hasn't spent this many days away from him. And, it's getting to her, it got to me two days ago. I know the feeling." Damon cleared his throats reading his wife's signals.

"Baby, why didn't you just tell me Carol?"

"Just didn't want you to baby me."

Bonnie stood up, and allowed Stefan to comfort his wife.

"Bon!" She sat up, calling out to her best friend. Bonnie turned to her. "I love you." Bonnie ran back to her best friend and hugged her.

"I love you too. I promise to fix this." She whispered.

Suddenly they heard fireworks and horns outside being blown. "Oh shit! Happy new year!"

"Happy new year!" The best friends were still holding each other, Damon was patiently waiting until bonnie let up.

 **...**

When they headed out of the room, she followed him to their hotel room. Once inside, he waisted no time. "Why did you lie?"

"What?"

"Lo so quando menti, amore mio."

"Pft. How?"

"Don't worry about that. Just know, that I know. You lied, back there to Stefan. Why did you lie?"

"Damon, relax!"

"No. You lied. What happened?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, and I just wanted to ease his mind. I have no idea what's wrong. But, I know she needed to let it go tonight, whatever it was." Damon let it go, and proceeded to get himself undressed, starting with just his shirt.

"You coming to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few, just need some water." As Bonnie walked around the hotel room, she headed to grab water, as she was feeling dehydrated after all the champagne she'd drank and all the sweat she'd burned. She drank a glass of water to quench her thirst. And she heard her phone ringing on the floor, from a text. When she grabbed it, she saw the message from **Mason. "You looked beautiful wearing the dress I bought you. I told you, it would be a head turner."** She ignored it without a response. And another text from **Killian. "We need to talk. ASAP!"** She also ignored that. Which was sent a couple of hours ago.

Life never slowed down. She was in a lot of entangled secrets, and held up in lies upon lies. Was this better than the life she once lived?

She wanted to forget it all right now. She wanted to have one night of being out of her head, and into a thoughtless trance.

Damon sat quietly for a while, making her wonder. When she made it back to him, she found him in the bathroom doing the one thing she didn't want to see. He looked up and saw her watching him. They both paused for a few seconds. Damon sat up, and didn't try to explain himself.

"I thought you were done."

"I was. I am."

"Then?"

"It's been a stressful week." He motioned for her to come to him, holding his hand out.

"No."

"Bambi, it's been a while okay. You used to love to get lost with me."

"Yeah. And that was before Benny. We were younger back then."

"Don't lie. We did it a year after you had Benny, when you were done breast feeding him."

"A few times Damon. When we partied together. To help you push more at the University. That period of time was fucking intense. That was it. I haven't done shit for almost two years."

"Bambina, it's under control."

"That why you disappeared tonight? When you promised you wouldn't fucking be business-minded this weekend?"

"I came a day early. I wasn't supposed to get here til today. Tonight's business was supposed to be last night's business, baby. But I wanted to be here an extra day early to see you." He pleaded.

"That's an excuse, to break your promise?" She shouted.

"The night you met me, was at a fucking Greek party. I was pushing that night. Didn't you buy from me that night? This has been me since the night we met. You knew who you were getting that fucking night! This is who I am!"

"Stop it, with the lies. You told me that night you'd never get high on your own shit."

"Yet, that night, I did it with you. Stop acting like, I haven't been me since we met. You know me. I'm intense. I'm a street guy. I make money. Since day one. Sure I get a little kick sometimes. To fuckin maintain, my sanity. But, I take care of you. My son. My whole fucking family!"

"We are your family! Bennett and me!"

"And you always will be!" He yelled. "But, I am in the center of this shit. I can't just walk away. You know as well as me, that I can't just decide one day to be done!" Bonnie took herself into a defensive place, but tried to keep her guard from jumping up.

"Yesterday you told me you could eventually get us out of this life, for our son."

"Yeah. But not right now. Right now, you just let me do what I do." Slowly he took several steps towards her. "Bambina, this is me, since day one. I accept you, you need to accept me. You knew all of this."

"Baby... maybe you can take over a different position in the family."

"What? Guns? Merch? Pimp? Hitman? How about what Giuseppe does? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know. But... you're so wrapped up in this shit! And... what about Regina? You still working with her?" Damon stood in silence, shirtless, and wanting to speak, but trying not to lie to her. "Really? I thought you were done with that bitch?"

"I don't work with her. She gets me business."

"I don't fuckin like her!"

"What do you want me to do about that? I can't change your mind. Stop being insecure." His thoughts were frantic, words harsh, and tone, cold.

"Insecure? That's... that's what you think?" He knew he'd said the wrong thing seconds after he said it. But he couldn't take it back. Damon usually said things without thinking and an apology was never his first thought directly after. Feeding into his anger was what he typically did, by default. Bonnie bombarded his space and used her finger to poke his chest. "Fuck you!"

"Or maybe just trust me, and quit letting that teenage girl I met overtake the mind of the woman you've become."

He couldn't soften his tone if he wanted to, because all that mattered is he said, what he had to say, to make the woman before him quit acting accusatory. He wasn't thinking clearly, he just needed to make her listen. But she was tired of listening. Bonnie's hands found his body within seconds, and she proceeded to attack him with her small fists and hands as they splattered his chest leaving mark after mark of red discoloration. He tried to gain control of her arms, but she was more than bothered by his statement. She had to be defensive, to make her presence felt by him. She wasn't going to be a dutiful wife taking orders, or letting him get in her head. He'd never felt the need to be defensive towards her, unless it involved his work with Regina. It was almost as if he wanted to deflect to keep her from digging to deep about their business relationship, or their history.

Nothing but the sounds of slaps and thumps of his skin form her attacking him could be heard, and struggles for breath escaping his lungs while he tried stopping her.

"Knock it off. Calm the fuck down!" He wrestled with her, but she'd become the kind of woman who's strength surpassed her physical stature. "You can't fucking hurt me, Bambina."

He finally got ahold of her arms and locked her into a bear hold. "Let me go."

"No. Stop fighting me. I'm not going to hit you back." He stumbled around trying to control her body as she fought to get out of his grip. He just had to hold tighter, the more she fought him. Damon scooted them towards the counter top, forcing her to look into the mirror at her behavior. "Look at yourself. Why are you attacking me? I'm your husband! What's gotten into you?"

She glared at him harshly. How could he not understand his words were insensitive?

Insecure?

She closed a deal on her own without him, with Angelo Rossi. She bought out Regina, and was about to take over the Stardust. She wasn't insecure. She was forcing herself to hold it together, so she could prove to him, she was capable of holding her own, without needing him to put in so much work to take care of her and their son. To keep him from going away so often. "I'm not insecure." She mumbled.

But his words proved he saw the girl he met years ago. She became a mother, wife, and graduated college all since he'd known her, and he still would look after and treat her like the eighteen year old girl she was back then. "Look at yourself. Fuck Reggie. Don't let her make you feel a type of way."

Bonnie looked in the mirror. Glaring back and forth from herself to his face. "I see one insecure person. And then I see me." She said.

She pushed his arm off of her, forcing him to back away from her. "That what you think? I'm insecure?" He stood back watching her continued silence, through the mirror. "Let me tell you something... this man, took on a scarred and scared seventeen year old girl. She hated everyone but Blondie. She trusted no one! From the moment she looked at me, she hated me. SHE... has pushed me away since day one. She makes me prove my love, because she's been let down by everyone who was supposed to protect her. SHE sees me making a way for her to not be afraid anymore. To live, and walk, and breath in a city where everyone basically worships the ground she walks on, opens all doors to her, and she wants for nothing. From the night I met you til now, I have given you everything I have. And I'm still proving myself almost five years later. And YOU, call me insecure?"

Bonnie shook her head and grinned for all of three seconds, then said... "Maybe, before you decided that I was worth all that, without a single fucking question... you should've gotten to know me."

"What are you saying?"

"We rushed into this. We fell too hard too fast."

"So what? Who fuckin cares? There's no time limit on this shit. Your loyalty to me, ever since the situation with the Winchester's on the beach. You and Blondie saving my life and Stefan's. Do you have any idea what that kind of loyalty does for a man like me? A family like mine? You put in work, for two street mother fuckers who you didn't know. It's because that night we connected. I know you felt it. My family, don't take that shit lightly. You became family that day. You almost died protecting me. I've known some mother fuckers for ten twenty years, who never did for me what you did for me that day. So, we rushed what? Nothing. Fate baby. I believe in that shit. And karma, all that shit. So, don't give me that, we fell too hard too fast? No. I was meant to find you. And you were meant to give me a hard fucking time."

Bonnie knew he was right. Why did everything have to be a question in her mind? It was her anxiety disorder resurfacing, making her question it all. Him, her love. His love. "I'm fucking losing it somedays."

"You saying you don't love me?" His eyes narrowed softly on her.

"Baby, I don't know what I'm saying." She choked out, turning away from him. "It was fun. It was intense... then we had a son. He matters more to me than this life of luxury."

Damon walked backwards, leaning his back against the wall. Bonnie couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She let her, now messed up hair, cover her face, as the tears fell down her cheeks. Nothing but silence for minutes. "I love you and I love my son."

Bonnie still let herself be consumed with the stress as Damon spoke. "I've never, loved anyone more." He spoke, listening, as she tears felt down her eyes, and were sucked back up into her nose as she cried. "You love me still bambina?"

"Of course. How could you ask me that?" She looked up into the mirror, and allowed her eyes to meet his. "I love you Damon. You're the only man I've ever truly loved."

"Yet, the only man you still question? I kill anyone who hurts you. Family or not. Blood on my hands, spilled for you. I wouldn't take shit back. I will do ANYTHING for you. But right now, this... this life, can't change. I'm sorry."

"I'm loyal to you. You called me FUCKING... insecure."

"I know you're not insecure. I didn't mean it. I just don't like when you act it."

"I'm secure with myself. But this marriage is questionable."

"Don't say that."

"I know you give me the world." She told him. But she didn't exactly want the world anymore. She just wanted him.

"Yet... we stand here, in this bathroom. Five star hotel. Two people with all the money they can possibly need, being angry at each other." Desolate thoughts of nothingness traveled through the air, while Bonnie tired to figure out her next set of words. But she gave up on trying. The best thing she could do was remain dramatically quiet and deep enough within herself that Damon had to seek her, and find her, to get make her see him again. It had been this way since day one. Her past didn't escape her. Some days were good, some bad. But Damon, didn't stop trying. He'd never top trying. "It's not the best life for you. I'm sorry. I do what I can to keep you out of this shit. Lucky watches you, for your protection. But, I'm not the white collar guy. I'm not even a blue collar guy. I'm a hustler. I'm sorry I'm not better." Bonnie shook her head, not wanting him to feel that way. He finally walked towards her again. "Come here." He pulled her backwards to him. She'd never let anyone see her cry anymore except him. Not even Caroline had seen Bonnie cry since before she had Bennett. Damon wiped her tears from her face with one hand and wrapped the other round her body.

She needed his hug. His embrace. She breathed his touch in, and his smell.

Then he swiped his finger across the white substance and held it up to her nose. Bonnie looked from his finger, to him in the mirror, to his finger. "D? No."

"It's okay baby. You just needed a little stress reliever." She turned her head, but he stuck his finger to her nose anyways.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, and let her eyes close as her head fell backwards onto his chest. He kept his hand wrapped around her while she took her time catching her breath. Her head against his chest, his head buried forward into her shoulder at the cusp of her neck. He swiped his finger again, and held it to her nose. "Get lost with me bambina." When she took another hit, he took another following her. Hey both exhaled loudly. Bonnie blinked several times seeing light again for the first time in weeks.

"Just tonight." She breathed into the air. He held it to her nose, one more time til she took it. Then, he wrapped his other arm around her. Bonnie shook her head trying to catch her bearings. She lifted her hands to clasp onto his forearms. Euphoria. She felt herself, locked away in his world. Breathing more slowly, and more controlled. Shutting off her brain.

"You good now baby?"

"Si, amore mio. Molto meglio."

* * *

 **Italian translation. Courtesy google. Sorry if it's not perfect.**

 **"Damiano, non farlo." ("Damiano, Do not do this.")**

 **"Why?" He snarled. "Indossi questo tessuto?" (Why? You wear this fabric?")**

 **"Sembri nudo bambina!" ("You look naked baby!")**

 **"È il mio corpo! Non tuo!" ("Its my body! Not yours!")**

 **"Stefano, che cosa c' é?" ("Stefano, what's wrong?")**

 **"Lo so quando menti, amore mio." ("I know when you're lying, my love.")**

 **"Si, amore mio. Molto meglio." (Yes, my love. Much better.")**

 **"Wasted" Lyrics : by The Runaways**


End file.
